Destino Inminente
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Historia de la continuación de Candy... donde ella cuenta con una familia, estaba comprometida desde niña al viajar a América se perdió y el Destino la unió a los Andrew, sin saber siquiera su vida, un medallón descubrió su pasado, quien se enlaza en esta historia de nuevo a Terry, Albert y Candy... regresa Alistear cambiado ... al ver que la vida le da una nueva oportunidad
1. ¡Albert no está!

_**Destino Inminente**_

_**Por mayraexitosa**_

_**Los personajes principales de este relato no son míos, me encanta inventar nuevos, pero trataré de describirlos y que lo imaginen como siento la historia tan palpable.**_

**Capitulo 1**

**Albert no está**

Después de Candy Candy… que sucedió… realmente hay mucho que arreglar… pues, la historia sigue así…

Albert, se retiro de Candy dejándola en plena libertad, de superar en ella con tiempo todo lo que deseaba dejándole un abrazo y una carta.

_ Querida Candy:_

_Me han salido problemas graves por resolver en mi trabajo, gozas de toda la libertad de superar en ti a la mujer que siempre has sido y serás, volveré a verte te lo prometo, te escribiré siempre, pero sobre todo te llevaré constante en mi pensamiento, me han comentado tus madres que deseas volver a trabajar en Chicago, junto a esta anexo una carta con especificaciones para que seas nuevamente contratada, se feliz, se libre y sobre todo supera todo lo que tengas pendiente. Recuerda eres más bonita cuando sonríes._

_ Tuyo siempre, Albert_

En otro país cerca a Francia jóvenes heridos eran movidos en camillas después de haber sido rescatados, algunos mutilados, uno de ellos se quejaba de la falta de lentes y que los que traía estaban muy dañados, tenía heridas que sanaban y cicatrices que ya formaban parte de él, hacía meses que escribió una carta…

_Hola Paty_

_Sé que te sorprenderá esta carta, sin embargo, sigo aquí, espero que si te casaste o eres feliz, rompas esta carta, de no ser así, necesito tu ayuda, estoy en graves problemas por las decisiones que tome, ayer accidentalmente una tropa encontró una prisión y muchos escapamos, nadie puede acercarse a lugares como donde vivió Candy puede que me encuentre en un lugar así no tengo como salir de este país, no cuento con documentos y no es fácil ser un varón al que siempre se les revisa. Salí de Alemania y entre a Francia en un lugar llamado Alsacia, camine rumbo a Suiza y escapare estaré pronto en San Raphael, ahí espero verte, de no ser así, encontraré la forma de buscar a alguien más. No respondas, solo ven si puedes_

_Tuyo_

_ACA_

…misma que una religiosa le hizo el favor de enviar, con el fin de que al recibirla no se asustaran pues estar cautivo, ser salvado por los franceses accidentalmente, llegaron a un hospital infantil, que los refugio y los escondió, doce jóvenes militares cinco pilotos, seis soldados y un capitán, llegaron los comandantes, dijeron que era tiempo de devolverlos a sus familias, pero uno de ellos tenía miedo que fuera mentira, a otros les decían eso en distinto lenguaje y por una ranura vio como fueron asesinados y masacrados, se escondió entre los niños, llevándose solo a once soldados, la religiosa que lo sabía, que lo había ayudado, dijo que el otro se había ido. Con saber que salvaba una vida pedía perdón pero el joven se había ganado su cariño.

El joven huyo una noche, escondido en un puerto, como pescador y una joven sencillamente vestida, llegó al fin con él, en una pequeña cabaña, ambos se besaban, ella contando con capital, subieron a un barco rumbo desconocido, para huir con él, Alister Cornwell y Patricia O' Brian, se hicieron pasar por esposos, estuvieron días en su camarote, para que nadie los viera o reconocieran a Alister, esos días, Patricia, se convertía en la mujer más feliz del mundo, ella en su forma tan conservadora de ser, amaba de manera incondicional a aquel joven, esa tarde, estando en su pequeño camarote sencillo para no hacerse notar, cerrados con llave ella frente a él, besándose, abrazándose,

- Patricia, en cuanto bajemos del barco, te gustaría casarte conmigo mi amor,

- Alister es lo que más deseo en mi vida, estar siempre a tu lado, Dios te devolvió conmigo, es un milagro al que no pienso darle la espalda. Ambos ante esa declaración, se amaron, sus besos formaban una alianza de amor. _Él la acariciaba con deseo, su dama es la mujer más hermosa, amorosa y especial, sus conocimientos eran parte de sus atractivos y de sus conversaciones, esa paciencia para con él, ella siendo una señorita de familia, arriesgo todo por él, para hacerse pasar por el matrimonio O' Brian. Los documentos de sus padres, para ocultarse, haber estado cautivo tanto tiempo sin amor, sin una mujer cerca, él la deseaba tanto era incontrolable no amarla, sus cuerpos unidos en ese deseo de pertenecerse el uno al otro, y al saberla solo de él, se decía, seré el mejor esposo del mundo, jamás nadie podrá ser mejor para ella que yo, la amo tanto es verdad que Dios nos dio una segunda oportunidad mi familia sabrá lo que hizo para rescatarme, para salvarme y será respetada, haré que todos la respeten siempre._

–Paty eres el amor de mi vida, te amo, nunca lo dudes amor mío, quiero sentirte más y ser solo tuyo para siempre,

- Ster yo… también te amo, deseo ser tu compañera, sentirte así tan mío.

–Tendré el mayor cuidado para amarte mi vida, el se abrazo de ella, se estremecía ante el cuerpo ardiente de él, la besaba, la acariciaba, le decía lo importante que es ella en su vida, que jamás nadie lo había amado tanto, ninguna mujer ama tanto a un hombre como ella. Ella al sentirlo, sin poder evitarlo rodo una lágrima, el con sus labios la tomaba, le besaba sus ojos, ella en pequeños movimientos de su cuerpo anhelando el de él, ya no podían contenerse más dieron rienda suelta a ese amor, su vida se transformaba en un amor que llegaba a la cúspide de sus deseos, se amaron todos los días que pasaron en el barco.

Patricia puso al tanto a Alister de Albert, temía que ella le contará a Candy, pues es muy impulsiva, era capaz de ir a la misma guerra por él, dijo

– Patricia no creas que amo a Candy ella es … como mi hermana, Candy me ve igual, es capaz de que si se llegará a enterar que ambos estamos en riesgo, vendría por ambos, hasta la misma Alemania entraría por ti o por mi…

- Lo sé, sabes lo que más me preocupa es que Candy me escribe una carta por semana, así que mi abuela le estará escribiendo que estoy fuera, si no tendría muchas cartas de ella, mira… le diste esta cajita, ella me la dio para ser feliz, cuando te perdí.

Al llegar a puerto en un pueblo se casaron pues el ante todo era un caballero, religiosamente ante un cura, se aceptaron como marido y mujer, no sin antes enviar una carta a George informando donde estaban, como habían escapado en secreto, que no se le informará a nadie de la familia solo a William Albert Andrew, porque después de su huída, lo habían estado persiguiendo por muchos lugares, en ese momento Albert estaba en Escocia, fue por ellos, los escondió en una villa que rentó a nombre de él, perteneciente a los Grandchester, mismo que les solicitó no divulgarán nada. Ahí arreglo los papeles de ambos, fueron unidos en matrimonio ahora por la vía legal. Patricia solicitó que les devolvieran sus papeles a sus padres, le entregaba una carta pidiendo su perdón, Patricia curaba amorosamente a Alister pues estaba bien, pero tenía espacios de ansiedad al soñar frecuentemente en su huída, después de haber sido capturado tanto tiempo, ella era la única que lo entendía, jugaban, se preparaban para que nadie los dañará, ahora él inventaba un arco especial para enseñar a su esposa a defenderse, realizaba inventos de defensa, mismos que Albert secretamente financiaba. Patricia le pedía que no comentará nada. Hasta que Alister se sintiera seguro para volver con su familia, ella se haría cargo de él. Los navíos están vigilados para ir a América, aquí en Escocia estaremos bien.

En Inglaterra dos hombres hablaban de su suerte, ante el luto de ambos, los Grandchester sufrían en silencio… Terry al haberse casado sin amor, solo con agradecimiento con Susana se había comprometido en hacerla feliz, sin embargo, una infección en la herida de su pierna formo una gangrena con el tiempo, haciendo que su cuerpo no resistiera, se le dieron varias complicaciones, después de un largo tiempo en el hospital su esposa, solo por documentos, había muerto, en el funeral lo acompañaron sus padres, ambos al verse, no pudieron dejar de admirarse, el Duque de Grandchester había sido obligado a casarse, dejando a su amor lejos de él, ahora hacía poco más de un año que en un accidente su esposa y dos de sus tres hijos fallecieran en un viaje a visitar a los suegros de él, dejando con vida a una jovencita, misma que ahora estudiaba en el San Pablo.

Terry era ahora su único descendiente varón, fue por él, este hastiado del giro que había dado su vida, desilusionado de todo, investigo, Candy ya se había casado, hace dos años se comprometió, la daba por feliz, las damas que lo rodeaban eran frívolas, ya perdido una vez el amor, convencido de que ese amor ya había hecho su vida y a sabiendas que a Candy jamás volvería a verla, le dijo a su padre que se iría con él, que estaba cansado de esta vida, que haría lo que él le pidiera, con el único detalle que con él se llevaría a su madre, estos aceptaron viviendo ahora en Inglaterra… El Duque le dijo que al casarse Terry obtendría el título, él podía ser libre de casarse con su madre. Ella acepto, pues lo amaba ante todo, jamás ningún hombre ocupo su lugar.

Tiempo después en New York, salía rumbo a Inglaterra Lady Elroy le comunicaba a George, tengo que investigar quien sería la dama más apropiada para William, con honor y prestigio para ser la dama Andrew, voy a visitar a unas amistades en Inglaterra pues sé de buena fuente que alguien apropiada estará por ahí para poder conocer a mi sobrino, sería mejor que venga acompañada por mí, para que quede claro, para William quien puede ser una buena esposa.

George, sabía que William tenía ya en su corazón a alguien, que sería muy difícil pensar en que le impusieran conocer a otra dama, que se casará con quién su Tía quisiera, pues el al final es el Patriarca de los Andrew, debía haberle consultado antes. En fin de regreso de New York rumbo a Chicago para llevar documentos después a Lakewood.

En Escocia un joven alto muy delgado, con facciones toscas ojos verde claro, bien parecido recordaba la muerte de su padre _Hijo mío, mi testamento esta hecho, lo mejor que puedes hacer es casarte con una descendiente Andrew, nuestra fortuna está ligada a la de ellos, mi testamento no será dado hasta que te hayas casado con una dama Andrew, podrás seguir en Escocia y gánate la vida, porque es muy corta y no estaré contigo. – Padre por favor, no hagas eso, odio estar aquí en Escocia_. Pasaba el tiempo el joven veía a una hermosa dama descendiente de los Andrew, lo había rechazado, seguía insistiendo, su fortuna dependía de ello.

-Malditos Andrew, porque tenían que existir, rechazarme, porque. Ese joven Paul Wagner.

En Texas los Legan habían salido adelante, Sarah cuidaba a Elisa pues era muy insinuante, estaba un poco cansada de su forma de ser, Sarah sabía que debía casarse, sentía que si no lo hacía pronto, se metería en un descuido con el jardinero, al que de inmediato despidió, habló con Niel y este ya tenía a una dama con la que querían comprometerlo, acepto.

Niel recordaba a Candy, su amor interno y oculto, ella era la única mujer que le inspiraba realmente deseo y amor, pero la vida se la había negado, Sarah para poder casarse Niel le condiciono que en cuanto se desocupara, los llevara a Escocia, que hablarían con la Abuela para casar a Elisa con Michael, un chico de buenas familias que le era agradable a Elisa, diciéndole eso tranquilizaban a Elisa.

El Tiempo ha pasado dos años desde que se despidió de ella Albert, unas cartas, visitas alrededor de Europa, tal vez algunas personas nuevas, pero para Candy, una distancia entre amigos entrañables, dos vidas unidas por el destino estaban separadas por sus formas de vida y sus profesiones, pero sus corazones seguían unidos a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, Candy ya cumplía veinte años, sus cumpleaños recibía cartas y futuras visitas, coincidían con trabajo excedente para estos últimos los festejaba antes o después visitando al hogar de poni, Albert le escribía, le hacía llegar hermosos regalos, pero para ella, los regalos no eran tan atractivos, su ausencia ya le había causado una grieta a su gran corazón.

Y_a es tarde… todo ha sido en vano, he buscado la forma de sacarlo de mi mente, he visitado otros lugares tratando de alejarme y sigo regresado a Chicago, él ya lleva mucho en su natal Escocia… me siento tan sola, sentir lo que siento por él, comprender que es imposible, esta soledad ni dedicando todo mi tiempo, logro sacarte de mi mente, que algo me falta aquí muy dentro…Albert… lloraba mientras se quedaba dormida después de un día doble turno de trabajo._

Un mes después en el hospital, Candy trabajaba…

-Sra. Ana, no se levante… su doctor dijo que en un momento más viene, por favor hágame caso, puede marearse… (La dama muy engreída y déspota le desobedecía) -ah bueno se lo advertí (la Sra. Ana se levantó y calló), Adela ayúdame por favor, - Si Candy.

-Sr. Robert aquí están sus medicamentos, tome un poco de agua… listo. Bien

-Señorita Anderson aquí llego este mensaje, voy a revisar sus pendientes, favor de no moverse mientras cambio el suero.

Pasaba todos los días, una tarde después del trabajo. Ese día sentía un brinco en su corazón, compro flores, sonreía, se sentía tranquila, pasó a comprar algunos faltantes en su departamento, vio al cartero, no había nada para ella, pero no le importaba, compro pan y regresaba al que fuera su hogar, en la entrada había luz en su departamento, entró pensando…inquieta

- -mmm huele bien, -¡Albert! S_orprendida y feliz_

-Hola Candy, acabo de llegar de viaje quería darte una sorpresa, vine a verte, me imagine que no tardarías en llegar a casa, ¿Cómo estás?

-Albert, que hermosa sorpresa, pensé que no te volvería a ver… desde hace tanto, nunca imagine encontrarte aquí de nuevo…soltaba las cosas, ponía rosas en un florero, dejaba una bolsita con panecillos, acomodaba las cosas que había comprado, se movía por todo el departamento, de un lado a otro dejando cosas y acomodando detalles.

Albert la vio, alta, delgada, su cabello recogido con algunos rizos saliendo por detrás de su cuello, se quedó asombrado, dos años. Candy había cambiado tanto, ella lo veía, sonreía feliz, pero noto que su mirada se perdía en ella, sentía que no le estaba poniendo atención a lo que decía... –Albert, ¡Albert!

-Perdona Candy, no te reconocí, que te paso, tan delgada, no has comido bien. _Pensaba tratando de arreglar el descuido por su embobamiento ante tan hermosa mujer._

-Albert, es que ahora estoy en dobles guardias, ya sabes para poder pasar los fines de semana del próximo mes en mi hogar, además no sabía que vendrías, me hubiera propuesto en engordar, sonreía, creí que ya no ibas a volver jamás.

-¡Candy!, no cambias, ven toma asiento, vamos a comer aunque por la hora ya es merienda.

_Candy recordaba, pensaba en aquella tarde del hogar de Poni, que fue la última vez que había visto a Albert, donde ella sabía que es su príncipe, tiempo después su adopción fue anulada, lo último es que se fue a Escocia a arreglar unos pendientes y ahora por fin regresaba._

-Como no voy a volver Candy tu eres mi familia, no porque ya no tengas el apellido Andrew dejas de ser mi familia, lo sabes, dejaste de ser una Andrew por tanta insistencia.

-Me da tanto gusto verte, te extrañe mucho, sabes me ofrecieron trabajo en otro hospital en el sur del país y pensé por un momento aceptar, no sabía nada de ti, qué bueno que estas aquí…

-Otro hospital, pero si vine por ti para que fuéramos a Lakewood, estos dos años no has tomado descanso, pensé que como voy a estar por allá me gustaría que me acompañarás y que pasemos unas buenas vacaciones ¿Qué te parece Candy?

-¡Maravilloso!, Albert tendré que pedir permiso, claro que me encantaría, estaría cerca del hogar y… ¿quienes estarán allá?

-Invite a Archie y Ann pero andan muy ocupados, George tendrá que estar viajando a New York y después irá a llevarme algunos documentos, no sé a quién desees invitar.

-Patricia salió de viaje al extranjero desde hace tiempo tal vez regresará en unos meses, me dijo que tenía planes muy urgentes eso ya paso desde hace año y medio, pero me imagino que la Tía Elroy estará allí.

-No, ella salió a Inglaterra, también se tomo unos días de descanso, pero si te preocupa tanto, estarán los sirvientes Candy.

-No me preocupa Albert, no me importa, total ya hemos vivido juntos_… solo que ahora estaremos sin un apellido en común. Pensaba Candy._

-¿Candy, tal vez te gustaría viajar a Escocia conmigo?, si deseas en vez de Lakewood, así extendemos un permiso más largo.

-No, Albert Lakewood está bien. Además el clima es fresco y será muy buen descanso.


	2. Amanecer

**Capitulo 2**

**Amanecer**

Una semana después ya estaban en Lakewood, Albert y Candy viajaban solos estaban felices hacía mucho que no visitaban Lakewood, llegaron por la noche, se fueron a dormir, por la mañana Candy feliz se había levantado temprano y camino al lago, pues pensó que Albert estaría agotado por el trayecto, no quiso molestarlo. Mientras Albert sentía lo mismo, se fue a caminar atravesando el lago.

Candy sentada cerca del lago, en el pasto pensaba, se recostó un rato con sus brazos doblados en su cabeza, cerró los ojos después de haber presenciado un hermoso amanecer, se sentía muy relajada, soñadora y sonreía, pensaba en la última vez que había estado en aquel lugar, mientras se llegaba la hora del desayuno.

Albert caminaba rumbo a la mansión a buscar a Candy, cuando_ venía vio recostada a la más hermosa mujer, sonreía y admiraba esa dama tan bella, viéndola sin que ella se diera cuenta, gozo de verla sonreír en silencio y con sus ojos cerrados, la admiraba delicadamente con ese vestido tan delgado se hacían apreciar sus hermosas piernas, sus curvas, ese busto tan atractivo, por Dios, como cambio tanto mi pequeña… ya no hay nada de pequeña en ella, ni sus pecas se ven ahora, su carita tan aterciopelada, su tez tan blanca, oh Dios, suspiro._

-Candy no sabía que estuvieras por aquí, ya va a ser la hora de desayunar, pensé que con el viaje estarías dormida todavía…

Candy sorprendida, trato de incorporarse, se sentó -No Albert, creo que traigo un poco movido mi horario por los turnos del hospital, decidí venir a ver el amanecer, ¡estuvo hermoso!

-Si, lo vi pero te hacia dormida, estaba un poco más allá, cerca de la colina, se veía mejor…

-Bueno es hermoso ver un amanecer, ahora podremos verlo juntos otro día.

Albert se colocó frente a ella, estiró la mano para levantar a Candy e ir al desayuno, ella aceptó. Al levantarla Albert resbaló y casi cae encima de ella – ¡Lo siento Candy, resbalé! – Quedaron uno encima del otro y tan cerca que sus bocas se encontraron, sin más Albert cerró sus ojos y le beso. Candy sorprendida cerró sus ojos, disfruto el beso de Albert, él tratando de no despegarse se sentó a un lado de ella sin interrumpir el beso que tanto habían deseado ambos, no sabía cuánto tiempo paso, pero ambos se entregaron en ese beso, ella con sus manos tomo la cara de Albert acariciándola y él tomo su cabeza para no separarse de ella. Ambos sentados en el pasto, se besaban como deseándose sin medir nada, sin pensar en nada, el era aquel amor que la inspiro, ella la mujer que más cerca de él había estado, sufriendo por ella mucho tiempo, en silencio ahora juntos y ante ese beso accidental o no, el mejor beso del mundo.

Albert sentía sus manos acariciándolo, no quería que ese beso terminara, Candy se sentía tan feliz, sentía sus manos acariciando su cuello, su cabello definitivamente era la gloria, jamás en su vida se había sentido así. Regresó la prudencia, Candy bajo la cabeza un poco perdida, él buscaba su mirada, para saber qué decir. Se separaron un poco, el acarició el rostro de Candy, ella sonreía, feliz, no sabía cómo explicarse nada, es más no recordaba si él la había besado o ella lo había hecho. En silencio se miraban y en su mirada solo había amor, silencio sin ninguna explicación.

Albert no sabía que decir, sonreía, se quedaba sin palabras, ella no estaba avergonzada, o ruborizada, solo sonreía, ninguno decía nada y fue Albert el que por fin habló

– Candy… te amo.

- yo también te amo Albert.

Ambos al escucharse sonrieron, ella se acercó, se refugió en su pecho, él la abrazo, sorprendido, no quería soltarla, sentado frente al lago, sus pensamientos explotaban, solo querían seguir ahí, sabían quiénes eran, que habían sido, se conocían tan bien, no había nada que contarse… y esto.

Candy en el calor del cuerpo de Albert enternecida por no saber que decir comenzó a hablar

- Albert, desde hace mucho me di cuenta que siento algo diferente por ti, aquella ocasión en que te fuiste de mi lado, al defenderme de Niel, en el hogar de Poni al saber que eras mi Príncipe… te había contado que me enamoré de ti de niña. Albert la miraba con ternura, el escucharla le hacía volver a la vida, el saber que lo amaba, era algo sorpresivo para ambos.

-Candy… te he querido mucho desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no quería interferir en tu vida y hace tiempo que siempre pienso mucho en ti, volví por que deseaba verte, si no lo hacía, me sentía solo, extraviado, en ese mundo de los negocios las personas calculan todo, a veces hasta los sentimientos, fui a Escocia y en todo te recordaba, deseaba que estuvieras conmigo, después de tu compromiso, la verdad quería que tu eligieras que hacer, no interferir mucho menos que te impusieran algo, la adopción legal concluyo, para que no te sintieras comprometida en una relación y que nadie te obligara por ser una Andrew, yo soy un Andrew desde que nací, mi camino está trazado conforme a mis responsabilidades, me gustaba pensar que eres libre de hacer lo que desees, te enamoraras o te casarás en total libertad y pensaba tanto en ti, Candy te amo y solo pensar que me presentarás a alguien más, no quería estar presente, no quería enfrentar eso. Antes de volver investigue que hacías, si tenías novio, tenía miedo descubrir que ya habías hecho tu vida, pero encontrarte ahí, sola trabajando día y noche, mejor volvía por ti, pensé en hacer un hospital en Escocia y llevarte para que trabajaras cerca de donde estaba, pero conociéndote, no creo que fueras.

-¡Albert! Siempre me han hecho ver que no soy adecuada para ser una Andrew, por eso di gracias por la anulación, la tía ha hecho mucho por mí y tú también, cuando te fuiste, también te extrañé, me dedique a trabajar muy duro, concentrarme en seguir adelante, pensar en ti me da fuerzas, sé que te gusta la libertad y ahora estar con tantas responsabilidades, me imagino que debe ser agotador.

_Mientras Candy le explica, sus sentimientos, Albert sentía que era tiempo de darse una oportunidad entre ellos, sin pensar le dijo cariñosamente…_

-Candy… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

_Candy al escucharlo y sorprendida sonreía, como si le hubiera leído sus pensamientos, ella que tanto deseaba estar cerca de él, que lo extrañaba cada día y no soportaba su ausencia…_

-¡Albert!… claro que sí. Sonreía, _no imaginaba que eso pasaría, no podía creerlo, le propuso ser su novia, como negarse ante esos hermosos ojos, que le dan alegría solo al mirarlo._

-Bueno hora de desayunar o tendremos que hacerlo almuerzo porque creo que ya se paso mucho tiempo, ¿nos vamos?

Albert levantó con ambas manos, la abrazo, se fueron en camino a la mansión. Ya en el almuerzo, había muchas sonrisas, pasaron al estudio de Albert para seguir platicando, les llevaron el té. La plática se extendía, ambos estaban en el mismo sillón, platicando de todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados, como se habían extrañado, Candy le comentaba que el departamento era muy triste sin él allí, que había regresado a trabajar, se la pasaba mucho tiempo en el trabajo, que se había especializado, que aprendía de medicamentos y de consultas, que ahora entraba a cirugías, que los pacientes cada vez tenían problemas diferentes. A veces la falta de doctores y sus ausencias tenía se tenía que tomar la iniciativa, se preguntaba si debía ser doctora, pues hacen mucha falta.

Él le comentaba que en Escocia es maravilloso, que ahora que estuvo allá le encantó ver que todos sus pendientes no eran demasiado graves, que la verdad la familia valía oro y que todos los posibles problemas se habían solucionado, que cuando estuvo allá todo era mejor que antes, que algún día le encantaría decirle algunas cosas que cambiaron su forma de ver la vida, solo faltaban algunos detalles, que el trabajo se le hizo muy rápido, vio a su familia de Escocia y de varios lugares de Europa, que habían ido a conocerlo, lo visitaban, que muchos se preguntaban cuando contraería matrimonio, pues a su edad todo el mundo desea verte casado y feliz.

Ella le sonrío, le dijo, que no nada más a él, que si no recordaba el compromiso de ella, se soltaban a reír.

Después la invito a salir en el coche, prepararon una tarde de picnic lejos de la mansión para no ser tan vigilados, salieron a campo abierto, pasearon un rato y en un prado cercano al bosque estacionaron el auto, se adentraron para quedar en una colina hermosa, ya ahí, extendieron el mantel, siguieron su conversación y comieron…

-Sabes Candy, te acuerdas aquella vez que estabas en Inglaterra por la noche, no podía creerlo como habías cambiado tanto, parecías un ángel a esas horas y sola.

-El ángel fuiste tú, que si no te hubiese encontrado como encontraría medicamentos a esa hora, para venir a ver cuando regrese ya no tenía caso, ya nadie espero mis medicamentos, sonreía.

-Recuerdas cuando fuiste a verme en el zoológico, pase buenos tiempos ahí.

-Si, fue bello, pero no cambiaría nada de mi vida sabes, cuando te encontré en el hospital y te creían un criminal, sabía que no lo eras, después de ahí me esforcé más por terminar mi carrera de enfermera para curarte.

-Lo sé Candy, me da mucho gusto que me hayas rescatado y cuidado tanto, fue la época más bella que recuerdo, a veces cuando me siento presionado o cansado de trabajar, el solo recordar el departamento, me hace desear, volver a estar sin memoria.

-No digas eso Albert, la vida sigue, es verdad, estuve hace poco ahí y si te extrañe mucho, pero no cambiaría eso por estar hoy aquí, contigo, ha pasado tiempo y me siento feliz, toda mi vida la he pasado cerca de ti, sin saberlo en ocasiones como cuando me rescataste de México, de la cascada, del león, de mi tristeza, Albert, no regresaría al tiempo atrás, cada cosa te deja enseñanza para ser mejor, jamás me hubiera imaginado que un día no muy lejano mi príncipe , aquel jovencito que me impulso a querer ser adoptada y salir en su búsqueda, terminaría algún día siendo mi novio.

-¡Candy!, así como lo dices suena maravilloso, ¡si eres mi novia!

El se acerco, la abrazó y la beso, la cargo hasta en medio de sus piernas y la tenía tan cerca de él, el abrazo enternecía a ambos, no lo podían creer, parecía un sueño, Albert la abrazaba, pensaba que por fin todo cambiaría, hasta que le dijo -Candy, no me gustaría que tuviéramos un noviazgo largo, puesto que nos conocemos bien, me gustaría que nos casáramos pronto ¿Qué te parece?

-Albert, no sé que piense la Tía al respecto, sabes una de las cosas por las que quería dejar el apellido Andrew, es que ella no me cree capaz de merecer el apellido, soy muy diferente a las damas de la sociedad.

-Candy, esa diferencia es la misma que he tenido al ser un vagabundo libre y la verdad no me gustaría que cambiarás, además soy quien elige a su esposa, no la Tía Elroy, sabes puedo ir a pedir permiso para casarnos a tus madres en el hogar de poni y organizar nuestra boda lo más pronto posible, si me aceptarás, pero que otro motivo fue el que te hizo dejar el apellido Andrew.

-No te quería como padre Albert y si te casabas, no quería una madrastra, tener que visitarla y saberla mi familia, cuando se quedaba con mi Albert.

-¿Tú Albert, Candy?

-Si, mi Albert, porque Albert no tenía familia, era como yo, el era mi familia, por eso le escribí a mi padre que me quitará el apellido Andrew, para no ensuciarlo, cuando vivía con un vagabundo.

Ambos se soltaron a reír, - Candy, mi Candy, que gusto saberte mía, mi amiga, mi enfermera, y mi novia, no me has contestado, te gustaría casarte pronto Candy.

-Albert, me lo estas proponiendo ya, o estas indagando para saber qué es lo que pienso, nadie anda con un hombre y se hace su novia para pasar el rato Albert.

Volvieron a reír, ella lo había dicho todo. El tenerla en sus brazos, hacia el momento más increíble, tanto haberla esperado, ahora la escuchaba hablar con una sensatez y madurez, tan bella, sincera, detallista y a la cual la conocía desde siempre, lo conocía también.

Candy y Albert recogieron todo, decidieron volver para ir a cabalgar, antes del atardecer y así de una vez si no vieron el amanecer podrían ver atardecer juntos y regresar a la mansión. Así lo hicieron llegaron, se cambiaron, se fueron con los caballos, Candy galopaba y se adelantaba, jugando con Albert para que le alcanzará, él no quería alcanzarla, tenerla frente a él, era un sueño hecho realidad, estaba pasando las mejores vacaciones de su vida, pasaron a distancia una hora y por fin llegaron a una colina que Candy reconoció, recordó a Anthony, se quedó pensativa y Albert le dijo. -Pasa algo Candy…

-Sabes aquí estuve con Anthony, poco antes de su fallecimiento, le gustaba esta colina y después empezó a galopar fuertemente me asustaba, sabes me comentó que él recordaba a alguien que pude haber confundido con él, me iba a comentar cuando ocurrió el accidente, al parecer algo lo distrajo y al evadirlo, su caballo calló en una trampa y el callo de golpe, por allá.

-¡Candy!, lo siento mi amor, no sabía que este lugar te traería esos recuerdos, bajo del caballo y se acercó para abrazarla.

-No te preocupes Albert, sabes lo recuerdo con mucho cariño, muy noble, sus rosas me lo recuerdan y la verdad hice lo que me pediste aquella vez, vivir y recordarlo como lo que es un valioso ser humano, es más hermoso recordarlo con sus rosas.

-Mi Amor, vamos a caminar un poco, así este lugar será más llevadero, ¿Te parece?, vamos desmonta. Empezaron a caminar tomando la rienda del caballo y ellos tomados de la mano, vieron el atardecer, con sus colores Albert la abrazo y la beso, el tiempo ya había sembrado flores en todo ese camino de llanto, ahora florecían otros caminos y con ellos… su amor. _El pensaba en proponerle matrimonio, pero con el recuerdo de su sobrino, mejor es esperar._

-Candy, lo mejor es que regresemos antes de que anochezca para llegar a cenar, ¿galopamos?

-Sí Albert vamos.

- Galoparon cerca de media hora y empezaron a caer gotas de lluvia, se apuraban pero ya no podían galopar sin pensar en el cuidado de los caballos, Candy sígueme, vamos por acá, para resguardarnos, se dirigieron al refugio de Albert, dejaron los caballos, quitaron la silla y les pusieron alimento, pasaron a la cabaña y se quitaron sus prendas, Candy tomo una sabana para colgar sus ropas cerca de la chimenea, que Albert ya había encendido por su parte. Albert tomo un toalla y puso a secar sus ropas, ahí esperaban sentados en un sillón a que pasará la lluvia, ambos no les importaba lo que pensarán de ellos, pero Albert se preocupaba pues ya de por sí estaban solos y sabían que ellos no habían regresado.

-Candy, tenemos que esperar, si preguntan no resguardamos en el hogar con tus madres, ¿Te parece bien?

-Si, Albert no te preocupes, solo esperemos a que se sequen nuestras prendas.

Albert envuelto en una toalla a la cintura, Candy envuelta en una sabana con sus pies arriba del sillón.

-Quieres té o café para que entres en calor mientras esperamos, o tienes apetito para hacer algo, aquí debe haber fruta, tal vez galletas.

-Lo que tú quieras está bien.

_Albert al quitarse la ropa escondió la cajita del anillo pues, por poco se le caía, ahora como le hacía, pensaba, sonreía, después se volteaba, se veía envuelto en toalla, más se reía por su suerte_, _tal vez sería bueno pedirle matrimonio al menos estoy seguro que no saldría corriendo en una cobija, ya que estaban tan felices y solos, recordó las veces que habían estado ahí, aquella vez que la pasaron juntos, ese lugar era únicamente de ellos._

-Candy, recuerdas cuando compartimos aquel sándwich en el parque en Chicago.

-Si Albert, cómo olvidarlo, me enterneció la idea de que un sándwich tuviera otro significado tan bello al compartirlo.

Albert se puso una rodilla en el suelo, se acercó y le dijo – Candy te gustaría compartir una vida juntos para siempre y no volver a separarnos –En ese momento abrió la cajita, le mostró el anillo, _no estaba tan romántico envuelto en una toalla, ella en una cobija, pero eso sería inolvidable, de solo pensarlo recordaría como deseaba quitarle esa sábana_.

-¡Albert! me encantaría compartir el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, le puso su anillo, le beso la mano, después ella se lanzo a sus brazos, en tan bella condición, que ambos se reían de felicidad, ambos se les olvido como estaban vestidos, sonreían, un beso y todo cambiaba entre ellos, el beso más amoroso que se hayan dado, ella sentía directamente la piel de su ahora prometido, él sabía que solo una sabanita separaban sus manos de su piel, ambos en ese abrazo, experimentaban otro vuelco de sensaciones divinas , que no deseaban detener, los besos se unían a las caricias, el calor de sus cuerpos, ambos subían a una excitación de amor, _él trataba de controlarse, pero realmente ante esa situación, no quería hacerla sentir incómoda, pensar que tenía que calmarse, por eso ahora se daría prisa en casarse con ella, este deseo haría que la boda fuese más rápida, no se detendría hasta lograrlo y hacerla su mujer_, en eso la tetera del té sonó, ambos sonrieron,

-Candy no traje para brindar, pero lo haremos en cuanto regresemos, por ahora tomaremos un poco de té—ambos volvían a sonreír—

-Albert ¿cuando quieres ir a hablar con mis madres?

-Te parece bien mañana.

-Albert ¿dónde nos casaremos?

-Me gustaría mucho donde mis padres se casaron, es un lugar muy romántico, pero eso estaría muy lejos para ti y tu familia así que, tal vez aquí en Lakewood.

-Para mi si es aquí o allá estará bien, mi familia serás tú, mis madres al dar su consentimiento, es como si me entregarán, imagínate ya me iban a casar con Niel sin aviso alguno. Además si te es muy grato en Escocia de dónde eres tú, para mí sería ideal, antes bien tu eres mi familia oficial, hasta hace un tiempo eras mi padre, sonreía.

-¡Candy!, no te importaría que no estuviera tu familia contigo

-Ya te lo dije, tú eres mi familia, a ellos con avisarles que soy y seré muy feliz, será maravilloso, podemos hacer una comida de compromiso y decirles que nos casaremos en Escocia. Ellos lo tomarán como mi familia lo decida, seré muy feliz contigo aquí o allá.

-Sabes mañana mismo mandaré un telegrama e iniciaré los preparativos para casarnos en Escocia, si tus madres desean ir, pagaré todo para que ellas y quienes deseen estar allá con nosotros puedan asistir ¿Te gusta la idea?

-El solo saber que me casaré contigo ya me es muy grato Albert.


	3. Fábulosos hermanos

**Capitulo 3**

**Fabulosos hermanos**

Se quedaron abrazados dormidos frente a la chimenea, Candy despertó, Albert al mismo tiempo, ella le dio un beso, le dijo

-Me voy a cambiar, para irnos. Ya dejo de llover y amaneció tenemos que irnos.

-Si Candy, vamos—concluyó él, de inmediato se fueron de la cabaña rumbo a la mansión, llegaron se bañaron, se cambiaron sin ninguna explicación, desayunaron, nadie opinaba en nada, todo estaba en mucha tranquilidad, preparó algunas cosas, envío algunos documentos y un telegrama a George, se fueron en el coche rumbo al hogar de Poni, pues el camino sería largo.

Antes de llegar al hogar, pasaron e hicieron algunas compras, con el fin de no llegar con las manos vacías, entraron y de inmediato los recibieron, en la oficina de la Señorita Poni, ahí junto a la hermana María, Albert les decía que solicitaba la mano de Candy, quien ya no era su hija adoptiva y por decisión de ambos, deseaban casarse en Escocia, que si gustaban, podrían viajar todos, el correría con los gastos. La señorita Poni le

-Sir William, es un gusto saber que nuestra Candy le acepto a usted para ser su esposo, nosotros estamos en espera de nuevos padres para nuestros niños, pero es un honor que usted solicite nuestra bendición para su matrimonio, con todo nuestro amor le entregamos de todo corazón a Candy, ella se ve muy feliz, sabemos que usted la cuidará y la protegerá como nadie, usted la quiere y al verla, ella también a usted. La Hermana María agregó,

-Hace no mucho nos escribía de alguien que era su alma gemela, que no contaba con apellido, solo con nombre y aunque no era nada decente explicarlo así, subía a los árboles con ella, la vida ha dado tantas vueltas, que nuestra Candy encontró a su alma gemela y ahora se casará, le entregó esto que venía con Candy cuando llegó aquí, lo mismo hicimos con los Padres de Ann, pero como Candy no vinieron por ella sus Padres he guardado todo este tiempo su muñeca, este medallón y su ropa, que es divinamente hermosa.

Candy se enterneció, le ponía en las manos a Albert la ropita pequeña, mientras que el extendía y jugaba con Candy, después vio el medallón, se le quedó viendo,

-Mi Amor nunca me dijiste que esto venía contigo

- Solo había visto la muñeca, mira el bordado de la muñeca decía "Candy", por esta razón es que me llamó Candy. Albert se quedó pensativo y sonriente.

La hermana María agregó – Esto lo tenemos que festejar, le llamare a Jim y a Tom para que sepan y organizaremos una comida en este momento para festejar su compromiso.

Todo salió a pedir de boca, ellos llevaban muchas cosas, así que Albert entró a la cocina, Candy le ayudó, la hermana María envío unos mensajes para que vinieran los hermanos de Candy que vivían cerca de ahí, para la hora de comida, Candy horneaba pastel de chocolate y la hermana María de vainilla, Albert guisaba los alimentos, ya estaba muy contentos, en espera de que llegarán los hermanos de Candy, caminaron a la colina de Poni.

-Albert, hace muchos años aquí nos conocimos, ahora festejaremos nuestro compromiso con mi familia como dices tú, pero has de saber que tu formaste todo este tiempo mi familia mi amor, te amo con todo mi corazón, sacando la insignia que guardaba de los Andrew se la mostró, le dijo esto te pertenece, lo sabes.

-Candy, mi Candy que feliz me haces, -tomo la insignia, se la poso en su vestido- ahora ya eres mi prometida y pronto serás la Sra. Andrew, es bueno que conserves la insignia de mi padre.

-¿De tu Padre?

-Si mi amor, hace muchos años, cuando la perdí, me reprendieron porque no solo era la insignia de los Andrew, sino que lleva las iniciales de mis antepasados, todos llevan el primer nombre de William y su apellido Andrew al reverso "WA" y es la que le pertenecía a ellos, me la dieron en símbolo de que ahora sería el Patriarca de los Andrew, ahora la tienes y es símbolo de que serás mi esposa.

- ¡Mi Amor! Albert es tan hermoso que lo digas así.

-En Escocia cuando alguien entrega su insignia es señal de comprometerse para toda la vida.

-Es decir ¿que desde que tenía seis años estoy comprometida para toda la vida?

Ambos soltaron a reír. Bajaron de la colina y ya estaban todos, realizaron la comida, Tom los abrazaba, Jimmy también, ambos dijeron que con gusto ellos irían a entregarle a Candy a Escocia, ahora se discutían de forma de juego, por quien la entregaría y todos se sonreían. Candy dijo

– Albert sabías que fue Tom quien nos encontró a Ann y a mí cuando llegamos al hogar de Poni.

Albert sorprendido – ¿Eso es verdad?, pues no hay más que discutir, Tom será quien te entregue en Escocia.

Jimmy agregó –no importa veré si puedo asistir, primero tengo que hablarlo con mi Padre, para ver si puedo acompañarlos y si es así, los alcanzaré allá.

Tom quien ya es adulto, dos años menor que Albert, todo un hombre, a quien en muchas ocasiones ya lo habían intentado casar, pero como dijo él cuando llegue la indicada me casaré en ese momento con ella, les contesto –

-Mi padre le encantará saber que voy a viajar a Escocia a entregar a mi hermana, el no querrá ir pero estoy seguro que no habrá ningún problema, Albert tengo mis papeles y mi padre hace tiempo me dio un pasaporte por si tenía que salir de viaje, solo será si me puedes dirigir para el viaje, nunca he ido a Escocia.

-Claro que sí podrás viajar junto con nosotros, será mayor respeto para mi futura esposa que su hermano viaje con ella.

Todos brindaron, en unas semanas ya estaba listo todo para viajar a Escocia, Candy tuvo que darse de baja como enfermera, Albert la acompañó, todos la felicitaban por su boda, ella era una excelente enfermera, en esos años se ganó la amistad de muchos doctores y miembros del hospital. Mientras que para Jim, este joven era menor que Candy tenía sus dieciocho años, para esta edad también ellos ya se casaban, sin embargo él quería casarse más grande, siguiendo siempre el ejemplo de Tom, a quién admiraba y respetaba, las cosas se les complicaban, no habían llegado sus papeles, en cualquier momento los recibiría, así que le fue imposible ir en ese momento pero aseguro que los alcanzaría, fue a despedirlos a Lakewood, donde salieron para Chicago, de ahí tomarían el tren para New York posteriormente el barco para Europa.

Mientras tanto, el telegrama de George decía del casamiento en Escocia, así que el transmitió de inmediato el telegrama para Europa, precisamente a Inglaterra a la Tía Elroy que sorprendida, dijo

-Mi sobrino ya se me adelantó, ya está comprometido, así es que de inmediato envío telegramas para que supieran de la boda de los Andrew en Escocia, todos los preparativos se realizaban ya que la boda sería en cuanto llegarán Sir William, su prometida y su familia.

En el barco, una parejita muy amorosa, pensaba ya en la boda, que de Escocia, viajarían por Europa, donde se pudiera pues acababa de pasar la guerra, el castillo de los Andrew era enorme, las tierras hermosísimas, pero sobre todo la felicidad de los Andrew al saber que se casaba el patriarca, era todo un acontecimiento.

Albert se acercó a George quien viajaba con ellos, separándose de Candy quien conversaba con Tom, mientras le preguntó a George,

-¿sabes de esto?, mostrándole el medallón de Candy a George,

-Claro es de los O´Donell, el medallón de la madre de Sir Oscar O'Donell Andrew, lo llevaba la niña que robaron a la esposa de él cuando fue a América, ella murió y la niña desapareció.

–Y no preguntas de donde lo saque. George sorprendido, miraba el medallón sonriente dijo

– Sir William, ¿Dónde sacó ese medallón?

-Es de Candy, sus madres me lo entregaron junto con la mano de Candy. George quito su leve sonrisa, serio con asombro dijo,

-Sir William, me está usted diciendo que ella es la niña perdida de Sir Oscar O'Donell Andrew. Albert serio con el medallón en su mano preguntó,

-Cuándo tramitaste la adopción, fuiste a hablar con ellas, ¿No te comentaron nada?

-Me dijeron que en cuanto apareciera el Padre de Candy, pasara a visitarlas para hablar con él.

-No me lo dijiste, yo era el Padre de Candy. George memorizando un poco contestó,

-Bueno cuando usted apareció… era el hombre que vivía con Candy. Vamos Sir William, estábamos más preocupados por sus viajes, por los problemas en los que Candy estaba con los Leegan al enviarla a México, que jamás se volvió a tocar el tema de la adopción de Candy, hasta que fue anulada.

-George sabes cuál es el nombre de la hija de mi Tío Oscar.

-No señor, solo sé que la esposa de Sir Oscar murió en América, cuando iba a visitar a sus padres Sir William y la esposa de su Tío es de Irlanda. Amiga de su Madre y de su hermana, en paz descansen.

Mientras en otras partes, la familia de Inglaterra, la familia de Irlanda, Europa y América ya se enteraban, empezaban a viajar a Escocia.

Los periódicos, ya escribían el acontecimiento, sin decir quién era la misteriosa novia del Patriarca, puesto que el compromiso solo lo sabían los Andrew, ya que lo habían festejado en familia. Eso realmente no era verdad, pero para cuidar de la imagen del Patriarca de los Andrew, tuvieron que expresar que era una hermosa dama y que su familia viajaba con ella para Escocia.

Ann y Archie estaban comprando como siempre, lujos que la madre de Ann le exigía para verse importante, pensaban en una boda muy ostentosa, con las mejores galas, mientras ambos se sonreían, coincidían y se fascinaban por ser tan compatibles, ambos se escabulleron de la dama de compañía de ella, se escaparon un rato, perdiéndose en un parque cercano,

- Ann pronto nos casaremos amor, me encanta cuando nos escapamos sabes

– A mí también me gusta estar a solas contigo, lo abrazo, le abrió el saco y metió sus manos por debajo de su camisa desfajada, ambos tan finos y elegantes ahora se burlaban de todos, se escondían detrás de los arbustos de un parque, muy escondido del bullicio de la gente,

- Te amo Ann,

-Hazme tuya Archie, no quiero esperar más, hazme el amor,

- ¡Ann!, se besaban en ese lugar escapándose de todos, con una entrega que sorprendía al hombre más caballeroso del mundo, ya estaba muy excitado, le dijo al oído, -esta noche entrare a tu cuarto y te haré el amor, lo juro, la beso y la vio con deseo, después ambos se revisaban antes de volver fuera del parque, regresaron y vieron a cierta dama buscándolos,

- Odiel, aquí estamos, estábamos paseando por el parque y me caí, mira como quede, lo mejor es que nos regresemos ya es tarde.

– Si mi amor, voy por el auto. Archie vio un periódico, lo compro, se enteraba de las noticias ellos en los trámites de su boda no imaginaron que su Tío William, ya estaba comprometido cuando pidieron la mano de Ann.

Llego la noche, ya era muy tarde, salió de su habitación, entró a la de Ann, ella lo esperaba, Archie, con la luz de la luna por la ventana, vio a su dama hermosa, con un diminuto camisón de seda rosa, el venía en pijamas con una bata, se la quito, la puso sobre una silla,

- Estas hermosa Ann, le dijo en tono seductor, muy bajito, cerro con llave, la jaló a la cama, de inmediato, se coloco encima, la comenzó a besar, ella le dijo

– No soporto más esta espera, mi madre cada vez alarga más nuestra boda, ya no deseo nada, ni lujos, ni boda, te deseo a ti Archie, solo a ti.

– Ann mi amor, perdóname, pensé que eras tú quien me hacía esperar más y alargabas todo, perdóname te amo y me encantas, te deseo eres la mujer que más deseo en el mundo, solo imaginarte así, no sé cómo he podido aguantar este tiempo, se besaban, se acariciaban, él en su anhelo por amarla, le besaba todo su cuerpo, le quito sus prendas, ella desabotonaba su pijama, lo deseaba tanto, bajo sus pantaloncillos, lo vio y se encendió ese fuego que ella jamás había mostrado, lo empujo a la cama, ahora fue ella quien lo acariciaba, lo hacía estremecerse, lo estaba excitando como nunca, esa es la mujer que quería conocer, la que quería para toda la vida con él, se encendió, en su excitación, la recostó, bajo besando y excitando a su dama, ella se estremecía, mordía las sabanas, para no hacer ruido, la veía y no podía más, se acerco a su oído, le dijo,

-Te amo, no te lastimare mi cielo, te lo prometo, la abrazó, ella palidecía con dolor en su carita reflejaba, mordía la sabana, el se apeno por ser tan impulsivo, pero ella lo abrazo fuerte, le dijo que ella también lo amaba, se movía excitándolo, ambos no durmieron en toda la noche, por la mañana ella se reporto enferma, le pidió a Archie que se fuera temprano.

Después a la hora de comer, él le decía que tenían que decirles a los Britter que la boda se detendría que en menos de dos meses su tío se casaba, lo más seguro es que ellos se fueran a Escocía así que le avisaban a los Britter que viajarían a Escocia para el gran evento, de inmediato pues desconocían la fecha exacta.

Los Cornwall padres de Archie ya habían sido avisados, hasta los Legan en América, pero por razones de trabajo los Legan tenían nuevos negocios precisamente por eso ellos no podrían asistir, pues fue muy repentino, no alcanzarían a cubrir todas las fechas de los compromisos que habían adquirido, enviaron hermosos regalos, disculpas a la Tía Elroy y sus sinceras felicitaciones, que en cuanto Niel se desocupará llevaría a su madre y a Elisa para allá, visitarían a la Tía Abuela Elroy, aunque Elisa era la más molesta, pues al no ir su Padre y su Hermano, ella no podían viajar con su madre. Sin embargo, ella les dijo que tenía un pretendiente muy importante en Escocia, que sería bueno ir en cuanto se desocuparan para presentarse y que lo conozcan.


	4. Dama Enamorada

**Capitulo 4**

**Dama Enamorada**

En Escocia, todos se reunían… Un hombre Enzo Mc Ollwen, delgado de cabello blanco, alto con una hija llamada Amelia de su primer matrimonio a quien había casado con Sir Héctor O´Donell Mc Kay, comentaba,

-Bueno la mansión de los Mc Ollwen está disponible para los que deseen que sean atendidos, le decía a un hombre a los organizadores del evento. El Padre de su yerno lo escuchaba Sir Oscar O´Donell Andrew, un hombre alto robusto rubio canoso con bigote, quién se encargaba de administrar los bienes de los Andrew en Europa, pronto se unieron más y más familia, todos ofreciendo lo que necesitaran a los Andrew, llegaban primero las personas de Europa, ansiosos por conocer a la prenda más bella, quien ocuparía el mejor lugar de la familia Andrew la esposa del Patriarca, una dama con todo el lujo y la estirpe de los Andrew ya que era la elegida por Sir William Albert Andrew, quien tendría la responsabilidad junto a él de ver por todos y cada uno de los miembros de la familia, de sus negocios y de sus tierras. Por esto y por mucho más, el honor, la unidad familiar y todo lo que significaban pertenecer a una de las mejores familias de Europa.

Oscar por su parte, lucía serio, _el era quien manejaba los bienes en Europa, estaba tranquilo y pensativo, su cara reflejaba una tristeza interna, sin embargo, apoyaba en todo a William, quien ya había estado con él, le extrañaba que no le hubiese comentado nada de una dama, o que se comprometería, al menos el se consideraba su amigo y habían estado conversando mucho, pensaban pero al notar que todos estaban en la misma situación_, no se sentía incomodo, por el contrario, todos pensaban que él sabía quién era, pues William Andrew había estado en su mansión un tiempo, conviviendo con su familia, todos lo trataban como si este fuera el patriarca, no solo por ser el mayor de los Andrew con vida, sino por la excelente administración que tenía del clan por completo, sus conocimientos, sus valores y sus principios, eran por mucho el hombre más respetado de Escocia, su familia, era la de mayor abolengo de los Andrew, pues después del patriarca , el era quien mayor fortuna tenía, su familia era considerada de las mejores y lo caracterizaba su forma juguetona de ser con su familia, pues en los negocios era tan serio y honrado que nadie podía reclamarle nada.

En el barco rumbo a Escocia se daba una complicación pues llevaban ya una semana de viaje y Tom ya estaba estresado, todo mareado, Candy lo cuidaba, le decía que hacer, para no tener malestares, hasta ese día por la noche en que Albert se acerca a presentar a una dama elegante a su prometida.

– Mi Amor, cuñado, quiero que conozcan a Lady Sussete Beumont, Duquesa de Dinamarca y amiga de mi familia, -Lady Sussete te presento a mi prometida Candy y su hermano Thomas Stevens.

Inmediatamente, Tom recupero la compostura, se enderezo, se presentó muy formal ante tan bella dama, una mujer de cabellos rubio, ojos azules intenso, piel blanca con un cuerpazo, alta y muy hermosa, quien no dejó de admirar a Tom con tal embobamiento que Candy se quedó sorprendida, pues parecía que Albert y ella salían sobrando cuando ambas miradas se lazaron, sintiéndose relegados, de inmediato Albert haciendo una media sonrisa, interrumpió.

-Lady Sussete si gusta esta noche nos haría el honor de acompañarnos al baile de disfraces del barco para seguir con tan amena presentación. – De inmediato y recuperando la compostura contestó Lady Beumont.

-Será un placer, ya que todo el trayecto lo viajaremos juntos, pues fui invitada a Escocia para su matrimonio Sir William.

Candy tomó el brazo de su prometido, se retiró al sentirse incómoda por la dama, que casi ni le saludo, pues sonreía por la forma en que tanto a Albert y a ella los habían ignorado, su hermano y la dichosa dama Lady Beumont, ya alejados ambos soltaban tremendas risas.

-Que mujer tan despistada, dijo Candy a Albert. A lo que Albert sonreía, le contestó

-Lo ves mi amor, lo que una mujer puede llegar a hacer, hasta aliviar el mareo y el malestar de tu hermano, que lleva toda la semana quejándose y ahora ni un mínimo malestar. Ambos volvían a reír efusivos ante la situación que se les había presentado.

No dejaban de reírse y abrazarse, se retiraban, después de divertirse, se abrazaban y besaban, felices por llegar a Europa. Cuando Albert decidió hablar con Candy.

-Candy, mi amor, sabes cuando recibí el medallón que la señorita Poni tan amablemente me entregó, me recordó algo de Escocia, le pregunte a George, al parecer este medallón es de origen escoses, te gustaría saber de tus orígenes ahora que me enteró de tu hermoso medallón.

-Albert, mientras que no sea de la Tía Elroy y me diga que no puedo casarme contigo, no hay ningún problema.

_Albert la miraba enamorado, pensaba la suerte que tenía con Candy, que después de amarla tanto este tiempo separados y pensando que eso los había distanciado, fue todo lo contrario, ambos ahora estaban libres, sin pasado, el había investigado si Candy había tenido alguna relación o amistad de algún caballero y no fue así, ella realmente se refugió en su trabajo al igual que él, ahora que se reencontraban ese amor jamás se había terminado, basto un beso accidental para iniciar lo que ellos creían imposible, tener esa suerte, hacía en el, amar desesperadamente a Candy._ Sonriente y saliendo de sus pensamientos contestó

-Pues no creo que haya ningún problema, ya nadie me va a separar de ti mi amor, ya estamos comprometidos, pero sería muy buena idea que portarás tu medallón, tengo entendido que su diseño es exclusivo de dama y debe de portarlo siempre su dueña. Candy le contestaba

-Según la hermana María, me comento antes de salir, que el medallón no lo habían visto cuando llegue, sino que al cambiarme lo traía puesto en mi cuello y sujeto a mi ropa para que no se enredara conmigo, así que solo habían visto mi muñequita, que por cierto es tan linda, me encanta, sabes que dice la hermana María que de bebe dormía con ella. Que no la soltaba a nadie. Por eso la cuidaron mucho, para que no se me perdiera.

- ¡Mi Amor! Ahora ¿ya no soltarías a tu muñequita?

-Creo sinceramente, que lo cambie por mi principito. Candy besaba con tal amor a Albert, que ni el fresco que hacía fuera del barco lo sentían, al estar tan entregados en ellos mismos, Albert no podía creer tan hermosa bendición, el que ella quisiera complacerlo en casarse en Escocia, que al ir a pedir su mano, resultará que ella era también una Escocesa.

En Escocia ya habían llegado Archie y Ann con su dama pero estaba preocupado, no quería pasar tiempo lejos de ella, habló de inmediato con su padre, para ver que podían hacer y adelantar la boda lo más pronto posible, seguro de que no era ella ni él quien alargaba el plazo del matrimonio sino la madre, _que con tal de estar cerca de todos los eventos sociales, no dejaba a su hija casar, pues ya casada ella no sería tan tomada en cuenta, eso es lo que Archie se imaginaba porque no entendía, ya no quería estar lejos de Ann_

-Padre, es un favor que le pido, no es justo que Ann y yo estemos separados por la madre de ella, no sé que pretende, cada vez exige más detalles, que si la boda en Inglaterra, no mejor en Escocia y para finalizar en América de nuevo.

-Archivald, tendrás que esperar a que pase la boda de William, y si, con gusto intervendré, a un Cornwall, no se le dan largas, no somos juguete de nadie, no sabe con quién está tratando hijo, déjamelo a mí. Ya bastante es que haya perdido a Alister, que no piensa darme el gusto de conocer a mis nietos, al parecer a ellos no les interesa, pero en nuestra familia, debe haber un heredero hijo.

-Lo sé Padre, gracias por su apoyo. Archie sonrió, _pensaba pues si sigue dando largas Ann y yo les daremos la sorpresa y ella se quedará con sus preparativos en un cajón_.

Mientras Tom charlaba amenamente con Lady Beumont, ella le conto que no tenía familia que hace poco perdió a su padre, el ser que más ha amado en el mundo, que su madre murió cuando ella tenía doce años, su padre la convirtió en una heredera, que muchos la buscan ahora por el dinero, no menos preciando, sin embargo ella decidió ser libre, le gusta mucho la naturaleza,

- Si Tom, me forjo mi propia vida, cuando me separe de los protocolos, las insistencias de casarme por conveniencia, me sentí mejor. Mi tía tenía planeado casarme en Escocia, desconozco con quien, por eso me adelante, ella no sé si vendrá, pero no voy a permitir que decida por mí.

Ambos sonreían, Tom le beso suavemente en la mano, haciendo que ella se estremeciera, se sentía tan feliz, al terminar de escucharla, le conto de su vida, le dijo que es huérfano, fue adoptado por un buen hombre, que gracias a su cuñado y amigo, había hecho crecer el rancho de su padre, que tiene dos hermanos con los que ha crecido muy cerca en el hogar de niños, que gracias a ellos se siente como si siempre contará con una familia, que no es muy rico pero es muy feliz, que le gusta estar en su rancho, que el proceso administrativo se los dejó a los Andrew, a sus administradores, así es como he visto crecer nuestras procesadoras en América, después la invito

– Lady Sussete le gustaría ir a América, conocer de cerca la naturaleza, le encantará,

- Me gustaría mucho, pero no podría viajar con usted, debido a ser una dama viajo todo el tiempo con damas de compañía y guardaespaldas la verdad es un poco incómodo para las personas que me rodean,

- Bueno, me convertiré en su pretendiente interesado, estos se empezaron a reír. Lady Beumont le dijo

– Señor es usted muy agradable, con gusto lo aceptaré como mi pretendiente formal si usted lo desea, Tom se apeno le dijo

– Es un honor, nunca pensé tener que cortejar a una dama tan fina, cuando pertenezco a un rancho, soy un vaquero, por Dios si su tía se da cuenta me matará. Ambos sonreían.

– Ella jamás lo sabrá, le dijo Lady Beumont, ambos estaban cerca, Tom la beso. Ella le acaricio él rostro, el beso se torno muy apasionado. Ambos se atraían, se lo estaban demostrando.

Recuperando la compostura le dijo Lady Beumont,

- - Sabe, me estaba acompañando Sir William, todos mis vigilantes se alejaron para darme privacidad, jamás podré darle las gracias a Sir William, de que la privacidad de él, me sirviera para estar en privado con usted, es muy agradable estar cerca de usted Tom. Este emocionado por ser correspondido por una dama tan hermosa le dijo,

- Lo mejor es que mi hermana está con él, así podrá usted estar en privado y podré estar cerca de usted, Tom, le tomo sus manos, le dio un beso nuevamente.

– Ella sonrío estaba fascinada, se acerco metiendo su cabeza al pecho de Tom, se quedo muy protegida con él. Ella había perdido a su padre, Tom representaba no solo eso, sino todo lo que ella deseaba.

Albert y Candy se dirigieron a sus camarotes, así poder cambiarse para la cena con Lady Beumont y su hermano, que después de dejarlos solos, ya no sabían nada de ellos, Albert dejo a Candy con su dama de compañía una señora muy bajita llamada Betty para arreglarse y se fue a cambiar, inundado en sus pensamientos, _que al ser hija de Sir Oscar, Candy era prima lejana de Albert, no imaginándose que tal vez desde hace mucho sus destinos estaban unidos, solo hasta ahora, lo podía ver más claro, su amor era verdadero, el ya conocía a Sir Oscar O´Donell, un hombre honesto, recto, sincero, muy agradable su hijo Sir Héctor muy parecido a Albert muy alto, cabello castaño claro ojos verdes profundos como los de Candy, pero al visualizarlos a ambos, se parecían en mucho a Candy, ahora entendía como la extrañaba y la veía en todos lados, no podía imaginar, más la cara de su Tía Elroy al ver que Candy era su prometida que llevaría el medallón de la Tía Abuela Andrew, tan conocido en Escocia y tan buscado en todo Europa y América. Increíble._

Salió a buscar a Candy para la cena, llevando un antifaz para su prometida, pues la fiesta era de disfraces, solo se ponían un antifaz,

-¿lista mi amor? – ¡Santo Dios!, Albert se quedo asombrado, miraba a Candy con sus ojos desorbitados, el corazón le latía fuerte y agitado, su prometida lucía un vestido verde , pegado al cuerpo por completo resaltando los bellos atributos de su novia, traía unos taconcitos de cristales que brillaban, la parte baja se daba vuelo la falda, la parte de arriba mostraba totalmente su hombros, su dama le puso cinturilla, haciendo resaltar y mostrando parte de su busto, haciéndola ver más mujer que nunca, su cuello llevaba una gargantilla de brillantes con esmeraldas incrustadas combinando con sus aretes y sus ojos, sus labios tenían rojo rubí y un leve maquillaje, en medio de su vestido a la altura del busto llevaba el broche de los Andrew, mostrando a quien le pertenecía esta linda dama. Albert de solo verla se había quedado atónito.

Candy al verlo sonreía, pues le recordaba a su hermano y Sussete esta tarde cuando los presentaron, al ver que su prometido no reaccionaba, se acercó, le dijo al oído,

- Mi amor, ya es hora de irnos – de una manera que todo el cuerpo de Albert se estremeció, Candy lo sintió, sonrío descubriendo una debilidad de su amado ante ella, mordiéndose su labio inferior se apenaba por lo que había hecho.

-Cla... claro mi amor, la abrazo y ahora fue él quien en su oído le hablo.

-Vámonos mi amor, porque si no… no te dejo salir de aquí hasta hacerte mía. Candy se estremeció, se ruborizó por completo, noto que él ya había tomado el control, sonrió lo tomo de su brazo. Llevando su abrigo.

En otra sección del barco, alguien recibía a la hermosa Lady Beumont, le informaba a Tom que debería llevar antifaz, el traje que llevaba, lo hacía ver más atractivo, no podía negar que este hombre hacia perder la compostura de Sussete, _para colmo se sentía torpe, ya había pensado en como ignoro a Candy y a William, cuando conoció a este hombre, por Dios, no podía dejar de admirarlo, su olor, su boca, su espalda, su altura, todo de él le atraía, se sentía perdida, jamás había pasado por una situación así, recordaba que hay muchos hombres pretendiéndola y que este hombre, nunca lo había visto, como era posible que la enloqueciera de tal modo, sentía que perdía el piso solo cuando le daba la mano, por su forma tan sencilla de ser, más la enloquecía, su nobleza y sus ojos al verla, la hacían sentir una mujer, sus sensaciones se multiplicaban al tenerlo cerca y el corazón subía su ritmo, quería controlarse, como todo lo que ella hacía en su vida, pero no lo lograba_.

-Muy bien permítame colocar su antifaz Lady Beumont, y usted me ayuda con el mío ¿le parece?

-Claro Tom, por favor solo dime Sussete el decirme Lady Beumont es muy formal, usted es mi pretendiente, no es así.

-Como desees Sussete, soy lo que usted desee que sea. Ella sonrío, dijo

-Bueno entonces ¿podremos ser novios formales Tom?

- Por supuesto que sí, seremos novios, es un honor que una hermosa dama tan distinguida y bella, a la cual llevo conmigo, voy a presumirla que es mi novia, además sé quién está bajo ese antifaz y los del salón jamás lo sabrán. Sonreían por decir que la iba a presumir, _Sussete se sentía enamorada de este hombre, imaginaba la cara de su tía al pensar que ella se pudo conseguir un novio formal, tan guapo, sin su esplendida ayuda_.


	5. Entrega de Amor

**Capitulo 5**

**Entrega de Amor**

En otra parte del barco, Albert se sentía muy celoso, _por él fuera ya no quería llevar a su novia a la cena, pero también su ego lo hacía pensar que era de él, con su broche, su anillo de compromiso, no permitiría que nadie se le acercara, pensaba en cómo hacer eso, para que nadie se atreviera a pedirle o hablarle a Candy_, antes de entrar, le coloco el antifaz, le dijo

– Pase lo que pase, no te lo quites hasta que regresemos a la habitación y te coma a besos. Candy se sonrío nerviosa, no sabía que apasionado era Albert, le contestó

– Creo que Tom tampoco me reconocerá, nunca me ha visto vestida así. Albert estaba extasiado, agitado y muy enamorado, ver a su futura esposa así, lo enloquecía, el nunca se había sentido de la forma en que se sentía ahora.

Entraron, todas las miradas voltearon a verlo, el traía el antifaz en la mano, pues apenas se lo iba a colocar, de inmediato lo reconocieron todos, pero la dama ¿quién era? traía en la mano el anillo de compromiso, pero nadie sabía quién era ella. Tom y Sussete se acercaron, muy incrédulo Tom le dijo

– ¿Candy eres tú?

-Sí Tom, te ves muy bien con ese antifaz. Que hermosa Lady Beumont se ve muy linda esta noche.

– Gracias Candy, dígame solo Sussete, ahora que soy la novia de su hermano, seremos amigas. Candy vio a Albert, ambos sorprendidos, sonrieron. Albert dijo

– Bueno que honor que sea novia de mi cuñado, mira Candy ya nos ganó, tiene novia más rápido que nosotros, Candy admirada, vio sorprendida y ruborizada a Sussete dijo

– No Amor, nosotros estamos juntos desde que tengo seis años, ella acaba de conocer a mi hermano, tu y yo tenemos mucho de conocernos, pero poco de ser novios no es tan rápido, somos nosotros los que acabamos de ser novios y deseamos casarnos, ajustando el brazo de Albert para que fuera un poco más condescendiente. Ambos sonrieron.

Acompañaron a Albert y Candy a su mesa, quienes esperaban ver si se quitaba el antifaz la dama que acompañaba al Patriarca Andrew, pero no fue así sino que además se unió otra dama muy elegante y hermosa a ellos, inició el baile, de inmediato antes de que alguien se acerca a Albert como siempre a requerirlo por cualquier detalle, tomo a Candy, le dijo al oído,

-Mi amor si me sueltas, no me dejaran volver cerca de ti. Candy de inmediato lo abrazo, como si alguien se lo fuera a quitar, Albert sonrió, mordió su labio inferior por haber logrado su cometido, pues ella lo ama tanto que por nada va a dejar que se lo quiten, poniendo sus manos en su cintura, la abrazo, la llevó al baile, causando la envidia de todos los caballeros. Muchos lo vieron entrar, nadie podía competir contra él, en ese barco y quienes iban ahí, ella estaba comprometida, por lo tanto era un imposible de pretender bailar con ella, cuando ya estaba sobre aviso quien era su pareja.

Él, que los veía se sentía tan orgulloso de su novia, que alzaba su mano mostrándoles que era su prometida, bailando con una majestuosidad, unos pasos que el dominaba muy bien, llevaba a Candy de tal manera que ella se sentía en las nubes, el baile apenas empezaba y seguían bailando sin descanso, Candy tenía miedo detenerse, _que las damas se acercaran a comprometer a su novio a bailar con ellas. Desconocía varios protocolos, de solo imaginar que lo separaran, si ya se lo había advertido Albert, era mejor prevenir ese tipo de situaciones_.

_Albert intuía eso pues al decirle que si lo soltaba él lo dijo por los negocios, pero al ver la reacción de Candy, sonreía de imaginar el pensamiento de su prometida_. Pasaron a la cena, por respeto nadie se podía acercar en ese momento, pero apenas terminaban, las melodías ahora eran más románticas.

Lady Beumont se sentía extraña, la habían interceptado varios caballeros, notaba que Tom, no decía nada, esperaba a que ella tomara la decisión que deseaba, ella contesto,

-No gracias estoy acompañada por mí novio, haciendo que Tom sonriera, se sentía muy complacido, varias damas veían en él un hombre muy atractivo, ella sentía unos celos, de solo sentir las miradas, ella lo volteaba a ver, y el solo la miraba a ella, haciéndola sentir segura.

Tom estaba muy enloquecido con esta dama, por más que sabía que eran muy distintos, le atraía como mujer, la deseaba, pero el ser hombre cualquiera lo es, ser responsable, comportarse como un caballero era lo que él deseaba cuando estaba cerca de ella. Así que solo se limitaba en complacerá y verla feliz.

Después de más de seis piezas seguidas, la banda haría un receso, a lo que Candy le dijo,

-Vayamos a fuera tomar un poco de aire, no quiero que te vayan a alejar de mi lado Albert. Este sonrió, le dijo

– No quieres tomar algo mi vida, en tono romántico y posesivo.

-Si pero no te vayas de mi lado, por favor.

-Solo será un momento mi amor, mientras traigo algo para beber.

-Te acompaño, no quiero quedarme sola. Albert mostraba una sonrisa abierta_. Este no podía dejar de sentirse de maravilla, estaba por demás feliz y realizado, nunca imagino que un vestido pudiera hacerle sentir inseguridad, celos y aprensión para decirle a Candy que no se separará de su lado, que ella se sintiera tan igual que él, era ideal, pensaba sonriente Albert._

Tomados de la mano se acercó al bar donde todos los caballeros la veían con insistencia y un claro asombro, Albert al notarlo, atrajo a Candy la unió a él abrazándola de su cintura, entregándole una bebida a su prometida, mismo que él tomaba otra, le decía

-Salud mi amor, Candy de inmediato le sonrío, se recargo en su hombro con su cabeza diciendo

- Salud mi amor. Chocaron levemente las copas, tomaron despacio, ella se sentía feliz, le dijo – nos vamos – él le quito su copa, le dijo al oído

–A donde quieras mi vida- En tono seductor. Haciendo que Candy se abrazará tímida a él.

Salieron del salón tomo su abrigo, lo puso sobre sus hombros saliendo a la vista del mar, ella lo abrazó fuerte en un movimiento brusco del barco, quedando muy abrazada con él. Ya no pudo más, Albert se excitó de tal manera que Candy lo sintió de inmediato,

Albert apenado por su prometida que estaba sintiéndolo, cerró los ojos, sonrío apenado, a lo que Candy se acerco más a él, lo abrazó de su cintura, sorprendiendo a su novio, él que tenía a Candy de sus hombros, la abrazo de su cintura también recargándose en el barandal del barco, Candy sintiendo miedo de caer, lo jalo hacia ella, le dijo

- Vamos a otra parte donde no estés en riesgo, temo que te vayas a caer, sonriendo Albert camino hasta la parte delantera del barco recargándose en las escaleras que subían a otra sección, Candy se abrazó a él acercándose tanto que Albert se volvía loco de deseo.

-Candy ya no quiero regresar al baile, le dijo en tono seductor.

-Albert, yo tampoco, aunque puedo decirte que disfrute mucho bailar contigo, pero las miradas las siento tan insistentes que temo que te vayan a requerir en cualquier momento.

-No Candy, las miradas son de esas personas que admiraban tu belleza, estas tan hermosa, que no dejaban de verte.

-Albert, creo que las mujeres no dejaban de verte a ti. Entraste sin el antifaz, creo que te conocieron, te iban a requerir en cualquier momento.

Albert sonrío, abrazo fuertemente a Candy, la beso apasionadamente de tal manera que la llevó de inmediato hacia su camarote, ya no quería estar a la vista de todos. Entraron, había una sala hermosa en el camarote de Albert, Candy se quito el abrigo, estaba muy acalorada, él la abrazo y la acaricio,

-Candy me estas volviendo loco mi amor, ya quiero que seas mi esposa, te deseo tanto,

- Yo también Albert, te amo tanto que no quiero separarme de ti ni un instante, besándolo apasionadamente, Albert acaricio su cuerpo completo, el vestido de seda pegado hacía que fuera fácil sentirla, provocando en ella sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado, estaba excitada, lo abrazaba, acariciaba su espalda y su cintura, después tocaba su rostro, su pecho, Albert ya no se podía controlar más, si no hacia algo la llevaría de inmediato a su cama.

–Candy, no puedo fallarte, tengo que alejarme de ti, no puedo más, me vas a volver loco.

–Albert creo que la enloquecida soy yo, lo beso tan efusivamente, haciendo que Albert besará su cuello, tocará sus senos, un leve gemido de ella, lo excito aun más. Haciendo que Albert la acercará a él entre sus piernas, Candy estaba ansiosa de deseos, Albert estaba excitado como nunca, se abrazo muy fuerte a ella, tanto como para presionar y detenerse Candy hacia lo mismo, trataba de contener su respiración, lo abrazaba del cuello, ajustando sus pechos al pecho de él.

–Amor perdóname, le dijo Candy

Le dijo lo mismo –Perdóname tú a mí, ese vestido, tan bella no sabes todo lo que me provocas.

–Ahora ya lo sé, créeme eres completamente correspondido te amo, no me importa nada, pero sabemos que no es malo esperar ya pronto nos casaremos, entonces mi alma estará enlazada con la tuya para siempre.

_Diciendo esto Albert se sentía conmovido, soltó suavemente su abrazo, la llevó a su camarote que estaba cercano al de él. Suspirando y feliz Albert entro a su camarote, sonriendo por la hermosa mujer con la que se casaría pronto. Soñaba ansiosamente con ella, de pensarla pronto en sus brazos, de hacerla su mujer, de llevarla con él a todos lados, de esa espera que decía que su alma estaría enlazada a la suya, decía no es malo esperar, de presumirla, de tantas cosas que no podía pensar en otros asuntos que lo habían puesto nervioso antes._

En el pasillo iban una pareja muy feliz, había tomado un poco más, sonreían muy contentos, Tom acompañaba a Sussete a su camarote ya era muy tarde, ella lo abrazo, le dijo,

-Quédate conmigo esta noche,

- Sussete, me gustas mucho, por eso debo de respetarte más,

-No me dejes así por favor, quédate conmigo, jamás me había enamorado de un hombre, lo juro, no te vayas, quédate conmigo por favor.

– Sussete, tal vez es porque bebimos, no quiero que mañana te arrepientas de estar con un hombre que no cuenta con tu nivel y el apellido que tienes,

-La verdad no tome demasiado, no me arrepiento de nada, te deseo Tom, juro que jamás había sentido esto por nadie, lo juro.

–Después Sussete, que pasará con nosotros después.

– Lo que tú me pidas, pero por favor no me rechaces, nunca te has enamorado perdidamente de alguien, ella lo acariciaba, lo tomaba por sorpresa, _jamás había estado con un hombre, tenerlo cerca y libre para ella_. Tom viendo a sus ojos le contestó

-Sí… de ti, para después inicio besándola apasionadamente, tomando con sus manos su cintura y acariciándola.

Entro a su camarote, las cosas ya no serían igual, la elevó en sus brazos, sus prendas salieron lentamente, ambos se entregaron a la pasión desenfrenada que sentían, Tom se dio cuenta que ella era una dama, que ahora era solo de él, le dijo,

- Lo que quiera Sussete, júramelo, lo que quiera,

- Si Tom, lo que quieras.

–Nos casaremos, te amaré toda la vida y no nos separaremos jamás, júralo.

– Te lo juro mi amor, te lo juro. Siguieron en el vaivén de las emociones, no durmieron esa noche, por la mañana toco la puerta su dama Mica, ella respondió feliz,

-Estoy cansada te llamo más tarde Mica. La puerta tenía llave, nadie pudo entrar, ambos absortos ante lo que habían pasado, volvieron a entregarse, Tom le dijo

–Donde te quieres casar Sussete,

- Donde quieras, mi amor. Sonrío, Tom la volvía amar, la metió a la bañera, la acariciaba, le hacía el amor, le dijo

- Te deseo tanto, me gustaría que nos casáramos en este instante… Tom la veía que no le respondía a nada, ya había pasado la emoción del momento agregó… tengo que irme, voy a arreglar varias cosas. Ella le respondió

– Si Tom en este instante. Tom la vio, sorprendido con una sonrisa dijo,

-¿Eso es posible?

-Si, será entre nosotros aquí, ahora, en el barco podemos casarnos.

-Déjame arreglar esto, Tom _notó que ella estaba feliz, que abría sus ojos y notaba un brillo, su alegría, tenía que hacer lo correcto, ella lo valía, era solo su mujer, la más hermosa mujer que pudo ver en su vida_.

El Barco hacía una parada para llegar a Inglaterra de ahí se seguía a Escocia, en este lugar bajaban pasajeros, subían más de los que bajaban, pues ahora, estaban subiendo periodistas, toda clase de personas de alto renombre y familias de la realeza que se dirigían a Escocia, Albert sabiendo esto se reunió en el camarote de él con Candy, Tom y Sussete, comentando que ahora, tenían que estar más al pendiente pues nadie conocía a la prometida de Sir William, no quisiera adelantar nada a los periódicos antes que a la familia, ya en su camarote tenía una grande sala de estancia y trasladaban las cosas de Candy y Tom a las habitaciones dentro de la plataforma de Albert, Tom también era movido de su camarote, Lady Sussete los acompañaba, mientras Albert les decía.

-Cuñado, Lady Beumont, mi Amor, creo que será mejor no salir mucho, como nadie conoce a mi prometida, pueden investigar que venimos aquí, me gustaría que nadie adelantará telegramas de que estamos en este barco, George ya se está encargando de nuestra seguridad, saben que en esta plataforma viaja la familia del Capitán, el no tardará en venir a visitarnos, Lady Beumont si gusta usted, puedo trasladarla a las habitaciones de esta plataforma, para que le haga compañía a mí prometida y su viaje sea más seguro.

-Sir William, será un honor y un placer, le tomo la palabra, pues la verdad, me encantaría seguir conversando con mi novio el señor Stevens. Darme la oportunidad de conocer a su prometida.

Candy sonrió _se decía a sí misma,_ _que era una dama muy sincera, pues no había negado que la amistad no era con ella sino con su hermano,_ a lo que respondió

– Pues será para mí también un honor Sussete, que la novia de mi hermano quiera acompañarnos, es de verdad un placer. Sonreía abiertamente. A lo que Albert entendía inmediato, sonriéndole, giñando un ojo a su princesa.

Tom se acercó con Albert, hablaba aparte con él, comenzaba apenado, separado, Albert le daba confianza, le dijo

-Ya suéltalo Tom, lo que sea lo arreglaremos,

-La noche del baile, Sussete acepto casarse conmigo, no sé si sea bueno que sea rápido, pero me acepto, dijo que nos casáramos donde quisiera, que lo que decidiera, ella lo aceptaría, por favor Albert ayúdame, no sé qué hacer, nunca pensé adelantarme así, me siento mal por haberle faltado. Mis principios Albert, no debí, pero falle.

–Tom, no puedo interferir pero si puedo ayudarte, el capitán del barco puede casarte, en este momento, después podrán casarse ante Dios donde ella desee. Que ella tome la decisión y la fecha, cuentas con todo mi apoyo.

– Albert, mi padre me matará si sabe que le falle a una dama tan hermosa,

-Tom, presiento que no fallaste, las damas son muy insistentes, a veces quieren comprometerte, en el caso de Lady Beumont, estoy seguro que no va tras tu fortuna ella tiene mucho más que podrías ser el interesado y sé que no es así, creo que está perdidamente enamorada de ti. Candy y yo lo notamos. Estaré tras de ti, lo que decidan te apoyaré. En eso entró George, dijo,

- Sir William, ya todo está preparado, mis cosas están también en esta plataforma, para no ser visto y no llamar la atención, los camareros, todo el personal, ya sabe que somos la familia del Capitán Mac Kay quien trabaja para los Andrew desde hace mas de 15 años. En ese momento, el capitán saluda a Albert

– Sir William, es un honor contar con usted y su familia en este barco, todo se hará como usted ha solicitado.

- Capitán puedo hablar con usted en privado, Tom acompáñanos,

-Por supuesto Albert, respondió Tom. Sussete se quedo con Candy, ambas a solas fue entonces que Sussete decidió hablar con Candy

– Candy tu hermano me propuso matrimonio y acepte si nos casamos de una vez, espero no te sea molesto que sea tan indecente de aceptar un matrimonio así. Candy abrió sus ojos, sonrío, la abrazo, dijo

-Serás mi cuñada, que lindo, me encanta la idea, como no nos casamos también mi Albert y yo. Ya nos ganaron, son ustedes muy rápidos. Ambas sonreían, Sussete le contó a Candy, lo sola que se ha sentido desde que perdió a su padre, que una Tía, prima de su madre la atormenta presentándole personas que a su tía le agradan pero que ella siente que todo es por el dinero, no por amor o porqué les guste,

-Candy, con Tom es distinto, el me gusta mucho, lo elegí, y me acepta, por eso es que deseamos casarnos Candy di que sí.

—Vamos Tom y tu son los que deciden eso, no te preocupes cuñada, quiere mucho a mi hermano por favor, el es muy bueno, no te fallará. Albert llegó donde ambas conversaban, comentó

– Lady Sussete Beumont, también será movida a esta plataforma, acompañará a mi prometida para que aparte de sus damas de compañía, ellas tengan mejor trayecto. A lo que de inmediato George salió, dio la orden.

La plataforma de los Andrew era para todos la plataforma del Capitán Mac Kay, quien por ser así contaba con varias habitaciones muy elegantes y distinguidas, mismas que el Capitán gozaba de la primera, para no interferir con las habitaciones de su supuesta familia, la siguiente era de George, luego la de Tom, seguida la de Sussete, Candy y Albert, dejando las otras por fuera de la sala estas habitaciones como servicio para las damas de compañía y los sirvientes exclusivos. Seguidos por un estudio, una sección enorme de comedor y sala de estancia, todo elegantemente distribuido.


	6. Un Tío Feliz

**Capitulo 6**

**Un Tío Feliz**

En el barco subían los Grandchester, Padre e hijo se instalaban en el barco, ambos molestos por dejar a Eleonor, pues todavía no estaban casados, sin embargo en Inglaterra y en la mansión de su padre, ella tenía todos los cuidados de los sirvientes, el Duque le prometió a Terry que en la fiesta irían todas las damas dignas de él, que si no veía interés, no lo obligaría pues deseaba la felicidad de su hijo.

-Terrance, volveremos pronto, no me gusta dejar a tu madre sola, estoy seguro que vendré por ella, si deseas quedarte más tiempo.

-Como guste, realmente me molesta dejarla de nuevo, pero estoy seguro ella estará bien.

-No será por mucho, ella será mi esposa y no volverá a estar sola jamás, te lo prometo Terrance.

Ambos en un abrazo de lado sonreían, sus vidas habían cambiado tanto, ahora se veían con mayor respeto, tal vez porque Terrance finalmente había accedido a sus peticiones, tal vez por la madurez que ambos ya mostraban, por la situación que los unió al haber perdido parte de sus vidas, sin entender que para Terry, solo era un compromiso el de Susana, pues el realmente había amado por mucho a su novia de la juventud, que ahora estaba casada en América, solo Dios sabe con quién, lo cierto es que presentía que era feliz, y el buscaría también su felicidad.

Ya en el barco en la plataforma baja, Terry recordó la vez que conoció a Candy, _se sonreía de pensar en su pecosa sorprendida. Lo mejor de todo era recordarla como una amiga inolvidable, al final ella debía cumplir la promesa de ser feliz, él jamás volvería a buscarla después de la última vez que lo intentó_.

Sussete y Tom, platicaban solos en la estancia de su sección,

- Sussete, lo que quieras y como tu desees, quiero cumplir contigo, me encantaría que nos casáramos de inmediato.

– Tom, tenemos unos días de conocernos y ya te amo, me enamore de ti, estoy tan feliz de ser tu mujer, lo juro. No tengo padres, no tengo familia, no tengo a nadie Tom, quede huérfana, los socios de mi padre manejaron la fortuna, con mil condiciones, hasta que cumplí 21 años, me entregaron mi fortuna, los deje en la misma fase en la que estaban con mi padre, como socios, audite mi fortuna, desde que la tome, la hice crecer, para honrar a mi familia, para que donde estén se sientan orgullosos de mi. Nos casaremos por la iglesia en América, con tu Padre. Dentro de un tiempo mi amor. Ahora eres mi familia. Nadie nos separará.

– Te amo Sussete, gracias por amarme así, no te fallaré jamás, le decía Tom. Ellos, aun con habitaciones separadas se escondían para seguir amándose.

El Capitán Mac Kay, un hombre alto cabello rojizo rizado de ojos verdes, mayor, se reunió en la sala, dijo… Estamos en el trayecto a Escocia, nos gustaría oficialmente llevar a cabo el matrimonio del Sr. Thomas Stevens y Lady Sussete Beumont, quienes en este momento…. Haciendo la ceremonia, Candy y Albert eran testigos, su hermano se casaba, Candy pensó_, Jim si hubieras estado aquí, estaríamos juntos, Tom sería muy feliz_… uno en sagrado matrimonio, con el poder que me otorga la ley, los declaro marido y mujer.

A partir de ese momento, ya son la familia Stevens, ofrecieron una comida entre ellos, nadie en el barco sabían que pasaba en la plataforma alta, todo era tranquilidad.

Albert estaba en privado platicando con Candy, ahora se besaban y se enamoraban, estaban sorprendidos que alguien se le adelantará, ellos tuvieran que esperar, Albert pensaba, _como es posible amo a Candy desde hace tanto, debimos casarnos desde hace mucho y no estar con la sociedad, como lo hizo Lady Beumont, espero que Candy no piense que la quiero menos, que comprenda mi situación, las responsabilidades a mi cargo, Alister y Patricia también se amaron libres, el perseguido y ahora con el amor de su vida. Miraba a Candy pensaba la noche en que Candy deseaba entregarse a él y que si él hubiera seguido ambos ya estarían durmiendo juntos y de solo_ _pensarlo se emocionaba,_ _su corazón se agitaba_. Candy lo noto pensativo, le sonrió se abrazo a él, le dijo

– Albert así nos tardemos mucho, jamás dejaré de amarte mi amor, nuestro amor es como el mejor de los vinos. - ¿Cómo el vino Candy? dijo Albert sonriendo,

- Si mi amor, lo hemos guardado mucho dentro de nosotros, solo para nosotros, así que cuando lo probemos será el mejor. Albert la vio _sorprendido, estaba ante una mujer que lo ama, que no dejaba dudas, la besaba apasionado_. Candy todo el tiempo a petición de Albert portaba el medallón en el cuello, le lucía hermoso, la cadena era delicada en oro blanco al igual que el medallón, Albert al verlo sonreía, le dijo,

- -Candy imagínate que cuando tu familia vea ese medallón te reconozca, te digan que son tu familia.

-Que cosas dices Albert, es hermoso, pero es solo un medallón debe haber muchos en Escocia iguales, este es precioso, ahora que me dices que lo use, me da la sensación de que mis madres están conmigo.

-Bueno Candy, si es tuyo desde que naciste, tus madres no te lo pusieron, tal vez fue tu madre, quien te lo puso para identificarte y que supieras lo mucho que te ama.

-Albert, me vas a hacer llorar, no sigas con esto me encanta entonces es de mi familia, con eso es suficiente, está bien y tu mi amor eres mi familia, desde siempre lo has sido, mi príncipe, mi salvador, mi amigo, ahora mi prometido.

-Candy si seguías así, dirías que tu tío, tu abuelo, mejor que eso tu esposo.

-¡Albert!, te amo, mi amor, y sí eras el Tío Abuelo… y mi esposo por supuesto que sí.

En eso entró el Capitán Mac Kay saludándoles, al ver a Candy, se quedo sorprendido al reconocer el medallón que portaba. Solicitó a Sir William hablar con él. Albert entendiendo, pidió disculpas a Candy, le dijo

-Permíteme mi Amor. Separándose a una buena distancia de ella.

-¿Dígame Capitán?

-Sir William, disculpe usted, pero ese medallón es de mi sobrina la hija de mi hermana Clara Sofía Mac Kay de O´Donell, la niña perdida en América todos la hemos buscado, ese medallón es de la abuela paterna, su descripción fue enviada para buscarla en América, dígame por favor ¿es ella?

-Me temo que sí Capitán, solo que su medallón se lo acaban de entregar las personas que la cuidaron todo este tiempo, ella aun no lo sabe. Me acabo de enterar que mi prometida, Candy White, es la hija de mi Tío Sir Oscar O´Donell Andrew, me lo entregaron unos días antes de salir para Escocia, cuando ya estábamos comprometidos, me explico. Sé que tiene todo el derecho de reclamar al ser tío de mi prometida, pero ella no lo sabe, espero que sea su Padre quien se lo diga.

-Sabe usted que habíamos perdido la esperanza de encontrarla con vida, verla aquí, tan hermosa como mi hermana, con sus ojos, su boca, su cabello rizado, mi pequeña Alexandra usted no sabe el regalo tan grande que lleva de vuelta a Escocia, deme el permiso de avisar a los Mac Kay, que no falten a la celebración de los Andrew, por favor deme su consentimiento para avisar, ella es mi familia, por favor, se suplico.

-Por supuesto, manéjelo con toda la discreción posible, que George este con usted, pues nadie debe saber que viajamos aquí, no quiero ningún problema por esto. Mucho menos para ella.

-Sir William, como es que el Sr. Stevens es su hermano si ella se apellida White.

-El Señor Thomas, la encontró de bebe, la salvó siendo un niño, desde entonces se crío como su hermano. Ambos se cuidan el uno al otro, son huérfanos.

El Capitán al saberlo no soporto más, al escuchar la palabra huérfanos, sus lágrimas salían sin poder controlarlas, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, entro George al ver tal situación, agregó

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

-George, el Capitán es cuñado de Sir Oscar O´Donell Andrew y Tío de Candy, acaba de reconocer que es hija de su hermana. El nombre de mi Candy es Alexandra O´Donell Mac Kay. Le comento que Candy y yo no sabíamos nada. George agregó,

- Capitán, disculpe usted por la seguridad de los Andrew, permítame decirle que la Srita. Candy conoce a Sir William desde que tenía seis años, ha sido protegida por él desde entonces.

Cuando dijo esto, el Capitán reaccionó como Candy, abrazó fuertemente a Albert dejando sorprendidos a ambos, a lo que Candy al verlos desde lejos que el hombre lloraba, se acercó de inmediato alarmada, revisando que no pasará nada,

-Mi amor está todo bien, Capitán puedo ayudarle soy enfermera, ¿Se siente mal?

-¿Cómo?... ¡es enfermera! usted la prometida de Sir William Albert Andrew ¡es enfermera!

-Si. Capitán una dama no se puede avergonzar de ser quien es, soy enfermera, estoy muy orgullosa de serlo. Ahora dígame se siente usted mal, ¿puedo revisarlo?

-No mi Lady, no me siento mal estoy de maravilla, más feliz, acabo de recibir la mejor noticia de mi vida, gracias por querer ayudarme, su presencia me ayuda más de lo cree

–Tomo su mano, la beso sin dejar de llorar. Candy le dijo

—Permítame Capitán, deje darle un abrazo, y felicitarlo por la noticia que ha recibido.

– A lo que el Capitán se sorprendía, por la maravillosa sobrina que tenía.

-Gracias, mi Lady, usted es una gran enfermera, sabe que la mejor medicina es el amor, un abrazo como el suyo, definitivamente cura cualquier cosa.

-Capitán me va avergonzar, disculpe usted, cual es la noticia que ha recibido u lo ha dejado tan feliz, ¿acaso va a ser padre? El Capitán dejo de llorar para sonreír, contestó

-No, mi Lady soy un tío muy feliz. Gracias, permítame retirarme.

-Pase usted, que gusto ver a una persona que llora igual que yo cuando estamos felices.

El Capitán, asombrado por lo que escuchaba, sonreía y seguía llorando, la dama a la que escuchaba, le decía, algo que tenían en común, el llanto por encontrarla, ella le decía que lloraba cuando ella se sentía feliz.

Albert al escucharla, se sentía tan orgulloso de su princesa, que no había tan hermoso encuentro como el de saber cuando la viera su Padre. Que le dijera que también era su primo lejano

George, al ver tal escena, acompañó de inmediato al Capitán dejando solos a Candy y Albert.

– Candy, ¿estás bien?

-Mi amor, pensé que me llamarías la atención por abrazar al Capitán. Albert sonrió

–Bueno acaso me tengo que poner celoso, porque has abrazado al Capitán y a mí no.

- ¡Mi amor! - se lanzó en sus brazos-, -no ves lo feliz que estaba el Capitán, invítalo a comer con nosotros, mira que llorar por ser un tío tan feliz, que conmovedor, tal vez sea un bebe de su hermano… mmm… no será que es tío abuelo, porque el capitán ya es grande, para recibir un bebe a estas alturas. Albert soltó una carcajada, no podía creer lo que escuchaba de su princesa, adivinando la suerte del Capitán por ser un tío feliz.

-Candy, Candy me vuelves loco, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, no sabes cuánto te amo, Candy te amo más que a mi vida, eres única mi amor.

-¡Albert!, también te amo tanto, que duele… no me gustaría pensar que cuando llegue a Escocia, la Tía Elroy descubra que soy tu prometida y se niegue a que nos casemos, mi amor no quiero ni imaginar perderte.

-¡Candy! Aunque la Tía se negará, me casaría contigo ahorita mismo. Candy con picardía le dijo

-Lo dices en serio mi amor. Pues con mayor razón debes invitar a comer al Capitán Mac Kay, tengo que hacerme su amiga, por si se niega la Tía Elroy a que nos casemos, mejor nos adelantamos. Albert soltó más que carcajadas, al escuchar a Candy temerosa de la Tía Elroy, tanto reía que Tom y Sussete, salieron a su encuentro e intrigados se acercaban a ellos. Tom pregunto

– Candy de que se ríe Albert, ¿le estás haciendo cosquillas?

-No Tom, que me ha dado una idea hermosa, el Capitán Mac Kay puede casarnos ahorita mismo si queremos. Imagínate, nos evitamos tanto susto en Escocia, tanta preocupación, me entregas y listo. Tom sorprendido dijo,

- ¡Candy! Que no sabes que ya está todo listo para tu boda en Escocia, vas a decepcionar a tus invitados, hasta es probable que Ann ya este allá, tu quieres casarte en este barco, todo mareado del cual ya deseo bajarme, quieres que te entregue y nos regresemos otras dos semanas más, ¡no señorita! nos bajamos y haber que otra cosa hacemos para volver después. ¡Ya quiero llegar!

Lady Sussete y Albert soltaron carcajadas al escuchar a Tom contestándole a Candy.

_Albert no podía creer que Tom tenía las mismas ocurrencias de Candy al hablar. Ellos realmente eran hermanos, tan juguetones, muy parecido en sus formas de ser, respetuosos, alegres, dedicados, juntos nadie podía dudar que son los mejores hermanos del mundo y si Jim estuviera aquí alegando con Tom por su hermana Candy, inmediato se le ocurrió la idea de investigar si Jim podría llegar, le encargaría eso a George, pues Ann junto a Archie era seguro que estuvieran en su boda, pero hacer sentir mejor a Candy era una prioridad para él._

Albert se tranquilizó, abrazando a Candy de la cintura y sentándose en una silla del pequeño bar, muy cerca de la sala de estancia, jalaba a su prometida hacia él, Candy quien ya no podía disimular el miedo a la Tía Elroy, abrazaba a Albert de su cuello y se recargaba en su hombro.

-Bueno Albert, si acaso la Tía no quiere de regreso le pedimos al Capitán Mac Kay que sea en su barco en el que nos devolvamos y nos casamos como Tom y Sussete si la Tía se niega, me encargo de tu secuestro, ¿Te gusta la idea?, se sonreían, Albert la besaba enamorado, definitivamente Candy era parecida a él.

-Candy, la Tía no se negará, sabes cuantos periodistas van en este barco, imagina que van a ver la boda que la Tía Elroy se negó, no es posible, - sonreía Albert siguiendo las ocurrencias de Candy.

_Albert pensaba, que bueno que antes viaje a Escocia, que mi Tío y mi primo me aprecian, ahora que sepan que seré su Yerno y cuñado, ya no habrá más que decir, que la niña que tanto buscaban regreso para casarse. Y si se niega a que se case, el Tío Oscar, puede querer que pase un tiempo con él. Tiene derecho a posponer la boda hasta un año por ser el padre de Candy, bueno será mejor que pensemos en quedarnos un tiempo aquí en Escocia, para que conozcan bien a Candy._

Ahora el que sentía miedo de que no lo dejaran casarse era Albert, pues el padre de la novia no había visto a la novia todavía_._

–Ahora era Albert quien sonreía tímidamente, se aferraba más a Candy.


	7. Familia Escocesa

**Capitulo 7**

**Familia Escocesa**

Candy y Sussete empezaron a conversar animadamente, ambas se sentían enamoradas, Sussete lo demostró al casarse con Tom definitivamente tenía que ganarse a la familia de su esposo quién le robo el corazón, se sentía culpable por haberle ignorado, se apenaba y se sonreían juntas.

-Vamos Sussete, eso no tiene importancia, lo hermoso es saber lo mucho que se aprecian el uno al otro, es tan notorio que mi hermano está feliz, aun siendo esposos, respetarse y dejar separadas las habitaciones, por no estar unidos en matrimonio por la iglesia, habla muy bien del amor y el respeto ante los demás, es muy bello de ambos.

-No sé si es bello, pero algo es seguro, lo amo Candy y mucho, me siento tan feliz, ahora tengo de nuevo una familia, Tom es mi esposo, ya no estoy sola. Candy la vio _pensó, cuantas veces sintió lo mismo, cuánto tiempo estuvo sola, sin Albert, cuando perdió a Anthony, a Terry, a Ster,_ su cara no pudo evitar sentir tristeza, Sussete lo noto dijo

-Lo siento Candy dije algo que te entristeció,

-Oh, no es nada, solo es que durante mucho tiempo pasé por las pérdidas de varias personas a los que considero mi familia, sé lo que es perder a una persona querida, no es fácil olvidar, es hermoso recordar los buenos momentos que pasamos junto a ellos, siendo honesta Albert es mi familia desde siempre, lo conocí siendo niña, ha sido mi familia como Tom, como Jim, como todos los que hemos estado unidos toda la vida. Sussete la abrazó con cariño, le dijo

-Gracias Candy, ahora soy tu cuñada, una hermanita para mi, toda la vida. Ambas abrazadas sonreían, para Candy, Ann era lo más cercano a una hermana, ahora por su forma y estilo de vida, para no dañar la reputación de ella, la madre adoptiva de Ann, la había separado de Candy, pero Sussete sería su nueva hermana.

En otra parte del barco George y Albert conversaban,

- George, en el castillo Andrew debe estar con toda la familia, infórmate quienes están en la mansión O´Donell, dile a mi Tío que no invite a nadie solo a su familia y a los Mac Kay, que los Andrew se queden en el castillo, mi prometida y yo llegaremos a su mansión, nos hospedaremos con él si me lo permite, además manda un telegrama, hazte cargo de Jim Carthaway, para que lo traigas también es hermano de Tom y Candy, el está en espera de unos papeles, busca la solución aquí están los datos.

– Pero Sir William, se molestará su Tía Elroy

– Tú también con el miedo a la Tía Elroy, George, no lo puedo creer de ti, de ahora en adelante tu mayor temor será si me molesto contigo, avisa de inmediato estamos por arribar y necesito saber si puede recibirnos mi Tío. Esto lo dijo en un tono que el mismo _George sintió su enfado, pues realmente Lady Elroy lo tenía muy temeroso por tomarse todo el derecho del Clan Andrew, cuando este le corresponde a Sir William solamente_.

De inmediato salió George, fue a la cabina del Capitán, se puso de acuerdo con él, ambos concordaban, el capitán Mac Kay estaba feliz por la decisión de Sir William, de inmediato desde su privado, realizaban el telegrama con espera urgente, sin mencionar que Sir William viajaría para allá de forma directa, lo hacían de forma discreta, horas más tarde llegaba un telegrama de Sir Oscar O´Donell Andrew confirmando, en su casa no había llegado nadie, debido a que estaba muy retirado del castillo Andrew , donde todos estaban llegando, para su comodidad los esperaba por el puerto sur, donde con gusto el iría personalmente por ellos. Pues este comprendió de inmediato que se trataba de Sir William, al firmar George como urgente.

En ese momento entraba un telegrama para William, Jimmy salió en el barco siguiente, estaba por llegar, le envío telegrama a Albert, este le dijo a George que se hiciera cargo de todo para que nadie molestara a Jim y llegará con los O´Donell.

Al recibir estas noticias arribaron a Escocia, bajaron todos los pasajeros, se movió el barco, todos esperaban ver si Sir William bajaba de él, pero no fue así, algunos aseguraron que lo vieron bailar antes de arribar a Inglaterra, que tal vez bajo a descansar, vendría en el siguiente barco.

El barco se dio camino hacia el puerto sur, más cercano a la mansión O´Donell, dentro del barco Tom se molestaba de forma juguetona, como lo hacía siempre cuando estaba con Candy,

- Como Albert ya todo mundo bajo, nosotros nos vamos a quedar más tiempo. A lo que Sussete sonreía por ver cómo le reclamaba juguetonamente a Albert, este le contestaba,

– Sabes cómo me interesa la seguridad de tu hermana Tom y no voy a arriesgarla, bajo ninguna circunstancia, a lo cual de inmediato decía,

- Si es por ella, está bien, no quiero que aturdan y traten mal a Candy, se las verán conmigo si le hacen el más mínimo desprecio. Albert y Sussete sonreían cuando Tom abrazaba mimosamente a Candy, el Capitán bajo, los vio,

- Todo bien Sir William, preguntando el Capitán Mac Kay,

-Por supuesto que sí, le digo a mi cuñado que no voy a arriesgar la seguridad de mi prometida por eso este cambio extra. El Capitán añadió

– No voy a permitir que su prometida corra ningún riesgo, la familia O´Donell Mac Kay protegerá si es preciso con su vida a su prometida Sir William. Candy se asusto vio a Tom ambos abrazados dijeron al mismo tiempo

- ¡Con su vida! - Tom molesto dijo

- ¿Quién quiere hacerle daño a mi hermanita, Albert?

- Que yo sepa nadie -dijo Albert,-solo que el Capitán Mac Kay ha sido invitado a nuestra boda, se unirá a esta celebración junto con su familia. Candy asombrada le dijo

– ¿Usted es de Escocia? El Capitán sonriente le contesto

– No hija, soy de Irlanda, los Mac Kay somos de Irlanda.

El barco se detuvo llamando mucho la atención pues un barco Andrew de esa capacidad jamás llegaba al puerto sur, se prepararon a bajar estaba fresco, Albert le sugirió a Candy, un abrigo Escocés hermoso a Candy, llevaba capa y gorro en forma que abrigará bien, ya que hacía frío por ese rumbo de Irlanda, este le cubría la cara un poco.

Varios carruajes les esperaban Sir Oscar O´Donell Andrew y su hijo Sir Héctor O´Donell Mac Kay estaban en el recibimiento, bajo Sir William lo abrazaron, saludaron a su prometida, después a Lady Beumont y les informaron que ella era la esposa legal del hermano de su prometida, esto de forma muy rápida, por subirlos a los carruajes. Bajo su cuñado, el Capitán Bastián Mac Kay, quien lloraba de emoción, abrazaba a Sir Oscar O´Donell, este le dijo

–Hermano tanto tiempo sin verte, me han avisado que los Mac Kay llegan a mi casa esta tarde, que gusto volver a verlos, lo abrazaba, este llorando sin decir nada.

Subieron todos a los carruajes, Albert subió con su Tío, su primo y su prometida en un carruaje, en el otro iba el Capitán Mac Kay, Tom, su esposa y George, ya en los demás iba el personal de servicio y en otros más sus equipajes.

En el carruaje, Sir Oscar O´Donell volteo a ver a la prometida de su sobrino quien se quito el abrigo, sonrió, diciendo,

– Un placer conocerlo Tío Oscar, al quitarse la capa, su cara, su vestido, su cabello y su medallón salieron a la vista. Quedando impactados tanto Sir Oscar como su hijo Héctor, Albert tomo la mano de su tío, en señal de tranquilidad, le dijo

– Nos quedaremos varios días sin avisar que hemos llegado, necesito que conozcan a Candy, ella es mi prometida, les contará como nos conocimos desde niños. Al decir esto Candy volteo a ver a Albert muy sonriente,

- Mi amor vas a querer que les cuente nuestra vida. Pobre Tío se va a aburrir de saber de mí, no es justo Albert, tío si usted no desea saber tanto le contaré solo lo que usted desee saber, es usted muy importante para mi prometido y creo que quiere que convenza a Tía Elroy que no se niegue en dejarme casar con su sobrino, porque soy huérfana sabemos de antemano que se negará a este matrimonio.

Sir Oscar O´Donell Andrew se quedo pasmado viendo sus ojos, ahora entendía porque su cuñado estaba llorando con él, su hijo la miraba, sin quitarle la vista, le tomo las manos, le dijo

– Bienvenida a Escocia, creo que has sido esperada por demasiado tiempo, nadie jamás podrá negar una petición tuya en este País, nadie se atreverá a negarte nada, ni siquiera la mano de mi primo William Albert Andrew. Siendo él quien te regresa a tu hogar. Candy sonrió _pensaba que lo decían porque deseaban que Albert se casará, esperaron mucho tiempo a que se decidiera a traer a una esposa, que hasta su familia estaba sorprendida, vaya que estos si sabían presionar a Albert para el matrimonio_.

Candy veía sorprendido al joven parecido a Albert, sus ojos eran tan verdes como los de ella, veía al Tío Oscar que estaba pálido e intranquilo, lo observo insistente y noto que temblaban sus manos, soltó las manos del primo de Albert, tomo las del Tío se coloco de rodillas frente a él, toco lo frío de sus manos, dio un grito deteniendo el coche, sorprendiendo a Héctor y a Albert.

-Pare el carruaje, bajen de inmediato. Gritó Candy. Albert vio como revisaba a su padre, notaba que su color era distinto de inmediato se pusieron a lo que ella ordenaba, asustados por lo que Candy reaccionaba precavida ante el susto de su tío.

-Cálmese por favor Tío Oscar, respire profundo, caballeros bajen de inmediato, denme un minuto con el tío, Albert por favor consigue un poco de agua para Tío Oscar. De inmediato bajaron ella le tomo el pulso, le dio varias indicaciones, le dijo

-Tío por favor quiero que se calme, necesito que me escuche, soy enfermera, sé que está muy asustado por lo que siente, le pido que trate de respirar lento. Después le quito el corbatín, le aflojo la camisa del cuello, le quito el saco, lo abrazó, agregó, -Quiere gritar, hágalo, quiere llorar, hágalo, pero por favor cálmese, necesito que respire tranquilo, empezaron a salir lágrimas de él, abrazó fuertemente a Candy, a su oído le dijo,

-Te he esperado por 20 años hija mía, no sabes cuánto te he esperado Alexandra. Llorando sin soltar a Candy. Ella de inmediato comprendió que estaba en los brazos de su padre. Y que él de la impresión estuvo a punto de tener un paro respiratorio, cuando lo abrazó, oía el latido tan bajo de su corazón, empezaba a normalizarse, empezó a suspirar sin soltar a su hija, Candy lloraba, lo abrazaba de rodillas dentro del carruaje, los demás carros se detuvieron. Tom bajo de inmediato buscando a Candy, le reclamó a Albert

- ¿Dónde está mi hermana Albert?, Héctor se le quedo viendo, en el mismo tono le dijo

–- Mi hermana, esta con mi padre. Se vieron de frente, Tom busco a Albert,

- Tom, él es Héctor O´Donell Mac Kay, el hermano de Candy, ella ha sido encontrada por su familia. Tom le dio la mano a Héctor, le dijo

- Soy Thomas Stevens el hermano de Candy. Aunque la hayan encontrado, jamás dejará de ser mi hermanita. Héctor lo vio, en vez de darle la mano lo abrazo, sorprendiendo a Tom, quien de inmediato lo abrazó con la misma fuerza que este.

Tom, Albert y Héctor muy altos los tres pasaban del 1.90m de estatura, toparse ahí, Tom al verle los ojos a Héctor, que parecían a los de Candy, El Capitán Mac Kay bajo, vio a Héctor, lo abrazó, le dijo,

-La hemos encontrado al fin, mi hermana podrá estar tranquila, Alexandra regreso a casa. Lloraba y abrazaba a su sobrino, fuerte y firme Héctor no podía creerlo, _tenía que saber porque la trajo Albert como su prometida, porque después de veinte años si la tuvo con él desde niños, porque hasta ahora, cómo era posible que su hermana fuera enfermera_.

Albert se acercó a Candy, le dijo,

- Ten esta cantimplora con agua, sirve de algo,

-Por supuesto mi amor, -Diciendo a su padre- tome aquí hay un poco de agua, beba tranquilo, hay que movernos antes de que se haga tarde, - Después a Albert - vámonos ya mi cielo, dile por favor al cochero que le de despacio que los demás se vayan por delante, tenemos que viajar un poco más lento.

Todos subieron, esta vez Candy iba abrazada de su Padre, ella aprovechaba el abrazo para escuchar su respiración, su corazón y sus signos vitales, el abrigo de ella lo llevaba en sus piernas Albert, las cosas de su padre, las llevaba su hermano Héctor. _Este último pensaba, la veía atónito a su hermanita, igual a la foto de su madre en casa, sus ojos, su boca, esos rizos en su cabello, el medallón de la abuela, ella una enfermera, todo lo que debió sufrir para convertirse en una mujer empleada, su hermano con otro apellido, mi tío dijo que es quien la encontró, por Dios es hermosa, mi hija es idéntica a ella, si la ve, dirán que mi hija cuando crezca será como su tía Alexandra, soy el padre de una niñita igual a mi hermana perdida en América._ Todos llegaron antes ya los equipajes y todos estaban dentro, los Mac Kay llegaron por el puerto norte, habían sido avisados de que se vieran de forma inmediata, sin decirles para que y sin que anunciaran a nadie su llegada.

Héctor bajo, dio indicaciones, Albert bajo abrazo a Candy, la cubrió con su abrigo en forma de capa escocesa, vinieron varias personas, ayudaron a bajar despacio a Sir Oscar, quien estaba como nuevo, sonriente todo había sido por la sorpresa de ver a su hija. Candy abrazaba fuerte a Albert, le decía

– Mi amor, pase lo que pase no me sueltes, no me sueltes. Candy suplicaba a Albert que no la dejará. Albert la veía, buscaba su rostro, le daba pequeños besos por toda su carita, para que se relajara, se tranquilizará, entraron todos, pero Candy no quería entrar, estaba con Albert le pregunto.

-Mi amor, ¿tú sabías que él es mi padre?

-Me di cuenta en el camino, después de investigar tu medallón, el Capitán Mac Kay es hermano de tu madre, creo que lo mejor era que lo supieras por tu Padre, que el reconociera si tu eres su hija.

-Albert, ¿eres mi primo? Albert tratando de adivinar, sentir sus nervios le contesto,

-Si, pero lejano, el es primo descendiente de mi padre, yo soy sobrino "lejano", no hay porque no nos podamos casar. Albert sonreía, _pensaba que Candy estaba así no por su padre o su familia sino por él, porque los pudieran separar, la abrazaba muy fuerte, la cubría por el fresco de la noche, le dio un beso muy amoroso,_ le dijo

–Jamás permitiré que te alejen de mí, lo juro Candy. Ella lo abrazo muy fuerte, se sonreía, le decía

-Más te vale o me regreso a buscar otro Capitán de un barco. Albert con ternura le subió el mentón la miro le dijo,

- Mi amor, te amo tanto, la beso nuevamente, ella temblaba, estaba nerviosa, no quería moverse, pero al sentir a Albert junto a ella, besándola así tan suave, tan cariñosamente, le abrazó de su cintura, le dijo

– Entremos tengo que revisar a mi papá. _Ya en la puerta, Candy la invadía un sentimiento se sintió como en Lakewood, ahí donde tantas veces estuvo, ahora veía ese portal enorme parecía un castillo antiguo con toques modernos, bien conservado, con elegancia, tal y como las mansiones Andrew en América, esta lucía obscura por la obscuridad que ya se mostraba, el hogar que tantas veces estuvo en espera de ella, a que regresar. Hoy por fin estaba en casa._

Su corazón estaba tranquilo, al entrar había muchas personas, vestidas formalmente, sirvientes atrás, su padre al frente, su hermano, Tom y Sussete en un lado, George, los sirvientes de los Andrew y de los Beumont tras de ellos. En espera de órdenes, todos observaban al entrar Candy que ella iba abrazada de Albert, el se acercó le quitó su abrigo soltando su cabello el abrigo, lo sostuvo en su brazo. George se acercó para recibirlo, Candy le tomo la mano a Albert, él entendiendo con su otro brazo, la abrazó por su espalda tocando sus hombros. Ya frente a todos, su padre más tranquilo, le dijo.

-Hija bienvenida a tu hogar, te hemos esperado mucho tiempo, ya conoces a tu hermano Héctor O´Donell Mac Kay, y a tu tío Bastián Mac Kay, hermano de tu madre sé que viniste con él, ella es su esposa Marian Mac Kay, sus hijos Karen y Eliot Mac Kay, ella es Aurora Mac Kay de Mac Lean hermana de tu madre, su esposo Alfred Mac Lean, su hijo Marcus Mac Lean Mac Kay.

Somos tu familia, sé que viene contigo el Sr. Thomas Stevens que es tu hermano, me dice mi cuñado que es quien te encontró de niña y se convirtió en tu hermano mayor, tengo una hermana Adriana O´Donell Andrew y su familia, pero ella debe estar con los Andrew, no sabíamos que te recibiríamos a ti hoy hija mía, extendió sus brazos, Candy corrió a él abrazándose fuerte.


	8. Defendiendo al Amor

**Capitulo 8**

**Defendiendo al Amor**

Héctor le dijo que él estaba casado y su esposa estaba en casa de su padre atendiendo a los invitados que habían llegado, que tenía tres hijos sus sobrinos, que mañana los conocería. Que este hogar es de ella y de su Padre, que podía quedarse el tiempo que deseen. Héctor le dijo a William,

-Y Bien nos vas a decir cómo es que conoces a mi hermana desde niños y que la has protegido todo este tiempo. Lo miraba con insistencia, pero su voz era fuerte, como Tom, pero Candy no lo conocía, no sabía cómo era Héctor.

_Candy escuchó se asustó un poco, volteo a ver cómo estaba cuestionando a Albert, sentía que atacaban a Albert como reclamándole de inmediato se retiro de donde estaba, regreso con él, lo abrazo, contestándole a su hermano y recordando la tradición que Albert le platico del medallón y todo lo que sucedía inmediato para que no se opusieran a su boda con él decidió hablar._

– Soy quien puede contestar como es que estoy comprometida con Albert desde los seis años.

Todos se quedaron atónitos al decir que estaba comprometida desde los seis años, con él y ella tan fuerte y firme al hablar. _En ese momento Albert se sorprendió, Candy hablaba muy decidida, firme, defendiéndolo, no sabía que así hablaba su hermano, este es su primo, tampoco sabía nada de la situación pero le encantó que recordará la tradición del medallón y sonrío, pues adivino lo que su amor es capaz de hacer para que no los separe nadie._Candy ya más tranquila con tono sereno, dijo

-Permítame explicarles, pasaron al despacho Tom y Sussete, Héctor, Aurora y Alfred, Bastián y Marian, George, Albert y su padre Oscar. Ella segura sin soltar el brazo de Albert, empezó a pedirle a su padre que tomará asiento, porque el hombre que estaba a su lado, no solo le debía su protección sino la vida. Con tranquilidad, muy mesurada y sin rebuscar palabras comenzó

Cuando Tenía seis años, conocí a un joven que vestía traje escocés , tocaba la gaita y me consolaba de llorar, para que volviera a sonreír, después desapareció, dejándome esto _(señaló su insignia, Andrew),_ desde entonces deje que me adoptarán para ir en busca del joven Escocés, _(Albert agradecía en silencio que no le dijera su príncipe) _la familia que me adopto, no lo hizo, me tomo como sirvienta, una ocasión me salí huyendo de su casa, me quede dormida en una barca caí por una cascada, donde Albert me rescató, me salvó. (En ese momento todos se preguntaban quién era el tal Albert). Posteriormente me rechazaron enviándome a México, donde Sir William Andrew mando por mí para rescatarme, en el regreso, pensé que me secuestraban, fueron a buscarme mis amigos Alister, Archie y Anthony, pero me había escapado de George, pensé que era un secuestrador de mujeres, _( George miraba a Sir Oscar y este lo miraba con el seño fruncido)_después llegue con la Tía Elroy, ella recibió instrucciones precisas de Sir William Andrew que me había adoptado, ahora sería Candy White Andrew, la hija de Sir William, fui muy consentida por mis nuevos primos, jamás había tenido vestidos más elegantes, estudios y una buena educación, ser la hija consentida de un hombre que nunca veía, pero un día Anthony murió, enferme de tristeza, me escape pues alguien pensaba que fue mi culpa su muerte, me encontré con Albert nuevamente, me tranquilizo.

Sir William Andrew mi padre me envió a estudiar a Inglaterra para ser una dama de sociedad, pero de ahí también me escape, (En ese momento ya eran muchos escapes, así que Tom y Héctor se veían) decidí ser libre como Albert, busque mi camino convirtiéndome en enfermera, ya cerca de graduarme, recibí a Albert con amnesia, lo cuide, pensaban que era un criminal, así que me lo lleve, me fui a vivir con él, con la ayuda de mis primos Archie y Alister conseguimos un departamento con dos habitaciones donde atendía a mi paciente y mi amigo Albert, para que nadie nos viera mal, dijimos ser hermanos y vivimos juntos, perdí mi empleo por cuidarlo y vivir con él, él busco trabajo de cocinero _(al decir esto Tom, Héctor se miraban sorprendidos y los caballeros mayores miraban asombrados a George y a William)_ me ayudo, tiempo después conseguí un trabajo cerca de casa de enfermera pero ganaba muy poco, una ocasión caminaba por el parque se escapó un león me atacó, Albert se atravesó, no sin antes dejarle tremendas heridas por protegerme. _ (Todos abrían los ojos asustados y George tocaba la espalda de Albert con aprecio)_.

Después recuperó la memoria, avergonzado por vivir conmigo que me tacharan y pudieran hablar mal de mí, se fue. Busque mucho a Albert, un día lo encontré, cuando busque a Sir William Andrew, para que no me obligaran a casarme con Niel Legan, él me salvo de un matrimonio falso, pues jamás nadie dio la orden de que me obligaran a casarme… (_Se hizo un silencio, las damas lloraban tristes, Tom se acercaba y abrazaba a Albert, el no sabía todo eso)._

Papá, Sir William Andrew es Albert mi amigo, el que me ha rescatado varias veces y hace tiempo nos hicimos novios y me propuso matrimonio, acepte, fue a pedir mi mano le entregaron mi ropita de bebe, _(en ese momento se la dio a él)_ un muñeca con el nombre bordado de Candy y un medallón, que se le hizo conocido, investigo cuando veníamos para Escocia, gracias a George y al Tío Bastián, descubrió que soy Alexandra, que pertenezco a su familia. Al terminar todos estaban atónitos, preguntaban

-¿Quien la había tomado de sirvienta? Mostrando odio Héctor impotente y desesperado

- -¿Dónde habían vivido juntos? – Dijo Sir Oscar, porque ellos buscaban a Alexandra

- -¿Por qué la culparon de la muerte de Anthony?- Decían sus tíos, si era todavía una niña,

- ¿Por qué no les dieron sus cosas cuando la adoptó William? George agachaba la cabeza en señal de culpabilidad. Albert contestó

-Todas sus preguntas se las contestarán Tom, Candy y pronto se unirá a ellos Jim quien también viene en camino, ellos son hermanos de Candy, pues ella se formo cerca del hogar de niños huérfanos que la recibió como familia y la han amado siempre, solo he sido su protector, mi adopción fue anulada, no era posible creer que soy el padre de Candy. Sir Oscar, ya más tranquilo por lo que Candy les había dicho, lo abrazo, le dijo

–No. Tú eres su esposo. Candy se sorprendió_, ya adoraba a su Padre, pues con eso le decía que no se negaba a casarla con Albert_. Se acercó, le agradeció a su padre que no la separará de él, Candy lo abrazó, dijo

– Gracias papá, estás de acuerdo, no me separas de Albert, gracias, feliz Candy y todos la escuchaban, Albert la miraba angustiado porque sentía muy preocupada a Candy, Tom abrazó a Albert y Héctor también.

Dieron instrucciones para servir la cena, afuera en la sala había muchas personas parte de la familia de Candy, la Tía Aurora era de cabello rizado castaño claro, ojos grises, el Tío Bastián tenía los ojos verdes como Héctor y Candy, la madre de Candy también los tenía verdes. Candy, no se separaba de Albert. Este sentía que Candy estaba nerviosa, que todo esto no estaba muy bien para ella, él la abrazaba fuerte para darle confianza.

Pasaron a un comedor enorme, muy elegante, Albert se sentó en la cabecera principal, Candy a su lado y Tom del otro lado de Albert mientras en la otra cabecera estaba su padre y su hermano, a un lado de Candy estaba Sussete, quien también la apoyaba con sonrisas y palmeando su mano.

Ella seguía muy nerviosa, cada que podía tocaba la mano de Albert, la miraba y la tranquilizaba. Termino la cena, pasaron a la sobremesa, llego un carruaje en ese momento, entraban Sir Enzo Mc Ollwen, su hija y sus tres nietos. Enzo de inmediato se sorprendió al ver a Sir William ahí, saludaron con reverencias a Albert. Tom se sorprendía de cómo era tratado Albert por todos ahí, vieron a los Mac Kay, después vio a Candy, su medallón y su cara, tocándose el pecho al verla, sorprendido.

Candy dijo

- Albert creo que soy un peligro en Escocia, aquí todo el mundo me ve y se asusta. Lo mejor es que regresemos a América. Acercándose a Sir Enzo Mc Ollwen - Se siente bien, ¿quién es usted? De inmediato se acercó Amelia su hija,

- Hola, Soy Amelia O´Donell, él es mi padre Enzo Mc Ollwen, veo que tu eres. Candy al ver que no contestaba agrego

– Me dicen que soy Alexandra O´Donell Mac Kay ¿Tu cuñada?, me imagino que estos jovencitos son mis sobrinos. Los chiquitos corrían y la abrazaban

-Eres como la foto de la abuela, muy bonita, - Si, como mi abuelita, - Eres muy linda, mamá quien es ella,

- La hermana de tu papito, es tu Tía Alexandra. Albert los veía, la pequeña que le había llamado su atención corrió hasta él,

-Tío William, viniste, cumpliste tu promesa, la niña le dio sus bracitos, en señal de querer abrazarlo, Albert se agacho por completo, la abrazo,

-Hola Clarita, te dije que eras muy bonita, ves a tu tía Alexandra

- si, es muy bonita. Albert la elevó, se acercó a Candy,

-Bueno cuando estaba pequeña era muy parecida a ti princesa. La niña se sonrojo, Candy se enternecía al verla,

- Tío cuando sea grande tendré un chico como tú. Albert al escucharla le dio un beso en su frente, le dijo – ¡Mejor!

-Se siente mejor Sir Enzo, decía Candy, alejándose de Albert y su pequeña admiradora.

-Oh si hija, mucho mejor, no es necesario que te vayas a América, es un honor tenerte de nuevo con nosotros. Sonreía, la veía cariñoso. Se dio vuelta y Enzo conversaba con el padre de Candy,

-Oscar, ya se nos hizo tarde para regresar, mi hija y tus nietos, tienen sus habitaciones aquí, pero ya no hay disponibles para nadie más en mi hogar, nuestra mansión está llena, siguen llegando invitados a la boda de Sir William. También me dicen que un amigo tuyo y socio está hospedado junto con su hijo en el hostal del pueblo, pues su mansión esta arrendada a unas amistades de Sir William Andrew, les he mandado traer para acá a tu mansión serán dos habitaciones, ¿no hay problema?

Albert de inmediato tomo cartas, soltó a Clarita dándosela a su Padre, dijo

– ¿Quiénes son?, mi prometida y yo no queremos presión para la boda, ya que estaremos unos días con su familia sin ser vistos. Además Tío le voy a suplicar que no les diga que nos ha visto aquí, nadie puede saber que llegamos, Alexandra desea estar con su familia unos días sin ser molestada. Oscar intervino

—Pero habíamos hablado que recibí un telegrama que nadie podía venir aquí, Enzo Mc Ollwen habló,

- Vamos que la prometida de Sir William es tu hija Alexandra, por Dios si ellos ya están casados desde niños, y haciéndote del rogar. Este matrimonio es irrompible. Los que llegan mañana son los Grandchester Padre e hijo, que vienen a la boda de Sir William y tu hija, llegarán mañana temprano, el joven hace tiempo paso una tragedia, su esposa murió, el Padre perdió en un accidente a su esposa y dos de sus tres hijos, quedando su hijo mayor del primer matrimonio y una niña de su segundo matrimonio. Candy al escucharlo, se asustó, abrazo a Albert muy fuerte

- ¿Cómo que estamos casados desde niños William y yo? Al decir esto Albert también se sorprendió, _el había captado más sobre los Grandchester no sobre un matrimonio infantil_. Contesto inmediato Sir Enzo

-Por supuesto al nacer, tu compromiso fue firmado por sus padres y fuiste llevada a América a conocer a tu esposo. -Oscar, que no tienes el pergamino, acaso lo rompiste. Oscar, se quedo callado, luego contestó,

- Hija, el pergamino, por mucho tiempo fue el causante de que te perdiera, quise romperlo, pero el juramento entre mi primo y yo estaba firmado, él murió, no podía romper mi esperanza de encontrarte. Al casarte con William, la fortuna de los Andrew deja de estar partida en dos y vuelve a ser una sola, tu bisabuela por eso te dio su medallón porque tú y William serían la unión nueva entre los Andrew y los O´Donell.

Candy miró con ternura a Albert, lo abrazó. Este _se dio cuenta que ni se mortifico por los Grandchester, que ella estaba muy pendiente en ellos, para volver al pasado_. Albert dijo

– Independientemente de todo, nosotros en general nos acabamos de enterar que mi prometida es Alexandra y que existe tal pergamino. Con respecto a los Grandchester, ellos son nuestros amigos, así que no hay ningún problema, pero quien venga aquí, no se podrá regresar, usted Enzo queda advertido de que no sabe nada y no ha visto a nadie aquí.

Después de la sobremesa, empezaron a retirarse a sus habitaciones los Mac Kay, que habían viajado mucho, Amelia se hacía cargo ahora de todo el funcionamiento de la casa, asignaba por categoría y nivel, poco a poco se quedaron solos Candy, Albert y Sir Oscar.

-Hijos ya que estamos solos tenemos que terminar de hablar, hija mía, con las investigaciones por encontrarte, solo encontró mi primo a tu madre quien murió en un accidente muy grave, nevaba y ya no estabas en sus brazos, creemos por lo que nos dicen ahora, que una buena persona te acercó a un hogar, donde fuiste adoptada por William, quien jamás tendría la posibilidad de ser tu Padre, efectivamente mi primo y yo por solicitud de la abuela, casamos a nuestros hijos desde niños, con la seguridad que nadie te eligiera por tu fortuna y tampoco a William por la de él. Que se visitarían. Cuando naciste, no pude ir a América, mi esposa, su dama y tú viajaron con la escolta y fueron a que te conocieran, donde William te daría la insignia en símbolo de su compromiso.

-Actualmente nadie hace este tipo de compromisos, la fortuna, jamás la he alejado de los Andrew, desde que mi primo murió, soy quien cuida la fortuna pero todo siempre la he considerado del Clan Andrew, con la firma para mí fue una sesión de derechos, con la muerte de mi esposa, su dama y los escoltas, la tristeza al no encontrarte, juré que no descansaría en paz hasta volver a verte, nunca mencionamos el casamiento, pero es real y aquí lo tienen. En ese momento le daba en manos de Candy un pergamino, de extraño material, que ella al recibirlo, lo abrazo consigo.

-Hija me encantaría que tu Tía Elroy se negara, que te quedarás conmigo todo el tiempo que desees, desde que llegaste, tienen ese brillo en su mirada, un amor noble, que sé que jamás nadie te separará de William. La historia de tu reunión con él, de cómo has vivido a su lado, me da la certeza de que si alguien alguna vez hablo mal de ti, eso es imposible tu estas casada. Nadie puede separarlos, solo ustedes mismos. El pergamino tiene los sellos, son dos este que es el de los O´Donell Andrew y el otro que debe estar con los bienes de William, por cierto no se pueden romper, solo se queman. El pergamino es de piel.

-En estos días conocerás a tu familia, habrá un gran festejo que organizaré en tu honor, como dice tu esposo, quienes vengan no podrán irse, tendremos mucho por convivir mientras llega tu ajuar de novia, todo lo que necesites, las joyas de la abuela son tuyas y las de tu madre se las hemos dado a Amelia por ser la esposa de tu hermano, la convirtió en la Duquesa O´Donell, tendremos mucho por hacer, organizare un segmento completo de actividades por la llegada de mi hermosa Alexandra, todo está vigilado, nadie podrá verlos, nadie avisará al castillo Andrew hasta que sea la boda, mi hija sale vestida de blanco de aquí que es su hogar.

-La entregaremos con todos los honores Escoceses, la respaldarán los hombres de mi familia y nadie jamás podrá dudar del honor de mi hija, no se podrá tener duda alguna que ella es una digna Andrew, merecedora de todo, te querrán más de lo que puedes creer hija, tu desde que naciste ostentas el título de Duquesa Mac Kay de Irlanda de tu madre, Duquesa Andrew de Escocia de la abuela, ella te cedió todo a ti hija. Su nieta digna de las Andrew, mira que mi hermana tiene una digna descendiente Andrew pero ella nació meses después de ti, no lleva el apellido Andrew directo por ser hija de mi hermana y la abuela te dejo todo a ti mi niña, a ti… en toda la casa veras imágenes tuyas, la abuela y con Andrea O´Donell tu bisabuela O´Donell, la que te dio esa pequeña muñeca que tanto amabas, hasta mi madre se ponía celosa de esa muñeca, ella quería ser tu consentida, llegaba su suegra y por Dios se amaban tanto. La abuela Mac Kay murió cuando nació su hija Aurora, los Mac Kay vivieron con su abuelo, él murió después de que me casé con Clara Sofía Mac Kay, por eso los Mac Kay están aquí, a ellos los casé yo, han sido de mi familia todos estos años, también estaban en tu búsqueda.

-Ellos vivieron conmigo, aunque tenía las propiedades de Irlanda, las puse a nombre de los hermanos de tu madre, nosotros no necesitamos tanto hija, los O´Donell son muy importantes tanto como los Andrew, el honor que une a estas familias data de muchos años atrás cuando un hombre defendió el honor de los Andrew y asesinaban a varios varones Andrew, Héctor O´Donell Campbell mi abuelo salvó a los Andrew varones y el patriarca en honor, caso a su hija Alexandra Andrew, dividió toda la fortuna Andrew en dos, quedando como una fortuna de las más importantes de Europa, los O´Donell tienen una inmensa fortuna, pero Alexandra le prometió a su hermano que volvería a quedar unida la fortuna dividida de los Andrew, e hizo un juramento, que nuestros descendientes se unirían en matrimonio, con ello la alianza de amor que tuvieron Héctor y Alexandra, la tendrían William Andrew y Alexandra O´Donell.

-El día que naciste, temíamos que fuera otro varón pues el vierte de tu madre, saltaba de patadas, ella se divertía con su nuevo bebe, no le importaba nada, solo lo saludable y fuerte que era. Cuando dijeron que eras una niña, William se acababa de ir a América, por eso fue la prisa de que te conocieran los Andrew.

-Bueno ya que conocen su historia, les aviso esa historia la sabe toda Irlanda y Escocia, Alexandra, esta es tu casa y este es tu esposo, por haberte casado sin tu consentimiento, te pido perdón, puedes reclamar a este hombre como tuyo, porque si no, les quitamos toda la fortuna a los Andrew, incluyendo la parte de ellos por cancelar el matrimonio. Se soltaron a reír, ella le daba de besos, le dijo,

-No sabe como deseaba escuchar que no me separarían de Albert, Papá. Salieron del despacho, vieron que habían algunos platicando por ahí todavía… Oscar agregó

-Los días que desees William, esta es tu casa, aquí nada les faltará, como es muy retirado del Castillo Andrew, este castillo es enorme podrás tener a todas las personas que desees y protegeremos a las Andrew con el alma hijo mío. Esto lo sabemos los Andrew, los O´Donell, los Mac Kay y casi una Escocia completa. Hija quisiera llamarte Candy, pero tienes nombre apellido, un gran amor que llegó contigo, ahora no puedo ser más feliz, donde decidan vivir, compraré una casa, estaré cerca de ti por el resto de mis días, lo juro. La miraba sonriente, _por fin recuperaba a quien daban por perdida desde niña… Alexandra._


	9. Padre Amoroso

**Capitulo 9**

**Padre Amoroso**

Candy se separo, Amelia la abrazaba, platicaban animadas con Sussete, mientras William y Oscar, hablaban aparte, se unía Héctor y Tom. Albert les comentó

-En la mansión Grandchester rente para que se re estableciera de su salud mi sobrino Alister, su esposa está con él, lo mandaré llamar por si los Grandchester requieren su villa, si no es mucho molestar podrían vivir contigo mientras pasa la boda, para anunciar la llegada de Alister pues como estuvo siendo perseguido, lo he ocultado lo más que puedo, es muy precavido y defensor pues peleo mucho para escapar de su prisión. Oscar dijo

-Alister Cornwall es un Andrew y esta casa siempre serán bienvenidos mi familia, el será como dueño y señor aquí, nada le faltará, solo tienes que saber que tenemos otros problemas a parte sobre protección pues una Andrew es perseguida y ya sabes de quien se trata, ella normalmente se esconde en esta casa bajo nuestra protección. Héctor agrego

- Así que Alister será más que puesto de acuerdo para unir fuerzas con nosotros. Es sobrino mío también. Sonriente Héctor, al saber que habría alguien más capacitado para cuidar de la familia.

William le avisó a George, se puso en marcha para traer y proteger a Alister. George les contestó -Su esposa y ahora su pequeño hijo Alister. Le dijo sonriente. William sonreía feliz, esos hombres se abrazaban por lo que George les informaba.

Todos se subieron al pasillo principal para ir a sus habitaciones, las de ellos estaban juntas, Candy en medio de las dos recamaras la de William y la de Oscar.

– Hijo aquí no hay ningún problema como el de tus tías santurronas, puedes entrar a la habitación de mi hija con mi consentimiento, sé que ella está muy intranquila, es la primera vez que conoce a su familia, mi hijo, mi familia y cualquiera de esta casa saben que ya están casados, no les dimos la habitación unida porque ustedes viajaron separados. Besó a Candy, le dijo—Mañana te traerán todo lo que pida mi princesa, ropas, vestuarios lo mínimo que desees y pidas, todo te lo darán, este es tú hogar. Ya está tu ropa disponible, pagaré tu ajuar, tu boda, todo hasta la sonrisa de tu Tía Elroy, descansa mi niña, buenas noches mi bebita hermosa. El hombre estaba muy conmovido, su hija estaba de nuevo en Escocia, se sentía cansado, pero las emociones lo contrariaban.

Albert, entro con ella, la beso, la abrazo, le dijo

– Candy ¿estás mejor?

-Si, ya eres mi esposo, adiós capitán de barco sonreía animada. ¡Mi Albert! Suspiro, luego lo beso, interrumpió el beso sutilmente dijo, -pero hay que cumplir con Dios

-mmm dijo Albert haciendo un puchero, sonreían y se abrazaban.

-Albert, mi familia, es tu familia. Candy sonreía_, nunca se imaginó todo esto, después de tanto saber de su familia, era imposible encontrarla, ella no era norteamericana, era escocesa, como su padre y su hermano_… sonreía se sentía entre nubes, no podía ser más feliz, Albert la interrumpió volviéndola a la realidad.

- Candy, mi Candy… si lo hubiéramos querido, jamás lo imaginaría, ahora resulta que te quedaste sin familia por ir a conocerme.

- No digas eso, no lo sabíamos, solo unos niños, que culpa tenía de haber nacido, si no viniéramos a Escocia, conocería a mi familia después y solo por el medallón.

-Candy, mañana llegarán más personas, tengo algo que decirte que te he estado ocultando por mucho tiempo, y es que no es fácil asimilar las cosas, sin poner en riesgo la integridad de una familia. Candy estaba asombrada, _lo miraba incrédula, todavía había cosas ocultas entre ambos_ continuaba Albert al ver que Candy estaba seria y atenta - Alister no murió.

-¿Cómo?, Alister vivo, que alegría Albert, desde hace cuanto lo sabes, porque no me lo decías, Candy lloraba, sonreía, estaba muy sorprendida.

Albert le dijo como fue perseguido, como muchos hombres son enviados a matar a los prisioneros, como forma de vengar a los caídos, que eso era muy desgastante, para Alister haber salvado su vida, fue un milagro, busco a Patricia, ella lo ayudo a salir, he estado pendiente de ellos por mucho tiempo.

_Candy al escucharlo lo comprendía ahora sentía porque tardo tanto, si Alister estaba en problemas, estoy segura que debía sentir culpabilidad de que no haya regresado, lo haya apoyado, Patricia tiene mucho que ya no estaba en América si la informaban ella misma se uniría a Paty para ayudar a Ster, por supuesto ahora comprendía porque nadie le decía, el cariño por Ster es muy grande, como no quererlo si es parte de su vida._

-Candy… Alister y Patricia están casados, fueron perseguidos, los oculte aquí en Escocia, para que no lo maten, huyó y era prisionero de guerra, por eso nadie sabe nada, mañana será traído aquí, para desocupar la mansión Grandchester y entregarla, más ahora que estoy aquí, puedo proteger a Alister. Es posible que cuando su familia lo vea, se lo lleven de inmediato a América.

Candy feliz abrazaba a Albert, estaban conmovidos, a la vez cansados, intranquilos, una mezcla de emociones que no sintieran el tiempo, Candy _no podía asimilar tanta información en tan poco tiempo, estaba en un sueño, muy hermoso y lo sentía tan vivo_.

-Albert, me tengo que dar un baño, vamos a descansar, ya sé que estas aquí a mi lado, si no puedo dormir, créeme me iré a tu habitación esta es muy grande. Ambos sonreían.

- Descansa mi amor, oye se me olvidaba, mañana llegan Terry y su Padre.

-Le podemos decir es que estoy casada contigo desde que nací. Lo beso, lo abrazo y no quería soltarlo. – A dormir, creo que mi papá tampoco podrá dormir, lo estaré revisando, casi le da un paro respiratorio.

-Descansa, amor mío. Le decía Albert, mientras salía de la habitación.

Albert en su habitación_ pensaba, la verdad estaban muy cansados, pero temía por Candy, cada que la tocaba sentía sus músculos tensos, tal y como los suyos, tal vez mañana con la distracción y el ejercicio todo quedaría más relajado, por otra parte, no sabía porque se sentía inseguro con Terry ahí, libre. Pero a la vez sería mejor que supiera de una buena vez, no hasta el día de la boda. _

_Candy mientras tanto pensaba mientras se bañaba en la tina, Alister, Paty, como recordar que siempre has sido parte de mi vida, Ster, como deseo verte, estarás herido, aun tendrás cicatrices, Ster, casado con Paty, que alegría, es una suerte que no todos pueden gozar, Escocia… Escocia parece que estoy soñando, hace mucho que vine aquí, vaya si lo recordaré Terry, viudo, pobre Susana, ella que tanto lo amaba, que dio su vida por él, o Terry que harás en Escocia ahora, lo bueno es que estas con tu Padre por fin arreglarían las cosas entre ustedes, serás feliz Terry, me lo prometiste, fue tanto tiempo separados, es justo que ahora nos volvamos a encontrar, eres un ser maravilloso, será bueno verte._

_¿Albert no se pondrá celoso?, no eso es imposible, ya soy su esposa, se reía de solo pensarlo recordaba como quería devolverse en ese barco con su tío, mi tío tengo familia, un hermano, muy guapo, sobrinitos, por fin, pequeños de mi sangre, Clarita es hermosa, Amelia mi cuñada, estaba tan asustada como yo de conocerla, si es una dama muy elegante y refinada, parece de la familia de Sussete, vaya tendré cuñadas muy finas, ambas son mis cuñadas, y no había visto damas más finas que ellas, esto se vuelve cada vez más increíble, acaso despertaré mañana y seguiré en casa, estaré soñando todavía. _Se salía del baño para colocarse ropa de dormir_, pero ¡Dios! donde está mi camisón, solo hay ropa corta, bueno es para dormir._

Mientras tanto en la habitación Albert seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos_, mi amigo viudo, su padre igual en dos años como cambio todo, él ya no la busco, me imagino que al estar cerca de su padre y ahora debe estar buscando esposa digna del Duque… mi Candy ya no está disponible, ¡Bendito Dios!, casado desde niño, en otro momento estaría echando gritos, pero es con Candy que estoy casado, porque no me dijeron nada, dieron por muerta a Alexandra, estoy seguro que George tampoco sabía nada, no me lo dijo, jamás me tocaron este tema, era realmente importante y delicado, Candy, mi pequeña todo lo que debiste haber sufrido, por ir a América quedaste en un hogar de niños abandonados, mi Candy, que completo desastre estuvo en nuestras vidas, y como seguimos unidos a pesar de todo, cuando yo mismo te arrojaba a los brazos de Terry, si esto lo hubiera imaginado, que ni piense en acercarse lo mato, antes que te hiciera daño, mi Candy perdóname, todo es mi responsabilidad, todo._

Ya había pasado media hora y no podía dormir, pensaba_ y pensaba, eran tantas coincidencias, recordaba de niño, a Anthony, a Rosemary y no podía recordar bien a su padre y madre. Recordaba cuando conoció a Candy, cuando la tuvo en sus brazos, cuando la beso, la noche del barco, _de repente_._

- ¡Papá! como que todavía andas despierto, te he dicho que debes descansar, vamos voy contigo, te voy a cobijar y te dejaré dormido, no puedes estar vigilándome… si… me escape muchas veces, pero jamás me voy a escapar de ti…. Papá debes dormir.

En el pasillo salía Albert en pantalón sin camisa, con una mano en la cintura y otra en la cabeza, de otra puerta salía Tom con pantalón y una camiseta pegada al cuerpo con ambas manos en la cintura, otra puerta más Héctor con pijama y todo riéndose de ambos. Se voltearon a ver los tres y se sonreían pues al que regañaban era a Sir Oscar, su hija lo mandaba a la cama. Los tres no se movían, escuchaban, se reían en tono bajo. Albert y Héctor tenían la misma edad solo que el primero era mayor por meses.

-Papá ¿qué es esto?, se escuchaban risas ya sé que es

– Déjame tocarla para ti hija

– No, tienes que dormirte.

– Solo un poco, rogaba el Padre de Candy.

–Me quieres hacer enojar, he cuidado a pacientes como tú, así de tercos.

– Te va a encantar, escucha. De repente se escucho la melodía de una gaita, muy bonita. Candy la detuvo.

-Escúcheme usted, casi se me queda sin respirar esta tarde, ahora muy lindo soplando su gaita, no, no y no. Es un definitivo no. A dormir, al final lo dije a Albert que eso parece sonar como caracoles arrastrándose.

Sonora carcajada de Héctor y Tom se escucharon, ¡caracoles arrastrándose! que sale Candy molesta.

-Tom ya te escuche, ya verás y que corren cada uno a su habitación antes que los encuentre.

Cuando salió Candy solo se escucho el sonar de tres puertas cerrándose. Se sonrío.

-Papito lindo quieres que mañana te haga un delicioso pastel de chocolate, riquísimo, bueno si te duermes ahora, muy temprano estaré en la cocina y lo haré para ti, ¿quieres?

– Si mi bebita, por supuesto que sí, ya me voy a dormir, te lo prometo.

Candy salió, la puerta de Albert se abrió, asomándose a ver a Candy, la vio se quedo pasmado, no llevaba la bata puesta solo su camisón corto de seda, delgadito, la vio de arriba abajo con una mirada excitada, la jaló de su mano y la trajo con él. Cerrando la puerta. Ambos en voz baja.

-Mi amor, que linda te ves, estas hermosísima.

-¡Albert!, mañana será otro día, estoy cansada papá no tiene ganas de dormir tampoco, acaso ¿no vas a querer pastel de chocolate?

-No, te quiero a ti –Con una voz bajita seductora, al oído de Candy abrazándola y acariciándola

-Mi amor, eso es trampa, te dije que no nos casáramos en el barco Albert, eso es trampa.

-Trampa es la de salir así, frente a mí, esto es trampa.

-Te amo, pero realmente estoy muy cansada, ven duérmete conmigo, sé que estas cansado tu también.

-Tengo una idea que te hará relajarte y a mí también, ven confía en mí, le decía muy bajito Albert al oído, me case contigo siendo un niño,

- Eres un abusivo, me case apenas naciendo, no tienes idea por todo lo que he pasado, ambos se sonreían,

-Ven te tendré muy cerquita, prometo no hacerte mía, solo dormiremos, lo prometo.

- ¡Albert! Sonreía y ella era cobijada por él, mientras se quedaba fuera de las cobijas abrazándola.

-Candy ven acá, Albert tocaba a Candy, sus ropitas, era un juego de caricias, de agitaciones, sus seducciones él la acariciaba, ella hacía lo mismo, ella sentía estremecer su cuerpo, mientras Albert la besaba haciendo en ella que se destensara y se relajará al final, ella hacía lo mismo para con Albert, se sentía muy ligado íntimamente con ella.

Ambos en la habitación de Albert se quedaron dormidos, el cansancio los venció, durmieron por horas ya temprano antes del amanecer Candy despertaba, notaba a ambos así, _el con su pantalón pijama, ella encima de él, una pierna abrazaba su cintura, el dormido y ella al moverse se abrazaba a él con todo su cuerpo, Albert se había quedado dormido y de que ella no quería adelantarse, pero la que se inquieto fue ella, estaba toda excitada, fue muy difícil tener a su Albert sin camisa y excitado como lo sentía, por Dios el tormento lo estaba pasando ella desde que se despertó y sin hacer ruido, salió a su habitación era muy temprano, nadie se había despertado aún, se recostó un poco más, la verdad si había dormido bien. Las caricias íntimas de Albert y ella hicieron que se relajará por completo, como puede uno amarse y no entregarse, pensaba Candy, me quedo con más ganas por estar cerca de él, sentirlo así tan mío, excitado, ambos queriéndonos ¡ah! Había visto personas desnudas, al único que deseaba era a su Albert, la hacía quererlo más, desearlo. ¡Ah!_

Se levantó, recordó que iban a cabalgar, preparó sus cosas, se metió a bañar, ahora se arreglo mejor que nunca, por fin conocería la casa de sus Padres. Al salir del baño vio un cuadro encima de su cama, era una dama hermosa que Candy veía, parecía a la madre de Anthony, una bebe de cabellos rizados sonriendo en sus brazos. Se acercó y leía los nombres Alexandra Andrew de O´Donell y su pequeña bisnieta la heredera universal Andrew.

Candy Sorprendida terminaba muy arreglada mientras todos dormían, bajo a la cocina, apenas despertaba la cocinera, Candy ya estaba horneando pasteles de chocolate llevaba varios listos para el desayuno, le pidió café a la cocinera, ella dijo

- Si mi lady,

-llámeme Candy,

-Si mi lady Candy, se sonreía.

-Bueno sirva el desayuno que le hayan solicitado pero de poste agregue pasteles de chocolate cortesía de Lady Alexandra.

-Por supuesto mi Lady Candy Alexandra. Sonreía la cocinera, nadie de la familia cocinaba en ese lugar, ella sabía que era la dueña completa de la casa, ni como contrariarla, verla cocinar era un deleite, en su vida jamás se imagino conocer a una O`Donell cocinera, y tratarla como su igual, por Dios, la cocinera no podía dejar de admirara a la joven, es hermosa y de verdad está cocinando, "pasteles".

Candy se retiro, subió a cambiarse esta vez para desayunar, un vestido hermoso y sencillo, toco Albert a la puerta y le saludo de beso, lo abrazo, le dijo

– ¿Dormiste bien mi amor?

-Si mi vida y tu, sonrientes se miraban a los ojos.

-Muy bien, calentito, tocándote, besándote, que rico dormí. Suspiraba, por estar tan relajado y en casa de su familia durmió como un bebe. Ambos sonrieron por todo lo que hicieron anoche traviesamente, le dijo,

-Eres fantástica, ahora deseo que la boda sea ya y hacerte mía Candy. Ella sonreía apenada, toda ruborizada, salían de la habitación. Albert no quería estar lejos de ella, _ahora estaría Terry en el castillo O`Donell, de solo pensar a Candy cerca, sola, se sentía mal, él la ama, es mi esposa, se decía para si mismo_.


	10. Familia númerosa

**Capitulo 10**

**Familia numerosa**

Empezaron a bajar todos y los chiquitos abrazaban a Candy quien jugaba con ellos. Se sentaron a desayunar, muy tranquilamente, Héctor y Tom estaban divirtiéndose como dos niños chiquitos, se secreteaban, ahora estaban juntos en otro lugar del comedor y Sussete, se sonreía con ellos junto a Amelia.

-Tom, aquí varias veces hemos competido y siempre ha ganado William

-No te preocupes Héctor, ya veras, le ganaremos a nuestro cuñadito, esta vez el pierde, estará distraído con Candy, ya lo verás, está enamorado.

-Eso espero, aquí las apuestas suben y William siempre sale triunfador, al parecer es muy ágil, ha viajado mucho, sabe mucho de caballos. Ambos sonreían y bajaban la voz.

-Si supieras como lo conocí, no pensarías lo mismo

-A que te refieres, sabes algo de él obscuro y secreto, mira que es el esposo de nuestra hermana, Tom.

-Era un vagabundo, en ocasiones se vestía de escocés, los pequeños en América no entienden ver a un hombre en faldón, para mí era un ermitaño solitario y nos hicimos amigos, ahora ver como todos hacen reverencian frente a él es realmente sorpresivo.

- ¡Tom! Soy escocés, uso el trae escocés, no es un faldón, ambos se reían, por lo que se enteraban, se ocultaban porque sin querer Tom había insultado a los escoceses.

Candy al verlos, un poco celosa de sus hermanos pues otra vez estaban excluyéndola, se quejo con su papá. Albert sonreía, ellos tramaban algo.

-Papá, ¿cómo ve usted? Que mis hermanos están tramando algo, habrá a caso algo donde se están poniéndose de acuerdo, esas miradas dicen que van en contra mía. Les decía en tono juguetón, todos los que la veían se divertían por como jugaba ella era muy parecida con su padre, estaban tan felices que todo se la pasaban jugando. Su padre la defendió,

– Pobre de alguno de ustedes, le haga algo a mi pequeñita, se las verán conmigo, mira Tom que Héctor si me conoce enojado, pero pobre de ti si no me cuidas a mi bebita. Todos se sonreían por como le llamaban ahora a Candy, bebita. Ella se defendía.

– Son unos envidiosos, ustedes grandulones, que no quieren que mi padre me diga como desee. Si para el soy su bebita, no importa. Ahora los que se sonreían eran los chiquitos, todos los demás estaban muy atentos, los primos de Candy, estaban divirtiéndose a lo grande, siempre que visitaban a los O´Donell se aburrían, con Candy allí esto ya llevaba otro ritmo, ellos demostraban su felicidad. De Inmediato se aliaron con ella Karen, Eliot y Marcus quienes le dijeron

- Primita nosotros estamos contigo, además les ganaremos en todo, los saltos de caballo, los lazos y los juegos no tan fácil le ganan a los Mac Kay. Cuando lleguen los O´Donell ya verás como acabamos con este par, ellos son muy buenos, Michael le ha ganado a muchos en todo, sonreían después Marcus le decía a Eliot. Mientras Candy sonreía _ahora sabía que era lo que conversaban Tom y Héctor, sonreía picara por entender que era lo que harían_.

– Si todas las chicas quieren a los O´Donell, todos se sonreían porque los O´Donell tenían fama de ser los galanes de Escocia, le comentaban a Candy que todas las mujeres perseguían a los O´Donell y se peleaban por ellos, más por su hermana, pues por su belleza, siempre teníamos que cuidarla mucho, no faltaba que atrevido la molestará, hasta los Mac Kay somos O´Donell honorarios, ambos hemos tenido que salvar a Andrea. Candy _recordaba a Anthony, Alister y Archie, con los tremendos Legan y el enamoramiento de Elisa por Anthony, ahora contaba con primitos asediados de nuevo, sonreía de imaginarlos, parecidos a sus adorables Archie, Anthony, Ster o Terry, quienes también fueron muy asediados por las damas_.

-La suerte que tenemos es que Amelia y Sussete ya tienen quien las defienda de planta, se sonreían. Mientras Tom abrazaba a Sussete como protegiéndola. Eliot continuaba,

- Ellas son tan hermosas que nos meterían a cualquiera en un lío enorme, más se sonreían, después Marcus le dijo,

- Vienes a hacerle juego a todas las damas de esta familia, aquí solo nacen las mujeres más hermosas de Escocia, ninguna descendiente directa de los O´Donell y Andrew son feas, ellas no solo llevan la belleza por dentro, sino el honor y la valentía por fuera. Todos se sentían orgullosos, Albert al escuchar a un Mac Kay hablar así de la familia, se quedo orgulloso de su familia. Eliot se animo a decir,

- Cuido a mi princesa como cuido a las O´Donell, abrazaba a Karen dándole un beso en la frente, sabemos por tu leyenda que la mujer más bella de Escocia, es una O´Donell Andrew como Andrea ella es como tú. Todos se sonreían, Marcus les contaba que las descendientes Andrew siempre son muy perseguidas,

-Amelia tenía a todo mundo tras de ella y sin que se dieran cuenta amaneció un día casada con Héctor, todos se volvían a reír,

- Y tu Alexandra, tan perseguida que al momento que naciste ya te habían casado con el mejor partido William Albert Andrew, eres la que lleva la delantera, soltaban tremendas carcajadas. Decía Marcus para completar.

Candy se sonreía por todo lo que se enteraba, sus hermanos más porque ellos amaban como Eliot y Marcus jugaban con ella, _Albert bajo la cabeza, no dejaba de reír ese par lo traían vuelto loco y solo esperaba a Jim arribará y al juntarlo con Tom la que se iba a armar en esa mansión, sonreía solo de imaginarlo_ hasta que Héctor lo noto y dijo

—Oye Alexandra, tu esposo trama algo, ese trae algo bajo la manga ya se está riendo, eso es que el siempre sabe todo antes que nosotros. -Tom lo conoces más, dile que de una vez nos diga. En eso alguien se paró en la puerta, lo recibieron y pasó al comedor, Candy se levanto, grito

– ¡Jim! un guapo joven ojos grises cabello castaño claro cenizo hermoso, alto bien parecido, muy fuerte delgado hecho un hombre, vestido de vaquero. Candy se lanzo a sus brazos, -Estas aquí hermanito lindo, ya estás en casa, bienvenido se abrazaban levantando a Candy, le daba besitos en su frente y su cabeza, girando con ella sonrientes los dos como niños, se miraban a los ojos.

-Mi jefa, la mujer más linda de América está en Escocia. Todo el comedor tenía la boca abierta, los miraban, se levanto Tom, sonriente al verlo de inmediato lo abrazó le dijo

-Anda Jim que ya son muchos los que nos van a quitar de ser los únicos de la familia de Candy, Tom lo presento -Familia les presentamos al hermanito menor de Alexandra, desde pequeño ella lo cuido y lo hemos visto crecer. Se dirigió a Jim, le dijo -Candy fue encontrada por su familia, todo el comedor es familia de ella, a lo que Jim se quedo viendo las caras, cuando vio a Héctor miro sus ojos, la niñita hija de él, sé paro en su silla, lo miro con las manitas en su cintura, tratando de alzar la cabecita para ver girar a su tía Alexandra de nuevo.

- ¡Es cierto! mira Tom tienen una mini Candy –Todos se reían, por cómo le decía a la pequeña Clarita

Sir Oscar se levanto – pasa a desayunar muchacho, estas cansado del viaje, esta es tu casa y George se acerco le dijo

-Vamos joven si desea le ayudo a prepararse

—Gracias George, en un momento por favor, mientras sonreía saludando a todos los mayores sonriente al saber que eran la familia de verdad de Candy

- Vamos ponte cómodo, le decían, lo ponían al tanto a Jim, quien estaba muy feliz de haber viajado, ya estaba hecho un hombre. Karen al verlo se quedo atónita, está hermoso el joven Americano, su hermano lo noto, le dio un empujón, haciendo que se ruborizará, Marcus se río en eso Jim la vio, noto que estaba ruborizada, se sintió avergonzado porque se dio cuenta que la joven estaba así por él. Sussete sonriendo por saber que era parte de su familia al saludarlo lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sin saber que era la esposa de Tom.

Candy le dijo a Albert

-Mi amor, por eso te reías sabías que en cualquier momento llegaba Jim, chicos mi hermanito es ganadero de los mejores de América es un Carthaway, al igual que Tom son mis hermanitos en América, así que si llegan los O´Donell, sabrán que les llega competencia y los dos abrazaban a Candy, - son mi familia, (Tomando la mano de Albert), Después Candy viendo a Héctor dijo

-Ahora sé de que se están riendo Tom y Héctor. Ya verán, para tu información Héctor, enseñe a lazar a Tom, soy buena jinete, no me caigo fácilmente de un caballo, Albert sabe que soy muy buena competiendo, ya lo verás hermanito. Intimidaba Candy a su hermano Héctor. Héctor al escucharla, se quedo serio, volteo a ver a Tom

– Vez ahora ya tiene su bando, para colmo William esta con ella. En ese momento empezaron a reír a carcajadas, eso estaba muy feliz, para quitarle la tristeza a Héctor, Amelia le ayudo diciendo:

-Mi vida, no te preocupes, Alexandra no conoce a ninguno de los O´Donell, somos muchos los que sabemos. Recuerda que hoy llegan los O´Donell ellos no conocen a Alexandra y a ti siempre te han querido mucho mi amor, lo divertido va a ser cuando se enteren que si llegan aquí no saldrán, se cubría la boca y soltaba de reír, -ellos se quedarán aquí sin salir, eso va a ser muy divertido tratándose de tus primos Daniel y Michael.

Sir Oscar intervino, - la última vez, ni con la revancha le ganaron a mi sobrino William. Mi hija tiene todo mi apoyo para las apuestas ella está mejor colocada en el tablero, con su esposo. Y recuerda Héctor quien viene a la mansión no podrá salir de aquí. Volvieron a sonreír, esta vez ya no le ganaban su padre tenía razón, pero los Mac Kay no habían competido con Candy y Albert allí, ellos estaban fascinados.

Jim sonreía tomando las manos de Candy, este al igual que varios de los jóvenes a pesar de ser menor que Candy, su cuerpo y su figura era muy atlética, sus manos fuertes, sus ojos grises, su nariz estilizada, con un porte muy atractivo, pasaba por galán de teatro, su cabello corto y bien acomodado, una sonrisa galante, conquistador, sobre todo para la más joven de la familia Karen.

Candy les servía a todos su pastel de chocolate, todos estaban asombrados.

– ¿Los hiciste tu hija? decían sus tías, asombradas comiendo de forma apetitosa el pastel,

-Si, me levante temprano y los hice para todos ustedes,

- No podías dormir, le dijo su hermano Héctor, sonriendo de forma dolosa, para saber si estaba lista para competir.

- Dormí muy bien, traigo todavía movido mis horarios por la doble guardia del hospital donde trabajaba, así que me levanto muy temprano. Otra vez todos estaban asustados, ella los vio, se sonrío abrazando por la espalda a Albert. Quien tomaba sus manos, las besaba sonriendo por ver la cara de Héctor.

Candy ayudaba a los niños con su pastel de chocolate, le ayudaba a Amelia con ellos, que querían estar en el comedor cuando ellos siempre comían aparte, ahora con su tía no la dejaban ni un minuto. En eso se dio un giro, encontrándose de frente a una dama. Ambas se vieron, se quedaron enganchadas en la mirada, Andrea dijo - ¡Tía! -En un susurro que solo Candy escucho.

Llegaron tres jóvenes una dama idéntica a Albert, alta hermosa, delgada con una finísima forma, blanca cabello lacio, ojos color cielo y dos varones fuertes gallardos, se topaban las dos damas de frente Andrea y Candy, los jóvenes la admiraban, veían un medallón en su cuello.

-El joven rubio dijo— ¡Santo Dios! miren esta belleza en casa de los O´Donell, de inmediato Albert se paró al escuchar a Michael, se sonrío esperando que las dos damas se movieran, pero Andrea, se abrazo a Candy muy fuerte, ella la abrazo al sentirla vulnerable, también Candy sintió una conexión con ella de inmediato, en silencio se abrazaban, Andrea acariciaba su cabello, Candy acariciaba el de ella, después Candy le dijo al oído,

-¡Bienvenida! Andrea se reincorporo, tallando sus ojos sus lágrimas, fue entonces que Albert noto que estaba nerviosa, ella al ver a William, lo abrazo, lo saludo,

-Primo que gusto verle, Albert dijo

-Les presento a mi esposa Alexandra O`Donell de Andrew. Candy lo volteo a ver, sonrío de medio lado por como la presento. Daniel y Michael estaban helados, Daniel dijo

–La leyenda O´Donell ¡Wow! Ahora los sorprendidos eran ellos.

-Hola soy tu prima Andrea MacArthur O´Donell y este par de tremendos son mis hermanos mayores Daniel y Michael MacArthur. Que hermosa eres, no sabía que te habían encontrado, le volvió a abrazar, le dio un beso. Candy asombrada le contestó,

- Ni yo sabía que tenía una prima tan linda y que parece gemela de mi esposo. Albert sonrió al _escucharla, por supuesto que era su esposa_. Todos sonreían. El mayor un joven rubio de ojos miel claros, cabello a los hombros alto bien parecido de nombre Michael y el otro alto de ojos verde olivo cabello castaño claro, muy atractivo de nombre Daniel.

Se acabo el desayuno, se fueron a cambiar, todos de ropa para cabalgar, para iniciar era el de jinetes de la cabalgata, así que de inmediato Albert y Candy, tomados de la mano se subieron a cambiarse, mientras Tom y Héctor, se lamentaban el haber provocado a su hermana.

Aurora y Marian conversaban, que la madre de Alexandra era muy buena compitiendo, que era la mayor Clara y que su sobrina se parecía demasiado a ella hasta en el hablar. Al retar y jugar se parecía a su padre, pues la madre no jugaba al momento de retar. Esto lo escuchaba George, sonriendo, ellas lo vieron y le preguntaron sobre Alexandra,

-¿Entonces apostamos por Alexandra?, él muy cortes decía,

-No lo sé ella es enfermera, ayudará a todo el mundo. Ellas se quedaban mudas, con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras George se sonreía de ambas sutilmente.

Ya estaban algunos vestidos, empezaron a ensillar los caballos para ir a la pista a calentar pues harían saltos continuos de barras. El tablero lo controlaba George, las apuestas las llevaba Oscar. Bastián, Marian, Aurora y Alfred apostaban por sus hijos, Alexandra y William eran tomados en cuenta, siendo Sir William el patriarca, nadie apostaría contra alguien tan preparado como ese hombre, pues ya había competido y era muy bueno en otras ocasiones, ahora con Candy ahí, debía ser mejor.

Ver a los hermanos de Alexandra en reto era muy interesante, Sussete competía sonriente, se aliaba a Amelia con quien se sentía muy identificada, Candy por sus nervios ante todos los cambios se sentía distante, después de la llegada de Andrea, ella la acaparaba cuando estaban juntas, fue entonces que Amelia y Sussete apostaban por sus parejas que estaban aliadas, ellas se comprometían con sus parejas.

Sir Oscar ya se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande, en eso todavía no llegaban de traer los caballos, cuando llegaron los Grandchester, seguido otro carruaje con Alister y su familia. Sir Oscar de inmediato, fue a recibirlos, gritando

- Richard ¿como estas?, Bienvenido a Escocia, estás en tu hogar bienvenidos. Estamos jugando en festejo a mi hija que ya la hemos recuperado. El Duque Grandchester contestó

-Excelente amigo, ¡qué maravilla!, me da gusto saberlo, veinte años buscando a tu hija, que por fin este contigo, esto es un honor, se abrazaban fuerte y muy afectuosamente, este es mi hijo Terrance Grandchester.

-Lo sé amigo, sé también por toda la situación, Mc Ollwen me puso al tanto, aquí se distraerán mucho de todo, sus habitaciones están listas, hijo te recomiendo que participes, hay muchos competidores de tu edad, te garantizo que te divertirás.


	11. Actividades de la Familia

**Capitulo 11**

**Actividades de la familia**

Entraron Alister, Patricia y un pequeño menor de un año con ojos azules, cabello castaño hermoso en brazos de Alister,

-Tío hemos llegado temprano, no desocupamos la mansión por completo, pero por lo pronto estamos aquí.

– Bienvenido muchacho esta es tu casa, William ya me puso al tanto, ustedes no saldrán de este hogar sin nosotros,

- Gracias -decía Patricia enternecida.

-Ya conocen a los Grandchester, Alister de inmediato contestó

– Por supuesto, Terry es compañero nuestro del San Pablo, todos los Andrew le debemos mucho, abrazo a Terry, gracias a él repare una avioneta hermosa en su cobertizo cuando joven y hace poco que vivo en su mansión la he vuelto a dejar como nueva. El Duque Grandchester dijo

– Eso es cierto hijo, que bien, debemos quedarnos cerca de él, si sigue reparando las cosas que tenemos en Escocia. Se sonreían animadamente. Terry dijo

– Que bueno es verte de nuevo, Patricia que hermosa estas, y ese chiquito que buen mozo es.

Patricia agregó—Gracias Terry es un honor conocer a tu padre y que estés con los Andrew de nuevo.

En eso sale Candy, los ve – Paty, Ster, llorando, abrazándolos. Terry se asombraba de verla ahí, era Candy, estaba ahí, con las amistades de su Padre.

- Candy mi nenita linda estas aquí, abrazaba, elevando a Candy, mientras Albert, Tom, Héctor, Jim y los demás los veían mientras se acercaban.

—Como has cambiado pequeña, mírate eres hermosa, Patricia ahora es tu prima, además ya tienes un sobrinito. Alister abrazaba emocionado a Candy. _Recordó cuando ella no aceptaba que este se fuera a la guerra, como se fue despidiéndose de ella ahora la tenía de nuevo en sus brazos_.

– Alister resulta que no soy tu prima soy tu tía, no por eso soy una vieja, se sonreían.

- Si Paty me dijo que Albert era el Tío Abuelo, pero no te preocupes, estas tan bella, verdad Patricia, ella siempre será una Andrew. Héctor sonrió, por supuesto que es una Andrew. Candy agregó

– Alister es que también resulta que soy de la familia, mi nombre es Alexandra O´Donell Mac Kay. Estoy casada con Albert desde que nací. Varios de los jóvenes que habían llegado se quedaron atónitos, Jim dijo

– ¡Ya te casaste! Todos se reían. Terry abría los ojos con sorpresa, _que bueno que se daba cuenta_ pensaba.

-Paty, que lindo es tu hijo, mira te ves tan hermosa. Mientras tomaba al pequeño abrazándolo y besándolo.

-Candy siempre me veras hermosa, eres muy buena conmigo, como no he de apreciarte. Ambas se abrazaban muy efusivas, mientras Alister continuaba presentándola con la familia, dándole su lugar.

Terry escuchaba en el marco de la puerta, aguardando una sonrisa al escuchar el asombro del joven que había hablado. Este atónito, se sonreía, abrazo por la espalda a Candy, le dijo

– Como esta mi Tarzan pecosa,

- ¡Terry!, dijo Candy sonriendo quien no lo había visto por los Cornwall y el pequeño que la tenían distraída.

-Felicidades pecosa, tu padre nos recibió, nos dijo que había encontrado a su hija, por Dios, si hubiese planeado verte, jamás lo creería, estas divina, el matrimonio te sienta bien, se burlaba y se sonreía, como es eso que te adelantaste, bribona. Albert estaba serio y escuchaba sin decir nada, esperando para acercarse, Sir Oscar le dijo al Duque,

-Richard ella es mi hija, Alexandra O´Donell Mac Kay, la reconoció, se sonrío agachando la cabeza, ella se acerco, lo abrazo.

-¿Cómo está Sr. Grandchester?, muchos años de no verlo, que gusto, ahora ya sabe quién es mi papa y quien es mi esposo, Sir William Albert Andrew, sobrino de mi padre, primo mío y mi esposo legalmente. Albert al ver que Candy lo mencionaba sonrió y se acercó, dijo

–Bienvenidos a todos, hace unos días llegamos de América, Candy y yo nos comprometimos para casarnos, en el viaje descubrimos que es Alexandra O´Donell Mac Kay, que nuestros padres nos habían casado desde niños, pero ambos no lo sabíamos hasta que llegamos aquí a Escocia, así que nada de adelantos , ni malos pensamientos, familia - Alister, Patricia, Archie, Ann , Candy y Terry son compañeros de estudios y para ti Michael ella es tu prima hermana y también sé que estudiaste con ellos en el San Pablo, ahora que todos estamos aquí y aclarando detalles, estos días van a ser muy emocionantes con los O´Donell reunidos, la familia Cornwall, los Mac Kay y los Grandchester. Y eso que aquí no venía nadie tío, pero ya que están aquí les aviso, no podrán salir, pues nadie debe saber que William y Alexandra están escondidos en esta casa. Por la última vez que vine tampoco deben informar que Andrea y Alister están aquí. Son protegidos de los O´Donell Andrew.

En una parte los O`Donell sonreían

-Daniel ya viste quien llegó

-Si, Terrance Grandchester, el hombre más famoso de América y futuro Duque de Grandchester, llegó con su padre. Michael dijo

-Es muy bravo, en el colegio acabo con varios cuando se molestó, defendiendo a alguien, nunca tuvo amigos, pero apuesto lo que quieras que el mismo Paul temblaría frente a él.

-Por favor Michael, Paul temblaría con cualquier Andrew, le tiene pánico a William, mucho sería que intentara venir aquí y molestará a Héctor para que el bastardo saliera corriendo.

-Ya te diste cuenta que Alister vino de la guerra, mira quién lo diría mi hermana esta resguardada en una fortaleza, que el mismo William está atrayendo aquí, ese Tom y Jim, son hermanos de Alexandra, en América, al parecer eran su familia.

-Pero tienen diferentes apellidos.

-Pues Alexandra, ya no, ahora está en su hogar, es nuestra y es una O`Donell.

-Viste la cara de Andy, parece que con ella se sintió identificada.

-Pues es correspondida, Alexandra, no dejaba de abrazarla, dijo que era gemela de su esposo, ambos sonreían.

Los sirvientes subían los equipajes donde bajaron de inmediato los recién llegados, no querían perderse de nada, en este caso bajo primero el Duque de Grandchester quien de inmediato se puso a jugar con Oscar en las apuestas, con un tablero de ajedrez que comenzaban el Capitán Bastián y Sir Alfred, todos realizaron apuestas por sus hijos, los jinetes con los caballos preparados.

Albert escogía un caballo para Candy, platicaba con ella, jugaban ella lo abrazaba, se platicaban al oído, se ruborizaba Candy escondiéndose en Albert, se ponían de acuerdo para no correr riesgos en nada, pues ellos estarían pronto en su boda, esto era solo una diversión en honor a ella, no era necesario ganar, por el contrario, solo se divertirían.

En eso Terry le asignaban un caballo, cuando vio a una hermosa joven rubia de ojos cielo que se alejaba, se escondía haciéndose muy misteriosa ante él, sin poder verla más, lo dejaba con la boca abierta pensaba _ha de ser hermana de Albert se dijo para sí._ En eso se topo con ellos

- Albert que gusto, felicidades hermano, es muy grato venir a tu boda, sin saber que eras tú quien se casa ahora, con mi hermosa Candy. Ella lo escuchaba, le dijo

—Terry no cambias, eres el mismo, este tomo la mano de Candy para darle un beso muy galante Jim se acercó, le dijo

– He nada de besos es mi hermana, es una dama. Se sonreían, pero Jim siempre había celado y cuidado a Candy, Albert que estaba ahí, solo opto por sonreír, _pensó, estos cuñados míos son lo mejor que me pudo suceder._

Tom que estaba listo dijo

—Héctor ya valió, estos que llegaron también son aliados de Candy y de mi cuñado. Ambos se reían, mientras Terry abrazaba con un brazo a Albert y otro a Candy. Albert notaba que Terry, estaba informado de que era su esposa y que no la veía diferente, sino como una vieja amiga, sin embargo Albert no bajaba la guardia.

Siguieron las presentaciones, Karen, veía al actor Terry, un hombre muy guapo y famoso, él le daba un beso en la mano, viendo el parecido de ella y Candy se sorprendió, pues el cabello de Karen es castaño rojizo y muy rizado como el de su prima. Como todo un caballero saludaba a las damas y agradecía estar en Escocia donde la fama, no lo perseguía.

Albert más tranquilo, observaba a Terry se oía más maduro y relajado, pero sobre todo no tomo a mal la relación de ellos, al final ya habían pasado varios años de eso, Candy elegía su caballo junto a Albert y se secreteaban juntos. Ellos eran una pareja muy complementaria, todo el tiempo se hacían señas, se sonreían y jugaban. Comenzaron a jugar los saltos de caballos. Sir Oscar les dijo

-Aquí el secreto está en los caballos combinados con sus jinetes, el que perdiera, automáticamente tendrá cero puntos, el que quede en el mejor lugar tendrá diez puntos el segundo cinco y el tercero dos, así que no había mucho por pelear, ni ganar sino mantenerse en la competencia.

En los saltos, todos se divirtieron, se veían elegantes, las damas observaban a los caballeros, vestidos con pantaloncillos, chaquetas elegantes, botas altas y se veían muy atractivos desde el porche donde ellas estaban sentadas, esperando su turno, Candy permanecía de pie, tras de ella Andrea que le admiraba su cabello rizado sentadas estaban Patricia con su hijo en brazos, Amelia con la pequeña Clarita y Sussete con dos niños rodeándola diciéndole que era muy hermosa sonreía de imaginar a uno como Tom.

Karen también estaba de pie, veía al guapo de Jim, Candy volteo a verla, se dio cuenta, sonreía, tomo la mano de Andrea, platicaban para que le dijera de si iban bien o mal en los saltos

– Todos van muy bien

– A ti no te llama la atención alguien en especial, le pregunto Candy,

- Se sonreía, no decía nada. Ambas descubrieron a Karen, con una risa se abrazaban. Terminaban, todos los caballeros quedaban en muy buena posición, ellos estaban entrenados para ser los mejores y los americanos, sabían mucho de caballos.

Tocaba el turno de las damas, se iban por sus caballos Alister y Héctor regresaban para cuidar que sus hijos se quedarán en el porche, para que los pequeños no corrieran riesgo de acercarse a los caballos.

Los demás venían con ellos para gozar de la vista de las damas, Albert se sentó en el barandal, Terry hizo lo mismo colocándose a un lado. Tom y Jim, se quedaron de pie cerca de las escaleras, nunca faltaba algo, ellos estaban muy preparados para cualquier accidente, Eliot y Marcus se unían a la mesa de la limonada, Michael y Daniel se sentaban con Alister y Héctor.

Salieron las damas, Amelia y Sussete iban primero, después llegaban Karen y Patricia, al final se quedaba Candy con Andrea sin poder verlas ellas estaban atrás. Observaban todo Candy, desconociendo sobre la participación se quedaba con Andrea para que le diera su consejo, pero esta solo le decía que se divirtiera, eso siempre daba buenos resultados, mientras que Candy le decía que no deseaba perder, ella le explicaba.

Empezaban las damas, todos los hombres estaban atónitos, parecían amazonas, iniciaron con sus cabellos recogidos en un sombrerito muy divinamente, iniciaban la forma de saltos. Las damas estaban muy bien preparadas, Amelia lucía profesional, ella sabía cómo lucirse. Sussete igual sabía de ese tipo de competencias y su estatura la hacía lucir genial.

Albert empezó a ponerse nervioso porque no veía a Candy, pero cuando salía iba junto a Andrea, al brincar ambas se veían espectaculares, sonreían las dos, ellas si se divertían, mientras las demás en su perfección, muy preocupadas por quedar bien y no perder, ellas todavía no entraban a los saltos, estaban jugando con sus caballos como dos pequeñas traviesas, corrían de un lado a otro, se acercó Sir Oscar abriendo sus ojos y su boca semi suelta les dijo a los caballeros.

-Parece a lo lejos que estoy viendo a Rosemary y Clara jugando cuando se conocieron. Todos las vieron muy insistentes se levantaron a verlas, efectivamente no habían entrado a la zona de saltos ya no traían sus sombreritos, sus cabellos volaban cual amazonas, se veían hermosas, Andrea y Candy traían caballos blancos, jugando entraron a la zona de saltos, Andrea se adelantó, le dijo

-Vamos Alexandra, demuéstrales quienes somos las Andrew, al decir eso Albert se sorprendió, Terry estaba viendo a la dama, tan asombrado que los hombres que jugaban al ajedrez lo veían y le hacían señas al Duque

– Tu hijo está perdido con Andrea. Sonrió Alfred al ver a Terry con la boca ligeramente abierta, sin quitar la vista de la joven.

Saltaron hermosamente los corceles, Candy sonreía, veía a Andrea, esta le seguía, lo que sorprendía de Andrea es que ella jamás sonreía como lo hacía en ese momento con Alexandra, sus hermanos estaban muy felices, Daniel lloraba en silencio. Tom y Jim, lo notaron, miraban a los demás. Albert estaba emocionado, Candy realmente desconocía de ese tipo de competencias, elegantes pero Andrea la apoyaba y la instruía, dándole el camino, ambas por ser muy esbeltas y delgadas, hacían que sus corceles no tuvieran dificultad en los saltos, sin tumbar ninguna pieza, al estar tan relajadas sonriendo guiándose una a la otra, hacían verlas solventes y despreocupadas, la cara de Terry era de asombro, Andrea tenía una sonrisa delicada, toda una dama digna, mientras Candy, con su perfil más delgado, su sonrisa era abierta, despreocupada, haciendo que Albert quisiera estar a su lado.

Candy y Andrea empataron en primer lugar ganando su diez cada una, los saltos fueron perfectos. Se alejaron a dejar los caballos. Candy regresaba con Albert, mientras Terry esperaba ver a Andrea, pero esta nunca salió, ya se había metido a su habitación a darse un refrescante baño para la hora de comida, Terry deseaba verla, pero ella comió en su habitación, no salió más. Eso no pasó desapercibido para los hermanos de Andy, quien notaban el interés de Terry por su hermana, Michael sonreía de lado, _pensativo y dudoso, sabía que Terry sería un excelente partido para su hermana, no solo por su carácter, sino porque este vivía en Inglaterra_, se lo hacía saber a Daniel, quien solo optaba por quedarse serio.

Seguía las carreras por la tarde, todos se retiraron a descansar después de comer, pues el sol estaba en pleno pico, nadie se molestaba en salir, los jóvenes jugaban dentro y platicaban. Fue ahí donde Jim le preguntó a Daniel, porque lloraba al ver a la dama tan feliz, Tom y Terry estaban a sus espaldas y escuchaban,

—Jim, Andrea es mi hermana, desde hace tiempo que no sonríe, no sale sola, hay gente mala que le quiere hacer daño, juramos todos que la cuidaremos de esa bestia, pues a ella una ocasión la intentaron secuestrar, la salvamos no le hicieron nada, ella dejo de sonreír, es la primera vez que sonríe, creo que se hallo muy bien con Alexandra y las damas aquí. Terry escuchaba, Tom le hacía seña de que no indagará más.

Terry se sorprendía su corazón se agitaba con las imágenes en su mente en la joven de cabellos largos, su sonrisa, por Dios, trataba de controlar su pecho agitado, nunca se había sentido así.

Por la tarde, bajaba el sol, seguían las carreras, todos se divertían mucho, en la competencia de carreras de los hombres participaban los más livianos, las damas solo algunas participaban, Alexandra, Karen y Andrea, comenzó la carrera, Candy (Alexandra) para sentirse más cómoda, le pidió a Albert que cuidara de sus botas, este se las quitó sin saber porque, no le entendía, luego le hizo la seña a Jim que por favor la amarrara al caballo, Jim entendió de inmediato.

Las apuestas comenzaban, corrían las damas, quedo Candy en primero, después Andrea y Karen. Alister sonrío, mira que Candy tan lista, quito toda la fricción, se amarró al caballo para hacerlo sentir libre,

-Los jóvenes lo escucharon, vieron como ganó Candy. Jim aclaró,

-Así corremos nosotros desde niños, pues como éramos chicos, tenían miedo que nos caigamos del caballo, es una costumbre nuestra. Sir Oscar pregunto

- ¿Hijo desde que edad jugaban carreras ustedes tres?

- Desde los doce años Tom y yo, Candy empezó más chica, para salvar a los caballos de los Legan, porque siempre los espantaban, ella iba tras ellos y los rescataba. Por eso es la mejor con el lazo, nadie le gana a Candy._ Albert se quedo serio, recordó aquella ocasión en la que envenenaban a un caballo, lo salvaba de Niel al que agarró a golpes._ Sabía que eran capaces ese par. Todos los escuchaban. De los caballeros solo participaron Jim y Eliot, ganado Jim, después Eliot.


	12. En riesgo

**Capitulo 12**

**En Riesgo**

Al siguiente día jugaban al tiro al arco, lanzamiento de dagas. Llego la prueba de arquería, ahí separaron a las damas de los caballeros. Comenzaron las damas, ellas llevaban unas prendas especiales para este deporte Amelia, elegante alta, distinguida, Andrea al ir caminado se veía inquietantemente atractiva, de lejos la miraba Terry, pues ella no se acercaba a nadie, Candy seguía, se veía más delgada, Sussete, Patricia y Karen era la más joven, empezó Amelia, Andrea, Patricia quedando bien, Sussete, Candy y Karen fallaban muy poco. Ganando diez puntos Patricia, Andrea y Amelia cinco, Sussete dos. Candy _sonreía, fue una suerte para ella porque nunca había tenido puntería en el arco, sonreía pensaba por un momento que ni se acercaría al disco, soltaba el aire al saber que al menos lo había intentado._

Siguieron los caballeros que competían, donde la mayoría era muy claro que ganaban Albert, Terry, Alister, Héctor, Jim, Eliot y Michael quedando en el centro, Daniel, Tom y Marcus en segundo aro. Pasaban al lanzamiento de dagas y en este solo participaron algunos barones, primer lugar quedo Alister, el segundo Terry y Albert, el tercero Héctor. Ellos felices porque le ganaron a Michael. Que decían que ganaba en todo.

-Bueno les damos las gracias, porque al menos le quitamos la fama a Michael, de ser el mejor. Terry sonrió de lado y dijo

-En que es el mejor, haciendo reír a Albert quien contestó

-Terry, aquí en Escocia, dicen que Michael y Daniel, son muy perseguidos por las damas y ganan en todo. Terry sonrió y dijo

-Por las damas no hay problema, que se queden con todas, estoy feliz de que estemos mi padre y yo tan lejos de Glasgow, haya sí que saben perseguir a los caballeros, aquí, es realmente relajado. Héctor le dijo

-Si, te aseguro que ellos no esperaban tanta competencia por chicas cuando llegaste, con Tom casado, Jim libre era el único que les hacía sombra, pero al verte llegar, no han dejado de verte, parece que ya se dieron cuenta quien les ganará a todas las damas en la boda.

Alister y Albert soltaron las carcajadas, fue Alister quien dijo

-Albert lo bueno es que tu ya pronto estarás casado, ellos que se sigan peleando por las chicas, Albert vio a Terry, este sonrió de lado, en una sonrisa de complicidad con Albert.

Ahora era montando, con lazo, a seguir una vaquilla, pasaron a los juegos más fuertes, pero Albert apoyaba a Candy, pues en este no participaban las damas, solo Candy.

-Para que no lastime tus manos deja amarrado la punta del lazo en la silla que no tengas que jalar y sea el caballo el que lo haga, bien, -si.

Empezaron Tom, Héctor y Jim, bajaron de inmediato, amarrando las cuatro patas, como expertos vaqueros, fue Terry y le dejo una pata fuera lo cual fue de reírse todos, Daniel dejo dos patas fuera, Alister, Eliot, Marcus, Michael y Albert lo lograba, Candy ya se daba por perdida, sus hermanos eran expertos vaqueros, pero para el lazo, ella no batallo nada, bajo, corrió y agarro fuertemente, amarrando bien, le dijo a Albert y a su padre,

-Bueno es que a veces manejo niños que no se dejan vendar, saltaron las carcajadas. Albert abrazo a Candy, le dijo

- ¿Quiénes eran los que se burlaban?, pues ya estas compitiendo contra ellos. Albert tramaba algo, _es que Candy le gustaba ganar cuando se enojaba así que Albert midió el terreno, estaba alistando a su pareja contra sus cuñados_, Terry vio a Albert en complicidad con Candy, noto que tramaban algo, así que fue, aposto por Candy todo en contra de sus hermanos, su padre, lo noto, no había perdido llevaba mucho ganado, pero el movimiento de su hijo lo sorprendió y lo imito, el conocía a Albert y Candy.

Ahora seguía la prueba de lazo, Candy vio a Tom a los ojos,

- Sé cuál es tu debilidad le dijo, se sonrió, intimidando a Tom. Héctor lo noto, ambos se pusieron muy nerviosos, Albert no dejaba de sonreír, _había realizado lo que planeo_. Frente a ellos había una serie de botellas las cuales irían lazando una a una, el que perdiera, en una lazada salía, las filas estaban listas empezaron al mismo tiempo, Albert tomaba su tiempo, lo hacía despacio Candy iba rápido para intimidar a sus hermanos, Héctor, Alister, Tom, Michael fallaban, Jim seguía, Candy abrazo a Albert en señal de que lo lograron. En las apuestas Terry ganaba seis veces lo que acababa de apostar, seguían los juegos.

El siguiente era lazo con equilibrio arriba del caballo, en esta ya nadie quería entrar es más peligrosa en esa la última vez William venció a Héctor, así que todos apostaban a William Albert, pero nadie conocía mejor a Candy sin que se dieran cuenta George se quedo al final apostando todo a Candy. Empezaron a galopar los caballos, tenían que alcanzar a lazar muy lejos, desde el caballo, así Albert se estiró y lo logro, Tom fallo una vez y en la segunda lo logró, Jim lo logro como experto y Candy no quería perder ante Tom, así que galopeo fuerte, levantándose del caballo casi de pie en la silla, lazo al más lejos, ganando. Allí George, ganaba a todos, sonriente, el realizaba apuestas por William.

Candy ganaba dejando por muy poco a Albert en segundo lugar y Tom perdía, ambos ya lo habían logrado, se acercaron, se dieron un abrazo, pues habían ganado. Perdieron ante Candy. Sir Oscar y Héctor orgullosos de Alexandra,

-No sabía que fueras tan buena con el lazo, Candy. Albert sonreía,

-Nosotros si lo sabemos dijo Tom y Jim se los avisamos a todos, Candy es muy buena con el lazo, se abrazaban los muchachos recordando cómo les dio lecciones para lazar, ella solo se sonría.

Albert seguía montado sobre un caballo, Candy bajo del caballo, recogiendo el lazo, caminaba y Albert sostenía el caballo de Candy para dárselo a los vaqueros, en eso el corral se abrió saliendo el ganado corriendo. Candy estaba distraída, Albert lo vio y galopeando el caballo para levantar a Candy, todos los veían asustados.

Tom, Héctor, Michael, Jimmy, Daniel, Marcus, Eliot, Alister corrían por todos lados brincaban y lazaban a las vacas, espantaban para regresarlas al corral, para ayudar pero Candy seguía con los lazos quedando arrinconada antes los animales, Candy al voltear, vio como venía la estampida, rápido vio al caballo que montaba Albert , dio saltos entre el corral, brincando por encima tiro el lazo a una rama, se columpio para que llegar a Albert, cayó frente a los brazos de Albert desde el columpio quedando sentada mirando a Albert y con las piernas en la cintura de él. Ya teniéndola fuerte, quito el lazo, se movió de ahí hasta llegar fuera del corral. Con el caballo que Albert montaba.

Todos aplaudían, el susto que ambos tenían no los dejaba que se soltarán se encamino a dejar el caballo directo a las caballerizas, cargando a Candy, salía de las caballerizas para llevarla con su padre.

Todos estaban muy asustados, pues eso que paso fue un accidente inesperado, vieron que Albert estaba muy pálido, Candy igual, ambos muy serios se abrazaban, Terry le daba un trago a Albert y otro a Candy. Sarcásticamente serio dijo,

-Bueno amigos ya están listos para la boda, decía para suavizar la tensión todos se sonreían nerviosamente, Tom estaba llorando abrazando a Sussete, Héctor abrazaba a Amelia, Jim se acercó le daba besos a Candy, Karen sé acercaba sonriente Candy aprovecho sonriendo le dijo a Jim

-Ya te presentaron a mi prima, el es mi hermano. Haciendo amigos a Jim de Karen. _Para tratar de olvidar el susto que se había llevado, se distraía con los demás._ Sir Oscar comentaba con todos.

-Bueno con tantas ocasiones que mi sobrino ha salvado a mi hija, definitivamente, esto comprobó todas las demás. Serios se retiraban a cambiarse para la comida. Albert entro a la habitación de Candy, la recostó en su cama, le dijo

-Amor, has estado muy tensa, esto te relajará un poco, date un baño muy largo, tibio y recuéstate un rato, después baja cuando te sientas mejor, prometo que haré lo mismo. Si deseas vendré por ti antes de bajar, ¿quieres?

-Si amor. Contesto Candy.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo Andrew corría un rumor, que en el viaje donde vieron a Sir William viajaba la heredera Lady Sussete Beumont, que los habían visto tomados del brazo saliendo de New York rumbo a Inglaterra, la familia no confirmaba nada, pero la Tía Elroy se emocionaba de pensar que su sobrino había elegido bien. Un periódico anunciaba la posible novia, pues la millonaria viajaba en el mismo barco que el Jefe del Clan Andrew.

-Oh querida, no he hablado con nadie, pero ya sabes que viene a casarse a Escocia, lo espero con los brazos abiertos, decía una Elroy sonriente y emocionada a su amiga Charlotte Betancourt

-Elroy, que emoción, por fin tendrás tu sueño hecho realidad, una dama de abolengo y prestigio, con una rectitud intachable, nadie le conoce ningún novio a Lady Sussete, su tía Roberta Bilmare, fue muy insistente en poner cada estúpido frente a ella, pero es muy parecida a su padre en gloria este y muy inteligente, escogería a tu sobrino por encima de todos, estoy segura.

-Si fuese así, imagínate la fortuna Andrew sería duplicada de forma inmediata, los negocios, solo se harían con la mayor de las clases y prestigiosas familias, Escocia estaría por encima de todas las fortunas de Europa.

-Casi pudiera decirte que rebasaría hasta la de la Reina de Inglaterra, Elroy querida, tienes que tomarme en cuenta para todos los nuevos eventos sociales, ahora deberías, pensar bien en cambiarle la novia a ese sobrino tuyo Archibaldo, sería la única mosca en la sopa, es una familia interesada, de poco nivel social y económico.

-Ya están en planes de boda, pero veré que se puede hacer cuando hable con William, tal vez cambie de opinión cuando sepa que los Britter, no han dejado casar a los jóvenes en dos años.

Mientras tanto en Dinamarca, la Tía de Sussete se asombró, ahora despedía a todos los pretendientes interesados por su sobrina, pues con ese magnífico hombre no era necesario más, ella estaba perdiendo su minita de oro programada. George al recoger a Jim vio los periódicos y los compró escondiéndolos, para mostrarlos a William.

-Los siento mucho Esteban, mi sobrina ya está comprometida… si lo siento Richard… oh querido Peter, realmente estoy muy conmocionada por la sorpresa… Si Robert fue realmente hermosa la petición de mano, y creo que legalmente ya no se puede hacer nada.

En la mansión O`Donell sacaron cuentas quedando en primer lugar Candy y Andrea, de los barones ganaban Albert junto con Alister.

-Vaya todos los descendientes Andrew salieron ganadores dijo George sonriendo, guardando que había apostado mucho y gano. Albert dio orden a George que apostara al máximo en todas por Candy gano porque entró en actividades que muchas damas no realizan.

El Padre de Candy, después de mucho pensar, toco la puerta de su hija, para verla, la vio recostada ahí, se quedo admirándola y cuidándola, Candy despertó, lo vio,

-Papá, dime que ahora me estarás cuidando.

-Si hija mía, no puedo creer que estés aquí, con nosotros. Se acercó a su cama, le acariciaba su cabello.

-Ya hablaste con Albert cuando es la boda, hay mucha gente aquí y en Escocia, según escuche, ¿que están planeando?

-La verdad no hemos hablado de eso, pero si traigo algo muy metido en el pensamiento, ese miedo que le tienes a Elroy, sé que es estricta, pero quisiera me comentarás porque, le temes tanto.

En ese momento Albert salió escucho voces en el cuarto de Candy, abrió la puerta, vio a Candy recostada en el regazo de su padre platicando, le decía algo de miedo, entro se quedo cerca para ayudar.

-La verdad, me dijiste que no tiene caso que le tema, que estoy casada con Albert, ella siempre me recalcaba que Albert era mi padre, que no debía verlo con otros ojos, eso me hacía sentir muy mal, hasta que llego la anulación de mi adopción, Papá no sé desde cuando amo tanto a Albert, la verdad para mi resultaba ser un imposible, pero el solo tenerlo cerca me hace sentir tan tranquila, como si a su lado nada malo fuera a suceder, ahora siento hasta una aprensión por no soltarlo, mis nervios se van cuando está conmigo, desde que llegue a Escocia, siento que si lo suelto me caigo, habla y me hace sentir que todo va a estar bien, pasé por cosas muy tristes; pensé cual sería la más dolorosa de todas, recordaba mucho la muerte de Anthony me dolía, pero me resignaba, cuando Albert se fue, esa resignación jamás llegó, no lo soportaba, sentía que me faltaba el aire, respirar, que en cualquier momento caería y no me levantaría jamás. Un día llegó, nada me importo, ni mi profesión, mi familia, solo estar a su lado, por eso acepte casarme con él, si hubiera podido, hubiera huido con él antes de enfrentar a Tía Elroy. Y que me diga que jamás seré una Andrew.

- Hija, mi madre cuando naciste, dijo que serías la mejor Andrew de todos, Elroy perdió mucho, su familia, su hijo, adopto a Sarah, la madre de los Legan, ellos realmente no son Andrew de sangre, notas algún parecido con tus sobrinos Alister, Anthony, Archie no. Tom nos comento que ellos te enviaron a dormir a las caballerizas, que él había hablado con su padre, hasta con Jim, para sacarte de ahí, pero no podían hasta que lo dijeras, dicen que nunca te quejabas. ¿Por qué?

-Porque tenía que encontrar a mi príncipe. Y ellos estaban cerca de las insignias Andrew, que era lo único que tenía de él. Oscar abrazó a su hija, cariñosamente, le besaba su frente y la veía.

-Hija, hablaré con William, para ver lo de su boda, te lo prometo.

Albert, salió en silencio, se retiró, habiendo escuchado todo lo que Candy sentía por él, lo que había pasado para encontrarlo sin saber, entro a su habitación pensativo, _se recostó, le volaban todo los pensamientos, aquellos de amor que se había limitado por luchar y ella nunca tuvo un límite para luchar por él. Que el sentimiento de Candy y él era igual, que el destino los tenía unidos a pesar de todo._

Mientras en otra habitación, Terry también pensaba en ella, _como todavía sentía un sentimiento limpio por ella, que aun sabiéndola de otro, le deseaba lo mejor, que la amaba, ahora que la veía, tan mujer, segura, increíble, mi padre y su padre amigos y socios, tal vez en otras circunstancias, lo que más le agradaba de ella era esa honestidad, pero cuando la veía con Albert era distinto, la recordó en el zoológico, con Albert era vulnerable, se dejaba proteger, mientras con Ann, Archie y los demás ella era la rebelde, la fuerte, aquí, ella no quería competir con Albert se daba por ganada o vencida, conmigo se enfrentaba, con Albert la vi distinta, tal vez el tiempo que la deje de ver, en la competencia, Albert era el guía, cuando lo conocí, también fue el mío._


	13. Conjeturas inesperadas

**Capitulo 13**

**Conjeturas inesperadas**

Tom y Héctor platicaban en la comida, Albert y Candy no habían bajado aun. Tom platicaba de cómo era Candy de niña, concluyeron que lo que vieron incluyendo lo del árbol, así es ella. Jim contó de ella cuando Tom se fue, como la ida de Tom, lastimó mucho a Candy, pero la adopción que más sufrió fue la de Ann, pues a quien querían adoptar los Britter era a Candy, pero ella no iba a abandonar a su amiga y Ann deseaba tener padres, abandono a Candy. Tom agrego

-Puede subir un árbol tan rápido como Albert, ambos pueden quedarse sentados en las ramas. Tal vez todo este tiempo se anduvieron por las ramas, al final sabían que estarían juntos. Terry ya se encontraba con ellos, deseaba ver a la dama de cabellos lacios, sonreía y escuchaba tomado una bebida, después le preguntaron a él incluyéndolo en la conversación,

-Pues concuerdo con Tom, le decía Tarzán pecosa, porque visitaba a sus primos en el colegio de rama en rama con un lazo, tomaba el té con ellos, estaban en la habitación de lado mío, Héctor le pregunto porque huyo del colegio, Terry le cambio el rostro de solo recordarlo, odiaba desde entonces a los Legan, era algo que nunca dejo de hacer, contestó

- Por culpa de los Legan, ellos la odian, en el colegio una ocasión se juntaron Neil y sus compañeros para atacarla, creo que ahí me gané su amistad, mínimo no era como ese cobarde

La última vez que estuvimos juntos en el colegio. Elisa Legan envío un recado a ella de mi parte y a mi otro de parte de Candy, hábilmente decía que los rompiéramos, no lo hice, ella sí, era media noche y fui al punto de reunión, ella me dijo

-En que te ayudo…- Tú me pediste que viniera, le mostré el recado y todo fue planeado por Elisa, para que corrieran a Candy, pues mi padre no permitiría que me corrieran, me escape del colegio después ella también lo hizo. Después de ahí ya nada fue igual. Ahora somos buenos amigos.

Michael pensativo dijo – Estaba en el colegio, todos le tenían miedo a Terry, decían que Candy Andrew era su novia, una rebelde igual a él, Terry aclaró

—El noviazgo entre Candy y yo fue realmente amistad, pues un día llegue golpeado, Albert me llevo al colegio pero en vez de ponerme en el área de varones me metió al área de mujeres, precisamente en la habitación de Candy Andrew, donde ella, salió del colegio a media noche a buscar medicamentos para curar mis heridas, jamás estuvo conmigo, al salir se encontró con Albert, el con medicamentos, la trajo de regreso al colegio, brincando las bardas.

Cuando regreso, había despertado, al ver que estaba en la habitación de Candy, salí de inmediato, ya no la vi. Desde entonces soy amigo de Albert y Candy.

_Albert escuchaba desde arriba toda la conversación haciendo tiempo para que Candy se alistara, escuchaba la madurez de Terry pero también otras cosas de los Legan, Jim y Tom nunca abandonaron a Candy, él conoció a Tom sin saber que era hermano de Candy._

Héctor les pregunto si había algún enamorado de Candy a parte de su cuñado, Tom le contesto, muchos la aprecian, Anthony, Alister, Archie, la adoraban, el mismo estúpido de Legan está enamorado de Candy, al grado que la iba a obligar a casarse con él por una supuesta orden de Albert. El llegó, la salvo, cosa que Candy les iba a armar una guerra si la obligaban a algo, además, ella es muy querida por mucha gente.

Héctor se molesto dijo, - ¡Malvados Legan! los O´Donell no los van a querer. Mi padre, se va a enterar de todo, tal vez estuvo sola, pero ya no lo está. Papá aunque se case su hija, jamás la dejará, menos sabiendo que los Legan la odian, los va a desollar vivos.

Terry sonriendo dijo—No sabía esa de que Niel quiere a Candy y la obligaba a casarse, esa es nueva para mí, se sonreía Terry burlonamente, - pero Candy desde hace mucho que siempre ha visto distinto a Albert, eso sí es seguro. Se puede decir que Albert la enamoró sin decirle quien era. Tom dijo

- Candy quiere a Albert porque es igual a ella. No tenían familia, son muy tranquilos, saben proteger a sus seres queridos, puedo asegurarte que Candy cuando quiera puede darle una lección a Niel y Elisa, si ella quisiera. Pero al igual que Albert son demasiado nobles. Terry dijo

- Albert les aguanto demasiado, como es eso que ellos pueden venir a su boda, eso a mí no me cabe en la cabeza. Héctor le contesto,

- ¿Sabías con quien se casaba?

– No, contesto Terry.

–Pues apuesto que nadie lo sabe, por eso es que Elisa y Niel vendrán a la boda. Tom agrego,

- Elisa estaba enamorada de Anthony, una ocasión supe por Jim que fue ella quién culpo a Candy de su muerte, porque ella estaba con él cuando cayó del caballo, en ese momento Terry y Héctor se mostraron molestos.

_Albert estaba escuchándolo arriba. Era necesario que Candy y el bajaran, la vida de ellos ya estaba siendo analizada, si seguían esos hombres vengarían a Candy pero no le sorprendía, lo que escuchaba, solo se incrementaba un coraje contra Niel y Elisa, pero no quería que fuera más grave. Se retiro y fue por su amada Candy._

-Candy, estas lista amor, ya se pasó la hora de la comida. Abrió la puerta, dijo

-Sí, te estaba esperando, lo abrazo le dio un beso. Albert la abrazo de la cintura, le dijo

– ¿descansaste bien? ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si, mi papá estuvo un rato conmigo, hablar con él me hizo relajarme un poco más.

-Que bien, al parecer ya todos comieron, bajemos y comemos algo, ¿quieres?

-Si, tengo mucho apetito, no he atendido a Sussete desde que llegamos, ¿esta ella bien?, se casarán en América por la Iglesia, ¿te han dicho algo?

-Ahora lo vemos. George se acercó a Albert

– Disculpe Sir William, quisiera hablar con usted.

- Si George. Le mostró uno de los periódicos.

- ¡Santo Dios! esto no está bien, Candy se acercó, vio,

- ¡Oh! creo que Tom se va a molestar.

Los tres veían las especulaciones del periódico donde posiblemente Lady Beumont era la prometida de William, paso Sir Oscar los vio con ojos de plato, sin que se dieran cuenta el también leyó,

- ¡Ah no! esto ya son tonterías, vamos a la sala, ustedes a comer, George, arreglemos esto y deja de mortificar a William y a mi hija.

Bajaba molesto Sir Oscar, vio a los hombres sentados en el comedor principal, haber Héctor tenemos que arreglar un asunto pasemos al despacho, William, te esperamos a que termines de comer para hablar, ven hijo, si gustan pasen caballeros. Amelia hija ordena al comedor para que sirvan a mis hijos sus alimentos por favor, le daba un beso a Amelia,

- Claro Padre, permítame y aviso, háblale a Bastián y Alfred diles que estaremos en el despacho tomando una copa, asintió Amelia, en una hora todos los caballeros ya estaban en el despacho tomando y platicando.

Sussete estaba jugando con los niños, platicando con Patricia quienes conversaban, se acercó Albert y Candy, riéndose le mostraron el periódico, se sonreían los cuatro, Albert las dejo, se unió a los caballeros, dejándoles el periódico a las damas.

Desde Daniel, Michael, Eliot, Marcus y Jim los más jóvenes, los Grandchester, Bastián, Alfred, Héctor, Tom, Alister y William, George y hablaba Sir Oscar sonriendo.

Bueno, aquí la reputación de una dama en mi casa es muy importante Lady Beumont es una dama muy importante, todos se asustaban y volteaban a ver a Tom, Héctor se acercó de inmediato, le dijo

– ¿Qué hiciste?

— Nada es mi esposa

- Sir Oscar seguía hablando… Y al ver esas especulaciones en los periódicos, donde ella posiblemente sea la prometida de William,

-Terry y Albert se sonreían, se abrazaban pues ambos habían escuchados a Tom y Héctor, que parecían hermanos. Tom se molesto,

- ¡Ah no! Sussete es mi esposa, no se casará con nadie, solo conmigo, dijo Tom. Jim abrió los ojos como que no entendió algo. Estaba asustado por escuchar a Tom. Oscar dijo,

- Será mejor que mande traer a Elroy y arregle de una vez por toda esta situación. De inmediato tomo la palabra William.

-Tío no será necesario, ella no tiene que dársele ninguna explicación, no tiene ni voz ni voto en mi matrimonio con Candy Alexandra, aquí el único que puede hacer más largo esto es usted y solo usted por ser el Padre de Alexandra, las especulaciones no nos han hecho daño jamás, Lady Beumont está acostumbrada a que la tomen muy en cuenta con sus atractivos ingresos, la colocan como la dama más rica de Dinamarca, por eso ella está acostumbrada, antes de venir al despacho, le mostré el periódico, solo se sonrío, dijo que la verían llegar a mi boda con su esposo.

– Todos voltearon a ver a Tom, este se sonrío y se puso colorado, dijo

–Bueno es que vamos a casarnos por la iglesia en América.-Todos soltaban carcajadas. Jim le dijo

-¿Es tu esposa?, ¿desde cuándo?, todos soltaban carcajadas,

-Nos casamos en el barco, el Tío Bastián nos casó y envié los documentos con George para que quedarán certificados aquí en Escocia, solo falta que nos casemos por la Iglesia, eso lo haremos con mi Padre en América. Sir Oscar vio a Albert, dijo

– Si es así, entonces tú dices que falta, mi autorización la tiene y los documentos son vigentes, George ya trajo el pergamino tuyo certificado recientemente, mi hija tiene su ajuar listo aquí en su casa, también supe que Elroy tiene otro en el castillo Andrew, de aquí sale mi hija bien, te parece que la boda sea este fin de semana. Para terminar de especular, tengo entendido que ya están todos esperando que llegue William, con su prometida y su familia, a aquí están los Mac Kay, los O´Donell y los hermanos de mi hija. Albert sonrió dijo

– Bien en dos días estamos listos, George adelante, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer, llegaremos en caravana directo a la iglesia, los Grandchester serán mis padrinos, ellos estarán conmigo al frente Alister, Archie y su Padre, así mismo estas personas, entregando un documento a George

Terry de inmediato se acercó, su padre también,

-Es un honor que nos tomes en cuenta, somos invitados de ambas partes. Albert dijo

-Terry es mi amigo desde hace mucho tiempo. Ambos sonrieron,

Cuando llegó George al castillo Andrew todo mundo se preparó, solo de verlo es que ya había llegado Sir William Albert Andrew, todos se prepararon de inmediato se anunció la fecha y todo fue un relámpago helado. Lady Elroy, impresionada sin saber más gritaba,

- -Un día por Dios, ¿Cuál es la prisa? vamos todos, la iglesia, los fotógrafos, ya todos se enlistaban.

Los salones estaban tan elegantes, todos preguntaban quien era, George se limito a decir que esta unión era aprobada por todos los Andrew, ya estaban firmados los papeles principales, solo sería la misa, la boda legal ya estaba efectuada, esto dejó todavía más incógnita, pues los jueces estaban ahí y no sabían nada de boda. Lady Elroy los miraba con filo en espera de que alguno haya realizado algún movimiento, pero ni George decía más, lo cual Elroy casi lo mataba por saber quién era la dama, le preguntaron abiertamente si era Lady Sussete Beumont, este dijo de inmediato que no, que ella era una de las damas de honor, muy amiga de la prometida de Sir William, al mencionar el orden de aparición y ver los detalles noto que los padrinos de Sir William, eran varios caballeros, Elroy se molesto,

-Había considerado… -interrumpió George amablemente para no dar explicaciones dijo

- Tengo a los padrinos elegidos por Sir William Albert Andrew y todos los detalles que solicito. Ordenes primero. Lady Elroy tomo aire se retiro, muy ofendida. Acababan de quitarla del cargo, fue a preparar sus mejores galas y se alisto.

En la mansión O´Donell, se preparaban los carruajes de lujo, adornados con rosas blancas, iniciaron la caravana, todos los carruajes estaban elegantes para la ocasión, en el carruaje de la novia iba cubierto para que no se viera con cortinas blancas, el carruaje Blanco con chapas y vistas de oro.

Las familias completas, Mac Kay, O´Donell, con un lujo que jamás se había ostentado en Escocia, al frente, los Grandchester acompañaban a Sir William Albert Andrew, para unirse a otros caballeros Andrew de la familia.

Cuando llegó la caravana, todo el castillo se enfilo en orden, la más emocionada sin poder creerlo ante tantos carros especiales fue Lady Elroy, quien pensaba en entregar ella a Sir William Albert Andrew, solo que al poner padrinos ya no podía pararse al frente con tantos caballeros.

Archie estaba vestido en traje escocés, muchos de los invitados también, la fiesta era imposible de opacar, Ann estaba sorprendida, al parecer el Tío William se casaba con alguien muy importante porque los carruajes estaban muy elegantes, ella fue a tomar su lugar, para no quedarse fuera.

Algunos hombres que estaban ahí fueron llamados sorpresivamente, después empezaron a sonar las gaitas, entro Sir William Albert Andrew, vestido maravillosamente de escocés, acompañado del Duque Richard Grandchester, su hijo el futuro Duque Terrance Grandchester, Archivald, Alister Cornwell Andrew que venía un poco cubierto, Enzo Mc Ollwen, Guillermo Cornwell y Edward O' Brian, Samuel Gallaher Duque de San Joseph, Ezequiel Robertson Conde de Farrow, Milton O´Connor Barón de Lestinburgh ellos acompañaban al sequito de Sir William, se paraban al frente enfilados.

Archie abrazo a Albert este le mostro a Alister y su padre estaba entre los hombres se quedaron helados sin poder decir nada, Edward O' Brian abrazaba a Alister pues no se veían y estaban preocupado por Patricia, con una sonrisa abrazaba a su yerno, al padre de Alister que estaba al frente, todos los Andrew se daban cuenta que Alister estaba vivo, traía a su esposa e hijo con él.

Empezó a entrar la familia de la novia donde los Mac Kay entraron pareja a pareja, todos se quedaban viendo a un hombre de la marina con traje blanco la familia Mac Kay, a otro de irlandés que era la familia Mac Lean, Adriana y Evans Mac Arthur, Sir Héctor y Amelia O´Donell.

Después las damas de honor acompañadas de los caballeros solteros, las damas iban con ambas manos en un hermoso ramo de rosas pequeño y su acompañante marchaban con una mano en la cintura y la otra en la espalda comenzó Karen Mac Kay y a su lado Jim Carthaway, Andrea MacArthur O´Donell con Daniel su hermano, Lady Sussete con Tom Stevens.


	14. La Cúspide del Amor

**Capitulo 14**

**La cúspide del Amor**

Se hizo un espacio para que entrara una pequeña vestida de blanco con una canastita de pétalos blancos, adornando, la niña estaba lindísima para muchos mini Candy, después las gaitas callaron inició una melodía en piano, violines, tocando el inicio de la marcha de la novia, y las gaitas sonaron la melodía es Escocesa, todos empezaron a gritar victorias pues la novia es Escocesa y entro la novia cubierta con el velo, sin que nadie pudiera reconocerla tan imponente, un vestido hermoso muy elegante ajustado a un talla de una dama muy fina, con guantes de seda, hombros descubiertos y lo mejor acompañada de Sir Oscar O´Donell Andrew, se escucho una voz al unísono

- ¡Oh!, es Lady Alexandra O´Donell Mac Kay, toda Escocia conocía la historia de la hija de Sir Oscar este caminaba, sonreía feliz, Lady Elroy estaba con la boca abierta el compromiso estaba cumplido, es la boda Andrew O´Donell, el medallón de los O´Donell estaba junto al broche insignia Andrew original, el del Patriarca mayor.

– _Pero como si mi sobrino lo extravío años después_—se decía Elroy, al llegar al frente, varios hombres se pararon tras la dama, Ann se sorprendió eran Jim y Tom quienes estaban ahí, después Sir Héctor O´Donell Mac Kay, Sir Alfred Mac Lean, Sir Bastián Mac Kay, Sir Evans MacArthur, cuñados de Sir Oscar O´Donell Andrew este último, estaba aquí en el castillo Andrew junto a su esposa la hermana de Sir Oscar, seguían los hombres de honor tras la dama novia, Eliot Mac Kay, Marcus Mac Lean, Michael y Daniel MacArthur O´Donell, al entregar a la novia todo se quedo en silencio, Sir Oscar O´Donell hablo,

- Sir William Albert Andrew te entregó a mi hija muy amada, Candy Alexandra O´Donell Mac Kay, mi más hermoso tesoro, con la seguridad que estos caballeros velaremos por ella y por honrar la tradición, el honor de nuestra familia, en convenio con tu Padre fue entregada a ti al nacer y ahora hago entrega en esta capilla para atestiguar ante Dios su unión y los respaldan estos caballeros. Que son la familia de ella y que velaremos por ustedes desde hoy en adelante, coloco la mano de Candy en la de Albert, quedando ambos al centro, los caballeros que acompañaban a Candy se quedaron a un lado del padre de pie, vestidos la mayoría de Escocés, mientras que de lado de Albert otros tantos estaban ahí de pie, resaltando los duques de Grandchester, los Duques de Irlanda, otros de América como los Cornwall y Descendientes de la realeza.

Aquello era algo divino, la espera término, Albert levantó el velo de Candy pero ella no volteo atrás, él la cubrió al abrazarla y darle un tierno beso, durante toda la misa, su abrazo estaba con ella, haciendo que nadie pudiera verla. Y el feliz, porque era solo suya. Sonreía.

La ceremonia termino, los votos de ambos divinos y su declaración de amor fue hermosa, todo mundo quería ver a la novia, - el pontífice dijo

—Los declaro marido y mujer, Duque y Duquesa Andrew de Escocia, Duque y Duquesa Mac Kay de Irlanda. El se acercó y la beso, con un abrazo, muy romántico, todos sorprendidos, la felicidad de Sir William lo decía todo, se enfilaron la familia de ella, la de él con los caballeros al frente, custodiando a la pareja para salir. Dirigiéndose a los salones, con tan altos hombres no podían ver a la novia, pasaron a los carruajes, entraban a los salones Andrew.

Los que estaban al frente entrarían con los novios y sus parejas. A lo que Ann se sentía en las nubes, ella sabía quién era, pues Tom y Jim estaban ahí, pero no dijo nada, se abrazaba a Patricia felicitándola por su boda secreta al encontrar con vida a Alister y al ver a su pequeño en sus brazos, mismo que Alister se acerco, le dijo

-Vamos amor, te ayudo con Alí.

Entraron a los salones, las mesas principales reservadas a la familia junto a los novios, caminaban y abrieron el vals, Candy ya no la cubría el velo, tomada del brazo de su esposo, bailaba el vals principal, al bailar todos admiraban a la novia, Albert bailaba con ella feliz, tan emotivo y en el centro, la tomo de su cintura, la subió con sus brazos girando con ella, mostrándola a todo el mundo, que su esposa era la mujer más maravillosa, demostrándoles lo feliz que estaba al hacerlo, la cara de ella la vio la Tía Elroy, sus quijadas se abrían dejando a la mujer pasmada, pensaba.

_Todo el tiempo tuvo a Alexandra al lado de William, ¡santo Dios! es Candy la hija de Oscar O´Donell, como no, si es idéntica a la madre, ahora más, ella ya no era una niña pecosa era una dama, con su cara afilada, siendo toda una mujer se notaba ahora el parecido con la madre la Duquesa de Irlanda Clara Sofía Mac Kay de O´Donell. Solo que el cabello rubio claro Andrew. Ahora entendía el parecido que había con Rosemary, ella también es una Andrew._

Tomaba asiento, solo esperaba un reclamo de Sir Oscar. Callada, sin hablar, asustada en su mesa, pálida, distraída, sus pensamientos la invadían _tanto que la insultaron por vivir con un vagabundo, que resulto ser William, que era desde que nació es su esposa. Ahora que decir. Escocia la tierra que la perdió hace veinte años ahora la recuperaba, esta era no solo la boda del patriarca Andrew, la conmemoración de la unión de la fortuna Andrew O´Donell y el encuentro de la mujer que se había perdido muchos años atrás al ir en busca de su esposo William Albert Andrew, su mano estaba cubriendo su boca, su llanto salía, gracias a esa pequeña los Andrew tenían doble título no solo en Escocia, sino en Irlanda._

Albert y Candy, no dejaban de sonreír y bailar, se acercó Tom y Sussete bailaron con ellos, después Alister y Patricia, Alister fue abrazado con tanto cariño por la novia, todo el mundo lo noto, ellos se conocían, le daba besos en su frente y la trataba como una hermana, después entraban Héctor y Amelia, donde Héctor la abrazaba mimosamente, sin poder evitar sus ojos vidriosos, por el llanto contenido, Candy lo notaba y lo abrazaba amorosamente.

Ann y Archie, este sonriente, dijo -¡Gatita!, que hermosa estas, Candy lo abrazaba cariñosa y sonriendo mientras que el sonreía en su cabello, recordando cuando la vio por primera vez, después entraba Jim y Karen, donde Jim, dijo - Yo también te entregue Candy, también te entregue, mi padre no lo va a creer, casé a mi hermanita y besaba su frente, ella lo abrazaba jugando, cuando fue el turno de Terry entro a bailar con Candy mientras entraba una tía lejana de Albert y sonreía acariciando el rostro de su sobrino, Terry miraba a los ojos a Candy, la abrazo de tal manera que la giro en círculos en el centro del salón, ella sonreía, jugando con su amigo, lejos de ahí una dama rubia de cabellos lacios, los observaba emocionada, al ver al joven como jugaba con Alexandra la esposa del Patriarca de los Andrew, llegó el Padre de Candy, dándole de besos a su hija y bailaba, mientras entraba en compañía de él su hermana Adriana, para bailar con William, todos participaban hermosamente del enlace más bello de todo Escocia.

En una mesa de las principales la familia O' Brian felices conociendo a su nieto y bisnieto, estaban la madre y el padre, la abuela, todos habían sido invitados por Alister, enviando dinero y pasajes, junto a ellos los Cornwell estaban felices compartiendo y buscando conservar al bebe, el cual quedaba en manos de la abuela Martha y nadie se lo quitaba, lo paraba y hacía reír, todos se enternecían con él. Alister y Patricia estaban felices, acababan de pasar el filo más fuerte, el temor de ver a los padres de ella después de dos años.

-Hijo este niño es todo un Cornwall, no sabes cómo desee ser abuelo, estaba pensando obligar a Archie a que me diera nietos, aun en contra de los Britter, todos se reían por como juguetonamente hablaba, el hombre serio Guillermo Cornwall, con tal de que su nieto que lo miraba no se asustará con él, por su gruesa voz.

-Padre, que bueno que le sea agradable, Paty solo deseaba volver a ver a su familia, eso aunque me costará la vida, tenía que hacerlo. Paty se enternecía, se ajustaba a él, haciendo que la abuela Martha la felicitará por su valentía, ahora si era su nieta, definitivamente y todos soltaban las carcajadas, por como defendía la abuela Martha a Paty, sin soltar a Alí. Entre los temas se tocó que Alister era el mayor de los Cornwall, por tanto el heredero principal, había vuelto a la familia, sin menospreciar a Archie que en cuanto podía se separaba de los Britter y se alejaba de ellos junto con Annie para estar cerca de su Padre y su hermano.

Después, llegaba el turno de la cena, nuevamente los varones de Escocia tocaron las gaitas, amenizando aquello emotivamente, todos se paraban y al terminar los varones, recibían a sus damas abrazándolos en señal de amor, esto como una tradición ancestral de los caballeros y damas de Escocia.

Las damas se aglomeraban por ver a Terry quién platicaba con Archie y Alister , mientras se ponían al tanto de sus vidas, una joven hermosa alta delgada con cabellos rubio liso recogido, con esa mirada que hipnotizaba a quien la viera, se alejaba al ver la aglomeración de las damas por pelear por el famoso actor, sin embargo no paso desapercibida para él, ya la había visto muchas veces y todas alejándose de él, en la mansión O´Donell dijeron que era una protegida Andrew de inmediato, se alejo de las damas, en búsqueda de la mujer más hermosa de la fiesta, una doncella que por solo su mirar era ya un ángel, cuando la encontró, este se presentó y le solicito bailar, a lo cual con una sonrisa tímida, acepto.

La llevó a la pista de baile, Candy y Albert estaban ahí, al verse, sonrieron Albert le dijo

-Andrea, veo que estas bailando con Terry, créeme es la mejor pareja para este baile, ella se sonrío con Candy, todos estaban felices. Comenzó el baile, Terry se sentía paseando por las nubes ante la belleza que tenía frente a él, si su madre estuviera aquí, vería que la hermosa dama le hacía un juego a la belleza y elegancia de su madre. Estaba fascinados, ambos embebidos por la música.

En otra área, Michael, conversaba con su Padre, le explicaba quien era el hombre con el que bailaba su hermana, después se alejaba de ahí, para seguir bailando y disfrutar de las damas ahora que Terry estaba ocupado, este podía conservar la atención de las jóvenes enamoradizas por él.

Después en un lado del salón el Duque Richard Grandchester, preguntaba por el padre de la dama a Sir Oscar O´Donell Andrew, quien estaba a un lado de su cuñado Sir Evans MacArthur, este de inmediato contestó - ella es mi hija

- Puedo preguntar si tiene algún compromiso la dama

-Ninguno

-Entonces podría tomar en cuenta a mi hijo el futuro Duque Grandchester de Inglaterra como pretendiente formal para su hija

—Será un honor, mi hija nunca acepta bailar con nadie, esto para mi es una sorpresa.

-Entonces le pido formalmente que Sir Oscar O´Donell Andrew intervenga como padrino de mi hijo para esta relación.

- No será necesario, de por estipulada mi formal autorización ya que Oscar sería el padrino de ambos, con gusto aceptaré a su hijo en nuestra familia para mi única hija Andrea MacArthur O´Donell, sobrina directa de Sir Oscar O´Donell Andrew. Richard emocionado dijo,

-Que gusto Oscar sé que es sobrina tuya, por Dios que hermosa es. El Duque estaba muy feliz al ver a Terry. Sir Oscar agradecido contesto,

-Evans deja que tu hija se quede conmigo en casa ya que los Grandchester están en mi mansión y si ambos se aceptan, con gusto les enviaré la fecha de la boda pronto.

MacArthur y Grandchester se abrazaron en señal de un pronto convenio matrimonial, ambos nombraron padrino principal al descendiente Andrew, padre de la novia y suegro del Patriarca, autorizaban al firmar si el joven Grandchester lo hacía, ambos se alejaron y dejarían los papeles de convenio para que se casaran en cuanto Sir Oscar les confirmará, Grandchester estaba feliz si su hijo aceptaba el podía casarse, cuando firmaba, solo pensaba en ir por Eleonor y por cómo veía a Terry , sabía que era la indicada, mientras que para Evans sus lágrimas salían, le dijo a Oscar,

- Me canse de que mi hija viva escondida, esto es una bendición y un alto honor para ambas familias.

Terry y Andrea habían bailado, no dejaban de hacerlo un hombre a lo lejos, los miraba con gran enfado, los seguía con la mirada pues Terry llevaba a la terraza a Andrea, a respirar aire fresco, ella al notarlo cerca abrazo a Terry con temor, este lo noto, sintió sus músculos tensarse y refugiarse en él. De inmediato le pregunto

- ¿Qué te pasa mi bella dama?

– Ese hombre es un pervertido, contesto Andrea con coraje y temor.

De inmediato, se acercó Paul Wagner supuestamente a saludar y pedir a la dama que lo acompañará.

-Mi dama no puede acompañarte a ninguna parte, ella está conmigo. Dijo Terry con molestia

-Ella es a quien pretendo formalmente desde hace mucho tiempo. Siguió Wagner muy seguro de sí mismo.

-No porque la pretendas, te ha aceptado, ella es mi novia y he sido aceptado por ella. Agrego Terry, mintiendo para que ella ya no tuviera temor.

-Imposible, esta dama es descendiente de los Andrew, no se mezclaría fácilmente con un actor como tú. Humillándolo Wagner, con soberbia.

-Ese no es tu problema, es nuestro, retírate y deja de molestar a mi novia. Terry ya estaba cansado de este hombre, sentía como los nervios de ella se empezaban a notar, tomo sus manos, les dio un beso, a lo que Wagner se molesto y lo empujo, diciendo.

-¿Cómo te atreves imbécil? Sin decir nada fue Terry quien empujo dejándolo en el suelo, esperando su reacción a lo que llegaron de inmediato varios varones de la familia a la terraza, Alister estaba al frente.

-Wagner, vete del castillo Andrew, aquí no eres bienvenido. Dijo un Héctor molesto.

-Fui invitado. Dijo secamente, Alister sonrió de medio lado y dijo

-Por algún mayordomo supongo.

-¿Y tú quien te crees imbécil? Insulto Wagner

-Soy tu peor enemigo… bastardo, soy un Andrew. Sacando una navaja corta lo tomo cerca del cuello, Héctor de inmediato grito

-Guardias. Sé acercaron dos hombres y se llevaron a Wagner fuera del castillo. Alister dijo,

- Estás bien princesa, muy noble besando la mano de Andrea, se tranquilizaba Alister.

Esta abrazada por Terry, solo asintió. Llegaban más hombres al ver a los guardias llevarse a Wagner

– ¿Hija estas bien? Le preguntaba su Padre, con él Sir Oscar, Héctor y Richard Grandchester.

-Si padre, el señor Terrance Grandchester me protegió, bajo la cabeza apenada.

-Gracias, dijo Evans viendo a Terry, agregó -hija él es tu prometido el Duque de Grandchester, a lo que Andrea y Terry se vieron a la cara sorprendidos por sus padres frente a ellos, Alister y Héctor sonreían juguetonamente. Se retiraron, dejaron solos a la pareja, Terry de inmediato tomo la palabra, le dijo

-Discúlpame por haber dicho que era tu novio sin tu consentimiento, sonreía de medio lado.

-Bueno ahora tenemos el consentimiento de toda la familia, contesto sarcásticamente y sonriendo suavemente_. Terry pensaba, la buscaba todo el tiempo en la mansión y nunca se dejaba ver. Ahora aquí, comprometido con ella._

-Pues sí, me acabo de enterar que por intentar ser tu novio, salí premiado y ahora seré tu esposo.

-¿Premiado? Dijo con sorpresa Andrea.

-A caso crees que no es un premio, estar con la mujer más hermosa de la fiesta.

-Gracias Terry, pensé que ese lugar lo ocupa la novia

-Bueno pero ella ya es la esposa, dejo de ser novia cuando nació, tengo entendido, ambos se sonrieron, viéndose a los ojos, donde Terry se perdía en esa belleza, estaba hipnotizado. Andrea rompió el silencio dijo,

- ¿Conoces a Alexandra?

- Por supuesto, estudiábamos juntos.

-De verdad, sabías que era la hija perdida de mi tío Oscar. Terry recuperaba el aliento para conversar con ella,

-No. Sucede es que llevamos unas semanas de estancia en la mansión O´Donell, aunque estás ahí eres la mujer más escondida de los O´Donell. Andrea con los nervios, la sensación que le provocaba Terry, se escuchaba tímida, haciendo mayor interés en Terry.

-Te parece bien ser mi prometido.

-Por favor, eso no es bien, diría ¡Excelente! Dijo Terry, sin dejar de enlazarse a esa preciosa mirada.

Ambos se dieron una hermosa sonrisa, por lo que ahora ya estaban comprometidos. Terry aprovechaba, colocaba su brazo rodeando su espalda, ella se sentía protegida. Siguieron un rato más tranquilos ya no querían entrar, Terry por si lo acosaban las damas y ella por si la vigilaban sus hermanos.

Ambos estaban asombrados, pues realmente se gustaban, para Andrea _era un sueño hecho realidad, sabía de sus dotes de actuación que había sido mencionado como el mejor actor de América y Europa, ahora ese hombre, maravilloso que la defendió de su pesadilla, estaba comprometido con ella, gracias a Dios_.

Mientras que Terry veía que hermosa se veía en ese momento, el _se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo, la mujer que se había adueñado de sus sueños desde que estaba con los O´Donell ahora estaba como su prometida, quería que ese sueño no se esfumará, que se hiciera realidad, la vio en el caballo, en el tiro al arco, que mujer, oh Dios cuando tiraba al arco sus prendas al cuerpo, que bella mujer, vaya que de solo imaginarla sabía porque ese hombre estaba loco por ella_.


	15. Luna de Miel

**Capitulo 15**

**Luna de miel**

Mientras en otra parte del salón George ponía al tanto a William, este y Candy se escapaban para su luna de miel, en eso salió Sir Oscar, corrió a abrazar a su hija

-Prométeme que te cuidarás y volverás pronto a verme, prométemelo hijita.

– Si papito lindo, te portarás bien, dormirás bien, comerás sano y nos veremos en unos días.

– Tío, no se preocupe, George nos mantendrá al tanto de todo, cualquier cosa, comuníquese con él, estaré al pendiente, cuidaré de Alexandra más que mi vida, se lo prometo.

-Lo sé hijo, lo sé, en cuanto vuelvan a Escocia los esperaré en casa.

Afuera un auto, poco común en Escocia los esperaba, listo para embarcarse a su luna de miel en la zona norte de Escocia, salieron y llegaron a un hermoso barco, exclusivo, con luces y decorado bellamente, subieron sus equipajes, Albert y Candy se fueron al camarote principal, había todo un diseño de arreglos florales, alimentos, delicias, una habitación muy romántica, con velas encendidas, Albert al entrar, cargo a su esposa, pasaron por la puerta, la bajo y cerró con llave.

-Mi bella esposa, te esperado tanto tiempo, creo que desde que naciste, ambos se sonreían por lo sucedido en sus vidas.

-Albert, ayúdame a quitarme este enorme vestido por favor, no puedo desabrocharlo sola.

-Te quito lo que quieras, mi amor. Le dijo en tono seductor.

-Quisiera darme un baño, si me permites amor.

-Lo que desees mi vida, ven, le desabrocho el vestido, mientras él se dirigía a otra habitación para hacer lo mismo.

-Salió, después regresaba y se sirvió un trago, se asomó por las pequeñas ventanillas al mar. Recordó _el día que durmió con Candy, como le acarició íntimamente, ella se excitaba, se estremecía con él, como ella no le daba pena cuando estaban juntos, ahora por fin se entregarían lo que ambos se han anhelado._

Candy salió de su baño en un pequeño camisón de seda, muy corto que apenas le tapaba las caderas, unas zapatillas blancas al suelo con peluche de conejo al frente, su cabello suelto y peinado, aun húmedo por el baño, lo observaba detenidamente.

El pensativo, sonreía sin ver que estaba Candy observándolo, de repente sintió un rico olor a rosas y jazmines divino lavanda mezclada con la humedad del baño que se había abierto, volteo, sonrió al ver a su princesa, sin moverse, de pie, sostenida en el marco de la puerta del baño, tímida, sin saber si acercarse o quedarse ahí, con la delicia de observar a su príncipe sin camisa, con un pantalón de algodón blanco, amarrado a la cintura con un listón.

Albert se puso de pie, se acercó a ella, excitado con solo verla, ella lo noto se sonrojo, cambiando su mirada, por una de deseos ante su ahora esposo. Extendió sus brazos a Candy sonriéndole corrió a sus brazos abrazándolo, él la recibió enamorado, levantando a su esposa para quedar de frente a frente sus caras y besarla, al levantarla sus brazos cruzados en sus caderas, dejaban bajar a Candy poco a poco rozándola con él, sintiendo el calor y el estremecimiento de sus cuerpos, ambos atraídos por el deseo de estar ahora juntos, se besaban y acariciaban a la orilla de la cama, la encamino, la recostó lentamente moviendo las sabanas de seda y edredones con plumas de almohadones bullidos, al verla ahí excitada frente a él, gozando de ese maravilloso momento la vio y sonreía feliz, de saber que por fin sería suya, solo suya de nadie más, ella apenada por la mirada de su esposo, lo miraba, lo deseaba, solo de ver su pecho desnudo, su boca, sus cabellos despeinados, ella estaba siendo poseída por la mujer que deseaba tanto a Albert desde hacía mucho tiempo, ahora ella se convertiría en esa mujer, la esposa de Albert, nada la separaría de él jamás, el temor que tanto tiempo la había oprimido ahora relajada frente a él, descansaban sus músculos después del tibio baño.

Albert se acercó a ella, tomando sus labios besándola apasionadamente, la acariciaba, la abrazaba, sentía sus deseos explotar, dejarse llevar por fin ante esa mujer que tanto había anhelado, beso su cuello, bajando suavemente por todo el cuerpo , quería recorrerla con sus labios toda, cada beso húmedo que le daba, a Candy la excitaba, bajo los tirantes de su pequeño camisón, dejando ver sus pechos erizados y priscos ante él, los toco con sus dedos, después los llevo a sus labios, besándolos, succionándole con caricias, siguió bajando por en medio de ellos a su vientre, mientras sacaba sus ropas, sus prendas íntimas, salían volando frente a él, le sonreía a Candy, como diciéndole ya la quite, ella mordía sus labios de deseo, ya desnuda frente a él, ella se sentó un poco , se acercó a él juntando sus pechos a su cuerpo y él se excitaba aun más, mientras Candy con sus manos hábilmente desanudaron el listón que amarraba la cintura de Albert , dejando suelto, ella gozaba de acariciar su espalda y bajar sus pantalones poco a poco tras de él y él sintiendo esa emoción, porque su esposa lo desnudaba, acariciándolo, la tomo de los hombros recostándola para que lo viera ahora de frente, ella se emociono , sonreía tímidamente, se mordía los labios, excitada, él al verla bajo a sus piernas y le dio pequeños besos, haciendo que ella se estremeciera, se extendía de placer, le dio pequeños besos a su fuente humedecida, ella no podía más, quería gritar de placer, solo salían pequeños gemidos que excitaban a Albert, él habiendo logrado, su propósito, se recostó entre sus piernas, beso sus pechos, con más amor y pasión, se acercó a sus oídos, le dijo

– Te amo tanto, que deseo estar unido a ti por el resto de nuestras vidas, ella se estremecía, movía instintivamente su cuerpo buscándolo excitada, se movía ardiente de deseo, sus manos acariciando su espalda baja, decidida a unirse a él bajo sus manos aun más y él al sentirla, se estremecía,

- Mi amor no soporto más dijo ella en su deseo, él le dijo

– trataré de cuidarte lo más que pueda mi amor. Se acomodo frente a ella, poco a poco, sin evitar su excitación, entro a su amor más anhelado, ella se estremeció, el beso su cara le decía, -te amo, te amo Candy, te amo tanto mi amor, quiero amarte más, demostrarte que soy tuyo, que nada me gusta más en el mundo que estar contigo, amarte, desearte, me provocas amarte, ella al sentir tanto amor de él, lo abrazó fuertemente, movía su cuerpo, para unirse a él, diciéndole

–También te amo, te deseo, te necesito como el aire, como el cielo, como la brisa, así es mi amor por ti, Albert al escucharla empezó a moverse, ella gemía de placer, quería seguir el ritmo de su amado, pero sus deseos la hacían tocarse ante él sus senos, ardiente de pasión, al verla Albert ya no podía más y envestía con fervor a su amada haciendo de sus gemidos de placer una locura, salía y entraba a su cuerpo, con tan gratos movimientos Candy con sus ojos cerrados se abrazo fuerte a él, dejando un orgasmo placentero grito con fuerza y él llegaba tensándose en ella, dejándose caer frente a su cuerpo ya cansado trato de moverse para no lastimarla, pero ella lo detuvo, lo abrazo, dándole besos y caricias en su cara, no dejaba que se moviera, sus manos le acariciaban el rostro, lo besaban con tanta delicadeza.

Le sonrío, dijeron al mismo tiempo –Te Amo. Ambos se envolvían entre las sabanas sedosas cuidando y cubriendo sus cuerpos extasiados por el deseo.

Mientras en la fiesta, todos se despedían, se daban cuenta que los novios habían desaparecido sin aviso alguno, Sir Oscar y Lady Elroy despedían a los invitados, los Mac Kay se dirigían a los carruajes pero esta vez para Irlanda en barco. Los O´Donell llevaban con ellos a Andrea acompañada de Amelia, abrazadas a los niños por tan tarde que era, otros carruajes salían y viajaban, muchos se quedaban en el castillo Andrew ya que se despedirían por la mañana después de tan grato honor de haber acompañado a la nueva familia Andrew.

Los Mac Kay estaban muy contentos de ver a Alexandra y William, que al verla el recuerdo de la Tía Clara, pues ella era la mayor de los Mac Kay. El Capitán se retiro y su esposa Marian, preparaban todo para irse junto con Eliot y Karen, lo mismo dijeron Aurora y Alfred que se irían juntos, pues no tenía caso quedarse cuando ya Alexandra no estaba, Marcus Mac Lead dijo a su tío Oscar que por favor cuando volviera Alexandra, ellos querían convivir con ella y que con gusto estaban disponibles para recibirlos en Irlanda. Ellos ya no regresaron a la mansión O´Donell ellos traían listo todo para salir a Irlanda.

Elroy se acercó a Sir Oscar, apenada le pidió disculpas, por no haber reconocido jamás a su hija y este le contesto

– Por supuesto Elroy, mi hija guarda gratos recuerdos de ti, le mintió al final. -Pero te advierto que en toda Escocia jamás permitiré que los Legan sean aceptados en mis tierras, ni en las de mi familia, no porque ella me haya dicho algo malo, sino que he sido informado de tantas infamias en su contra, pues mi hija goza de noble corazón al haber vivido cerca de sus esposo desde niña, como descendiente de los Andrew y mientras no esté William presente, el castillo Andrew no recibirá a los Legan, comprendido.

Elroy se quedaba con los labios temblando, ella siempre fue valorada por Sir Oscar, le dio un lugar casi como si fuera el mismo Patriarca, y sin embargo ahora, con Alexandra, ese lugar había quedado en el suelo, ya no había honor en ella, lo habían roto los Legan y ella al dejarse influenciar por ellos, por exigirse más en la ambición y el prestigio, que en los sentimientos de William, que al final eran mucho más acertados que los de ella.

Se retiró, se despidió de los Cornwall, les aviso a los muchachos acerca de lo que hablo con Lady Elroy, dejando a Guillermo Cornwall padre Archie encargado del castillo Andrew, mañana los espero en la mansión O´Donell para continuar con la celebración de la boda de mi hija y del compromiso de los Grandchester a lo que Archie se asombró, agrego Oscar que no pasará mucho tiempo en que haya otra descendiente Andrew casada en poco tiempo, mismo que Archie le pregunto a Alister de quien se trataba, este le confirmo de Andrea y Terry, molesto tomo a Ann y le dijo

-Mi cielo, lo mejor es que adelantemos la boda, esto me dice que si seguimos retrasándola, todos se casarán antes que nosotros, Alister al escuchar por haberse casado sin consentimiento de nadie, se sonreía le dijo,

-Nos estamos casando los más enamorados, burlándose de ellos, tomando a Patricia por la cintura, ayudándole con su hijo dormido para subir a su carruaje.

Al final los carruajes se encaminaban a la mansión O´Donell, quedando atrás Sussete y Tom solos, ya los demás se habían adelantado, entonces, ambos en uno de los carruajes se fueron abrazados, estaba fresca la noche, el carruaje era cerrado, ella cerro las pequeñas cortinas, sonriendo a Tom, él sabía lo que pretendía el camino era largo, por la obscuridad, tendía que irse muy despacio, comenzaron con besos, caricias, él estaba loco con esa mujer, su mujer, la amaba y la respetaba, pero su amor era mucho más que eso.

Ella le quito el saco, el cinturón dejando sentado a su amado, ella hábilmente, levanto su vestido, se sentó frente a él, lo excitaba, en silencio, ella se movía, sabía que si Tom se movía el carruaje también lo haría, se acomodo, la ayudaba moviéndola, no se veían sus caras, solo sentían su pasión desenfrenada, llegaban a la cúspide, ella le dijo

– Amor, ya no puedo más, me vuelves loca de deseos por ti, te amo cómo nunca pensé amar a un hombre, por favor ve a mi habitación esta noche, nadie lo notará, hay una puerta que enlaza a tu habitación con la mía, dime que sí.

–Sussete no puedo negarte nada amor, jamás podría rechazarte, eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo, soy tu esposo legalmente no soy un tonto, estoy enamorado. Pasaremos todos los días si lo deseas juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe amor mío. Ambos se fundieron en un beso, el tocaba en su intimidad, iba sentada encima de él y pensaba hacerla feliz en el camino tan largo. Al llegar, ella iba dormida, cansada del evento, él la cargó la dejo en su habitación, su dama, la ayudo y la dejo dormir, ya después de media hora, el se daba un baño, ella entraba por esa puerta que le había dicho, ella se bañaba encima de él, lo acariciaba, se sentía mujer solo con él. Hacían el amor no deseaban separarse. La saco de la tina secándola, acariciándola, desnudos, se fueron a su cama, se volvían hacer el amor, cansado Tom,

-Vas a acabar conmigo amor,

-Esto es… por no haber abierto la puerta antes, la tenías cerrada. Se besaban, ella se quedaba dormida encima de él.

Al día siguiente, en la mansión O´Donell, todo mundo se levantaba tarde, desayunaban y conversaban del incidente con Wagner, ahora esperaban en unos días a su hermana Adriana y a su esposo, pues estaba ayudando a despedir a todos en el castillo Andrew.

Por la mañana salía a cabalgar Terry, Tom, Jim, Héctor y Alister, jugando y ayudando a la vez con el trabajo de la mansión, hablaban de las razas que manejaban en América, le dijo Jim que en su rancho la raza del ganado que manejaban era para la engorda del Santa Gertrudis una raza muy elevada en calidad y que en su rancho contaban con más de cincuenta mil cabezas de ganado en promedio, Tom lo confirmaba, le decía que eran el mejor ganado a nivel nacional es el los Carthaway, mi ganado es lechero, actualmente se ha incrementado hasta en un 100%, pues es por mucho y con la orientación de Albert, ya hemos crecido, tenemos nuestras propias procesadoras de lácteos de América.

Héctor estaba orgulloso de los hermanos adoptivos de Alexandra, al oírlos y verlos como se llevaban también, sin competencia, tan honestos le daba gracias a Dios que ellos crecieran con su hermanita, Terry sonreía, estaba en las nubes, Héctor le empezó a hacer burla, le decía

– Te hicieron lo mismo que a mí

- ¿Que a ti? Dijo con sorpresa Terry

– Si, eligieron a la mejor mujer del mundo, sin darme cuenta ya estaba comprometido con ella, me amaba desde niña.

– ¿Eso es verdad?

– Si, estos hombres son muy especiales, saben adelantarse mejor que si uno lo planeará. Se sonreían animadamente.

Tom y Jim no sabían nada, preguntaron a lo que les dijeron que Terry se casaría más pronto de lo que ellos decidieran regresar a América, ambos se sonreían.

Regresaron a la mansión, estaban cerca, cuando la pequeña hijita de Héctor salió a recibir a su papito.

-Papi, papi ya llegaste. Tom al verla dijo - Mira Jim, ahí está mini Candy,

-Si es igual a ella, mi mini jefa, sonreían ambos, Terry la vio, pregunto

-¿Así recuerdan a Candy de niña?

– Si solo que Candy era más revoltosa y aventada, tenía a todos marcando el paso, una ocasión amarro a una serie de patitos a su madre y la regañaron, ella se justificó diciendo que era para que no la perdieran, como ella había perdido a su madre. Y ya no la pudieron regañar.

Héctor al escucharlos, bajo, cargo y abrazo a su hija, sin querer soltarla, escondiendo la cara para que no notarán su llanto, pues tanto Tom, Jim y Candy habían sido criados como huérfanos y ellos lo habían superado, pero ninguno tuvo jamás una madre.

Por un costado de la mansión salían dos damas a cabalgar, los caballeros las veían, la hermosa Sussete y Andrea solo competían entre ellas, saltando como unas amazonas, un par de hombres embobados las observaban, hasta que Terry, decidió ir tras su prometida, jugando con ella la perseguía haciendo que se separará, Jim bajo, fue a guardar el caballo y darse un baño, lento cabalgaba Tom con Sussete alejándose despacio y conversando.


	16. Compromiso Grandchester

**Capitulo 16**

**Compromiso Grandchester**

En la persecución Andrea se le voló el sombrerito a lo que Terry, se detuvo a recogerlo, ella al verlo se detuvo, lo espero, al subir la vista para buscarla, el cabello se le había soltado estaba lacio, inmensamente largo, bajo su cintura, brillaba con el sol, le sonreía, sus ojos combinaban con el cielo despejado, atrapando y dejando a un Terry sorprendido, ella le sonrió, le dio la mano para que le entregará el sombrero, este ni tardo en jalarla y bajarla del caballo.

-Este es un buen truco para atraparte, le dijo Terry, mientras ella sonreía más al sentir tan cerca a su novio, nerviosa tomaba aire para componerse

- ¿Te gusta montar a caballo?

- Me fascina, no sabes cuánto, lo dijo en un tono seductor y ella sonrió bajando la cabeza, Terry apretó los ojos, que tonto como se atrevió a decirle eso.

- Quieres que conversemos Terry

- Si, ven vamos a caminar un poco.

La abrazo de su cintura, caminaron, bajo un árbol amarraron sus caballos, en otro él se sentó y ella lo acompañaba, sus pantaloncitos estaban untados a su piel, el veía el contorno de su cuerpo, no podía creer que tuviera tanta suerte de ver a un ángel caer en sus brazos. Terry le dijo

- -Siéntate conmigo, me pregunto tu tío ¿que cuando queremos casarnos?

- Y que le contestaste,

- A caso soy el único que se casa

–No. Pero eres el que tomará esa decisión

– Deseas eso

– Pues si, a mí también me gustaría saber en qué fecha seré tu esposa

El al tenerla tan cerca, su perfume, se excitó, levanto una pierna para que no lo notará pero ella lo descubrió e hizo media sonrisa. El se dio cuenta de que lo descubrió, el abrazo de su cintura y la subió a sus piernas, diciéndole al oído

– Nos casamos mañana mismo.

Ella se ruborizo, lo beso tiernamente, él se apasiono en ese beso y le enseño que los besos pueden hacer maravillas, ella lo abrazo, lo acariciaba, se sentía feliz de gustarle a quien sería pronto su esposo, se trataron de controlar después de un rato él se disculpaba por ser tan apasionado ante ella. Ella lo veía y le gustaba todo lo que hacía.

-Terry si te disculpas por algo que también hice, mejor será que sepas que no me arrepiento, me encanta estar en tus brazos, me encantará ser la esposa de un hombre que le gusto y me quiere sin conocerme.

– Andrea, tengo algo que saber y que quieras que conozca,

-Si… tengo dos hermanos muy mujeriegos, enamoradísimos y celosos, que me vigilan desde niña, que curiosamente desde que estoy cerca de ti, no los he visto. Terry quieres decirme algo de ti que deba saber.

- Si, para ser el Duque, voy a dejar de ser actor, eso era algo que me apasiona mucho, lo recibiré el día que me case contigo, estuve casado si amar a una mujer que me salvo la vida, murió en consecuencias por salvarme, por no dejar, nadie aquí sabe que fui el novio de tu prima Alexandra que jamás hubo nada entre nosotros, solo un par de besos.

–Gracias por decirme, me encantó cuando bailabas con ella, te vi girando lleno de alegría por verla feliz como tus ojos brillaban, creo que ahí me enamore de ti. Ella lo abrazo apasionadamente, lo beso,- lo que hablamos entre nosotros, se queda entre nosotros le dijo ella.

-Andrea, me gustas mucho.

-Eres bien correspondido Terry, a mi me encantas, más cuando estábamos en la terraza y después cuando me dijiste que era un premio, me hiciste sentir muy alagada.

-Si me crees, es porque no te mentí, cuando veo tus ojos me desarmas, las mentiras no valen en ese momento.

-Gracias, no te mentiré tampoco, entonces ¿cuándo nos casamos?

-Quisiera decir como ellos en tres meses, pero mande un telegrama esta mañana para que mis padres vengan de inmediato, pues al parecer mi Padre se fue anoche a ver a mi madre a Inglaterra, ellos llegarán en una semana, te parece si nos casamos dentro de un mes.

-No me parece. Me es ¡Excelente! Dijo Andrea

Ambos se sonreían pues le devolvió lo que le dijo por la noche al saber su compromiso.

-Andrea será mejor que nos vayamos, porque aquí eres muy tentadora. Ella se levanto, la abrazo y la ajusto de su cintura, dándole un beso que no era fácil darlo frente a los demás, la abrazaba uniéndola más a él, dijo,- vámonos amor, porque si sigo aquí, no será en un mes sino en dos semanas, se sonrieron, subieron a los caballos, su sombrero lo seguía llevando él.

Al regresar, bajaron del caballo, se fueron al porche frente de la mansión donde todos estaban sentados tomando limonada, ellos llegaron, ella le sirvió a él, se sirvió ella también, todos los veían, pero Tom y Jim se quedaron asombrados, se veían muy bien hacia una excelente pareja con Terry. Mientras ellos se abrazaban, llegaron Archie y Ann, el tío Oscar les dio la bienvenida. Tom y Sussete se dieron un tierno beso, todos los miraban sonriente a lo que Ann pregunto si eran novios.

Tom muy sonriente dijo – Sussete ella es Ann la prometida de Archie, Ann ella es mi esposa, solo que nos falta casarnos por la iglesia.

Patricia se sonreía diciendo – Hacen una hermosa pareja, se nota lo enamorados que están y Sussete se abrazaba más a Tom, le contestó – La verdad, fue amor a primera vista, desde que conocí a Tom me enamoré de él.

Archie sonrío, le dijo -Tom es amigo de todos los Andrew, gracias a él Anthony fue campeón del rodeo en Lakewood. Terry abrazó a Andrea, les informo

– Bueno nosotros queremos decirles que dentro de un mes nos casamos, ahora si todos se levantaron Amelia la abrazaba, todos abrazaban a Terry. _Nadie sabía que Andrea era perseguida por un loco, que al casarla con el Duque de Grandchester aseguraban su protección y salida de Escocia, eso solo lo sabía su familia, que estaban más angustiado por ella desde varios años atrás._

-Bienvenido a los O´Donell, desde ya te aviso está es tu mansión en Escocia, con gusto festejaremos tu boda si lo desean aquí en Escocia o en Inglaterra, dijo el Tío Oscar y Terry de inmediato contestó

– Mis padres llegarán en una o dos semanas será en Escocia, para entones nuestra mansión deberá estar lista, además que de aquí es mi hermosa dama, dándole un beso en su mejilla.

Sir Oscar dijo -vamos la sorpresa que se va a llevar tu padre apenas llegue y viene de regreso, sonreían. Terry le contesto

– La misma hermosa sorpresa que me dio anoche cuando me comprometió con tan bella dama.

Archie dijo, -como es posible que todo mundo se case hoy en día sin planearlo, Terry le dijo

– Nos casamos los más enamorados. Alister soltó una carcajada, abrazo a Terry,

-Eso mismo le conteste anoche. Tom agregó, -Definitivamente solo los más enamorados y todos se rieron.

Bueno si es así, nos casaremos de inmediato si Ann lo desea. – Todos voltearon a verla, ella sin saber que decir, solo asintió, haciendo que todos los abrazarán y los felicitarán.

Jim le dijo a Tom -imagínate a Candy y Albert cuando se enteren que su boda fue muy contagiosa, ahora ya todo mundo se quiere casar tan rápido como ellos. Saltaron las carcajadas generalizadas.

En eso llegaban el par de guapos hermanos de Andrea, la observaban abrazada de Terry a lo que Michael dijo

– Andy que pasa aquí, Daniel se sonreía, dijo

– Sin enojarse hermanito, porque Terry te quito todas las chicas ayer verdad. Sir Oscar dijo

- Terry nos acaba de informar que en un mes se casa con la hermana de ustedes. Michael dijo

- Terry se casa con mi hermana, vaya ¿y mi padre lo sabe? Terry contesto

– Fue quien nos comprometió anoche. Daniel asustado dijo

–Porque, que estabas haciendo. A lo que todos lo vieron. Alister respondió

– Defendiendo a tu hermana de Wagner. Héctor y yo intervinimos, cuando Terry ya lo tenía en el suelo. Michael y Daniel se acercaron, lo abrazaron efusivamente,

-¡Bienvenido a la familia! Michael agrego

- Ese bastardo lleva años molestando a mi hermana. Daniel dijo

– Juró que se casaría con una descendiente Andrew, porque su padre lo puso como condición para darle su herencia.

Terry se sorprendió, abrazo fuerte a Andrea. Molesto se paró, todos que lo miraban se dieron cuenta que alguien se acercaba a la mansión, ahora estaban todos reunidos. Michael le dijo a Andrea,

- A dentro Andy, nosotros nos encargaremos. Terry le dijo,

- No, no te asustes, ese es peor que Niel queriendo casarse con Alexandra por la herencia de William, todos se sorprendieron ante la respuesta. Daniel molesto dijo

—Michael nos siguió, para llegar a Andy. Wagner se acerco

– Buenas tardes familia, ¿Cómo están? Ahora venía acompañado de otros hombres. Este hombre no conocía la vergüenza, le valía, su posición, su egocentrismo lo hacían un hombre prepotente y engreído. Michael que era muy aventado le contesto

—Mucho mejor que tu, después de que mi cuñado te puso en tu lugar anoche. Daniel molesto se atravesó, se puso al frente,

-Tan cobarde que ahora persigues a los O´Donell para encontrarla, ¿no es así?

Wagner lanzo una mirada lujuriosa a Andrea, al verla vestida con ropa muy unida al cuerpo, dijo

– Ya déjense de bobadas, ustedes contrataron a un actor para hacerse pasar por novio de Andrea ¿No es así? Terry sarcásticamente le dijo

– ¿Ah eso crees? - En ese momento tomo a Andrea por la cintura con una mano, la otra en su mentón, con mucha pasión beso frente a todos a Andrea, ella lo abrazaba con tal amor, que sus manos se enlazaban por el cuello de Terry. La soltó le dio un pequeño beso, le dijo,

- Permíteme mi amor. -una cosa es que yo sea actor, otra muy distinta es que ella lo sea. Más a mi favor que no te des por vencido de que te pongan en tu lugar y sigas insistiendo comprometer a una dama por dinero, con mi prometida que jamás podrá ser tuya, porque es mía. Mientras Terry hablaba caminaba hacia él, Wagner que sabía lo aventado que había sido la noche anterior empezó a retroceder, mientras Terry avanzaba intimidante, quedando frente a frente le dijo, -Ella se va conmigo, es mi mujer, tú nunca estarás a la altura de una dama como ella, ¿entiendes? Wagner le contesto

—Tu un actor mediocre jamás serás esposo para una digna descendiente Andrew, jamás miserable, todos se acercaban a la espalda de Terry, Sir Oscar interfirió.

-Paul, ese actor mediocre, firmo anoche el convenio de matrimonio, es ahora el Duque de Grandchester de Inglaterra, no creo que haya una descendiente Andrew que desee casarse, solo para que recibas una herencia. Porque no sabes amar a una mujer Andrew, como verás, mi hija apareció, las tierras que tanto querías y eran de ella, son de William, mi sobrina ya está comprometida con Grandchester y se acaban las Andrew, mejor será que invalides el testamento de tu padre, porque ya no hay ninguna O´Donell disponible, al que insultaste ayer es mi sobrino Alister Cornwell Andrew, no conoces a esta familia, como podrás ver son muchos varones Andrew, protegerán siempre a las Andrew. Alister, Archie, Héctor, estaban adelante. Alister volvió a hablar

– Largo de aquí, esta también es una propiedad en la que no eres bienvenido. Los que venían con él salieron de inmediato y el con ellos.

Andrea estaba temblando, en sus manos se notaba lo nerviosa, Terry corrió de inmediato, se puso frente a ella, le beso las manos,

-Perdóname Andrea, se arrodillo frente a ella, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Sacó un anillo de su chaqueta, ella sonrió sorprendida, tomo las manos de Terry jalándolo para levantarlo, le colocó el anillo. –Discúlpame por mi atrevimiento, bésate frente a todos.

–Ella sonrío, le beso apasionadamente frente a todos. Después lo soltó suavemente, dijo– Disculpa aceptada. Todos se reían. Daniel les dijo,

-Son tal para cual. Todos se sonreían.

-Andrea, ya envíe esta mañana avisar a tus padres, anoche cuando llegamos Terry firmo sus papeles ya son esposos legales, la firma de tu padre y de Richard, ya estaban plasmadas, así que tenemos cuatro semanas para organizar tu boda, a Alexandra le compre su ajuar, Elroy tenía un ajuar para ella listo en el castillo Andrew, les avisas si lo deseas es tuyo, tenemos todo para casarlos en cuatro semanas. Les dijo Sir Oscar O´Donell. Héctor comentó

– Mi padre, el hombre que te casa en menos que canta un gallo, Terry, Andrea, escogieron sus padres al mejor padrino de bodas, si a su propia hija la caso al nacer con horas contadas con el mejor partido, a mí con la mejor dama del mundo, de la noche a la mañana porque les fallaría a ustedes, anoche novios, comprometidos, hoy esposos, Todos se reían.

Jim sorprendido agregó – Tom tu no estabas con ellos cuando te casaste. No le pongas la culpa a tu Padre Héctor, debe ser el fantasma de tu bisabuela, porque ellos no eligieron a tu padre como padrino venían de América, como mandaron a Alexandra para que alcanzará a su William. Sonreían y se quedaban pensando.


	17. Pasado Honorable

**Capitulo 17**

**El pasado honorable**

¿Cómo es eso que Niel se quería casar con Alexandra por dinero? –pregunto Sir Oscar. Terry sonrío pero fue Archie quien contestó.

– Tío primero que nada nosotros los Andrew no sabíamos que mi gatita fuera su hija, mucho menos sabíamos que Albert fuera el mismo que la adopto y la hizo nuestra prima en América, nosotros nos enteramos en la fiesta de que ella es Alexandra y

-Como hija del supuesto Tío Abuelo William, Elisa y Sarah al ver a Niel enamorado, aprovecharon- convenció a su familia que si Candy se casaba con el vagabundo con el que vivía, es decir, Albert, ellos en falta del "Tío Abuelo" serían los dueños de toda la fortuna Andrew, pues Candy es su legítima heredera. Sarah convenció a la Tía Elroy con mentiras de que Candy era una mujer sin pudor, que vivía con Albert, cuando Alister y yo la cuidamos siempre, así que cuando William apareció, Niel grito ante todos que ese era el vagabundo con el que vivía Candy. Ofendiéndola, William lo agarró y a brazo tendido le dio de golpes hasta que lo sacó de la mansión en Chicago, como no sabían quién era, el defendió a Candy y dijo soy William Albert Andrew, padre adoptivo de Candy Andrew, no voy a permitir que nadie le falte jamás a ella.

Desde entonces los Legan le tienen un pavor irremediable a William, tanto que se fueron a vivir al sur del país, lo que sería una fiesta de compromiso fue la fiesta de presentación del "viejo" como decía Elisa Tío Abuelo William, pues así fue como lo oculto la Tía Abuela Elroy. Salió de ahí, se llevó a Candy para su hogar en Lakewood donde sus madres y sus hermanos la protegían siempre.

-Tom, la rescató de muchos problemas, hasta se la iba a robar a los Andrew y esconderla porque los Legan son barbaros, sin ofender a nadie, todos los Andrew queremos Candy desde que la conocimos, todos.

Héctor hijo dijo –tu también, ¿Por qué le dices gatita a mi hermana? Archie le contesto

–Es mi gatita de cariño, su mirada es de una gatita. Volteo a ver a Ann y le dio un beso, - Al ser mi prometida su hermana, ella es mi cuñada. Héctor le dio un golpe en el brazo, dijo

-Ga ti ta, pues la mirada de él era igual a la de su hermana, todos se reían.

Conversaban amenamente, llegó la hora de la comida, estuvo de lujo Alister le ponía al tanto de todo al igual Archie, Ann. No podían creer lo que pasó al final de la convivencia, a Alexandra en riesgo salvándola William dos días antes de la boda.

Peor aún como Candy tenía escondido su medallón, nadie podía encontrarla. Que ella al igual que Terry estuvieron en Escocia, cuando la propiedad de los Grandchester estaba rentada ahora y ellos estaban de huéspedes con los O´Donell. Que el Tío William en un mes organizará un evento de grandes magnitudes y coincidiera con la mayor heredera Andrew, la cual estuvo todo el tiempo cerca de ellos.

Héctor advirtió rotundamente a Michael y Daniel que tuvieran cuidado de los Legan, que esos se invitarían solos por ser Andrew a la boda de Terry y Andrea que por nada del mundo los quería cerca de ninguno de los O´Donell, porque Alexandra sufrió mucho por esos mentirosos que hasta convencieron a la intachable Tía Elroy de hacer media barbaridad, por la familia Andrew. Además Elisa andaba tras Anthony, después anduvo tras Terry, es seguro que va tras Michael. Este abrió los ojos y dijo

-Tío diles que me tienes comprometido, todos sonrieron.

En el castillo Andrew lucía una Lady Elroy triste, que Candy no haya hablado mal de ella, ante su padre, que ella fuera quien perdiera todo por ir desde Escocia a América, ella debía ver su parecido con Clara, ella debía recordarla, como todos la comparaban con Rosemary, como era posible que ella fuera la única que no notará que ella era una Andrew, precisamente los comentarios al conocerla el día de su presentación, es una digna Andrew, su sonrisa, su porte, hoy nada más de verla cerca de Amelia O´Donell y de Andrea, sus formas, altas sus contornos las descendientes Andrew estaban unidas ahora en la familia de los O´Donell como un día lo _dijo la Abuela Andrew, las damas como nosotras resaltamos solo por nuestra presencia Elroy, entiende, serás una dama y todos te valorarán por tus virtudes, tu honestidad, tu justicia y rectitud serán siempre un pilar para los Andrew_, como se dejo envolver por Sarah y su hija, como permitió tanto hasta el mismo Niel se enamoró perdidamente de ella, una mujer independiente, valerosa, lucho contra todo, siendo una huérfana llena de orgullo y dignidad, salía adelante, sin importarle nada, tal como los O´Donell. ¡Santo Dios!

- George envía un telegrama a los Legan que pronto iré a visitarlos, que no vengan a Escocia que su Tío William no desea que estén aquí, que todos los Andrew de Escocia, lo saben.

George antes de enviarlo, consulto a Sir William, enviándole un telegrama a él a su barco, pues estaba enviando un recado por lo menos de parte de algo que él no había dicho.

Sir Oscar se presento en el castillo acompañando a Archie, Ann, Terry y Andrea diciéndole a George que en un mes Terry Grandchester se casaba con una de las últimas descendientes Andrew, Andrea MacArthur O´Donell, que esta semana se devolvía a América el hermano de Candy, Jim Carthaway. George no tardo en notificar también a Sir William de estos detalles que Sir Oscar le mencionaba.

Sir Oscar se regreso a la mansión O´Donell acompañado de los O' Brian, para ver a su hija y su nieto, Allí dejaban a Terry y Andrea para ver los detalles de la boda, pues ya habían tenido un atentado de nuevo con Wagner, estaban con ella dejando a Guillermo Cornwell a cargo de la Tía Elroy, los Britter se iban a regresar a América cuando Archie les informaba que sería mejor adelantar la boda, aquí en Escocia a lo que se molestaba la Madre de Ann por tener todo avanzado en América, entonces le dijo Archie,

-Perfecto solo que será en un mes y tres semanas a más tardar, pues tengo que regresar a trabajar, mi esposa y yo tendremos que estar en Europa un tiempo, viendo las fechas, sabiendo que todo no se podría preparar así aceptaron que la boda fuera en dos semanas porque ahora eran los Britter los que tendrían que regresar, saliéndose Archie con la suya, que Terry no le ganará, le valió que el lujo no se diera, que se festejaría en dos semanas, informándole esto a George, a Lady Elroy y a su Tío Oscar todo se apresuro haciendo que parecieran competencias, pero se aclaraban inmediato las dudas cuando se hablaba que los jóvenes eran novios desde que estudiaban en el San Pablo y se acababa cualquier rumor.

Mientras tanto en Inglaterra, un hombre enamorado se casaba en secreto con Eleonor Baker y se juraban amor para toda la vida, ella había dejado el teatro y viviría en Inglaterra o en Escocia, según donde decidan, pues ellos ya no serán los Duques sino Terry. Los negocios de él en América se quedarían a cargo de Terry.

Contento firmaban los papeles los Grandchester, se regresaban en luna de miel a casar a su hijo pues la mansión Grandchester de Escocia ya estaba disponible, en lo que ellos llegaban todo quedaría arreglado, pasaron unos días en Inglaterra donde compraron el vestido de novia, muchos detalles se llevaron e invitaron a las amistades Inglesas a su participación, avisando a su vez a la realeza de Inglaterra que un nuevo Duque en su hijo Terrance Grandchester para luego ir a Escocia.

Mientras tanto en el barco de William, despertaba, con su princesa en brazos, ella tenía medio cuerpo encima suyo, se excitaba de solo sentirla, lo iba a enloquecer de amor, estaba tan bella, había llegado el desayuno en el cuarto de un lado, pues los había escuchado, así que decidido, la cargo dormida, hacia arriba de él haciéndose como que el despertaba con ella encima, ella apenada abría los ojos, se veía,

-Disculpa mi amor, me quede dormida encima de ti,

-Ven, la roso con su cuerpo,

- No es necesario que te disculpes, le sonreía juguetonamente, ella abría bien los ojos, se reía traviesamente jugaba con él, le daba caricias y abrazos, él acariciaba con sus manos al verla sentada encima de él, tomo su trasero, la acomodo suavemente, sentados ambos, la movía y ella gemía en deseos,

-¡Albert!, mi amor, se excito rápidamente, al estremecerse con las manos de Albert, ella se aferro a él, empezó a moverse rápidamente, el besaba y acariciaba con tal amor, agitado ante el descubrimiento de la pasión de su mujer, ella se movía más y más rápido, él estaba a punto de llegar cuando ella culmina estirando su cuerpo, él lo hacía aferrándose al de su esposa.

-¡Candy!, mi Candy. Agotado antes esa manifestación de deseos, se volvía a recostar con ella encima, sin querer soltarla, ella feliz, le decía

– Albert creo que no podré vivir sin ti. Acabas de adquirir una nueva socia en todos tus negocios, ya no podrás viajar solo jamás. Albert al escucharla, sonreía, la abrazaba,

- Candy te amo tanto, que me haces tan feliz al decirme esto. Pensaba hacerme el enfermo para tener mi enfermera personal

-¡Esa también es buena idea! Candy se mordía el labio inferior en señal de traviesa. Albert sonriendo le dijo

-Vamos a darnos un rico baño y a desayunar, te tengo una sorpresa, afuera del barco, lo mejor es que nos apuremos.

Salieron, hacía frío, se abrigaba, al ver los paisajes Candy quedo asombrada, había montañas blancas y grises, hermosas, arboles gigantes con puntas nevadas, el agua estaba tranquila, pero los paisajes se reflejaban en las hermosas aguas tranquilas, Candy abría sus ojos, se estremecía, donde estaban no preguntaba, el lugar era inimaginable, de todos los paisajes eran hermosos, quería correr por todo el barco para ver todos los ángulos posibles, pero Albert le leyó el pensamiento, la tomo de su mano, la guio arriba del barco, ahí vio mucho más

— ¡Dios!, es hermoso Albert donde estamos,

-en Irlanda, es hermosa, esa también es tu tierra.

-Que divinos paisajes, Albert es maravilloso, mi amor, sabes cuánto me gusta esto, eres sorprendente,

- No Candy, no lo soy, soy un egoísta esto es lo que me fascina y comparto contigo, porque sé que ambos gozamos de las mismas cosas, ahora vez que viajar no es malo, es verdad que hay tormentas, situaciones difíciles, pero cuando ves la calma y la tranquilidad, sabes cuándo poder viajar y cuando no hacerlo.

Candy le dijo – Mi amor, te amo, que bueno que me muestras lo que te gusta, porque me encanta tanto, saber y disfrutar que eso me fascina, creo que eso es una pareja Albert, ver juntos el mismo horizonte, ver al mismo rumbo, para poder tomarnos de la mano, caminar juntos por el mismo lugar.

Albert sorprendido –Candy eso es hermoso, eso es realmente un matrimonio Candy, tomarse de las manos y caminar el sendero unidos con las metas en común, eso forma una pareja, los ideales son compartidos, disfrutar cada instante a tu lado, hasta envejecer si Dios nos lo permite,

- ¡Albert!, nunca me dejes mi amor, pase lo que pase, no te alejes de mi otra vez, prométemelo. Juntos hasta cuando envejezcamos.

-Mi amor te lo prometí en el altar, juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe. En ese momento Candy se abrazo fuerte a Albert y él la encamino dentro para que no se enfriará más, ella estaba conmovida y seria, fue entonces que le pregunto Albert.

-¿Te pasa algo amor?

- Si Albert, acabo de descubrir, porque tengo aprehensión por ti.

-¡Amor!

-Desde niña, me dejabas te ibas, aparecías y te volvías a ir, en Inglaterra, apareciste esa noche que te vi, Albert me gustaste mucho estabas muy guapo, sin tu barba, en el zoológico, no era novia de Terry, te fuiste Albert, cuando realmente estuviste conmigo fue porque no tenías memoria y aun así te alejaste de mi, después en el hogar de Poni, Albert te fuiste.

Candy lloraba, se cubría la cara, se retiraba a su recamara, se sentó en un sillón, pensaba, veía por las pequeñas ventanitas todavía los paisajes.


	18. Aprehensión

**Capitulo 18**

**Una Aprehensión**

_Albert, estaba pensativo, ella lo quería desde que lo vio en Inglaterra, siempre me fui de su lado, ella descubrió que se casó con un hombre que no pensó en ella, que todo este tiempo, estuvo alejándose de ella, hasta que por accidente la bese. Por Dios, Candy no era su novia yo le deje el camino libre, me fui dos años, la deje. Candy, Candy, mi Candy._

Candy se tranquilizaba, sonreía melancólicamente, el entro la vio, se acerco, se poso de rodillas frente a ella y le dijo,

- Me perdonas… la vida sigue, es verdad, yo estuve poco ahí y si te extrañe mucho, pero no cambiaría eso por estar hoy aquí, contigo, ha pasado tiempo y me siento feliz, toda mi vida la he pasado cerca de ti, sin saberlo en ocasiones como cuando me rescataste, en ese hospital, sin saber quién era, me enamore de ti con amnesia, cuando la recuperé me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ti desde niño, luego me defendiste frente a tu familia, les dijiste que estábamos comprometidos desde que tenías seis años, me volviste a defender, luego cuando llegó Terry, no te importo, te importaba más yo, cuando te dijeron de una fortuna y una posición, lo único que peleabas, era estar cerca de mí, cuando no me soltabas de tus abrazos frente a todos, no quise irme al castillo Andrew, solo quería seguir abrazado por ti. No regresaría al tiempo atrás, cada cosa te deja enseñanza para ser mejor, jamás me hubiera imaginado que un día no muy lejano esa pequeña de ojos hermosos, que me impulsaba siempre a regresar a verla y salir en su búsqueda, terminaría algún día siendo mi esposa.

-Albert estás utilizando mis palabras, cuando te dije que no cambiaría nada de lo que he vivido, por estar a tu lado.

-Si Candy, tu aprehensión, me hizo sentir aceptado por ti. ¿Me perdonas?

-No tengo nada que perdonar, solo fueron las circunstancias mi amor, si con ellas te demostré lo importante que eres para mí, que sin ti, me siento sin equilibrio, siento que una manada de vacas acabaría conmigo si no te tuviera cerca.

Albert sorprendido - ¡Candy!, y sonreía.

-Siento que un león me atacaría, me ahogaría, que me perdería sin ti… la vida no es la mía.

-Candy. Te amo. Sin ti, mi mundo no tiene risas, mi vida es un camino sin destino, es un bosque sin vida, un lago sin peces, una melodía sin letra, un sonido, un eco, una pregunta sin respuesta.

Candy, se levantó, se puso de pie con él, lo abrazo, le dijo, -No hemos perdido nada, lo hemos ganado todo, no sabía lazar, ni curar, ni amar como te amo, si no te hubiera ansiado tanto todo este tiempo.

-Mi amor, yo me muero de ganas por amarte cada que estoy cerca de ti.

-¡Albert! Yo también.

Ambos se besaron, no querían nada más que estar amándose el uno al otro, ven te voy a rasurar, traes barba le dijo Candy. Albert se río le dijo,

-Te molesto mi barba

- No, pero quiero enamorarme todo el tiempo de ti recordar cuando te vi sin barba por primer vez,

- Candy, eres increíble, vamos yo me rasuro,

- Albert, recuerdas cuando llegaste herido al hospital,

- sí, - me encargue de inmediato de ti,

-si, -cuando no despertabas, te rasure, te bañe, te ame

- ¡Caaaandy!,

- Eres guapo mi amor, también pude darte pastillas para dormir,

-¡Candy traviesa! ven acá,

- Si te vi, te curé, te toque, tu no, se burlaba Candy de Albert ambos jugaban se reían, ahora lo tenía corriendo por toda la habitación jugando, por lo que le confesaba.

—Candy te voy a atrapar, ya veras,

- Albert, te tuve mío, solo mío y tu no,

-Candy, me vas a volver loco, ven acá, tramposa,

- Albert, te soñaba, te amaba, te deseaba,

-Candy, detente ya, por favor. Sonreían jugaban como niños, Candy brincaba por la cama.

Por fin Albert la atrapaba, le daba de besos, le decía sin soltarla,

- Candy cuando dormías en el departamento, entraba a verte, hablabas dormida, te escuchaba, te veía dormir, te destapabas Candy, cuando enfermaste, te cuide, te ayude, te hacía de comer y cuando no querías comer, te daba en tu boquita. En ese momento Albert la besaba tiernamente, la sentaba en sus piernas y la abrazaba,

-Albert te amo. – yo también te amo. Se arreglaron se vistieron uno al otro, se escogían sus ropas, Candy le coqueteaba sus vestidos, iban a bajar en Irlanda, pero Candy quería seguir ahí con él, para ella solita. Albert se divertía.

Llegaron algunos telegramas Albert los recibía, Candy y él cenaban después de una semana de andar en barco, visitando varios puertos de Irlanda, Inglaterra, Escocia, una noche veían un fenómeno natural que Candy describía como maravilloso, Albert le explicaba

- La aurora boreal es un fenómeno complejo pero hermoso, aparece en el cielo nocturno, cerca de los polos. Es uno de esos paisajes hermosos que nos regala la naturaleza, que de seguro jamás olvidaremos, no estamos tan cerca del polo norte pero vivir en directo sus colores muy vivos, verdes, amarillos, azules.

-Candy tenemos noticias, Archie se casa en cuanto lleguemos, Terry dos semanas después y Jim ya se regresó a América.

-Albert estas bromeando conmigo.

-No mi vida, como crees, estoy leyendo los telegramas que nos enviaron, por la distancia, acabo de dar instrucciones al Capitán de volver para poder llegar a la boda de Archie y Ann.

-No puedo creerlo, esto de casarse se contagia, sonreía Candy, hacía reír a Albert, lo abrazaba y le daba besos, mientras estaba sentado frente al comedor.

- Candy, si van a ser felices como nosotros, me casaría dos años atrás.

Ambos se amaban tanto, ella se dedicaba a él por completo, no quería ir a ningún lado, lo gozaba todo el tiempo, sus juegos, sus conversaciones, todo en él le gustaba, había aprendido a amarlo todo el tiempo que vivieron juntos.

En el puerto norte de Escocia llegaban los Legan, sin haber leído el telegrama, pues ellos llegaban, alguien los observaba, nadie los esperaba , así que ellos buscaban el transporte, por su cuenta, un hombre muy caballeroso se acercó a Sarah y Elisa mientras Niel buscaba el transporte adecuado,

- Buenos días bellas damas, a donde se dirigen,

- Elisa contestó, no le conocemos porque le hemos de contestar,

- Soy Paul Wagner, mi mansión está en Dundee al este de Escocia, concordando con los amables vecinos Andrew de Glasgow.

– Siendo así soy Elisa Legan, y vamos a visitar a mi abuela, Elroy Andrew,

- Es un placer conocerlas, madame, beso su mano y después la de Sarah, les dejo mis datos para cualquier detalle, mi casa es de ustedes, viendo muy insistente a Elisa, llegó Niel y se presentó, ambos caballeros se saludaron, dijo que él es hermano de Elisa y ella su madre, le pidió permiso para cortejar a su hermana, si tenía algún compromiso, este sarcásticamente le respondió, que tenía muchos pretendientes, pero que no había formalizado con nadie, Paul notando lo interesados que se veían le dijo, pues actualmente gozo de buena fortuna, pero en cuanto me casé, mi padre en su testamento me dará otra parte, siempre y cuando me de la mano de su hermana.

-– Elisa escuchaba, todo lo que el hombre hablaba con su hermano y le decía a su madre, que era rico, que vivía en Escocia, que eran vecinos de los Andrew, que pudiera ser interesante conocerlo, que podían arreglar un matrimonio, que ella ya estaba cansada de esperar a que le consiguieran un partido importante. Si Sarah daba su consentimiento, con el pretexto de llegar, podemos ir a conocer su casa primero y luego pasamos con la Abuela.

-Madre, el Señor Wagner nos ofrece su carruaje, y llevarnos al castillo Andrew, pero nos invita a comer en su casa antes, le gusta la idea, preguntándoles a las damas.

-Me parece bien Niel, solo que traemos más personal con nosotras, tendrá carruaje doble para que nos acompañen o tendremos que enviarlo a parte.

No era verdad lo de más personal, lo dijo para fanfarronear y Niel contestó

-Madre ya lo he enviado, con parte del equipaje, solo deje una parte simple del equipaje, déjame ver si el Sr, Wagner trae un transporte adecuado solo para nosotros.

– De inmediato asintió Paul, que escuchaba.

Paul Wagner iba ir directo al grano, esa oportunidad de casarse ya terminar con este estúpido lío de casarse con una Andrew, la dama que llegaba, se veía bien, no era como las O´Donell, pero era una Andrew, al final si en el trayecto le decía que se casaría en cuanto ella decidiera, pues pensaba viajar pronto.

Y puso en marcha el plan, la joven ya era mayor de 21 años, no necesitaría la firma del padre, solo la de ella, como testigos la madre y el hermano, subieron al carruaje y se fueron directo, si gustan, me encantaría atenderles en mi sencillo hogar sé que con una boda que tuvieron los Andrew está abarrotado de invitados el castillo, creo que las mansiones de los alrededores de las familias cercanas también se llenaron según me comento directamente Enzo Mc Ollwen y Oscar O´Donell Andrew, al decir esto ellos se vieron y dijeron

- Bueno siendo así, tal vez nos podremos quedar nosotras, mientras Niel visita a mi madre, para avisarle que estaremos en su mansión, como guste mi lady, al decirle mi lady, esta se sintió más elevada, llegaron a la mansión Wagner, hermosa, elegante, bien distribuida, con suficientes habitaciones,

-Lo que ellos no sabían es que estaba hipotecada a los Andrew, precisamente, con toda sus tierras,

- Y bien les gusta, sean ustedes bienvenidos, como no hay dama en esta casa, no hay quien de órdenes, solo yo, así que permítanme para que seamos atendidos y nos sirvan los alimentos.

– Pase.

-Mamá, está bien, es atractivo, alto, distinguido, tiene mansión, sería un buen partido mamá, ya ándale si.

-Bueno hija, déjame consultarlo con tu abuela. Pensé que te interesaría más Michael.

-Niel, sería bueno que comas y fueras en caballo a ver a mi abuela y preguntar por este caballero, tal vez me caso de una buena vez.

-Como quieran. Niel _pensó si se casa, me dejan en paz y me caso de una buena vez. O busco a Candy, total ya no es una Andrew. William ya no debe protegerla tanto._

Les sirvieron los alimentos, estaban muy agradecidas, les indico sobre sus habitaciones, pero dijeron que esperarían a Niel que regresará, se instalarían en ellas.

Niel, fue a caballo, llegó al castillo Andrew, quien se encontró con Archie y Terry, estos le dijeron que la abuela no estaba, que estaban muy ocupados pues ambos se casarían ese mes, que no estaban invitados los Legan a sus bodas, no después de haber peleado con Sir William Albert Andrew, pues su padre Guillermo Cornwell estaba encargado del castillo, no se les recibiría a los Legan ante tal mentira contra Candy,

-Por favor, se de buena fuente que su adopción fue anulada. Que Terry te vas a casar con ella.

– No. –Entonces, si el Tío William ya se casó, cual es su pena, ella ya no es su hija.

– Como sea, te agarró bien a golpes según escuche dijo sarcásticamente Terry, el regresará pronto si gustas le preguntamos.

-No será necesario, tenemos mucha familia en Escocia que nos aprecia, así que me devuelvo, avísenle a mi abuela que estamos en la mansión Wagner. Y se fue.

Al escucharlo, no lo podían creer, de inmediato entraron y estaban riéndose Terry y Archie, llegó Sir Oscar O´Donell, le comentaron todo lo que paso. Este abrió los ojos, dijo,

-Bueno creo que siempre si podría conquistar a una descendiente Andrew, solo que la mansión y las tierras Wagner, están hipotecadas con meses de vencido por los Andrew y entra en la dote de Andrea, pues William dio la dote de la descendiente Andrew y esa mansión le corresponde a ella, por eso la perseguía el maldito. Terry se quedo serio,

-Como esa casa es para mi esposa, por ser descendiente Andrew,

-Hijo, cuando se perdió Alexandra, ella era la mujer única directa descendiente, la otra es Andrea, nació después de Alexandra, ella no recibió nada de mi madre, como independiente al casamiento cedí, los bienes de mi hija a los Andrew, ellos pagaban una dote extra a mi sobrina, por ser descendiente directa de mi madre. Independiente de que si se casará con William o no, pues él solo tenía el compromiso de ser esposo de Alexandra. La otra descendiente indirecta, pero con una buena posición es mi nuera. Y Elisa, es indirecta, pero la fortuna Andrew no le da dote.

-Vaya con eso, como sea, Andrea no necesita dote, ella vale por sí sola, todas las dotes del mundo. Dijo Terry.

Andrea lo escucho venía llegando atrás estaban su madre y la Tía Elroy. Y dijo

– Gracias Terry, por lo que me toca al escucharte hablar así.

-Elroy necesito hablar un minuto contigo. Dijo Sir Oscar O´Donell.

-Con mucho gusto. Dijo Elroy, seria, mortificada cada que se acercaba a Oscar ella mostraba vergüenza y pena, no podía dejar de sentir cargo de conciencia. Tanto que por ella sentía mejor evitarlo.

-Al parecer llegaron los Legan, se están hospedando ya. No lo vi pero vino a avisarte Niel que se quedaron en la mansión Wagner. Dijo Sir Oscar O´Donell, serio y formal.

-Gracias. Dijo Elroy y se retiro. Ya sabía que estaba advertida de sus nietos, no tenía caso hablar con él de ellos.


	19. Amor en el Aire

**Capitulo 19**

**Amor en el aire**

Llegó George lo pusieron al tanto este se sorprendió los O´Donell no verían bien a los Legan aquí, pero se instalaron en un lugar que no podía creer. George se cubrió la boca en señal de susto. Terry y Archie lo notaron le preguntaron al Tío Oscar. Este les dijo

-La última vez antes de su matrimonio estuvo William aquí, tuvieron un altercado por molestar a Andrea, William peleo directamente con Wagner, defendiendo a su prima, no creo que ningún sobrino mío vaya a pelear por Elisa, pero William es el responsable de todos los Andrew, si se da cuenta, tal vez venga a rescatar a Elisa. Por eso se cubrió George y Elroy no lo sabe. Tampoco sabe quien hostiga a Andrea, no es un lujo platicar que una Andrew es acechada por un hombre. Pero muchos lo saben aquí en Escocia se derrama la leche más que un incendio de pólvora.

- Cuando llegarán Alexandra y William—preguntó Terry. Pensando en la rectitud de William.

-Depende donde estaban cuando les enviaron el telegrama de la boda de Archie. –dijo Sir Oscar

-La nobleza es buena, pero como Wagner está desesperado, creo que si convence a Elisa, con las bodas rápidas que tenemos ahora, probablemente Wagner se case con Elisa antes de que llegue William, saben me gustaría estar con los muchachos hoy en la noche y platicar lo sucedido, sobre todo a Tom y Héctor – Dijo Terry y se reían él y Archie,

Archie le contesto, tu puedes llevarte a Andrea con el Tío, pero con mi boda antes, no me puedo mover de aquí, con los Britter. – volvieron a sonreír.

Terry se acerco a Andrea, -Amor puedo hablar contigo.

- Por supuesto, dime Terry.

-Vino Niel Legan esta tarde antes que llegaran ustedes de compras, dijo que ellos están con Wagner.

Se sorprendió asustada, se tomo del brazo de Terry, este noto que le tenía miedo y quiso investigar más.

-Terry, me da pena. Sin embargo, ese hombre no me es agradable, no me gusta cómo me mira, es muy perverso, las veces que se me ha acercado, siempre es como lo viste esa ocasión, mis hermanos lo odian, por ello es muy grotesco en su mirada.

-Solo eso mi amor. Insistió Terry

-Cuando llevas dos años perseguida por un pervertido que es capaz de robarte, de encerrarte, o de posible algo más, de verdad me da miedo.

-Dime la verdad, que te ha hecho, hasta qué grado te ha asustado.

-Lo viste la noche de la boda, bueno realizó comentarios sobre que debería casarme con él insinuando que le pertenecía, como se lo hiciste a él cuando lo amenazaste. Me encerró en mi propio carruaje, obligó a un hombre que me llevará a su casa. Mis hermanos reconocieron mi carruaje y hacia donde lo dirigían, detuvieron al hombre que estaba muy asustado por lo que hacía. Después de esa ocasión jamás volví a salir. Todo el tiempo me ocultaba, tenía temor de ser llevada a la fuerza, pase pesadillas horribles, mi madre durmió conmigo semanas, la habitación que tengo tenía muchos cerrojos, no lo soportaba cerca.

Mi padre acepto comprometerme, porque está desesperado, para defenderme y llevarme lejos, que vivías en Inglaterra y que no me dejarías en Escocia, sabiéndolo cerca. Tu padre al acercarse a mi padre, creo que salvo a mi padre de dos años de casos violentos, William peleo una vez, cuando trato de robarme un beso, pensaron en casarme con él, pero la verdad no me es muy grato, lo veo como una persona, muy reservada, seria, como que tiene un caparazón, no quería que me casarán con él. El nunca lo propuso y agradecí a Dios por eso. Nunca vi sonreír a William, hasta que llegó Alexandra con él, todo era felicidad, era como otro hombre. Cuando bailabas tan feliz con Alexandra sentí que si bailaba contigo podría ser feliz como tú.

Andrea se quedo seria su mirada perdida, seguía tomada del brazo de Terry, se acercó al ventanal y dijo—Crees que si ese hombre se casa, jamás me volverá a molestar.

Terry le contesto—Andy, -cariñoso le tomo su carita –Cuando llegaste me comentaban que me habían dado una dote tuya de los Andrew, la propiedad de Wagner es tuya, ya esta vencida su hipoteca, no lo han sacado por tener un plazo, este se vence en cualquier momento, así que tendrá que irse de Escocia, porque no hay mansiones en venta, ni en renta tan fácilmente. Cuando debes tanto.

Terry se acerco apasionadamente la beso, ella se relajo lo abrazó del cuello y lo acariciaba tiernamente, ambos en el pasillo frente al ventanal, podían verlos, así que Terry la movió soltando despacio el beso, caminado con ella al frente, seguía una habitación pequeña, ambos entraron era un estudio muy sencillo, cerró la puerta, se besaban ardientemente. Terry estaba enamorado de esa mujer, ya faltaba poco para su boda, lo estaba enloqueciendo la espera, pero unos besos y caricias, no eran tan malos mientras se pudieran controlar. Ella acariciaba su espalda, su cuello y él hacía lo mismo, sentía que todo lo que le hacía ella lo imitaba, ahora entendía, ella jamás había tenido novio, el era su novio, ella se comportaba con él como le iba mostrando, eso le pareció muy interesante, la abrazo fuerte y la sentó sobre sus piernas en el sillón del estudio, deslizo sus manos por sus piernas, ella estaba excitándose, lo disfrutaba al verla, se mordía sus labios, lo deseaba, metió sus manos bajo su falda, empezó a acariciarla, tocándola, suavemente con sus dedos, metiendo y sacando sus dedos, diciéndole al oído que la deseaba tanto, que ya quería que fuera su esposa, ella no soportaba más, lo besaba con deseo y desesperación, el se excitaba ella lo sentía, valiente metió sus manos por la ropa de él y ella lo acarició también.

Terry se sorprendió ante tan excitante mujer, ella se acercó a su oído, - no podré soportar esto que siento aquí dentro. Terry estaba siendo tocado por su mujer, se paró del sillón abrió su pantalón y ella no podía creerlo, estaba con él excitada, apasionada, la recostó en el sillón, le subió su falda, entró su boca a ella haciéndola tener un orgasmo de placer, Terry lo disfrutaba todo él estaba dentro de la falda de ella, le acariciaba a obscuras quería más, ella se sentía feliz, no podía dejar de sentir una inmensa felicidad en el pecho. Lo hizo varias veces, extasiado con el elixir que emanaba su cuerpo, embriagado, con sus labios tentando con su lengua y manos.

Ella le dijo que si ella también se lo hacía a él, dijo que solo si ella lo deseaba. Entonces, lo recostó, con su boca, le hacía sentir su amor por él, llegando a tener un orgasmo, ella de inmediato, levantó su falda, abrazándolo con sus piernas, cubriéndolo para no mojarse, él se sentó y la abrazo. Acercaba su parte desnuda en medio de sus piernas, aunque llegará el haber terminado, la rozaba, ella vibraba cerca de él y la acariciaba con sus manos, haciéndola enloquecer en silencio, se acariciaban, vibrando de emociones desconocidas. Después de un poco de agitación, llegaban solo los besos tiernos, se miraban y se entendían sonreían de medio lado y ella se aferraba a él.

Terry le dijo - Te gusto.

– Me fascino.

– A mi también.

-Quieres más… suplicante le decía cerca de sus labios

-Mucho más, mi amor.

-Ya pronto mi cielo, ya pronto, lo juro.

- Terry legalmente soy tu esposa. Lo que pase entre nosotros, se queda entre nosotros. El la acercó, la sentó en sus piernas, revisando y acomodándole su ropa, la beso deliciosamente, le dijo.

-No soportaba más estoy loco por ti, mi vida.

– Terry, gracias por aceptarme, por quererme y por cuidarme.

–Andy, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. No quiero dejarte cerca de nadie, mucho menos de un pervertido, antes mía que de nadie más, no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño, jamás. Aun siendo mi esposa, siempre serás muy hermosa, siempre te cuidare mucho porque eres un premio muy preciado.

-¡Terry!, te amo. Le dijo, lo besaba.

-Andy, te amo como un loco. Por ti, soy más loco que ese imbécil. Jamás me acercaría a una mujer que me rechace. Que sé que es ajena, que no tengo la necesidad de ser un hombre molesto, cuando puedo encontrar el amor en una mujer que me ame por mí, como soy, me acepte, con mis defectos y mis virtudes.

Andrea se sentía muy segura en sus brazos, desde que la comprometieron a él su mundo ha cambiado mucho, se enamoraba más cuando lo conocía su caballerosidad, su amor apasionado, esa forma de ser atrevida, no dejarse humillar aun que fuera un simple actor y no decir que era un Duque, ella lo miraba a sus ojos, esos ojos fuertes la hacían sentir como nunca en su vida se había sentido.

En una habitación contigua las cosas eran mucho más elevadas, Annie había salido a caminar a los jardines con su dama, la cual había dejado sentada leyendo, mientras ella se escabullía a la habitación de Archie, donde se citaban para amarse

-Dos semanas Annie, solo dos semanas, ya no nos separaremos

-Archie, no me importa, solo quiero sentirte, quiero que me hagas tuya, no puedo estar sin ti.

-Por supuesto mi amor, ven, le quitaba sus ropas, dejándolas de lado, y el se desvestía, acercándose a ella, para acariciar su cuerpo, la llevaba a su cama, ambos desnudos, para no maltratar sus ropas, se besaban apasionados, mientras Archie, tocaba y acariciaba el cuerpo de Annie, ella se atrevía y hacía lo mismo al acariciar a Archie, sorprendiéndolo

-Annie, mi amor, que haces, me estas volviendo loco

-Si, tal y como me siento yo Archie, así me siento y deseo estar contigo

Archie, besaba entre sus piernas, haciéndola vibrar, para después, llegar al placer máximo entre ellos.

-Pronto mi amor, nosotros también nos amamos y mucho dijo Archie

Terry y Andy salieron de la habitación y escucharon unas personas agitadas, se oía muy comprometedor, ella agacho la cabeza, el siguió con ella del brazo le dijo

– Terry obsérvame, revisa mi atuendo, estoy bien, no traigo nada, que deba cambiarme,

- No mi vida, estas bien, y yo

– Estas perfecto, le sonrío y le beso, siguieron caminando, en eso salió Archie y Annie de la habitación de él, entonces, corrieron bajando la escalera para que no los vieran, ambos estaban riéndose. Por la travesura que acababan de ver y de hacer.

Ya abajo, dijo Tío Oscar - jóvenes, nos vamos, le dije a tu madre que no trajimos tu ropa, que deseas volver con nosotros, te parece bien hija,

- Si Tío, gracias. Me puse de acuerdo con mi prometido para hacer una lista de cosas para comprar mañana con él.  
– Muy bien vamos entonces, creo que tu prometido quiere llegar con los muchachos a platicar, lo veo muy contento.

– Si Tío ya le dije a Andy lo que nos aviso Niel. Terry realmente estaba feliz por la travesura que habían hecho con su novia, se moría de ganas por saber si lo podrían hacer de nuevo, al parecer tenían tiempo para llegar a su boda, pero podrá aguantar, no hacerla suya.

Todo el camino la llevó tomada de la mano, el tío se hacía el dormido, para no molestar a la pareja, al final el ya había pasado por eso y él en su momento fue muy feliz. Claro que ambos iban felices de regreso a la mansión O´Donell, Terry tal vez por platicar, pero ella quería cambiarse, lo más pronto posible su atuendo.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Wagner, platicaban, ya se habían acomodado, pues Niel dijo que efectivamente estaba llenó pues había dos bodas, no tan grandes, sino de menor nivel, menospreciando a Terry y Archie.

Agregó - Pero ambos son unos prepotentes, el estudió con ellos en el San Pablo, y eran muy engreídos, prefiero a mis amigos y la familia de mi padre, son más nobles y no presumen tanto lo que tienen.

Bueno ya se hace tarde, hay que servir la cena, desean algo en especial,

- Solo un buen vino dijo Niel, quería ahogar el coraje que sentía por la humillación de Archie y Terry,

- Tengo varios muy buenos, mandaré una botella a tu habitación del mejor vino para que descanses, te parece bien.

–Gracias Paul. Sirvieron la cena, por el viaje se fueron a descansar y preparó el ataque,

- Le gustaría caminar un rato por el jardín Señorita Elisa.

– Me encantaría, dijo ella, estaba gozando las atenciones del hombre para con ella, nadie le hace tantas atenciones, todavía no se iban y agrego Paul,

- No cualquier individuo goza de la presencia de una dama tan hermosa como usted,

- a lo que las damas sonrieron Sarah estaba cansada, pero veía que el hombre era muy caballero, quiere ponerse otros zapatos señorita Elisa, para caminar en el jardín,

- si, ahora bajo. – El de inmediato fue y se cambio por algo más atrevido, la camisa estaba abierta en cuello v y Niel se fue a su habitación dejándolo con una botella que lo noquearía,

- Bajo Elisa, estaba fascinada, ese hombre era muy atractivo, por Dios, ella lo aceptaba, definitivamente.

–Ella cambio su mirada por una de deseo por ese hombre lo noto, después siguió con su plan, y accidentalmente, cayó encima de ella, subiéndole la falda, a lo que se excitó ella al verlo así, se excito también, estaban solos, el se apenó y se disculpaba, pero ella ya estaba con la boca abierta, queriendo sentir a ese hombre más cerca, su mirada ya estaba en deseos, la acompaño a su habitación señorita Elisa, esta le dijo

-y cuál es la suya.

-La primera, la suya esta enseguida de la mía. Provocándola. Se acercaba a ella y rosaba su cuerpo al de ella al subir la escalera, le dijo,

-Como desearía que fuera mi esposa, mañana mismo me casaría con usted si me aceptará, tengo tantos deseos de tener una familia, y ya no estar solo

– De verdad, dijo ingenuamente, a mí también me gustaría tener mi propia familia, casarme, él dijo

- Pues ya ve aquí en Escocia todos se casan en menos de tres días, como el señor este, como se llama Terry Grandchester, acaba de llegar y ya se casó, creo que tuvieron intimidad él y la dama y lo casaron.

– Ah solo por tener intimidad, insinuaba Elisa a quien la llevaba a su habitación

– Quiere ver mi habitación señorita Elisa, este todo excitado y ella ya estaba excitada también, entraron, él la desvistió de inmediato, ella a él, definitivamente era para ella ese hombre. Definitivamente nadie se va con un hombre en la primera, pero este es rico, guapo, se la alagaba como un hombre jamás lo había hecho con ella,

- _Sabía lo que hacía, lograría su objetivo ya había comprado boleto para irse, pues la casa se la quitarían pronto y la oportunidad se le dio en ese último instante, el joven hermano no quería ir con los prepotentes Andrew, se sentía menos, este ya había probado su prepotencia por hostigoso, pero esa mujer que valía el hostigarla de solo pensar en ella, ahora esta dama tan ingenua una Andrew, mañana mismo sería el caballero que le prometió matrimonio en cuanto esto pase, más seguro será, ya estaba en total ritmo._

Ella se entregó por fin pensaba ella misma, por primera vez, después de tanto cuidarla, la verdad con el genio que tenía nadie la trataba bien, como este hombre, la excitaba gritaba como loca y este se sentía el ego elevado, una señorita, pero más que le excitará con su atractivo, ella le era grato recibirlo, hacía mucho que no era correspondido que su ego se levantaba, estaba con una mujer que si lo aceptaba a él como hombre, como un hombre que puede darle el mejor de los placeres a una Andrew, ella es una Andrew descendiente, ya todo estaba dicho, sus pensamientos lo distraían, el ritmo se alargaba, ella estaba feliz, tenía lo que siempre había anhelado de un hombre, riqueza, hombría, valoración, ambos querían eso alguien que los aceptará sin condiciones y lo tenían ahora.

Ella gritaba y gritaba, él sentía su ego que subía y subía que no había poder humano que lo desinflara, entre más gritaba el sentía que la tenía en la cima dominada y él ya cumplía y excedía las expectativas de una Andrew, la meta que él se había propuesto la lograba, al saberlo, más triunfador se sentía, afuera la poca servidumbre que quedaba se enteraba del acontecimiento, del griterío que había en la habitación, ponían atención para saber si pedía ayuda, o realmente estaba siendo envuelta en el placer.

Las personas afuera con tamaños ojos escuchaban y decía, más, más, así ¡eres increíble Paul!, ¡más! más al decir eso una dama bajita y regordeta, abría los brazos y detenía a la servidumbre. Se paraba todo el sequito que la acompañaba, sin haber ningún problema se fue la servidumbre a regar el chisme con las demás, se iban en silencio.

Sarah con el cansancio, la habitación lejos de todo ruido, ni se dio cuenta de nada, Niel, estaba lejos de ellos y bien tomado cayó en dormir.


	20. Escandalos matinales

**Capitulo 20**

**Escándalos matinales**

Mientras llegaban a la mansión O´Donell, Terry, su novia y su Tío para la cena, lo cual se fueron a cambiar y ponerse presentables, ella bajo feliz, muy arreglada, traía en su cabello una trenza hacia un lado una blusita blanca con detalles, una falda hermosa azul intenso de seda, sus tacones y sonreía, todos estaban felices de verla, Amelia la abrazaba y le decía,

-Estas enamorada, mira que hermosa te has arreglado, tú que te arreglas y sonríes tus ojos lo dicen, ya nadie te hará daño conoces a Terry no se intimida ante nadie, te protegerá y te llevará con él, se ve que te ama, es un caballero.

Cuando le decía todo esto, Terry venía por el pasillo, las escuchaba, se detenía y se veía en el espejo, sonreía y en eso Sussete y Tom lo veían, ambos se reían,

- Vaya que te dio duro el amor Terry, este le contestó,

- A ti también Tom, al verlos.

Se pasaron al comedor y Andy se sentó frente a Terry ambos sonreían, tal vez recordaban las travesuras, pero lo cierto es que si estaba enamorada y el también de ella.

Pasaron a tomar el té y la charla ya no se hizo esperar conto con lujo de detalles cuando la llegada de Niel y como lo recibían, aclarando que no fueron agresivos, porque por él y Archie ni la palabra le hubieran dirigido, pero querían aclarar que no estaban invitados a sus bodas y que cuando Niel dijo" no importa tenemos mucha familia que nos quiere y nos aprecia" (el Tío Oscar se reía y agachaba la cabeza, todos esperando cual era la gracia) y dijo "díganle a mi abuela que estamos instalados en la mansión Wagner", todos saltaron en reír.

Tom dijo – Con razón, pues quiere una Andrew. Que mejor que la malvada de Elisa.

Héctor estaba sin burlarse, serio y dijo, -me apena mucho no por ellos sino por la Tía Elroy y le contesto su Padre

-Le avise a Elroy, pero te digo algo hijo, por mi hija nunca sintió pena, Terry agregó serio

- Cuando Candy vino a Escocía, en el castillo Andrew hicieron una fiesta de té, todos vestidos de blanco en mi honor por haber sacado del agua a Elisa, Lady Elroy sabía que Candy estaba con sus sobrinos, fue a la única que no invitaron, me la encontré en el camino, le dije, vamos a mi casa, haremos té, ese día mi madre nos acompañó, todo Escocia la perseguía por ser una dama muy famosa, Candy habló con mi madre y conmigo para que nos reconciliáramos, porque me había dejado con mi padre cuando yo quería estar con ella, Candy lloró y dijo, "no importa si mi madre fuera una cocinera, una actriz, o una mujer de mundo, yo quiero una madre, aunque me haya abandonado yo quiero una madre". Ese día se fue llorando y corriendo, mi madre y yo nos reconciliamos ese día.

Alister que escuchaba todo, dijo que recordaba ese día y Paty también conto- dentro del castillo, Elisa se molesto, empezó a rabiar porque Terry no había llegado, se puso a insultar a Ann de que su amiga la huérfana igual que ella, la dama de establo, como le decía le había robado a Terry.

Andy abrazó a Terry, esta estaba llorando, y dijo – debió sufrir mucho Alexandra para querer una madre con ella. Y Paty le contesto—Alexandra era la madre de Ann, la cuidaba, la protegía para que no le hiciera falta nada, por eso Ann fue adoptada, Candy se sacrificó, a ella la adora el Sr. Britter, si Candy no se hubiera sacrificado, Ann sería la sirvienta de Elisa, pero ella era fuerte y demostró que les aguantaría todo, a ella le fue siempre mejor.

El día que la conocí, la traicioné, para que Elisa no se burlara de mi, ella me salvo, mi abuela entro al colegio haciéndose pasar por una alumna Candy la escondió la cuido por varios días en su habitación, cediéndole su cama y ella dormía en un tendido en el suelo, actualmente es la favorita de mi abuela Martha, le envía regalos todo el tiempo a Candy, ella quería presentarme a su primo Alister porque dijo que era como yo, el día que me lo iba a presentar la castigaron por mi culpa, porque la encontraron con mi mascota, ella después del castigo salió del colegio y se la dio a Albert para que la cuidará.

Ella se ganó mi respeto, mi admiración, es la mejor amiga que tengo en el mundo, ella me protegió, sabes que cuando me desaparecí para ir a buscar a Alister, cuide de que ella no se enterará, porque ella por mi y por Alister se hubiera ido a la misma guerra si es preciso para rescatarnos, Anthony la prefería porque se parecía a su madre, Archie y Alister la han amado más que la hermana que nunca tuvieron, ella los cuidaba, los protegía, salía a tomar el té con ellos, les tomaba en cuenta como verdaderos hermanos. Y a ella solo uno de los Andrew la cuido, fue el único suficientemente bueno para dejarse ver ante él vulnerable. Porque ella siempre dio la cara por mi y por todos los Andrew, ella recibía los regaños, las travesuras de Alister, ella las cubría y cuando se quedo sin comida, sin dinero, nunca pidió, trabajó, se ganó su sustento, es una dama ejemplar, cuando la despidieron del hospital, no le dijo a Albert, no, ella pidió trabajo en el mismo hospital pero ahora de limpieza para ganar dinero y seguir cuidando a Albert. Hasta que Albert se dio cuenta por sus manos lastimadas, este se enfadó y consiguió dos empleos.

Patricia lloraba y Alister la abrazo. Tom, Héctor, Alister, Michael, Daniel y el Tío Oscar estaban sorprendidos nunca habían escuchado la conversación de Patricia, Amelia estaba llorando abrazada de Sussete. Andrea era abrazada por Terry.

Esa noche ya no hubo una conversación de risa, todos se fueron serios a dormir, Héctor, Tom y Tío Oscar se quedaban los tres, serios se abrazaron. Tom dijo – Ella jamás devolvió un golpe bajo, ella siempre tuvo más honor. La vieron como salió de las vacas, vieron ella así de valiente salió triunfante y se ganó el corazón de Albert, no su dinero, su corazón.

Se fueron a dormir, con eso que les dijo Tom, durmieron orgullosos de Alexandra, ellos ya no dirían nada de los Legan.

En la mañana en la mansión Wagner él la acariciaba y le decía quieres más, aquí estoy para ti mi mujercita. _Esta golosa, ya estaba bien puesta. Ahora era ella, la que se ponía a dar salto, brinco, maroma y teatro, ella estaba feliz, se le hacía que ya estaba casada y en su luna de miel. Ya listo, se dio un baño junto a su compañero de una vez, para verlo bien_.

Y le dijo—casémonos Elisa, tu eres la mujer de mi vida, nadie jamás se había entregado a mí con tanta pasión y entrega, eres única, tu ya eres mayor, traeré los papeles y nos casaremos, iremos a la villa, di que sí, mira tengo que viajar pronto, sería nuestra luna de miel, es por negocios, en América nos casaremos por la Iglesia si lo deseas yo no voy a dejarte nunca, a una dama como tu jamás se le dejaría, vamos les diremos a todos que te pretendía desde hace mucho y estábamos comprometidos, ¿quieres?

– Paul, jamás he estado con nadie más, tu sabes que esto no lo pude evitar eres muy atractivo, si acepto. Salían de su habitación y Sarah caminaba por el pasillo los vio, traía la ropa de la noche anterior

– Elisa, que está pasando aquí. Con ternura y total decisión dijo

– Madre he decidido aceptar a Paul como mi esposo, nos casaremos hoy mismo. Atrás atontado Niel la escuchaba. Y al verla bañada fuera de la habitación de Paul y ambos abrazados. _Pensó, esta mensa ya cayo._

De inmediato para salvar el honor de su hermana, fueron a realizar los papeles de convenio matrimonial, este busco al juez Andrew y le pidió orientación pues no venía su padre con él, se presentó como nieto de lady Elroy, dijo

-Por supuesto que sí, quede bien protegida mi hermana que no amerite divorcio alguno. Y Así lo hicieron, firmaron los documentos los cuatro y se regresarían a festejar, solo que antes mostraría el acta de matrimonio, certificarían que es una descendiente Andrew, recibió los documentos de tierras en Durnes al norte muy al norte de Escocia, la parte fría, de inmediato recibió una fortuna, para iniciar en cualquier parte donde quisiera y una carta.

_Querido hijo mío _

_Muchas felicidades, toda mi vida desee casarme con una belleza Andrew, su estirpe te dará los mejores hijos del mundo, serás feliz, su educación es llevada en la sangre, son las mujeres más nobles y esto ha sido por generaciones, tu madre siempre deseo un hombre Andrew, porque ellos protegían a sus damas con su vida, ahora que tu eres un hombre Andrew, protege y ama a esta bella mujer, los Andrew te querrán y te apoyarán por ser ella una descendiente Andrew, jamás le faltará nada a tu familia, ellos son administradores y te enseñarán a ser tan bueno como ellos. _

_Tu Padre._

Paul, pensaba, si pagar la deuda de la hipoteca, ahora que pertenecía a los Andrew o se quedaba con él dinero, recordó como lo humillaron, como la dama O´Donell no lo quiso, esta mujer, se entregó a él, sin miramientos. Decidió entregarles la propiedad y dejarlo así ellos tienen mucho dinero y no necesitan más, se llevaría a su esposa a América y se asociaría a su padre y a su hermano para que lo enseñen a ser un administrador Andrew.

Ya casados, se regresaron a la mansión y les dijo,

-Tenemos una buena fortuna, nos iremos a América, conoceré a su padre, haré buenos negocios, venderé las tierras del norte y seremos muy felices en América, nos casaremos por la iglesia en América todos celebraban. Hoy mismo compro sus boletos, porque yo compré el mío, debido a unos negocios que tenemos y nos sirve de ir de luna de miel. Si no se oponen, como mi cuñado, no quiere asistir a las bodas esas, nos vamos en cuanto estemos listos, les parece, hay que celebrar en América. _Pensaba que entre más rápido mejor antes que se enterarán que toda la propiedad estaba embargada._

En la mañana, Sir Oscar O´Donell estaba serio, recibía noticias vergonzosas, se quedaba callado, desayuno muy serio, después se fueron las damas a la salita con los niños, los barones al despacho, George había ido por Terry y Andrea quería ver en qué problema habían estado los Legan. Y Sir Oscar les comentó así.

-Amigos, esto que les voy a contar, quede aquí por el honor Andrew, es vergonzoso decirlo y la verdad no me quiero esforzar en pensar mal pero bueno, ayer por la noche, Elisa y Paul la pasaron juntos, escucharán detalles muy penosos quisiera que no los escucharán, digan lo que digan, no den rienda suelta su imaginación, no se hable de esta pareja,

- Michael se paró y dijo -por Dios tío, nos asustas no esperes que nos enteremos en el pueblo lo que sepas dilo y no mates de curiosidad a estos hombres.

- Hijo… la cocinera… el personal, entró a la casa por si una dama que gritaba tanto necesitaba ayuda, la rescatarían, pero gritaba diciendo más, más, más, así, así, la verdad es muy penoso hijo, que escuches a una mujer gritar por toda una mansión.

Tom y Terry estaban atacados de la risa, se agachaban, Terry le dijo – Tío eso ya es demasiado, no debió hacerle caso a mi cuñado. Todos tenían tremendas carcajadas.

Daniel dijo – Esa es solo una versión, Michael pregunto,- -¿cómo? hay más versiones. Daniel comento que salió a montar temprano, que el caballerango le contaba a otro varón, que John el caballerango de los Wagner por la madrugada, había sido levantado porque estaban atacando a una dama en la habitación de Wagner, que tomo un trinche de las pacas y fue directo a la casa a salvar a la dama y estaban los sirvientes despiertos y la cocinera la señora Spoon subió delante de todos hasta la puerta donde se oían los gritos, todos llevaban instrumentos para atacar a Wagner, pero la señora abrió los brazos, dijo

—falsa alarma, es una mujer golosa.

Al terminar de platicar la versión del caballerango, todos se atacaban de la risa, el mismo Tío Oscar estaba rojo y apenado, Alister que no se reía tanto se agachaba y se doblaba agarrándose el estomago, Terry y Tom estaban que no se aguantaban, hasta que George dijo,

- ¡Ha fue así! pues entonces escuche otra versión, todos lo miraban incrédulos, se rían ante la seriedad de George.

Tío Oscar dijo—George tu también lo sabías, contesto George, -desde la madrugada se corrieron esas versiones, pero imagínese la de cada sirviente tiene su propia versión, respondía muy serio George

- Creo que en poco tiempo toda Escocia sabrá la noticia de que Wagner se casó con una descendiente Andrew y por fin cobró su fortuna, misma que remató y se va a América.

Todos se callaron, Terry se molestó y asustado dijo,

-Por Dios una descendiente Andrew no haría tremendos papeles, eso debe desmentirse, afectará a mi esposa y a todas las Andrew, incluyendo a los varones, esto no debe ser. Hay que poner un alto, necesitamos hacer algo. Esto es una humillación. Ya no se reían, ahora estaban buscando la forma de no salir perjudicados con lo que Terry les había hecho ver. Tom le dijo

– Terry, no estarás exagerando, eso no puede afectar así a todos. A lo que Terry contestó,

- Tom, fui actor se dé publicidad, de chismes y comentarios que afectan irremediablemente a las personas, mi madre fue tachada de vulgar solo por ser Actriz, cuando ella nunca estuvo con ningún otro hombre, tanto que mi padre se ha vuelto a casar con ella, a mi me tacharon de cobarde, por dejar que una dama se lanzará y me salvará de morir, como si se lo hubiera solicitado, hubiera querido estar muerto que casarme con una mujer a la que nunca pude amar. No Tom no estoy exagerando. Héctor, Alister debemos hacer algo, no quiero que afecten a Andrea, por favor tenemos que buscar una solución, Andrea no es una pervertida, ella es una dama. Tío esto afectará a Alexandra y Amelia, no es justo.

Ya todos estaban serios, lo que ahora admiraban era la preocupación de Terry, por las damas Andrew, estaban angustiados y compartían directamente su dolor, pues ellos tendrían que hacer algo. Sir Oscar pensaba

Bueno para ser breve, continuo el tío, -esta mañana Sarah los descubrió juntos y ya están casados, acaba de cobrar su herencia y al parecer le dejo todas las tierras del norte de Escocia, que no sé cuantas sean, pero las pone en venta, le dijo al ajustador que se iría de Escocia a América con sus suegros y que la hipoteca la daba por perdida. No pagaba los adeudos. La verdad se le prestó mucho más que su valor, así que no tuvo los suficientes para pagar, pero si para irse. Dijo finalmente Sir Oscar molesto.

Agrego George.- No señor, Sir William desea que esa propiedad no fuera pagada, pues realmente no le interesa la propiedad, sino que ese hombre no volviera a molestar a los Andrew, hoy mismo he autorizado al señor Ferguson, para hacerle una propuesta de sus tierras son solo diez hectáreas, de piedras a la orilla del mar del norte de Escocia y al explicarle, que solo es una zona rocosa, nos las ha vendido a un precio muy espléndido, ya las hemos comprado por ordenes de Sir William, las he mandado valuar valen diez veces más el valor que hemos pagado, pues según Sir William, dice que es una zona muy atractiva para pasear en barco y ver las montañas nevadas en cierta época del año y él estuvo hace unos días con su esposa, paseando en barco, los paisajes son inigualables. Con esto la oferta de pérdida de la mansión Wagner se convierte en un 300% de ganancias netas.

Ahora todos se quedaron atónitos, que Sir William aun en su luna de miel, realizó un excelente negocio multiplicando sus ganancias, a lo que el tío Oscar le dijo, puede ser verdad eso, y George le agregó- Sir William, ha estado tan feliz estos días, que ha comprado propiedades muy importantes por el norte de Irlanda ahora, como es Duque de Mac Kay, las propiedades que tenían los Nesbitt en Irlanda que ocasionaban muchos problemas a las tierras de su cuñado Bastián Mac Kay, ha sido resuelto, pues son ahora vecinos de los Andrew y los problemas ya fueron solucionados, haciendo negocios en sociedad, para que sean más productivas las tierras de los tíos de Alexandra.

Héctor dijo – Es verdad, estuvimos platicando una noche el tío Bastián y yo, sobre esos problemas y William dijo que sería bueno solucionar eso por el lado más conveniente, le dije que los Nesbitt son personas con falta de criterio, que nunca venderían sus tierras, pues los de Irlanda siempre aman la tierra y contestó que los apellidos Nesbitt no son Irlandeses, eso se puede arreglar. Dijo William.

Sir Oscar agregó – Alístense todos iremos al castillo Andrew, esto es una bomba, hijo vamos todos, no dejes a los niños, haya los cuidarán las niñeras, nos iremos en un rato. Necesito arreglar esto.

Al salir del despacho, las damas estaban calladas con la cabeza baja, el tío la vio, tuvo ese presentimiento que algo no estaba bien, estas damas sabían algo. Amelia no era de estar así a lo que el Sir Oscar pregunto

—Hija, Amelia, tu no me vas a ocultar nada, que sucedió, hablen por favor. Amelia explicó, muy despacio al hablar

- Al parecer los rumores de que una dama se ha casado con Wagner, haciéndose pasar por una dama Andrew, pues los comentarios es que es adoptada y que jamás una Andrew sería una dama por demás escandalosa, que ella misma ante el juez mostró interés por la herencia de su esposo y que aseguraba que no tiene la estirpe de una Andrew, pues Wagner molestó por mucho tiempo a los Andrew y a las damas Andrew verdaderas y esa es una charlatana, adoptada que con su actitud no deja duda que no es una Andrew.

Entre otras versiones de los escándalos del matrimonio Wagner, que todo Glasgow comenta distintas versiones de cómo la dama y el Sr. Wagner son tal para cual. El un pervertido y ella una descarada. Que ni siquiera llegaron en ningún momento a cruzar palabra con los Andrew porque los Legan se fueron directo con Wagner.


	21. Chismes agitados

**Capitulo 21**

**Chismes agitados**

Al terminar de comentar las cuatro damas estaban serias, Lady Sussete quiso reír, se cubría la boca, Tom le dijo

— Sussete hay algo más, dilo por favor. Con una sonrisa apenada y ruborizada dijo

- Es un chisme de la mucama de los Warner que esta fuera de lugar, no es apropiado decir esto Tom. Los varones se reían por lo bajo, por lo que todos sabían. Ya era otra versión de los Wagner. Tom insistió y le dijo

– Tiene algún nombre esa versión, ella sonriendo dijo

– "La matanza de los Wagner", a lo que todos soltaron tremendas carcajadas.

Ya los varones estaban más tranquilos los chismes de Glasgow defendía a las Andrew. George que no quería reírse se retiro y les pregunto

—Vine por la señorita Andrea y el señor Grandchester. A lo que Sir Oscar dijo

- Tal vez iremos todos a pasear al castillo hoy, quiero saber cómo están los preparativos de la boda de Archie que es en unos días y saber si llega William y Alexandra. Todos dijeron que deseaban ir. Así que se suspendió la comida y se dejo órdenes, para la cena.

Llegaron al castillo, los Britter se veían muy emocionados, salió una dama hermosa de pie en la entrada en la antesala del castillo y Terry corrió,

- Madre que gusto que ya hayan llegado, Padre, lo abrazaron,

- Felicidades Terry, hemos traído todo para tu boda, mira estas son las invitaciones y las confirmaciones de la realeza de Inglaterra que vendrán dijo su madre y su Padre añadió

-Estos son los sellos y pergaminos del blasón de ser Duque, hijo, te los entregarán los Duques de Edinburgh por parte de la reina.

Andrea llegaba en otro carruaje y le dijo,

- Madre ya viene mi prometida, déjeme ir por ella para presentárselas, y se fue corriendo.

– Andrea, mis padres han llegado, ven, fue por ella sonreía y el la tomaba con delicadeza de sus brazos ayudándola a bajar, desde el ventanal los Grandchester observaban a la dama y como estaba feliz Terry a su lado, ambos se dieron un beso y se abrazaban y en eso entraban la pareja que los descubría en tal situación, ella se ruborizaba y se abrazaba de Terry.

– Disculpen dijo el Duque de Grandchester. Y la dama una mujer mayor, divina y hermosa, se veían de frente ambas parejas y Eleonor abrazó a su hijo, tu prometida es hermosa hijo, ¡felicidades! El duque, tomaba la mano de ella y le decía

- es muy hermosa

- y le besaba su mano, ella efusivamente le daba un abrazo y le dijo,

-gracias por elegirme para su hijo. Lo que sorprendió a la pareja y sonrieron.

Eleonor habló con Andrea y le dijo

-te compré muchas cosas quieres verlas, te traje otro ajuar por si no te gustaba el que tenías, ven vamos para mostrarte todo lo que te he traído, a lo que Andrea tomo la mano de Amelia le dijo vamos ella es la madre de Terry y apareció Adriana una dama hermosa y le dijo a Eleonor

-Mire ella es mi madre Adriana MacArthur, madre ella es

-… lo sé hija interrumpió la madre, yo misma los recibí, ella es la duquesa Eleonor Grandchester, aunque su admirador mi sobrino Archie está fascinado diciéndole Eleonor Becker, pues todos aquí son admiradores de tu suegra Andrea.

Eleonor, dijo -vamos en una habitación hemos puesto todo lo que le trajimos a Andrea , Patricia y Sussete eran invitadas por Andrea para que les acompañarán, todas las damas estaban asombradas del excelente gusto que tenía Eleonor, el vestido de novia, no era pesado y grande, como el que habían tenido separado la Tía Elroy, este era todo unido al cuerpo, lleno de brillantitos esquicitos que resplandecía, las damas estaban fascinadas, le decía pruébatelo Andrea, no pierdes nada, total el otro no fue comprado con tanto amor para ti, era para Alexandra y ni ella lo uso. Al probárselo, Eleonor, se acercó y le dio una corona de brillantes hermosa, le recogió su hermoso cabello y le dijo

-mira hija esta es la corona de los Grandchester, es muy elegante y mi esposo te envía esto, sacando un juego de gargantilla y aretes muy valiosos en oro blanco que hacían juego, la madre de Andrea lloraba de emoción por ver a Eleonor tan considerada y detallista con su hija. Todas estaban felices, la que faltaba y no había llegado a un era Ann que la Tía Elroy se había ido con ella y la madre para traer algunos detalles. Guardaron todo y le dijeron que sería bueno que se quedara en el castillo Andrew, para ir trayendo las cosas para su boda, ya que la realeza empezaría a llegar a partir de la semana entrante, después de la boda de Ann y Archie. La madre de Andrea cerró con llave la habitación y dijo estaré cuidando tus cosas hija, para que ese día te veas divina.

Terry la vio bajar, seria y con sus ojos tranquilos,

- Amor no te gusto lo que te trajeron, ella contesto

– Me encanto es maravilloso, solo que me han informado que deberé quedarme aquí para ir viendo los detalles de nuestra boda, temo que no te vaya a ver tan seguido. Este le sonrío, le dijo

- ¡Ah no! Soy quien cuida de ti, aunque ese hombre ya se haya ido a América, no por eso dejaré de cuidarte, mi padre mando por tus cosas y las mías, estaré cerca en la mansión de los Grandchester y te veré todos los días. Ambos sonrieron y estaban muy felices.

En eso se escucho un automóvil Rolls Royce, todos se acercaban para ver quienes llegaban y eran Albert y Candy, todos salieron a darles la bienvenida,

- Papá, papito lindo corría Candy a abrazar a su padre que le extendía los brazos, hija mi hermosa Alexandra. Sir Oscar, la abrazaba efusivamente y sonreía al ver a su hija llegar contenta, después los varones se acercaban con Albert y era aquello una bienvenida hermosa.

Candy y Albert muy contentos de verlos entraron abrazados y fueron a la sala principal donde todos se aglomeraban a sentarse, había mucha gente, los O´Donell que no se quedaban ahí habían venido por la boda que ya era en unos días, empezaron a platicar y felicitaban a William por las adquisiciones que habían hecho en su luna de miel y el no decía nada, después tocaron el tema de los Legan y Candy bajo un poco la cabeza, Andrea que estaba a su lado, dijo

- tenemos mucho que contarte de eso y ella dijo,

-creo que ya sé algo. Ambas se tomaron de la mano. Terry tomo la palabra y le dijo sobre su preocupación por las bodas y lo que los Wagner habían ocasionado a lo que Daniel y Michael que estaba de pie, se reían y se iba hacia atrás, mismo que Albert que los vio y lo noto.

Después de contar algunas cosas y viendo como las damas Andrew habían sido salvadas por sus convicciones, se empezaron a retirar las parejas mayores, un poco molestas por lo sucedido, quedando los jóvenes, llegó Ann y Archie y se unieron a la conversación.

Ya que estaban solos las muchachas y los hombres jóvenes empezaron a contar detalles, dejando a los niños con sus abuelos en el despacho del castillo y Tom dijo creo que a mí y a Terry nos sorprendió mucho que Michael obligara al pobre Tío Oscar a hablar y la forma en que describió el suceso, nos tenía riendo a todos. Terry lo detallo y Albert, Candy, las damas se reían, Alister dijo a mi me sorprendió George cuando muy serio dijo "Ah esa es la versión que ustedes saben", a lo que todos saltaron de la risa, Daniel comentó lo de los caballerangos y Sussete de la matanza de las Wagner, el colmo fue la descripción que hizo Patricia de la cocinera de los Wagner cuando la cocinera de los O´Donell se los estaba contando, todos se reían.

En eso dijo Albert, bueno como nosotros venimos de viaje, Candy se levanto, quería salir y Albert dijo

– ¡Agárrala Tom! no dejes que se vaya le dijo Albert, todos sorprendidos por lo que reían, jugaban Albert y Candy. Tom abrazó a Candy y le dijo

-Ahora le huyes a tu marido, todos se reían. Albert tomo la palabra y fue por Candy, bueno nosotros bajamos y subimos a varias partes, en los barcos escuchamos nuevas versiones de los Wagner, todos estaban con los ojos abiertos escuchando como explicaba Albert, Candy reía y bajaba su cara,

- Albert no es justo, yo no voy a decir nada.

– ¡Ah no! bueno les comentaré la versión más suave la del Capitán Redmond, Terry asombrado casi con la boca abierta dijo,

-¿Cómo ya hasta en los barcos se sabe de los Wagner? Todos se reían.

Albert continúo—Pues bien el capitán forzó las maquinas por ordenes del Duque Gallaher, quien no podía dormir en su camarote ya no había disponibles para cambiarse, pues en el camarote de los Wagner, se escuchaba tremendo escándalo y él viaja solo, a lo que todos saltaron las carcajadas. Los hombres saltaron de la risa. Albert agregó

- Pues el viaje de cinco días se hizo en tres y medio para que los Wagner transbordaran. Ahora que transbordábamos, lo que llamó la atención no es el escándalo de los Wagner, sino la capacidad de los motores del barco para adelantar un día y medio y que el barco estuviera en óptimas condiciones, Alister estaba sorprendido dijo

- Vaya lo que el poder puede hacer, el Duque y sus exigencias.

A lo que Candy agregó muy seria -No creas Ster, es malo, una persona puede enloquecer por no poder dormir por varios días y que la gente sea tan desconsiderada y falta de propiedad, lo bueno es que no los unen a los Andrew, pues como no estuvieron en la boda y espero no estén en las siguientes bodas, no los enlacen y afecten a las personas que respetan a los demás.

Ya no se reían, Tom dijo – Vamos Candy que por eso te querías escapar, si somos solo tu familia, los mayores se han salido,

- No, Tom es que Albert quiere convencerme de que le cuente una versión de los Wagner que me contaron los niños Anderson en el barco que transbordamos para llegar a puerto. Le he dicho que no es tan divertida, que los niños realmente se asustaron.

Tom molestó dijo - ¿Cómo? esos infelices asustaron a unos niños, por Dios, estos son unas bestias, que culpa tienen los pobres niños, de tener que escucharlos. Candy seria dijo

—No Tom, de tener que verlos.

- ¿qué? Tom se asustó. Todos ya estaban encima de Candy para saber la historia de los niños, dijo

– Tom verdad que no debemos reírnos de los espantos de los niños, todos fuimos alguna vez pequeños, ellos realmente se asustaron mucho, con Elisa la confundieron con un espanta pájaros viviente. Soltaron tremendas carcajadas todos. Albert no podía creer como Candy decía todo por parte haciendo esto más emocionante.

Albert intervino y le dijo a Tom, - Creo que debería de decirnos que fue lo que sucedió, porque ahora que viajemos a América en barco y los sobrinos de Alexandra deben estar protegidos de un espanta pájaros viviente a lo que todos se reían por no poderlo relacionar con los Wagner.  
Ya le conté a Candy la versión que escuche del cantinero, de la mucama del barco, del Capitán veloz y de todo lo que han ocasionado esos Wagner. No es justo que Candy no quiera contarnos a nosotros como adultos la versión del espanta pájaros, eso realmente es sorprendente.

Tom abrazando a Candy dijo – Candy, tu esposo tiene razón, no debes quedarte con tamaño susto, deberías comentarlo y ver cómo podemos evitar ese tipo de casos para el pequeño Alí en un futuro, a lo que Alister que tenía a su hijo en brazos, lo escondió y todos se reían.

Alister dijo—A no a mi hijo lo llevaré en avioneta, si estos creen que es peligroso en barco por un espanta pájaros, nosotros no quedamos aquí,- Patricia, no iremos a América, el espanta pájaros ya está allá. Todo se reían, Candy al ver lo serio que se ponía Alister dijo muy considerada.

– No Ster, Alí jamás estará cerca de Elisa. Todos se volvían a reír.

Albert dijo, llevo dos días tratando de que me comente que es eso del espantapájaros y no me dice. No es justo. Ahora lo dice por Partes señaló Albert. Candy al ver que todos la presionaban dijo – Esta bien es una travesura de los Anderson y por favor no vayan a mencionar sus apellidos, realmente la pequeña no pudo dormir toda una noche estaba muy angustiada.

Se sentaron a escuchar a Candy y Albert al verla seria, se sentó a su lado y la abrazo

– Los niños estaban corriendo por el pasillo, su madre no quería que salieran a la plataforma porque estaba lloviendo tienen diez y ocho los dos varoncitos y la pequeña tiene seis. El caso es que jugando por el pasillo, escucharon unos gritos espantosos que salían de un camarote, ellos decía que se oía decir si, si, si pero que era la voz chillona de un fantasma ( ya todos se reían en silencio), entonces el mayor, tomo un bastón de juego y golpeo fuerte la puerta, vieron que se guardo silencio, siguieron juagando, se escucho nuevamente gritos espantosos ahora no decían nada, la niña empezó a llorar, dijo que alguien iba a morir en ese lugar, sus hermanitos para que no llorará, tomaron un bastón de juego y golpearon la puerta muy fuerte, tanto que de repente salió una mujer con todo el cabello enredado, rojo, se asomó y con tamaños gritos corrió a los niños, estos salieron despavoridos y asustados, la niña se escondió en el baño, los niños se metieron bajo la cama, la madre se angustió mucho y reporto el suceso al Capitán que de inmediato tomo los datos, le dijo que en la naviera reportaría a esas bestias asusta niños.

Todos se reían mucho, algunos saltaban las carcajadas, Albert se doblaba en el sillón y dijo,

-Y cuando llegamos aquí, me enviaron un telegrama diciendo que los Wagner no podrían viajar nuevamente en barco, porque se consideraban un peligro inminente. Saltaron de la risa.

– Ves Candy, ya no hay riesgos, ya los Wagner no serán admitidos en los transportes de personas. Le dijo Tom, abrazado de la risa de Sussete.

Las damas se separaron avergonzadas por las conversaciones y los caballeros se fueron al despacho a tomar un trago, ellas estaban en la salita conversando amenamente. Candy les contaba de los viajes y paisajes fantásticos que había visto, que el viaje fue todo un éxito, que de regreso para llegar antes, tuvimos que apresurar el viaje si no llegarían en el momento de la boda. Por eso llegamos en auto.

Los caballeros empezaron a platicar y lo pusieron al tanto del temor de Terry de que involucrarán a las Andrew, pero que gracias al juez Andrew, todo se aclaró un poco y nadie les falto al respeto, que la verdad esto que sucedía era muy vergonzoso, que ya estaba fuera de lugar. Albert comentó lo que una dama le dijo a Candy, que Wagner se siente un hombre muy poderoso, porque su dama lo excede en ego, que se paro frente a ella con aires de grandeza, esta ni lo saludo, pues después de escuchar tantos actos vergonzosos nadie quiere unirse a ese tipo de amistades.

Ya serios se hablo de la casa de los Wagner, que sería remodelada y que ahora pertenece a los Grandchester, que sabemos tienen su propia villa pero está pueden venderla a los Cornwell si lo desean, o bien a los MacArthur, con gusto la remodelarán y la cambiarán, eso es decisión de ustedes, lo cierto es que se debe de cuidar de qué tipo de gente entra en nuestra familia, pues si ese hombre se hubiera comportado de forma distinta y si casará con Andrea, imagínense como serían ahora los rumores. No deseo informarme de cómo convencieron a los Legan apenas llegando de llevarlos a la mansión Wagner, pues Sarah sabe mucho de las reglas de cortesía, no deben hospedarse con un desconocido, pero lo hecho ya está y no estaba aquí para detener nada, me preocupa la Tía Elroy, me pidió que se quiere pasar una temporada con unas amigas en la villa de Inglaterra, que desea quedarse ahí, con ellas, que ella no quiere estar cerca de los rumores mal intencionados y mucho menos de la forma en que sus nietos se llevan ahora en la sociedad. Como la villa de Inglaterra, es propiedad de los Andrew pero están otras damas, no podrán recibir visitas, como los Legan, ella descansaría mucho de ese tipo de cosas. Ella se irá en cuanto se casé Andrea.

Archie y a donde quieres viajar ahora en tu boda, si podrás estar aquí para la boda de Andrea, - No lo sé teníamos comprados varias actividades en Inglaterra, pero podemos ver eso.

Terry le dijo, -no te apures amigo, esto lo haremos sencillo, si no pueden estar aquí, soy de confianza y se los tomo a bien, porque habrá ocasiones en las que por nuestras actividades no se pueda reunir y eso debe de ser comprensible por ambas partes.

—Terry te lo agradezco, lo que sucede es que la madre adoptiva de Ann es muy especial, le gusta meterse demasiado, fue ella quien ha alargado nuestro noviazgo, para estar en los rubros de la sociedad, cuando Ann y yo decidimos casarnos desde hace un año.

—Vaya con la dama. Dijo Terry.

-Lo mejor es que digan que no estarán y si llegan en el último momento pueden irse a la villa Grandchester o con los O´Donell, en vez de que sepan de sus actividades, aunque tu suegro es un hombre muy bueno, tienes que poner distancias entre ellos y atraviesa a tu padre, que siempre sabe manejar eso agregó Albert.


	22. Escenas de Amor

**Capitulo 22**

**Escenas de Amor**

Se llegó la boda de Archie y Ann los festejos estuvieron hermosos, el vestido con el que se quedó fue aquel que la Tía Elroy le compró a Alexandra, cerrado con mangas largas estilo princesa, entallado hasta la cintura y con mucho vuelo. Pues el vestido que le escogía su madre, estaba muy difícil de transportar y no hubo tiempo de que llegará, no fue tan emotiva como la boda de Candy, más bien se sentía como apurada, con un poco de alivio, después los Britter se fueron a América y ellos salieron de viaje a rumbo desconocido, pues no dijeron a nadie a donde iban, las siguientes semanas se fueron rápido, la realeza inglesa fue recibida en el Castillo Andrew, llegaron medios, periodistas, estuvo mucho más organizada, se dio una fecha con anticipación los asistentes fue un lleno total, la boda estuvo por mucho magnífica y Archie, para que Ann no se comparará con el lujo que ellos no habían tenido, no asistió a la boda, enviando un hermoso regalo desde Italia y disculpándose, de ahí ellos viajaron mucho, pero ya no se volvieron a reportar con los Britter, si deseaba saber algo tenían que comunicarse con Sir Guillermo Cornwell, al que siempre estaba muy ocupado.

Llegó la boda de Terry y Andrea, estuvo por mucho espectacular, las tomas de fotografías llenaron los diarios y páginas completas y secciones de espectáculos, realeza y la actuación pues la dama Eleonor Becker, ya estaba casada con el padre de Terry el mejor actor de Broadway, Escocia se volvió a llenar de lujo y estuvo magnifica, en esa boda el Padre de Andrea comprometió a Michael, que ya era hora que sentará cabeza y todos se reían de él, pues la dama Leonor Westinghouse era de la realeza Inglesa y lucía muy espectacular, esta boda se realizaría en seis meses por las reglas de etiqueta de Inglaterra y sería en Londres.

Los novios también se fugaron de la boda, pero mucho antes, pues no se quedaron a la cena y con ellos el auto desapareció y lo dejaban en el puerto, nadie sabía a dónde se habían ido de luna de miel, lo cierto es que ellos dijeron que los verían en América si les era posible.

Terry se llevó a Andrea y preparó detalles hermosos para su luna de miel, tenía preparado mil cosas, para no hacer tan largo el viaje, fueron a Irlanda y se quedaron en el castillo de William del Duque Mac Kay ya ahí, las sorpresas empezaban, a penas entraron la habitación principal estaba decorada con románticas velas encendidas por toda la orilla de la habitación, las velas estaban dentro de jarrones de cristal con agua, que hacían que resplandeciera toda la habitación, ella entró al baño y se relajo un rato y él salió y fue a otra habitación y se cambio, ella después de un rato, salió y no encontró a Terry, como ya traía ropa de dormir y Terry no llegaba, se subió a la cama y se descanso un rato, mientras volvía su esposo, el al entrar, la vio recostada en su cama, con el viaje y el cansancio de la boda, se veía mejor que la bella durmiente, se quedo admirándola un rato, el estaba vestido de blanco sus pantaloncillos de algodón y su camisola con cuello v, ella se despertó y ahora veía dormir frente a ella a Terry, ella vestía un pequeño camisón de seda blanco muy hermoso, al verlo descansado, se metió en sus brazos, levanto su brazo y se cobijo con él, se acomodaron y ella quedó pegando su espalda al pecho de Terry, la ventana hacia correr el viento apagando las velitas que rodeaban la habitación, ella en vez de cobijarse con la sabana, al ver que ambos se habían dormido encima de ellas, decidió cobijarse con él. Su cabello lo saco de su espalda y con él cubrió el resto de su cuerpo ella sentía el aliento cálido de él, ya dormida, se pegaba a él para no sentir frío y él en su inercia al dormir, la abrazaba más fuerte hacia él con eso ella por fin ya no tuvo frío y descanso, la pierna de Terry, abrazó la cadera de Andrea entre la madrugada, ella se volteo frente a él para sentir su respiración y con ello el calor, por la madrugada, se despertó Terry vio que tenía a su esposa con él, cerró la ventana que corría aire helado, prendió la chimenea, para que calentará la habitación, el regresaba a la cama y ella lo recibía con sus ojos abiertos, quitando las sabanas para que la dejará cubrirse, este feliz de verla despierta, la beso y le quito su pequeño camisón, ella le quito la camisola a Terry, después él le quito su prenda interior y al igual ella lo desnudo a él, ambos se cubrieron con las sabanitas, él comenzó besando todo su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir muy deseada, ella mientras lo hacía seguía su ejemplo. Terry estaba gozando de lo lindo a Andrea, hasta que le dijo,

- Es mi turno querida, beso sus senos, su vientre y su partes más intimas, después se acercó a su oído y le dijo -esta noche completa será mi turno amor, bajando nuevamente entre sus piernas, ella sonrío y le dijo—Terry te amo tanto. Subió, esta vez besaba de nuevo sus senos, la acariciaba, ella se dejaba amar, le abrió sus piernas, se recostó en ella, feliz ante sentirlo tan cerca, el besos sus ojos, su boca su carita, se acercó al oído, le dijo,- jamás dejare que nadie se acerque a ti, solo yo estaré contigo, no te dejaré sola, empezó a entrar en ella, provocando dolor, le dijo

—Eres mía Andrea solo mía, se quedo esperando que ella descansará, ella lo abrazo fuerte, el empezó a moverse suave, después agitado ella empezó a gemir y gozar su roce, el lo sintió y ella quería moverse, de todo lo que ella sentía ahora, se aferró a él y dijo

– Amor te amo, ahora eres mío, el llegó a su cúspide con todo su amor, le dijo – Si Andy, ahora soy solo tuyo. Ella se aferró a él, lo abrazó, él la abrazó fuerte girándose con ella encima, ambos se quedaron dormidos, la cubrió con las sabanas, la abrazó fuerte ella se refugió en su pecho, y descanso en el.

Los Mac Kay estuvieron invitados y a los jóvenes les dieron invitación para ir a América a la boda de Tom, lo cual a Karen le pareció una idea muy buena pues quería volver a ver a Jim y todos se dieron cuenta, Sir Oscar O´Donell, habló con su cuñado y convenció de ver si su hijo quería casarse con una dama de Irlanda Diana Murphy pero que vivía en Inglaterra y estaba en ese momento en la boda, era una hermosa heredera pues sus padres habían fallecido y Marcus era hijo único, con ella no perderían a su hijo, sino que ganarían una hija, para muchos no era buena idea pues no tenía padres, pero su abuela estaba con ella era de cabellos obscuros tez blanca y ojos azul intenso, en cuanto le solicitaron a su abuela la mano de la dama, dijo que era un honor y que ella tenía una dote muy importante, que con gusto si ella lo aceptaba, ella daría su consentimiento, que ella es muy vieja y lo que más deseaba era dejar con una buena familia a su nieta y que la quisieran, ella dio su consentimiento y se firmaron los papeles, ella es menor tenía dieciséis años y Marcus ya tenía veinte y tres y le llevaba varios años pero la abuela dijo que eso era mucho mejor pues su nieta era muy tranquila y era bueno que un joven como Marcus la cuidará. Al día siguiente estaban casados y la boda sería en Irlanda.

Candy y Albert estaban muy felices, la boda fue un éxito, el fue padrino de ambas bodas y estaba muy feliz, Marcus le presentó a Diana a ambos y ellos los felicitaban, se toco el tema de su edad y ella estaba apenada porque su prometido tocará el tema y Albert le dijo,

-Bueno yo soy mayor que Alexandra por siete años, y la verdad, nos llevamos muy bien, ella es lo mejor que hay en mi vida y espero que Diana sea lo mejor en la tuya Marcus ahora formarán la familia Mac Lean, tendrás nuevos padres, porque los padres de Marcus no te verán como nuera, sino como una hija, ya que ellos nunca han tenido una hija tan hermosa como tu Diana,

-Muchas Gracias, mi abuela dice que podemos casarnos en Irlanda, pero ya no tengo familia, mi familia puede decidir donde desee que nos casemos. Bueno lo cierto es que todos los Mac Kay crecieron en Escocia y los O´Donell también, pero él es de Irlanda y todos viajarían en cuanto ustedes digan la fecha.

– Marcus dijo, me gustaría llevar a Diana como mi esposa a la boda de Tom y Sussete, hable con su abuela, me dicen que ella no ha salido de Inglaterra desde niña, que les parece, si mando traer todo su Ajuar y nos casamos en la mansión O´Donell una semana y así podemos viajar a América a la boda de Tom. Diana emocionada dijo, -sí y le planto un beso a Marcus haciendo que todos se rieran pues Marcus se emocionó, ya se había ganado a Diana.

Esta boda la organizó Amelia y Alexandra con Diana y se divirtieron mucho, la boda fue de lo mejor, estuvo muy emotiva la abuela, resulto ser amiga de la Tía Elroy y ella vivía con ella en Inglaterra, así que todo fue muy hermoso, Elroy estuvo acompañándola todo el tiempo y estaba muy orgullosa de Alexandra y Amelia como habían organizado una fiesta en una semana, con el lujo y los invitados que asistieron, le entregaron el ducado a Marcus como Duque de Mac Lean y Diana se convirtió en la Duquesa.

Mientras, los Grandchester se divertían de lo lindo, en su luna de miel fueron a varias partes de Europa y estaban en Inglaterra, el conocía muy bien ahí, la llevo al teatro después de comer y le dijo

-Este lugar fue por mucho mi favorito, deberías decirme que es lo que te apasiona tanto a ti. Esa noche sería el estreno de la obra Romeo y Julieta en ese lugar, Terry conocía todos en el medio y converso con los productores pidiéndole prestado el escenario para darle una sorpresa a su esposa y que lo viera actuar, ella discretamente lo escucho, se volteo para que no viera que ya lo había descubierto, le informo a su esposa, que habría una actuación especial para ella que se sentara en el las butacas y que gozará la actuación y ella solo sonreía, entraron, estaban todas las personas del elenco, al ver a Terry, todo mundo quería saludarlo, estaba de visita una eminencia de la actuación, les comento que usaría el escenario, solo sería una escena de su obra, ellos dijeron que si necesitaban su ayuda, dijo

-Solo haré esta escena, escondida estaba Andrea, él pensaba que se encontraba lista para verlo en el escenario, pero ella tenía una audacia para filtrarse a cualquier parte, le dijo al encargado que la escena de Julieta si la actriz se encontraba, dijo

-debe estar en su camerino, Andrea fue antes, hablo con ella, al ponerse de acuerdo le dio sus papeles, se fue de inmediato a sentarse para ver al actor, emocionada sin saber que su lugar lo ocuparía Andrea, todo fue mágico, el actor no se vistió por completo solo se preparo un poco, pues las ropas que el llevaban lo hacían ver muy seductor, no quería meterse de lleno cuando era solo una escena, Andrea escondida se preparo soltó su cabello, puso un adorno alto, el cabello de lado, el vestido que llevaba le quito la capa de arriba, se puso muy coqueta como se vestían antes y sugerente, haciendo ajuste en su busto.

Terry entro al escenario todo en obscuridad, deseando saber que su amada lo veía, se abrió el telón, arriba estaba Andrea en el papel de Julieta contemplando la luna y el cielo, por la obscuridad no la veía bien, comenzó la escena

_Veo silencio que resplandor se abre ¿paso a través de esa ventana?  
oh, es mi dueña, es mi amor si ella lo supiera, habla, pero nada se oye  
más eso que importa hablan sus ojos les responderé soy demasiado iluso.  
No es a mí a quien habla las dos estrellas más rutilantes de todo el cielo, cuando se alejan piden a sus ojos que las sustituyan hasta que ellas retornen a ocupar su puesto  
oh, como apoya su mano en su mejilla ojala yo fuera guante de esa mano  
para poder así rosar su rostro ¡ay de mi! ¡Ah hablado!  
¡Habla otra vez ángel resplandeciente!  
_

En eso la luz se acerca, es Andrea, el está sorprendido al ver a su esposa con él, no pierde su estilo pues su actuación es profesional, lo que acababa de decir embonaba a la perfección los ojos de Andrea brillaban y todos los espectadores lo notaban

_¡Ah! Romeo, Romeo porque eres tu romeo? niega a tu padre y reniega de tu nombre  
por si no accedes, júrame que me amas y yo dejare de ser una Capuleto _

El feliz sus ojos brillan pues al describir la escena hablaba de los brillantes ojos de su esposa, es ella se oye mejor en su actuación, el palpitar de su corazón se acelera, su esposa lo ha logrado lo ha sorprendido a él.

_¡ah! solo tu nombre es mi enemigo tu eres tú, seas o no Montesco_  
_porque ¿qué es Montesco? no es ni mano, ni pie , ni brazo ni rostro ni parte alguna que pertenezca a un hombre ah, elige otro nombre, ¿Qué hay en un nombre? lo que llamamos rosa, con otro nombre tendría el mismo aroma. ¡También Romeo!  
aunque Romeo no se llamara, conservaría iguales perfecciones que atesora  
oh. Romeo, rechaza tu nombre y en cambio yo me ofrezco a ti, en cuerpo y alma._

Los espectadores eran todos los actores, veían a unos profesionales que se excedían en la actuación a la realidad, ¡por Dios!, los varones veían a la dama no era peluca era su cabello de oro y su maquillaje el de una dama no el de una actriz, estaban embobados, el mismo productor no lo podía creer lloraba de la emoción de la escena, del talento que en ellos sobraba.

_¡te tomo la palabra! llámame "amor mío" y seré de nuevo bautizado desde ahora mismo dejare de ser Romeo ¿Quién eres tú? que envuelto en la noche sorprendes de tal modo mis secretos?  
no se cómo expresarte con un nombre quien soy mi nombre, dulce adorada me es odioso, porque es por ti odiado si lo llevara escrito en mí, lo rasgaría aun no han escuchado mis oídos, cien palabras tan solo de esos labios y conozco ya su acento, ¿no eres tu Romeo? ¿No eres el Montesco? ni lo uno ni lo otro si ambos te desagradan  
¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? dime y porqué los muros son altos y difíciles de escalar y te expones a morir siendo quien eres si alguno de mis parientes te sorprende  
Con las alas del amor, he franjeado estos muros, que no hay cerco de piedra capaz de atajarlo, pues el amor lo puede todo y a todo se atreve…_

La escena término, todos aplaudían y gritaban, no se cerraba el telón era Andrea quien bajaba a abrazar a su esposo, el al tenerla en sus brazos, la beso apasionadamente, estremeciendo a todas las damas que los veían, no dejaban de aplaudir, Terry en su beso cargo a su dama, daba vueltas en el escenario, feliz y ella abrió sus ojos, lo miraba emocionada, la pareja más hermosa puesta en un escenario, los aplausos de los actores, el llanto de la emoción de ellos viendo un amor tan hermoso. Se dejaron los aplausos, subieron a acercarse, para saber quién era la talentosa actriz que acompañaba al actor.

El productor se acercó

-Vamos tienes que decirnos quien es esta hermosa actriz. Ella sonrío y dijo

-Yo no soy actriz. Terry feliz dijo

—Ella es la Duquesa Grandchester mi esposa, a la que deseaba sorprender y me ha sorprendido a mí. Sin soltarla de su abrazo, ella mirándolo solo a él, todos los caballeros se sorprendían de tan hermosa mujer, uno de ellos dijo

–Señor, cuídela mucho esta dama es hermosa, la pueden querer robar, su talento es único y natural.


	23. El Naufragio

**Capitulo 23**

**El Naufragio**

Terry de inmediato quería regresar no por asustado más bien por lo extasiado de lo que había ocurrido, su esposa lo sorprendía y compartía a su lado un talento envidiable, podría toda su vida practicar a su lado escenas de amor y quedar envuelto en ella, por Dios estaba emocionado la llevaba a su habitación la besaba y se entregaban en deseos el estaba muy feliz, no había poder humano que robara su felicidad al lado de esa hermosa mujer, se amaron y entregaron todo lo que ambos guardaban, ella lo adoraba era estar en sus sueños más anhelados al saber que ese hombre al que todas deseaban con ellas ahora le pertenecía, que lo veía feliz pues le correspondía, después de haber sufrido tanto ahora la felicidad se lo multiplicaba.

Terry después de una tarde de amor con ella bajaban a merendar y platicando le preguntaba

–Andy no me has contestado ¿cuál es tu pasión?, pues la mía ya la has conocido, me apasiona mucho la actuación, ella le contestó

– Sabes, me encerraba mucho en mis habitaciones, no hay libro que no haya leído, no hay obra que no conozca si ya fue escrita, me gustaba mucho soñar que ocupaba un lugar en las obras que leía, hoy me he concedido ese sueño al acompañarte, a mí lo que me apasiona mucho son las actividades al aire libre, los corceles, el mar, los deportes, el convivir y divertirme en compañía de personas agradables. No sé cómo expresar una pasión, pues no creo que tú seas un pasatiempo apasionado, pero podría decirte que te prefiero a ti que a los corceles, ambos se reían.

Terry se emocionaba porque le acababa de decir que su pasión ya la cambiaba por él. Este le dijo – Definitivamente estaba triste de dejar la actuación ahora por ser duque, pero a tu lado todo es menor, también cambiaría mi pasión por la actuación por estar contigo haciéndote el amor, este mientras hablaba se dirigía con ella la levantaba, la ajustaba a él.

Recibió un telegrama de que el barco de los Andrew se dirigía a América y que era exclusivo de la familia y que si lo deseaban estaban incluidos, Terry al saber que no estaría acosado por damas y su esposa por caballeros, definitivamente le atraía la oportunidad de viajar desde allá se haría cargo de seguir su luna de miel en América pues definitivamente a lado de Andrea todo ese año lo sería de luna de miel para él. Andrea dijo,

- Mis deseos son compartidos a ti Terry, no miento, definitivamente me encanta la idea.

Semanas después todo era felicidad después de tantos meses de salir de América, todos regresaban, el más emocionado era Alister, tenían un barco privado, donde regresaba a su patria, ahí toda la nación protegería de él sin embargo, no lo anunciaban, William disfrutaba de la compañía de su esposa, platicaban muy amenos, Amelia era la primera vez que venía a América, estaba muy angustiada de ir donde sufrió mucho Alexandra, de solo recordarlo, lloraba. Su esposo Héctor, la abrazaba y le decía,

- No llores amor, no te mandaré sola a ninguna parte, siempre juntos, corría su hijita y los abrazaba por las piernas y les decía,

- siempre juntos, Candy los veía y sonreía, desde una silla donde leía un libro, tranquila con los pies levantados, veía a su hermano con sus niños, Albert desde el otro lado la vio insistente y sonriente con los niños, este se sonrió gozando de su esposa, más tarde en el camarote, la abrazaba y le dijo,

-amor cuanto hijos te gustaría que tuviéramos, ella se reía,

- Albert, deja que Dios nos envíe al primero y seré muy feliz de tener todos los hijos que desees. Este feliz, la desnudo, la cobijo en su cama y se acurrucó con ella, entonces hay que solicitarlos más seguido, ella se divertía con él,

- Albert te amo mi amor, me gustaría saber donde quieres que vivamos, porque así sabré donde soñaré con una familia, él le dijo,

-Aquí mi amor. Tu vives aquí, y yo aquí. Señalando sus corazones. Ella lo beso, lo abrazó, se sintió muy feliz, lo beso apasionada, ahora fue ella quien le hizo el amor, lo acariciaba se escondía bajo las sabanas, Albert gozaba de lo lindo, ella bajaba, se acomodaba, subía y en su vaivén, ella lo hacía amarla más, cansados ella se quedaba abrazada a él cuando despertaban y le decía

- yo te bañe, te rasure, te ame, y el sonreía, y la abrazaba fuerte, ella se escapaba, y así desnuda corría al baño, se levantó y la buscaba y ella le dijo, te deseaba, te ansiaba y por las noches te soñaba, te hice mío, muchas veces, solo mío, y la atrapaba, ambos desnudos y él excitado de nuevo, entró al baño y le dijo,

- Te bañaré, te amaré, te cuidare, te besaré, te haré mía muchas veces siempre lo haré y empezaban con besos, caricias y así de pie, la cargaba la subió a una mesita, le besaba sus pechos y ella se excitaba, él la hacía volver loca, la volvía a amar ahí de pie, al oído le decía, te hice mía, te haré mía, siempre, siempre. Mi dulce Candy. Al barco se les unió Michael y su prometida Inglesa Leonor, con su dama de compañía. Ann y Archie, Terry y Andrea, Tom y Sussete, George, Sir Oscar, sus cuñados se irían dos semanas después en el barco con Sir Bastián y sus esposas. Para conocer todo de los Andrew y pasarían una temporada allá.

Amanecía en el barco, se levantaba un nuevo día, pero Alister le hablo a Albert,

-oye tío, viaje mucho de niño, esta ruta no la conozco, o es mi idea por estar fuera. A lo que Albert noto

—tienes razón, Alister vayamos a ver al Capitán, al llegar, el Capitán no estaba, solo los marinos auxiliares, Albert pregunto

- ¿El Capitán Robertson?, no ha subido desde anoche, de inmediato se dirigieron a su camarote, no contesto y entraron. El Capitán estaba en el suelo, estaba muerto.

– Al parecer murió antes de descansar. Pues traía la ropa del día anterior. Albert le dijo a Alister, los marinos, se equivocaron tenemos que pedir ayuda, avisa a los demás, estamos fuera de ruta, de inmediato Albert envió telegramas y pidió auxilio, que estaba fuera de ruta, que el capitán había muerto.

En cuestión de horas, ya se dirigían varios barcos entre ellos el barco del Capitán Bastián Mac Kay, que se dirigía a otra parte pues sabía que sus hijos viajaban con los Andrew, rumbo a New York, antes que llegaran los barcos que se habían desviado, un golpe en la proa, avisaba que estaban en problemas, el marino se reporto de inmediato con el Capitán Mac Kay, y le informaba, que estaban inundados, que apresuraran su llegada. Todos en el barco empezaron a evacuar, la entrada de agua fue desorbitante, Candy buscaba a Albert desesperada, Patricia que estaba en el camarote, salió corriendo con Alí a buscar a su esposo, los que estaban juntos eran los O´Donell, que ya portaban a los niños con chalecos Amalia dijo,

- No me separare de Clarita, Héctor, no sueltes a mis niños. Oscar y Enzo los pequeños estaban muy asustados, el abuelo Oscar los tranquilizó,

- Mis pequeños, ya viene el Tío Bastián en camino, nada malo pasará, Héctor sube a los niños a una lancha, de inmediato ,aléjenlos del barco, empezaron a salir, todos Albert por fin encontró a Candy, ella al verlo, sonrío,

-¡Mi Amor! Te estaba buscando, tenemos que salir, si también te buscaba, en eso un fuerte ruido tronaba bajo el barco, Candy abrazo fuerte a Albert, ambos cayeron al mar, todo fue muy triste, los salvavidas, flotaban, se los colocaban en el agua, la dama de compañía de Sussete cayó en medio del barco y se dio un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, Tom tomo en el agua a Sussete y se abrazaban. Archie corría y soltaba todas las lanchas con navaja en mano para que flotaran, no se hundieran, buscaba a Ann, corría por toda el ala y hacía que las lanchas que se separaran del barco pues el barco había tronado.

Terry no encontraba a Andrea, se metió a donde pensó se pudo quedar Andrea dentro de su camarote, Archie gritaba buscando a Ann, Karen estaba toda mojada se abrazo de Diana y Marcus llego a ellas con una lancha, las subía, Leonor lloraba hasta que encontró a Michael que traía en su brazo a Daniel por un golpe, ambos se abrazaban, se ayudaban para subir con Marcus a Daniel, después la subió a ella, subió Michael, gritando buscando a Terry y Andrea, Terry salió del fondo con Andrea en brazos y se la entregó a su hermanos subiéndola, ambos la subían, ella asustada despertaba, en eso cayó una parte del barco hundiéndose Terry , pero a lo lejos lo vieron salir, les grito aléjense, rápido va otra parte.

Alister encontró a Patricia aferrada con su bebe en una lancha, este empujo la lancha para alejarla de donde se pudiera hundir, ayudo a subir a Alister, lo cubrió con una manta,

-Amor rápido mi hijo también necesita calor, abrázalo, quítate la camisa para que tu calor se lo des a nuestro hijo por favor encontraron a Amelia, abrazaba a Clarita, ambas se subían, las ayudaba Patricia, en eso se cayó otro pedazo, Patricia cayó al agua, saliendo lejos de ellos le dijo

- Ahora voy mi amor no sueltes a Alí,

- ¡Ven Patricia ya!, gritaba desesperado sin poder ir por ella pues traía a su hijito helado, el tenía que darle calor,

-Esto no está bien te necesito ahora mi amor gritaba Alister, subió con un brazo a su cuñada Ann que flotaba y Amelia le ayudaba a respirar, no encontraba a Archie encontraron a Héctor con uno de los niños el menor Enzo, se subieron también un marino, una dama de compañía Betty la dama de Alexandra le preguntaban por ella, dijo

-La vi con el señor. Ya estaban llenos, Alister no encontraba a Paty, ni a Archie, en otra lancha iba Sir Oscar, subiendo personas, muchas con él, se dijo tal vez mi esposa este ahí, Alister estaba desnudo para darle calor a Alí, cubierto con una manta, se arropó para darle calor, le dijo,

-Hay que hacerlo con la niña, quítele su ropa húmeda, busque secarse y darle calor con su aliento, decía Alister, Tom subió a Sussete con Sir Oscar, luego se subió él, subieron a George quien buscaba a Albert y Candy, Terry se encontró con Patricia, dijo

-Hay que irnos hacia atrás antes que caiga otra parte, Patricia le dijo

-El vestido no me deja nadar ayúdame, la abrazó, a lo lejos vio a Candy y Albert se acercaron a ellos, Albert estaba golpeado, Candy lo amarraba a una tabla grande, ella se subía, lo revisaba, Patricia los vio, dijo Candy,

-Paty sube, hay que encontrar una lancha, mi Albert esta inconsciente, me abrazo, para que no me lastimara me cubrió, recibió todo el golpe. Tranquila se acercó Terry cuidaré de la madera en lo que veo una lancha, en eso venía una sola, dentro estaba un niño, Archie lastimado, Candy amarro con una cuerda, dijo,

- Archie, subió y le dijo a Paty,

-Cuídame a Albert revisaré a Archie y a Oscarito, están bien, ven sube a esta lancha Paty, déjame regresar con Albert, abraza a Oscarito está muy frío. Hay una manta en la cabeza de Archie, ábrela para cubrirlos. Candy bajo a pedir ayuda a Terry.

En eso se cayó la parte más grande del barco haciendo que estos se separaran, quedaran en el mar, la madrera donde iba Albert, Candy se abrazo a él, ambos se separaban pasaba las horas y no veían a nadie Candy estaba sola con Albert este dolido despertó, le dijo

-¿Amor estas bien?,

-Si Albert recuerda mientras estemos juntos estamos en casa, yo vivo aquí y tú aquí señalándole sus corazones, Albert intento moverse y vio que estaba amarrado,

-Porque estoy así, Candy

—Para que no te lastimes recibiste muchos golpes al cubrirme, mejor así porque no puedo revisar tus golpes, es una manera de prevenir fracturas mayores mi vida, no te muevas mucho, voy abrazada a ti, sabes tengo algo que decirte,

- Dime mi Amor, que me siento tan bien que no me pienso mover de aquí, ambos se rieron por lo que acababa de decir,

-Albert vamos a ser padres, estoy embarazada mi cielo, te amo tanto,

- Candy, no es justo me tienes amarrado, no puedo abrazarte, eres una tramposa, se reían.

Llegaron los barcos, encontraban pedazos de lo que fue un barco, no podían acercarse mucho la zona era peligrosa, había piedras altas a bajo, así que buscaban uno de los barcos que iba a América encontró un bote muy lleno rescataban a Marcus, Diana, Karen, Daniel, Michael, Andrea, Leonor, una dama de compañía, dos cocineros, dos marinos y una mucama. El barco buscaba a más, se espero anclado por sugerencia de Marcus quien habló que Eliot su hermano no lo habían encontrado que faltaba muchos de su familia, no mencionaba nombres específicos para no comprometerlos pues si decían sus nombres corrían riesgos más graves y pedía ayuda al Capitán Mac Kay, como era su hijo, el Capitán era amigo de él y bajaban marinos con lanchas para buscarlos, con horas de mucho esperar encontraron a Alister, con mucha gente, entre ellos estaban una dama de compañía, Amelia y Clarita, Héctor y el pequeño Enzo, Ann, dos marinos y dos mucamas.

En otra parte estaba Eliot, que era abrazado por Terry, flotaban sobre una madera. Pasaban horas y empezaba a anochecer, Albert con el dolor se quería mantener despierto, pero estaba cansado, escuchaba la voz de Candy, se tranquilizaba. Tenían frío, se abrazaban, se daban calor sentía muy helado a Albert, se preocupaba. Ya de madrugada escuchaba gritar a Candy, ella temblaba y gritaba, pedía ayuda, estaba angustiada decía,

- Albert no te vayas, te necesito, por favor, despierta mi cielo, - Albert si te vas me soltare, te lo juro… En eso Albert se despertaba, le decía

- Si amor, no te voy a dejar, estoy agarrado de ti, no te voy a soltar, te amo, cuidaré de ti, por favor escúchame, descansa estoy contigo. No te voy a dejar jamás. Albert lloraba, pensaba en su bebe, si ella lo hubiera soltado, el estaría muerto, ella se lastimaría si se forzaba, aferrada, para salvarnos a ambos.

En el amanecer choco con algo eran Terry y Eliot, Candy, los abrazaba y despertaba, suban aquí con Albert, Terry le contestaba, Eliot no despierta, ayúdame, Candy le dijo a Albert – Albert tu mano izquierda esta suelta necesito que ayudes a Terry a subir a Eliot contigo, solo necesito que lo agarres, Terry lo empujará y yo solo lo amarraré a ti,

- Si Amor, le contestaba Albert, Terry empujo, Candy amarró a Eliot, sube Terry encontré esto, para cubrirlos ayúdame, en una maleta había blancos de sabanas, cobijas, toallas con eso que flotaba, ella abrigaba a Albert y Eliot, le daba a Terry para mantenerse seco, ella se cubría los cuatro estaban en el trozo de madera flotante, guardando Terry y Candy equilibrio, Terry temblaba había pasado toda la noche mojado, Candy le dijo cúbrete bien, ya sale el sol y vas a ver cómo te sentirás mejor, platicaban, por fin Eliot despertaba,

-¿Dónde estoy?,

- Tranquilo soy Alexandra, estamos juntos, Terry te rescató, estas a salvo. Terry les conto como saco a Andrea, la subió junto a sus hermanos, vi a Marcus con Diana y Karen en esa barca. Después Candy les platicaba como subieron a Patricia, cayeron Terry, Albert y yo quedando a la deriva pero Patricia nos dijo que ella subió a Alister y le quito la ropa para darle calor al bebe, en ella subió Amelia, Clarita luego cayó y se encontró con Terry.


	24. Perdidos

**Capitulo 24**

**Perdidos**

En una barca sola Patricia lloraba viendo a Oscarito y Archie, ella los cuidaba al niño lo acomodo con Archie, que estaban lastimados, Patricia vio a el niño estaba húmedo, traía un golpe en un brazo, lo desvistió y lo unió a Archie, curando su bracito. A lo lejos veía gente, se acercó a ellos una dama mucama subía, un marino. Archie se despertaba, veía al niño con él, Patricia le sonreía, le daba de besos en su frente,

-Que bueno que despiertas me has hecho mucha falta, vamos no te muevas y si sientes dolor quédate quieto, ya hay más gente con nosotros, no sueltes a Oscarito, necesito que le compartas tu calor al niño, puedes abrazarlo tienen lastimado este bracito, luego los cubría con la manta y los abrazaba a ambos, con ello también ella se calentaba pues tenía frío.

El mar empezó a ponerse picado, Terry cuidaba de Candy para no caer Eliot y Albert estaban amarrados a la tabla, Albert estaba desesperado, le grito a Terry,

- Terry no sueltes a Candy está embarazada, por favor no la sueltes, le gritaba muy angustiado, a lo lejos una lancha se acercaba a ellos, era Sir Oscar, ahí venía George, Tom, Sussete y más personas, apuraban al verlos que Candy y Terry caían, Tom grito

-Mi hermana esta en el mar, este se aventó a nadar fuerte, George le daba rápido a los remos, al igual unos marinos que iban con ellos, chocaron con Eliot y Albert, entre todos los subieron, los acomodaban en la lancha, pero Albert le dijo,- No nos desamarres, Candy dice que hay posibles fracturas, entonces Sussete los cuidaba y les quitaba las cobijas mojadas cambiándolas, Albert angustiado gritaba

– Tío Alexandra cayó Terry la tenía,

- Si hijo los vio Tom y salto de la lancha a alcanzarlos, no te apures Tom nado muy rápido, vi que abrazó a mi hija y a Terry vamos a buscarlos. El mar seguía picado, remaban y remaban y no encontraban a los tres que faltaban se encontraron con la lancha de Patricia y Archie, estas se amarraron, ambos se ponían al tanto de las cosas, Patricia lloraba abrazaba a Albert, este le dijo,

- Candy está embarazada me lo dijo ayer después de que caímos al mar. Todos se asustaron, tenemos que encontrarlos, remaban y por más que lo hacían ahora el peso era mayor pero se distribuía en las dos lanchas. Empezaba a llover. Sussete tapaba a Albert y Patricia a Eliot, pero con sus ropas juntaban agua, les daban de beber y los protegían.

Con el agitado mar no se veían, los buscaban desesperados, los barcos de ayuda no llegaban, empezó a llover Tom abrazaba a Candy ella se abrazaba a Tom y lo acariciaba,

- Gracias Tom, Terry _pensaba si Candy está con su embarazo y Andrea… mi amor, ella pudiera, por Dios tenemos que buscarla, te necesito Andy, lo mejor estás con mis cuñados no te dejaran, se animaba y se entristecía, solo de pensar en cómo estando tan felices pasó esta tragedia_.

Un barco llegaba, salvaba a más de treinta personas vivas y tres muertas faltaban muchos, lo sabían, avisaban al barco del Capitán Mac Kay que necesitaban su apoyo, ellos tenían que irse y faltaban más personas entre ellas el Duque de Grandchester, la Duquesa Andrew y Mac Kay y el Señor Thomas Stevens. Ya caía la noche y el Capitán Mac Kay llegó encontró una lancha y varios cuerpos, personal del barco. Y llevaba cinco cuerpos entre ellos el del Capitán del barco.

Ya en New York los diarios explotaban con la tragedia de los Andrew, George no atendía a nadie ni decía quienes faltaban, temían que los buscaran y los dañarán, por rencor en el caso de Grandchester y Wagner, así que no decían nada solo se dijo

– Fue una tragedia, el Capitán murió desde una noche antes, el barco se desvío, fue devastador. En la mansión Andrew atendían a los rescatados Albert estaba muy molesto y Patricia hablo con él, ya sentados en la sala reunidos, Patricia explicó cómo se cayó, como dio con él y Candy, como estaba amarrado por Candy porque ella dijo que la protegiste, ella no deseaba que te pasara nada. Al decir esto Albert lloró desesperado, Oscar lo abrazo, Andrea y Amelia lloraban Sussete dijo,

- Lo que sea necesario Tom está con ellos y el protegerá a su hermanita, el no la abandonará, el es un hombre maravilloso, lloraba, Albert al verla se levantó y la abrazó, Albert tenía vendajes y férulas en su espalda, brazos y en una pierna lloraban, se sentó con ella y ambos se consolaban pues sus parejas estaban allá para ellos se sentían solos sin Tom y Candy Andrea se arrodillo con ellos sentados y dijo

-Mi esposo está con ellos, debemos regresar a buscarlos William por favor vamos, decía Andrea, sin aviso se desmalló frente a Albert, rápido un doctor ¡George un doctor! Andrea necesita un Doctor, rápido.

-El doctor esta aquí revisando a Alí y el pequeño Enzo. Dijo tranquilo George. Albert abrió los ojos asustado tenía a Andrea ahí desmayada _y vio en su mente Candy cuando le pedía por la noche no te vayas no me sueltes, si me dejas te juro que me soltaré recordaba y después, cuando le grito a Terry ella está embarazada, no la sueltes le suplicaba a Terry, ahora el estaba con su esposa y estaba seguro que Terry protegía a su mujer, se quedo cerca de Sussete y Andrea. Cuidándolas sus esposos cuidaban a su amor._

Pasaron dos meses no se sabía nada, Jim había llegado de nuevo a New York traía a Sussete que estaba a su cuidado, ahora con la angustia de que sus hermanos no aparecían, estaba triste el Padre de Tom había muerto, Sussete estuvo con él y le dio la sorpresa de que ella era la esposa de Tom, que esperaba un hijo. El estaba feliz, pero no aguantó más su angustia y murió. Dos semanas antes por enfermedad Jim había perdido a su Padre y Sussete estuvo con él como su cuñada, ellos se llevaban muy bien, ella estaba muy triste no tenía a nadie, se refugiaba en su cuñadito menor que la protegía como tal, la cuidaba y le decía

–Ya verás Tom regresará con nosotros, te lo juro, tu no conoces lo fuerte que es Tom y si Candy está con él no se rendirá nunca, Candy es un amuleto de buena suerte, con ella jamás le pasará nada malo a Tom, ¡ya verás!, la dejaba descansar en la mansión que habían llegado, al salir este era consolado ahora por Oscar y Albert. Después se separaba y Karen llegó a él le dijo Terry salvó a mi hermano Eliot, es muy bueno, estoy segura que los ayudará, si tienen problemas Terry los defenderá, recuerda todo lo que ellos hacían en la competencia, son muy buenos, Tom es un excelente nadador, lloraba y Jim la abrazó llorando con ella ambos en ese dolor se abrazaban, se besaban acariciándose, Tío Oscar los vio se alejo dejándolos en privado.

Ellos también recibían malas noticias, con la tragedia la Tía Elroy había fallecido, se enfermó la abuela de Diana y también fallecía, todo era muy triste el cuerpo de la Tía Elroy llegaría en cualquier momento, para ser llevado a Lakewood con su esposo. Sarah y su familia irían ahí, fueron avisados por William Andrew.

Pero este tenía bajo su cuidado a Andrea y había estado en reposo por lo de sus heridas, así que no podía moverse de la mansión en New York, todos se iban a despedir el cuerpo de la Tía Elroy dejando a Richard y Eleonor a cargo no solo de Andy sino de Albert. Pues no debían dejarlo salir, estaba desesperado por subir a un barco y buscar a su esposa y Andrea igual, pero Andy estaba muy mal, Albert la acompañaba, la mimaba, le decía

– Terry está cuidando a mi Candy y estoy seguro que con su embarazo mi esposa le estará provocando muchos líos al pobre de Terry. Andy se reía y lloraba, -así que vamos a cambiar lugares, te mimare, te consentiré como Terry tendrá que hacerlo con mi esposa, le acariciaba la frente y le decía, saldría volando a buscarlos, pero no me quieren dar de alta por mi espalda ¡maldita sea!, lloraba, ella le dijo

– Con la misma espalda que cuidaste a Candy para que no se dañará ella y tu bebe, que lindo y le acariciaba su espalda, le decía, estoy segura que ellos vendrán, te lo juro Terry es muy hábil, me ama demasiado, estoy segura que cumplirá su juramento, el de no dejarme sola nunca, Albert _recordaba que Candy le decía no me sueltes, júramelo_ y él se arrodillaba frente a la cama de Andrea. Eleonor había entrado, los escuchaba como lloraban por Terry y Candy y como confiaban en ellos, los vio, lloraba se salía fuera después de escucharlos topándose con Richard y lo abrazaba lloraban juntos, dijo- - este hombre protegerá a Andrea, esperaran a Terry y Candy, volvían a llorar.

Andrea resulto con un embarazo de alto riesgo, no podía moverse ni viajar, estaba en la mansión de New York al cuidado de los Grandchester quienes la mimaban,

-Hija, aquí estamos decía Eleonor y Richard preocupados ahora por su nuera, Albert envío barcos y buscaban a Tom, Terry y Candy, los únicos que faltaban su corazón le decía que estaba bien, a él no lo dejaban salir, por el riesgo que corrían Andrea y Sussete, él las protegía personalmente, el Capitán Mac Kay dejo de lado su trabajo y se dedico exclusivamente a encontrar a su sobrina de nuevo y no regresaría hasta encontrarla le juró a Oscar.

Leonor suspendió su boda y se casó con Michael sin lujos ni fiestas por el luto de la familia, se casaron en privado en la mansión Andrew de New York, antes de que el Capitán Mac Kay se fuera a su búsqueda casó junto a ellos a Karen y Jim, por sugerencia de Oscar, la familia valoró mucho por la consideración de Leonor, sabían lo importante que era para su familia la boda, pero al saber que estaban con los Andrew y eran familia de su esposo, ellos ganaban más al unirse a tan magnífica familia y como ella se portaba a la altura de las circunstancias.

Albert en su habitación _no dormía, estaba abrazado en sus pensamientos y recordó cuando la encontró en el lago siendo una niña indefensa después de haber caído de la cascada, cuando lloraba y la miraba, recordaba sus ojos con ternura, cuando estuvo en aquella noche de Inglaterra, su caminar, sus cabellos después en el zoológico su sonrisa y sus ojos, las veces que estuvieron juntos en el departamento, cuando la amaba y bailaba con ella sin música ahí, cuando se besaron por primera vez en el lago, antes la admiraba recostada sonriendo viendo sus piernas, cuando le propuso matrimonio sonreía ella en una sabana y él en una toalla, el vestido del barco, cuando solos se quería entregar a él, por amor, como se aferraba a ella, cuando lo defendía de su familia que no era necesario y como no lo soltaba en ningún momento, cuando se casaron en el frente de la capilla sus votos, ella su mirada sin desviar a nada, en su luna de miel en la puerta con su camisón pequeño, como corrió a él y sus caricias ¡como amaba a su mujer!, la noche que despertó con ella, cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada y lo tenía amarrado se reía y lloraba de impotencia y ahora aquí con un embarazo de alto riesgo… ¡ alto riesgo!, Santo Dios y si mi Candy está igual, como podrá estar sin mí, y en eso recordó ¡Albert!, donde esta mi hermanita, ¿quien le quiere hacer daño a mi hermanita?, Tom… suspiraba, mi gran amigo Tom y lloraba, recordó a Sir Oscar si la vimos caer y Tom fue con ella, si él la tenía abrazada, Tom, Tom y se quedó dormido._

En una isla estaban tres jóvenes, Terry pescaba, Tom se metía a la selva y su hermana los cuidaba con una barriga de embarazo, en una choza improvisada con camitas, cobijas y cosas que el mar les traía, por fin barco a la vista, pero no los vio… Tom dijo

- Junte mucha maleza y troncos, en cuanto veamos el barco hay que encender esto, Candy sonriente le dijo

–Si mientras no vuelva a llover y se reían, se habían cuidado lo mejor con hierbas y cosas, comía bien gracias a su hermano y su amigo, todo el tiempo pensaba y añoraba a ese gran hombre que era su esposo, cuando llovía ya se quedaban mudos, Terry lloraba en silencio Tom y ella, con el embarazo ya sabían que mejor ni decir nada ella lloraría todo lo que quisiera ellos no la molestarían, con los antojos fue difícil, así que ya que no estaba antojada mínimo deben dejarla llorar todo lo que ella quiera.

Terry empezó a platicar, imagina Tom que llegues tu Padre y tu mujer como Candy embarazada y con una mini Susy ahí esperándote, Tom sonreía con cara de enamorado sentado con Candy en sus brazos, cubriéndola para que no le diera frío, Candy también y lo abrazaba, le daba besos a sus brazos,

- Si Tom, un mini Tom, se reían los tres. Después Candy le decía a Terry

– Imagina que si Andrea estaba embarazada y que una linda rubia te esperaba con una mini rubia en los brazos, Terry lloraba, abrazaba de rodillas a Candy. Tom al ver a Terry destrozado, les dijo

-La sorpresa será para Albert que si se sigue tardando en venir, encontrará a un muchachito jugando, corriendo, todos se reían.

Salieron y vieron un barco, encendieron el fuego, se dirigió a ellos, Terry con un lente los vio de lejos, dijo,

-¡Los Wagner! Ahora Terry se reía. Tom tomó el lente, dijo si es la espantapájaros viviente. Candy se reía con ellos. Terry de inmediato estaba pensativo, dijo

-Hay que hacer algo de inmediato, Wagner me odia al igual que yo a él, pero es nuestra última oportunidad, Candy está embarazada ya va a dar a luz Tom, pongan atención. Tom y Candy se rieron a carcajadas, dijo estás loco, ellos son un peligro inminente.

Candy vendo la cabeza de Terry, dijo que este era su hermano, que con su barco se había quemado, su cara estaba desfigurada. Tom era el esposo de Candy que como aseguró Terry no la reconocería de la última vez que te vio así que dirás que eres Marie la esposa de Peter, ambos dirán que esperan un hijo, tu Tom te harás cargo de cuidarnos, ya que tienes que recordar que son el pervertido y la descarada. Veamos cómo nos va, nos urge llegar a América porque tu esposa va a dar a luz. Candy amarra todo el tiempo tu cabello, no mires fijo a los ojos, compórtate como una dama sumisa, no hagas que te recuerde Elisa. Piensa que eres Sussete,

-Mejor no ella si la mata dijo Tom, se reían,

-Entonces Betty tu dama, recuerdas, como es ella, bueno eres ella muy amable aconsejadora, definitivamente eres ella, está bien.

Dentro del barco no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, si escuchaban los escándalos pero como ya estaban advertidos ni pio decía, Tom mordía una almohada para no reírse. Candy se tapaba la cabeza con otra, Terry se encogía, se agarraba el estómago, ya que no podía dormir le decía a Tom,

- Y el caballerango, Tom se retorcía de la risa, este le decía

- El capitán veloz es el que nos hace falta y más reían después Candy dijo

-Cállense o les traeré al espantapájaros viviente y se reían los tres, en el silencio sin llamar la atención. Los tenían en un camarote de servicio, ellos pedían estar juntos, pues eran esposo y hermano de la dama.

Ya pasaban del accidente seis meses cuando regresó el barco de Tío Bastián a New York. Sin novedad, descansaba en la mansión Andrew. El parto de Andrea era de gemelos fraternos, era muy peligroso Eleonor y Adriana estaban ahí con ella Sussete tuvo un niño hermoso y estaba recién aliviada con un mes antes que Andrea.

Amelia la cuidaba y Patricia le informaba sobre Andrea a las dos. Pues ella estaba en el mejor hospital dando a luz, Albert estaba ahí nervioso, lo felicitaban pero él no sonreía, hasta que por fin nacieron un baroncito al que llamaron Terrance Albert y una Damita a la que le pusieron Candy Andrea, por orden de Andrea.

Porque William estaba desesperado por cuidar de Andrea ya que su esposo cuidaba de su Candy. Eso lo tranquilizaba, salieron del hospital. La lleno de regalos y cosas hermosas, todos llegaban a conocer a los pequeños, la niña era de ojos celestes y cabellos castaños y el niño de cabello rubio, y ojos de color profundo en azul.


	25. Una Esperanza

**Capitulo 25**

**Una esperanza**

En el barco Wagner daba a luz la Señora Stevens, un varón precioso rubio de ojos verdes, Elisa le decía a la Señora,

-No he quedado embarazada y mi esposo desea mucho un bebe, le dijo,

- Debe ser muy paciente, sea muy tranquila, sumisa, que su esposo le de cariño delicadeza, Terry la escuchaba y daba gracias a Dios hacerse el dormido, estar vendado porque así no veían la risa que estaba aguantando. Las damas de la Sra. Wagner le ayudaron a la Sra. Stevens a dar a luz, el pervertido veía con ojos de interés a la Sra. Marie y Tom no se despegaba, lo peor fue la descarada que una oportunidad salió a tomar aire y tocaba al hermano dormido de Marie. Aprovechando que no podía hablar por los vendajes, en eso entró el señor Peter Stevens y salió corriendo la descarada dama a lo que Terry brincaba de la risa y se daba golpes en la pared. Y luego abrazaba a Tom y le decía

- Ve por Candy, corre ve por Candy. Buscaba a Candy estaba sentada en la parte alta con su bebe dando de comer pecho y tapándose con una cobijita, Wagner la miraba insinúate, según él provocador, se acercó y le dijo,

- Después de aliviarse de su embarazo cuanto tiempo se cuida de no estar con su esposo, Candy le dijo

-Tres meses señor. Y la cara de Wagner se aburría.

-Debe ser paciente con su esposa, señor y este buscaba ver los pechos de Candy a lo que ella quito a su hijo, se guardo bien y se fue topándose con Tom,

-Amor que bueno que estas aquí, necesito ir a la habitación. Era un cuarto chiquito de servicio, pero ahí estaban los tres, cuidándose las espaldas y los frentes decía Tom.

El viaje cada vez lo sentían más largo, Terry les dijo,

-Tom ofréceles algo para que se vayan más rápido a New York, diles que en cuanto lleguemos buscaremos darles alguna recompensa y Candy dijo,

-Ya sé déjenmelos a mí, en eso entro la dama de Elisa, les dijo falta poco para llegar a América y los señores Wagner quieren ofrecerles una comida.

Tom cargo al bebe dormido, Candy agarraba a Terry y lo alimentaba, ya frente a ellos en el comedor la plática muy elegante, amena de parte de los Wagner. Elisa decía

– Nosotros somos descendientes de los Andrew, nuestra familia, siempre hace lo mejor por los demás a lo que Candy les dio una hermosa charla

- Son ustedes personas magníficas, aunque no contaran con ese apellido, les puedo decir que estamos muy agradecidos, que Dios los haya puesto en nuestro camino, mi Padre está en New York, en cuanto lleguemos, les diré que les de un regalo y su sincero agradecimiento con la familia, en tres días después de que bajemos en New York, iremos toda nuestra familia a darles oficialmente las gracias y un espléndido regalo. A lo que los Wagner se miraban emocionados, Candy continuaba no siempre necesitamos de un apellido, la gente con apellido no sirve para nada, en eso Paul Wagner le puso mayor interés, le dijo,

- Nuestros padres a veces nos obligan a ser así, nos crean una atmosfera si no cuenta con dinero nos dan la espalda, mi esposa y yo pasamos por algo similar. Los padres no saben educar a sus hijos y agradezco a Dios que mi esposa y yo no los tengamos, pues no los obligaré a una sociedad injusta. Cuando me encontré con una hermosa mujer que me acepto como soy. En nuestro hogar jamás hubo un abrazo de amor. Como lo hay entre ustedes.

Candy asombrada de lo que escuchaba les dijo

– Pero si ustedes son personas que al dar tanto reciben y si ustedes dan respeto, serán respetados, si dan amor serán amados, si como platicábamos su esposa y yo, desean tener un hijo. Tomo la mano de Tom. Nosotros fuimos comprometidos desde niños y ambos disfrutábamos de nosotros en el mayor de los silencios que nadie jamás nos descubriera, Tom se ponía rojo y Terry estaba vendado no había como ver su expresión. En el mayor de los silencios, eso es mejor. Wagner le sonrío maliciosamente y le dijo,

- Nos lo sugiere usted.

– Sí, señor Wagner, ¿Verdad mi cielo?, Tom todo colorado, le tomo el mentón, le dijo,

- Si mi vida. Poniendo cara de ensoñación. Terry aguantaba la respiración.

Por fin en New York, los tres daban las gracias, por la ropa que les facilito, se retiraban tomaban un auto y se iban a la mansión Andrew. En el camino le quitaban las vendas a Terry. Por fin es el viaje más lento que hemos hecho en nuestra vida. Llegaron, Albert estaba en la puerta viendo entrar a Candy el con un bebe en brazos, el con otro, apenas se vieron, el bebe que traía en los brazos se lo dio a Terry y le dijo

- Toma a tu hijo, hermano. Cargo a Candy en los brazos dándole un beso apasionado y con lagrimas ambos, el bebe que traía empezó a llorar y todo mundo vino a ver qué pasaba. Terry estaba de rodillas con su hijo en brazos admirándolo, Alister los vio y les grito a todos vengan Candy, Terry y Tom han regresado. Andrea, venía con una bebita en brazos, corriendo a ver a Terry. Cuando lo vio esta se arrodillo ante él y lo beso, estaba llorando emocionada sin poder tocarlo, se separó, Terry le dijo,

- ¿y ese bebe?, los dos son tuyos mi amor. Tom sonreía, Sussete le llegaba por la espalda y un pequeño niño parecido a él sonreía en los brazos de Sussete. Lo cargo y abrazo a Sussete y la besaba.

Albert se llevó a Candy y a su hijo a su cuarto sin decir nada, Terry acompañó a su esposa y ella les dijo -necesitan descansar nos veremos en la hora de la cena, Tom siguió a Sussete donde ella dormía.

Alister y Patricia empezaron a enviar telegramas, notas avisar que ya estaban completos a la familia que Alexandra volvía, Sir Oscar era el que estaba con George en Chicago, cuando le avisaron estaba feliz. La mayoría de la familia vino a ver a Andrea y se acababan de ir, ahora tenían el bebe de Alexandra.

Albert en su cuarto, acostó a su esposa, a su hijo, ella lo miraba enternecida, no decían nada, ella recostó al bebe que se quedo dormido, abrazó a su esposo, le dijo,

- Traeré un doctor para que te revise, ella dijo

-Si es necesario. Mi hijo tiene apenas dos semanas de nacido, nació en barco cuando veníamos para acá, pero Terry te contará en la cena conoce mejor a las personas que nos trajeron de regreso. Puso las manos al cuello de Albert, dijo

-Necesito bañarme, estas no son mis ropas, pero no quiero soltarte Albert, sabes por qué, este le contestó

- tengo una leve idea, - a sí, -porque no pienso soltarte yo a ti. Y ella le dijo a su oído, te extrañe, te soñé, te desee y en mis sueños te bese, te ame, él la miraba sonreía, la cargo en sus brazos, la desvistió, la puso en la tina y la bañaba despacio le dijo, te extrañe, te abrace, te bese, te desvestí, te bañe y jamás de ti me separaré, al terminar lloraba y le besaba su cara.

Su cuerpo estaba muy delgadito su piel muy descuidada, la bañaba despacito, con tal ternura, ella no dejaba que se juntará el agua en la tina se sentía muy sucia, el puso las esencias que le gustaban, después de bañarla un rato, junto agua y le lavaba su cabello, ven báñate conmigo amor, -si, se bañaba y ahora la sentaba encima de él seguía cuidando como un niño que no quiere que se dañe, ella le lavaba su cabello y lo rasuraba suavemente, lo besaba y le dijo

– Te extrañe cada instante mi amor, mi pequeño siempre me hizo recordarte.

– Hablando de pequeño apurémonos tenemos que traer al doctor y no tardará en pedir de comer, tus pechos están juntando mucha leche, les dio besitos, tomo unas toallas, la secaba, ella a él, le daba la ropa que ella escogía para él, para ella él se la ponía, escogía zapatos cómodos, ropa cómoda, ya terminaba y le daba besos a sus manos. El pequeño seguía dormido, ella se recostaba con él, salió por el doctor que ya estaba ahí, entró y reviso a su bebe, cuando iban a revisar a Candy el dijo - aquí me quedo si me permite,

-No hay problema. Necesita esto para sus cuidados, mucha tranquilidad y todo estará bien, en tres semanas estará libre para poder estar con su esposo. Ella sonrío, le dio las Gracias al Doctor, el lo acompañó y le dijo que revisara a sus hermanos. Regresó con Candy, le dijo, bien como se llama nuestro hijo amor

—No quise ponerle nombre esperaba estar con su papi para ponerle nombre debimos llegar desde hace tiempo pero el barco en el que veníamos nos paseo mucho. Y bien como le pondremos,

-William ¿qué? dijo él sonriendo y ella dijo William Anthony Andrew O´Donell. El la besó, se quedo abrazado de ambos recostado, el niño despertó vio a su padre a los ojos y dijo

- Amor tiene los ojos de los Mac Kay y ella dijo

- Pero todo lo demás es tuyo mi amor. La abrazó ella se acomodo y saco su pecho y empezó a reírse y le dio a su bebito que no quitaba la mirada a su padre, este le sonreía y le dijo

-a comer hijo, para que estés fuerte. Que a tu mami ya le traen algo para comer aquí en su habitación

—Amor, no quiere, creo que quiere estar con su Papá, le paso a su hijo, este lo cargo y el bebe lo miraba detenidamente y se levantaba a la ventana y sonreía ella se puso de pie y abrazo la cintura de su esposo, le dijo

– Gracias por salvarme amor, pero si lo vuelves a hacer, no me sueltes, porque te juro que me soltare de todo y me iré. Ella lloró recordando como cayó al mar.

En otra habitación, Andrea lloraba emocionada, sentó a Terry en una mecedora y le dijo

- Ven quiero verte aquí, el traía a su hijo en brazos, se sentó como ella le pedía, lloraba emocionado, destapo la carita de su hija y la acomodo en el otro brazo de su esposo.

– Es una niña Terry, ella es nuestra pequeña Candy Andrea y el es Terrance Albert, nuestros hijos mi amor, porque Albert nos cuido y nos protegió de todos, él sabía que tu cuidarías de su Candy, lloraban emocionados, Terry le dijo

-Sabes con quien nos vinimos en su barco,

- No ¿Con quién mi Amor? Terry se reía, se agachaba, le dijo

–En el barco privado de los Wagner. Ambos se soltaban a reír, después lloraban, le dijo -en la cena les platicaremos todo te parece mi amor.

– Como quieras, se sonrió le quito a los niños, le dijo ven te voy a dar un baño mi vida,

- si amor,- aquí tengo tus ropas esperándote que llegaras

– de verdad, dijo Alister que llegarían pronto, solo que no querías soportar mis antojos. Y salto una risa,

- ¿Cómo? Se reía ya verá Alister, bien que Tom y yo tuvimos que soportar a Candy llorona y pidiendo sus antojos y se volvía a reír.

– Y que te pedía Candy – Pescado a la plancha, con marea alta no salía nada, se reía.

- Bueno Alister me trajo fresas con aguacate

- ¿Qué?, Tenías ganas de fresas con aguacate, tenía ganas de dulce y luego de salado me comía las fresas con azúcar y luego el aguacate con sal.

–Andrea ¿eso es verdad?, -si, -qué bueno que me toco Candy y que me ayudo Tom y se reían los dos.

Mientras en la habitación de Tom, ella lo bañaba y su hijo estaba en su cunita descansando, él la abrazaba y la metía con él a bañar, se amaban por una hora, hasta que bebe de Tom lloró y ambos salieron a atenderlo, ella lo puso al tanto de todo, le dijo lo de su Padre, de cómo Albert y Jim se han hecho cargo de las procesadoras, de que todo funcione bien, que Albert se escondía en el trabajo, pero que no ha reído en ningún momento desde que se perdieron, sus ojos han estado tristes, le contó que su padre estuvo con ella en los primeros meses, que la consentía y que le daba todos sus antojos, que él murió feliz de saber que tenía un descendiente en mi, que no perdiera las esperanzas de que volverías porque eras muy fuerte, tu honor te haría volver, que jamás nos abandonarías, después le dije que tu no sabías que estaba esperando un bebe, me dijo, con mayor razón eso será una sorpresa, veré a mi hijo cuando le enseñes a tu hijo, se abrazaba a Tom y este lloraba con ella, la sentó en sus piernas y seguían conversando ella le contaba como todos los Andrew buscaban a los tres, como se había desplegado muchos barcos y no aparecían, el se sonrío, le dijo

-Vayamos a la cena. Ahí les platicaremos a todos de una buena vez.

En la cena, empezaron a bajar, no todos estaban, pues por el trabajo y la búsqueda, muchos estaban lejos, Alister y Patricia, Terry y Andrea, Tom y Sussete, Candy y Albert, solo ellos estaban con sus hijos, cenaron, ya había sonrisas tranquilas, se sentía mucha armonía, algunas lagrimas y otros muy serios, pero todos cenaban pasaron a la sala de estancia. Albert comenzó a explicar, como los encontraron, que estaba en cuidados y que gracias a Candy su primo entro a cirugía y quedo bien, Albert solo estuvo vendado y en reposo dos meses para poder quedar bien. De los demás gracias a Dios poco a poco se fueron recuperando todos, que al principio estuvieron perdidos muchos y después la mitad fue encontrada, solo faltaban ellos tres.

En este tiempo perdimos a la Tía Elroy, el padre de Tom, el padre de Jim, la abuela de Diana, el padre de Amelia. Se casaron aquí Michael y Leonor, viven en Inglaterra, Jim y Karen viven en Lakewood, Archie y Ann están en Chicago, estaban allá por trabajo Sir Oscar y George, aquí en New York está los Grandchester, ya se les aviso, no tardarán en llegar, Héctor y su familia en Escocia, los Mac Kay en Irlanda. Sussete se puso mal y al principio se la llevó Jim, después me la dejo aquí, ya que a mí no me dejaban salir, hasta que recuperara mi espalda, caminaba y me movía, pero había fracturas por sanar. Andrea tuvo un embarazo de alto riesgo y no debía moverse, están aquí bajo el cuidado de Alister, Patricia y el mío.

Después Candy hablo muy enternecida, que no quería mucho recordar, pues la isla donde estaban había sido su salvación temporal, sufrieron muchas cosas, caídas horribles, de Tom, al subir para saber que estaban en una Isla, de Terry, heridas por las rocas del mar, mías por mis antojos y mis emociones y todos sonreían. Después de muchos intentos por salir, de encender el fuego y que lloviera, un día el menos esperado un barco apareció y nos rescató, a este barco le prometimos que en dos días lo recompensaríamos quedamos de verlos en el hotel central de los Cornwall y que iríamos nosotros con nuestra familia. Los dueños del barco no se portaron maravillosamente bien pero solo el último día que estuvimos con ellos se aplacaron y descubrimos que según ellos sus padres los hicieron ser las personas que son, que ellos son así por las circunstancias y por su familia.

Tom complemento, nos hicimos pasar por otras personas, Candy vendo la cabeza de Terry y dijo que este era su hermano, que con su barco se había quemado, su cara estaba desfigurada. Yo era el esposo de Candy que como aseguró Terry no la reconocerían nadie así que se llamaba Marie la esposa de Peter, ambos esperábamos un hijo y yo me hacía cargo de cuidarlos, ya que nadie sabe como es la gente que nos rescata. Nos urgía llegar a América porque mi esposa va a dar a luz.

Candy amarro todo el tiempo su cabello, Terry le dijo compórtate como una dama sumisa. Terry le pidió que piense que era Sussete, y yo le dije no, no porque ella si los mata y se reían, entonces le dijo Terry mejor como Betty tu dama, recuerda como ella, está bien. Terry era mi cuñado John, indicando a Terry, este lo llevábamos envuelto de toda su cabeza con vendas diciendo que por quemaduras del barco había quedado todo desfigurado y por esa razón hablaba poco. La verdad pensé en decir que era mudo, porque si se enojaba este les decía sarcasmos y se los fregaba con solo hablar, pero decidimos que mejor casi no habla. Para esto ya todos estaban con cara de interrogación y Andrea se abrazaba con Terry. Después me encargue de proteger a mi cuñado y a mi esposa, pues vaya que me dieron mucho trabajo y Sussete abrazó a Tom.

Albert tenía a Candy a su lado, Albert abrazo a Candy la atrajo a él con una seriedad y sorpresa. Sentía que algo no iba a salir bien, Alister se puso de pie y estaba con la respiración agitada, como que algo no era bueno de todo esto y Sussete empezó a ponerse nerviosa, Patricia tomo la mano de Alister y lo atrajo a sentarse, le dijo espera sigue Terry de contarnos.

Comenzó Terry, cuando llegó el barco tenía un lente y los vi desde ahí fragüe todo por proteger a Candy y que el barco nos aceptará teníamos que salir pues ella iba a dar a luz, así que les dije son los Wagner. Alister y Albert se pusieron de pie. Andrea apretó el brazo de Terry, les dijo,

-Creen ustedes capaz a Paul de salvarme o a Elisa de salvar a Candy. – Yo no.

–Subimos, Candy llevaba todo el tiempo escondido su cabello, por su embarazo, Tom y yo la cuidamos del libidinoso ese que por estar embarazada ni así dejaba de verla insinuante el muy imbécil, los tres dormíamos en un camarote de servicio juntos, eso nos salvo, pues una ocasión estaba dormido y Candy y Tom afuera y entró la dama en cuestión y se me puso encima, agarrando todo lo que podía, pero dijo que estaba quemado de la cara, no manco y ni mudo, así que asustado me levante, cayó al piso en eso que entro Tom y salió corriendo, nadie se reía todos estaban asustados.

Después con Candy, le preguntaba que si con el embarazo podía tener relaciones, a lo que Candy dijo que no y después de aliviarse, dijo que debía esperar tres meses. Estúpido a una dama no se le preguntan esas cosas, lo hacía adrede el muy imbécil, agradezco estar envuelto, de mi cara, y que mis expresiones no se vieran pero está mal, ella se comportaba muy digna pero hay personas que jamás cambiaran. Y ella estaba cansada de estar encerrada, es horrible, el mar el calor y escondernos solo porque ellos no quería avanzar, fue eterno el viaje. Volvían hacer escándalo, por las noches Candy se tapaba la cabeza con una almohada, Tom, mordía la suya y yo al ver que ellos si aguantaban, les recordé al caballerango, al capitán veloz y disfrutábamos las noches de locura de los Wagner. Decía Terry con sarcasmo. Candy se enojaba y nos decía, párenle o les traigo al espantapájaros.

Albert empezó a tallarse la cabeza y la mano en la cintura paseaba como león de un lado a otro y Alister esperaba más. A Tom lo intentaron encerrar en un cuarto y a mí en el camarote, pero Candy se hizo amiga de la mucama y la cocinera, ellas nos sacaron de apuros en varias ocasiones. Candy por su embarazo estuvo siempre Tom con ella y yo porque me tenía que estar cambiando los vendajes, dormíamos y Candy dijo que se sentía en el hogar de poni, la verdad estábamos muy ajustados, Tom y yo enormes, Candy con su pansa y los tres en un mini cuarto. Que hogar de poni ni que nada, el hogar era de niños, de diversión ahí era de miedo, de cuidarse y de serenarse.

Al final una charla de Paul Wagner dijo, - Nuestros padres a veces nos obligan a ser así, nos crean una atmosfera agresiva y déspota para luego obligarnos a casarnos con alguien. Imbécil como te cuidaron tus padres para estar deseando mujeres todo el tiempo y a su esposa, para meterse con un desfigurado descansando, porque la maldita noche no podíamos dormir y el día ella se escapaba de su marido para buscar otros hombres y decía "los padres no saben educar a sus hijos y agradezco a Dios que mi esposa y yo no los tengamos" y yo pensaba Dios es bondadoso, que si vas a dañar a una hija así. Y luego dijo cuando había perdido todas las esperanzas, de ser un mejor hombre, me encontré con una hermosa mujer ambos nos necesitábamos.

Candy les dijo – Pero si ustedes son personas dan respeto, serán respetados, si dan amor serán amados, si su esposa desean tener un hijo. Tomo la mano de Tom. Fuimos comprometidos desde niños y ambos disfrutábamos de nosotros en el mayor de "los silencios" Tom se ponía rojo y yo estaba asustado de lo que Candy les decía, imagínate dándole consejos a esas bestias asusta niños y continuaba hablando con ellos diciéndoles es "el mayor de los silencios", creo que les decía que ya le bajaran a su escándalo, pero y sus formas de ser, no. Wagner le sonría lujurioso y provocador ¡bastardo! Y claro que se iba a quedar callado le dijo, - Nos lo sugiere usted. Candy muy seria y agarrada de Tom Sí, señor Wagner ¿Verdad mi cielo?, Y Tom todo colorado, yo muriéndome de la risa, me imagino a ese par sin hacer escándalo, son unos estúpidos, por fin Tom para que ya no les dijera nada le tomo el mentón y le dijo, - Si mi vida. Poniendo cara de bobo. Yo me reía.

Albert dijo y ahora hay que premiarlos porque no alcanzaron a hacerles nada. Candy dijo, la verdad escuche que ya no desean el barco, por lo tanto propongo que lo compremos, pues ahí nació mi hijo. Me gustaría conservarlo. Los empleados trabajan por necesidad, pero no se molestan y les da lo mismo el escándalo que hacen sus jefes, ellos toman café y se divierten. Tal y como lo hicimos nosotros, reír de los escándalos de los Wagner. Me gustaría que Tom, Terry y yo, con una buena cantidad de dinero les paguemos el viaje y los invitemos a cenar, mientras ustedes escuchan la conversación, después se presenten y les demos las gracias y nos retiremos, les parece bien.

Andrea dijo, como me toca entrar al final y esta Terry ahí, acepto. Albert dijo, ¿a mi me toca el final? Candy le dijo –si. –Bueno acepto total esta Tom y Terry a tu lado estarás bien. Sussete dijo,- los niños no, ellos no mi hijo no tiene que verlos. Candy le contestó, estarán en sus brazos, no en los nuestros. Mi hijo llegó a los brazos más seguros del mundo, los de su Padre. Además llegarán mi Padre y George, los Padres de Terry, creo que estaremos bien. Agregó Candy.

El día estimado llegó, en un salón privado del hotel recibían a los Wagner, ellos se acomodaban y vestían lujosamente. En eso entró Tom, sonriente se sentó con ellos, elegantemente vestido y después entro Candy muy elegante y Terry al final.

Cuando entró Paul se paró y puso cara de furia, pero le hizo una seña como de dinero Elisa, se sentaron y Terry hablo—Paul si hubieras visto mi cara, ¿me hubieras rescatado?, Paul con sarcasmo dijo –No. Y Candy dijo Elisa, si supieras que de niña viví en tu casa con el nombre de Candy, ¿Me hubieras ayudado? Con despotismo dijo – claro que no. Y Tom dijo y si de niña en tu caballo me tiraste toda la leche y Anthony iba tras de ti, ¿Y me hubieras reconocido? Interrumpió bruscamente Elisa a Tom diciendo – Definitivamente no.

Candy dijo –Lo sabemos, a veces las personas no etiquetan con mala forma crecemos en una atmósfera no adecuada y nuestros padres no están ahí para educarnos como a ustedes y darnos la protección del dinero y de la sociedad. Paul usted sabe que es que le den la espalda, temíamos que nos dejaran ahí donde nos encontraron, estaba por recibir a mi hijo, le pedía a Dios que enviará a personas a rescatarnos y ustedes llegaron, sabemos que no desean nuestra amistad, nosotros sabemos que no somos amistades dignas para ustedes, pero aun así venimos a pagar lo que prometimos, Terry sacó un fajo de billetes y le dijo

-Gracias Paul, no espero ser tu amigo, pero si algo puedo hacer por ti es no odiarte. Tom saco otro fajo de billetes y se los dio a Elisa, estaba enojadísimo no por el dinero sino que comprobó que a Terry y a Candy los odiaba y Candy le dijo, -Gracias Elisa, nunca seremos amigas pero siempre recordare que nos salvaste y jamás te odiare y mi hermano Tom tampoco, por cierto mi nombre es Alexandra O´Donell Mac Kay de Andrew y el niño que nació en su barco es el futuro Patriarca de los Andrew, en eso salió Albert, Andrea, Sussete, con George, Sir Oscar, Richard y Eleonor Grandchester, Alister y Patricia, Archie y Ann en silencio y sin decir nada,

-Muchas gracias por rescatar a nuestra familia, dijo Albert, dejando en su mesa un fajo de billetes. Paul odiaba a Albert le puso una serie de golpes, veía a la hermosa Andrea a su lado y más lo odiaba, después Terry la abrazaba y se le acercaba, este se moría de envidia, Elisa vio a los Cornwell con sus familias y todos con hijos y ella no tenía ninguno todavía, vio a Albert como le daba un beso a Candy y el Tío Oscar ni le dirigía la mirada solo abrazaba a Candy y le sonreía por la dignidad que esta mostraba y como les había dicho su nombre, ellos se quedaron mudos y Paul cuando salían buscaba ver a las damas de forma libidinosa y Elisa lo veía, mientras Tom que lo conocía tapaba a su mujer con su cuerpo haciendo la seña a los demás de que las cubrieran y pasaban las damas adelante y ellos las cubrían. Y se retiraron todos, salieron y subieron a sus autos, con dirección a la mansión Andrew.

Allí esperaba una cena de verdad y todos estaban tranquilos, habían cumplido con lo prometido, pero les dieron más les quitaron de enfrente a las personas que más odiaban, los meseros les sirvieron los mejores platillos y los mejores vinos, la cena estaba pagada. Esa fue la última vez que Candy y Elisa se vieron, o se cruzaron, Terry si se cruzo varias veces a Paul, pero ambos no se miraban con desprecio, solo se omitían y todo cambio. La familia había crecido, los Grandchester volvieron a Inglaterra y los Grandchester Mac Arthur vivían en Escocia, paseaban seguido por América y mucho muy seguido por Irlanda e Inglaterra. Los Andrew, viajaban, pero radicaban en Escocia, salían juntos a los viajes que a pesar de ser negocios, siempre los convirtieron en placer.

La vida no es una tragedia es una serie de sueños que podemos hacer realidad, soñar no significa que nos conformemos con querer y no tener, el sueño más hermoso es contar con un día más de tranquilidad de saber que todo lo que hiciste ese día fue correcto, que no le hiciste daño a nadie, que tu conciencia no lastimo ni le hizo una herida a alguien más, el que vive para hacer sus sueños realidad, es aquel que sabe el secreto de la vida es servir a los demás. Aquel abogado que nunca vendió su dignidad, aquel arquitecto que no compro materiales de dudosa calidad ni realizó una obra por más dinero y menos trabajo. El hombre es el ser más complejo, en alguna parte de nuestra cabeza sabemos lo correcto y lo incorrecto, Candy lo sabía y fue escrita con ilusión las veces que la vimos llorar, son las veces que más la pudimos comprender y nos hicieron que no la podamos olvidar. Felicidades a la escritora de Candy Candy porque una vida de tragedia y perdida, la hizo ser una mujer fuerte, valiente y escribir el deseo de ser bendecida y amada. Espero les guste la historia si queremos ver tragedias, hay noticias en donde sea y la violencia puede estar tan cerca que sería una lástima escribirla, leerla y memorizarla.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Está hermosa historia fue de las primeras que escribí, pensé y modifique muchos detalles para hacerla mejor**_

_**disfrute leyéndola en las noches de lluvia como si fuera una historia ajena**_

_**pero cada que la leí pensé en los personajes en cuanto se puede llegar a soñar**_

_**pero sobre todo en cuanto puedes lograr cuando sientes que la vida no es justa**_

_**algo la puede cambiar y al final el amor lo puede todo**_

_**Mayra Exitosa**_

_**Buscando mejorar **_

_**Escribe para que lean**_


End file.
